Entre Sombras de Sospecha
by maryluz-mty
Summary: 1x2,14 Fin Un asesinato lleva al inspector Yuy a buscar a su sospechoso en una iglesia y a toparse con un sacerdote que puede romper sus barreras mas fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

Mucho por Aprender

**Entre Sombras de Sospecha**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Shonen Ai, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Religión. El tema de la religión es tratado en este fic yaoi, ya que hay sacerdotes. Si alguien tiene problemas con algo de esto, les pido por favor, no lo lean.

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 1

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El viento silbó lastimero arrastrando los trozos de basura que atestaban las calles de aquel vecindario de mala muerte.

Un aroma nauseabundo inundaba aquel callejón infestado de roedores, animales callejeros, vagabundos y drogadictos, ocultos entre el cúmulo de basura abandonada en los enormes contenedores que jamás eran vaciados.

Un quejido se elevó al fondo de aquel lugar. Pero ningún otro sonido. Solo el rechinido de los sucios dientes apretarse de forma fuerte, ahogando un grito en su garganta, mientras cerraba los ojos por el dolor. La sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a circular de forma inversa, vaciándose por completo de su cuerpo a través de dos pequeños orificios hechos en su moreno y sucio cuello.

Las nubes en el cielo se abrieron lo suficiente como para mostrar una enorme luna llena que iluminó por completo aquel callejón dejando ver un par de siluetas oscuras, muy cerca una de la otra. Uno de ellos cerró sus ojos ante la luz, que centellaron de un color rojo sangre por un momento.

Apretó por última vez dando el sorbo final, al tiempo en que el corazón de su victima dejó de latir. Soltando el cuerpo inerte de su abrazo mortal, este cayó de forma precipitada al sucio suelo dejando escuchar un fuerte golpe.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el desfigurado rostro de la criatura nocturna, una gota de sangre resbaló por su labio manchando el piso. Con su mano limpió sus labios al tiempo en que escuchaba algo a sus espaldas.

Giró bruscamente topándose con la imagen de una asustada mujer madura. Abrió la boca mostrando sus colmillos enrojecidos por la sangre de su victima, dispuesto a alimentarse por segunda ocasión en una noche.

La mujer frente a él temblaba de miedo, jamás había visto a un hombre como ese y escurriendo sangre por la comisura de los labios, haciéndole temblar el corazón y helándole la sangre. Comenzó a hurgar torpemente entre sus ropas buscando algo con que defenderse, mientras la criatura caminaba sigilosa hasta ella. Sintió el frío del metal entre sus dedos y lo sacó a toda prisa para ponerlo frente al hombre.

La criatura sonrió de forma irónica, cuan tontos eran los humanos al pensar que una simple cruz podría detenerle. La mujer seguía aferrando con ambas manos el crucifijo, mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible. Rezos, posiblemente. Pero nada iba a detenerle. Dio un par de pasos para acercarse a la mujer, cuando sus finos oídos escucharon algo. Siseo una maldición y retrocedió apoyando sus manos entre los maderos amontonados a los lados de la basura haciéndolos caer, para perderse entre la oscuridad del callejón.

Al tiempo en que la criatura desapareció, el gritó que no había podido soltar salió de la garganta de la mujer.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Una mujer nerviosa, entre sollozos, relataba lo que había visto sin orden aparente. La policía tomaba notas de todo, pero no tenían una idea clara de lo que había pasado. Lo único claro era que un hombre había aparecido muerto en un callejón, justo al lado de la iglesia del barrio.

La policía cerco el lugar con un par de cintas amarillas y cubrió con plásticos el cadáver para evitar que alguien le viera. La evidencia era nula. No había huellas, no había arma homicida y el hombre estaba muerto. Solo porque la mujer decía que había sido asesinado se contemplaba esa posibilidad. Pero no había sospechosos, era imposible de creer que hubiese sido lo que la mujer decía: Un Vampiro.

¡IMPOSIBLE!.

Un auto de vidrios ahumados detuvo su andar frente a aquel alboroto de sirenas y luces encendidas. Sin bajar del auto dejo vagar la vista reconociendo el lugar. Un barrio donde se mataba gratis, donde la vida de los pandilleros y los vagabundos se encontraba en cada esquina. No había luz que iluminara esas calles. Las farolas tenían los focos rotos, seguramente quebrados por los delincuentes que se juntaban en ese lugar, con el objetivo de no ser reconocidos. Frente a la escena del crimen, había un edifico oscuro y algo lúgubre, medio descuidado. Sobre sus tejas descansaba una cruz enorme.

-- Una iglesia

Abrió los ojos ante la posibilidad. Sería el segundo crimen en dos semanas que se cometiera frente a una iglesia. Aun que bien podría tratarse de una casualidad.

Abrió la portezuela del auto y bajo de forma segura. Con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón camino hasta el callejón sin dejar de observar cada detalle. Tenía que prestar atención a todo. La policía siempre pasaba algo por alto y ese era un lujo que él no podía darse. Había tenido suerte de estar allí poco después de que se había cometido el crimen. No, no podía decir que era suerte. La hija del comisionado Darlian, le había llamado informándole de lo sucedido, creyendo que con mantenerlo informado lograría salir con él. Que equivocada estaba la niña si creía que con esa información lograría comprarle.

-- Deténgase, no puede pasar.

La voz gruesa de un hombre vestido de traje le franqueo el paso. Enfoco sus ojos azules buscando alguna placa sobre el saco. No vestía como el resto de los policías, por lo que este debería ser un superior.

-- Capitán Broden – dijo de forma firme haciendo que el hombre se sorprendiera al haber mencionado su nombre.

-- ¿Como sabe quien soy? – pregunto intrigado.

-- La placa sobre sale de su pantalón capitán – dijo señalando la insignia.

-- Es usted muy observador. ¿Pero dígame quien es?

-- Soy…

-- Inspector, ¡Inspector Yuy!

La voz entrecortada de un chico les hizo voltear a ambos. Llegaba corriendo hasta ellos y se detenía respirando de forma acelerada debido a la carrera.

-- Lamento llegar tarde inspector, he venido en cuanto escuche su mensaje – dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma luminosa a los dos hombres.

-- ¿Inspector? – pregunto el capitán Broden.

-- Agente especial del FBI, Heero Yuy – dijo presentándose al hombre y mostrando su identificación – y el es mi compañero Quatre Winner. Queremos echar un vistazo a la victima.

-- ¡Claro!, claro inspector – dijo el capitán levantando la cinta amarilla para que pasaran – aun que he de confesar que no hay ninguna pista. Nos inclinamos en pensar que el hombre murió por causas naturales, era un vagabundo que vivía en estos callejones – dijo Broden caminando a un lado de los dos agentes.

-- Hn – dijo Heero fríamente a forma de respuesta.

El capitán Broden levanto el plástico para que pudieran ver el cadáver. El hombre estaba de lado, más pálido de lo que generalmente se ve un muerto, parecía como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo en una congeladora y su piel se hubiera puesto azul debido al frío. Sus ojos por completo desorbitados, al parecer lo último que vio le había causado un miedo terrible. El rigor mortis estaba presente demasiado pronto, como si hubiese muerto hacía días y sin embargo no estaba descompuesto.

Heero sacó una pluma de la bolsa de su camisa y poniéndose en cuclillas señalo algo con la punta.

-- ¿Habían visto esto capitán? – el hombre se puso en cuclillas a un lado de Heero y pudo ver aquello que señalaba el agente. Eran un par de orificios pequeños, semejantes a los colmillos de algún perro, aun que la longitud entre cada abertura era menor a la mordida canina.

-- Seguramente se lo hicieron las ratas, en este callejón hay muchas – pero Heero negó con la cabeza. Había dos motivos para pensar así.

-- Las ratas morderían los dedos, la nariz, pero no el cuello, a menos que este tuviera alguna herida reciente. Además, las mordeduras de ratas se ven como arañazos, no de esta forma.

Broden cabeceo de forma afirmativa. Mando llamar a uno de sus agentes y le hizo las mismas observaciones que Heero menciono solo segundos antes.

-- ¿El mismo modus operandi inspector Yuy? – menciono Quatre viendo a Heero que aun permanecía en cuclillas observando de forma detenida el cadáver.

-- Me temo que si Quatre – dijo levantándose – sigamos revisando lo que la policía encontró, después habrá que ir con el forense y presenciar la autopsia.

-- ¿AU-TOP-SIA? – dijo Quatre de forma pausada, haciendo que Heero entrecerrara los ojos.

-- Si no tienes estomago para esto, deberías buscarte otra profesión – dijo de forma fría para después darse la vuelta para seguir averiguando por su cuenta.

Quatre bajo la vista de forma triste. Recién se había graduado de policía y debido a sus altas notas y rendimiento, había sido enviado al FBI bajo las órdenes del hombre que tenía una reputación intachable en el departamento. Era el más duro y frío, jamás dejaba un caso sin resolver. Cuando leyó su currículum, se quedo impresionado de la cantidad de casos que había resuelto y la enorme suma en las que se requirió su conocimiento y experiencia. Se imaginaba que sería un hombre mayor, quizá rayando los 50 o 60 años, ya que los conocimientos del inspector eran notorios en cada caso. Pero cuando lo vio, se dio cuenta que Heero era solo dos años mayor que él. Y ya contaba con el grado de inspector. Tenía una memoria fotográfica y era muy tenaz.

Se sentía honrado de trabajar con él, pero en ocasiones como está, cuando tenía que ir al forense, era cuando pensaba que Heero tenía razón y debería cambiar de profesión.

-- Quatre, ven aquí.

La voz de Heero lo sacó de sus pensamientos y corrió a toda prisa hasta el final del callejón. Heero observaba, de nuevo en cuclillas, unos trozos de madera que se encontraban tirados en el piso.

-- ¿Traes bolsas de evidencias? – pregunto Heero volteando a ver a Quatre.

-- Claro inspector – dijo sacando una de la bolsa de su saco y abriéndola. Heero tomo con su pañuelo un trozo de madera y lo levanto para meterlo dentro de la bolsa. Quatre lo selló – ¿una huella? – pregunto Quatre al ver la marca de una mano cubierta de sangre fresca marcada en la madera que Heero había guardado.

-- Quiero que comparen la sangre con la gota que se encontró a un lado de la victima. Y que la huella sea comparada también. Si no coincide con la de la victima, es posible que tengamos la huella del criminal o la de otro testigo.

-- ¡Eso sería fantástico Inspector! – dijo Quatre emocionado.

-- Puede que nuestro asesino haya cometido su segundo error – dijo Heero regresando su vista al cadáver.

-- ¿Segundo?, el primero sería dejar una huella tan visible como esta, de ser la del asesino, ¿pero cual sería el segundo? – cuestiono Quatre sin entender.

-- Desafiarme en mi propio distrito – dijo Heero caminando hasta donde el policía seguía interrogando a la mujer.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A penas había salido el sol y uno de los hombres del FBI ya se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con varios papeles y fotografías en la mano. El resto del personal aun no llegaba, solo el conserje barría los pisos de forma distraída, sin prestar atención al agente estudiando algunas notas.

La puerta se abrió y un chico rubio entro dando los buenos días al conserje. Traía entre sus manos algunos sobres que dejo sobre el escritorio donde su superior seguía leyendo.

-- Buenos días Heero – dijo de forma cortes, obteniendo del agente solo una inclinación de cabeza – ¿a caso no has ido a dormir?

-- Dormí aquí - dijo sin darle importancia al asunto. Quatre se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y le miro de forma reprobatoria.

-- Sabes, deberías tener vida propia. Buscarte una novia – Heero solo enarco una ceja ante el comentario – o novio… - dijo Quatre de forma baja sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

-- Hay cosas más importantes, como encontrar a este asesino – dijo Heero tomando los sobres de color manila que Quatre había dejado sobre el escritorio y vaciando el contenido – ¿que es esto? – Quatre tomo las notas y las acomodo frente a Heero.

-- Estuve en la estación de policía antes de llegar aquí. Me han entregado copias de las declaraciones de la mujer, los vagabundos que solían estar con la victima y los dos sacerdotes de la iglesia.

Heero tomo las copias y se puso a hojearlas. Las preguntas básicas eran las mismas en cada declaración. Al parecer esos hombres solo agarraban el manual de interrogatorios y aplicaban las encuestas por igual a todos. Fueran testigos o no. Incluso podía ver que las últimas declaraciones en lugar de firma tenían una huella digital. Eso significaba que los vagabundos que estaban con la victima no sabían leer. O quizá estaban tan intoxicados que no habían podido sostener un lápiz.

Había que hacer otra clase de preguntas. Había dos declaraciones que llamaban su atención. Una era la de la mujer que decía haber visto a la victima y al victimario. Y la otra era la del sacerdote, párroco de la iglesia.

-- Vamos Quatre – dijo Heero tomando su saco y las copias de los interrogatorios.

-- ¿A donde vamos? – pregunto siguiéndolo.

-- Quiero verificar algo con dos de los testigos – fue la fría respuesta con la que Quatre se conformo.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

De día el vecindario se veía un poco menos aterrador que en la noche, pero solo un poco. Aun seguían las cintas amarillas franqueando el paso a los curiosos. Las marcas de tiza en el suelo mostraban el lugar donde el cadáver fue encontrado. Una serie de círculos con números indicaban los lugares donde fueron encontradas las evidencias.

En esta ocasión, muy pocas evidencias.

Heero se detuvo frente a la iglesia mientras introducía en su boca un cigarro. Había estado hablando con la mujer que había visto al asesino, pero repitió la misma historia. Fue un Vampiro.

¿Vampiros?

Jamás había creído en esas historias y por más convencida que se encontraba la mujer no comenzaría ahora a creer en esos cuentos de terror para niños. El vampirismo se consideraba una enfermedad en Europa, pero no del tipo que hace asesinar a alguien vaciando su sangre del cuerpo a través de orificios en el cuello. Seguramente el asesino estaba tratando de despistar a la policía. Porque ya llevaba dos muertos, contando el de la noche anterior, serían tres. El primero a 200 kilómetros de allí y hace tres meses. Pero estaba seguro que había sido la misma persona, su intuición así lo decía, y esta pocas veces le fallaba.

No era un vampiro, era un humano…

Camino por la parte principal de la iglesia empujando la enorme reja de metal que se encontraba semi abierta. Pudo percatarse que había una cadena con un pesado candado colgando de ella. Eso significaba que la iglesia no estaba abierta las 24 horas. Y no los culpaba. Seguramente los mal vivientes del barrio la usarían de escondite después de haber cometido algún hurto o crimen y por eso cerraban.

Se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta de madera que fungía como puerta principal de la iglesia. Esta estaba sumamente podrida, seguramente producto de las lluvias. Dado el lugar donde se encontraba, era un verdadero milagro que la siguiera conservando. Siguió caminando hasta traspasarla. El escaso sol de la mañana moría a muy pocos centímetros de la entrada dejando por completo a oscuras el interior. Unas luces mortecinas medio inundaban el pasillo que conducía al interior del lugar, pero tenía que hacer esfuerzos enormes para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad reinante. Sus pasos sonaban con un sordo eco en todo el lugar. El rojo, el negro y el amarillo eran los colores que más se podían notar. El rojo de la alfombra raída, el negro que parecía cubrir las paredes y las bancas y el amarillo que desprendían un sin fin de velas encendidas.

Si que el lugar era lúgubre… parecía estar entrando en medio de una pesadilla y no de una iglesia. Sabía que los lugares de Fe, como las iglesias, debían causar paz y tranquilidad a sus feligreses, pero estaba muy lejos de sentirse tranquilo en ese lugar.

Había un sonido extraño que provenía del frente, murmullos podía distinguir. Pero las columnas que atravesaban por completo el techo del lugar le impedían ver las primeras bancas. Siguió caminando con paso firme pero pausado hasta que pudo ver una figura hincada en la segunda hilera de bancas, frente a un enorme cristo. Dio dos pasos más hasta que pudo verle de forma clara.

El cigarro amenazo con caerse de sus labios cuando su boca se abrió con asombro al ver a la persona que rezaba hincado en aquella banca.

Mantenía ambas manos entrelazadas al estar rezando con tanto fervor. Sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados, sus labios se movían de forma lenta y sensual al estar pronunciando los rezos y sobre su frente, varios mechones de cabello caían de forma rebelde. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención, era el largo cabello castaño que descansaba atado en una sola trenza. Vestía totalmente de negro… ¿a caso era un feligrés?

Comenzó a toser cuando el humo del cigarro se acumulo en su boca y esto hizo que aquella criatura tan magnifica que estaba hincada en las primeras bancas, abriera los ojos y se girara para ver al intruso.

Cuando lo vio levantarse, sintió como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe. La persona frente a él usaba sotana… era un sacerdote. Él que se vanagloriaba de ser un magnifico observador, no se había percatado del alzacuellos blanco que sobresalía por debajo de la camisa.

Levanto la vista hasta toparse con unos ojos violetas brillantes. Le observaba detenidamente mientras una enrome sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. ¿Como podía una criatura tan bella ser un sacerdote?...

-- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Heero giro la vista para ver a quien más se dirigía, él había entrado solo a la iglesia, pero se sorprendió al ver a Quatre a un costado suyo. ¿En que momento el rubio había entrado que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia?

-- Buscamos al padre Roberts, ¿es usted? – pregunto Quatre cuando Heero no abrió la boca para decir nada.

-- No, yo soy Duo Maxwell, soy el seminarista asignado para ayudarle al padre Roberts hasta que me ordene. Pero ahora el padre no podrá atenderles, esta descansando. Si gustan venir más tarde o quizá yo pueda ayudarles en algo. ¿Me puede decir quienes son?

-- Somos… - comenzó Quatre, pero la mano de Heero en su hombro le hizo callar.

-- Somos de la policía e investigamos el asesinato de anoche – dijo Heero de forma firme dejando escapar el humo del cigarro que sostenía entre sus labios. Pudo ver como las cejas del seminarista se arqueaban con disgusto, al parecer algo de lo que había dicho le había inquietado. ¿Sabría esta criatura algo del asesino? Eso iba a averiguarlo muy pronto.

-- Puedo pedirle un favor agente – dijo Duo viendo directamente a Heero.

Heero se quedo en silenció viendo como el joven seminarista se acercaba a él y se detenía a menos de un paso de distancia de su cuerpo. Pudo ver de forma detenida esa mirada cristalina, parecía tan pura e inocente.

Entonces sintió como el seminarista levantaba la mano y arrancaba de sus labios el cigarro encendido para arrojarlo al suelo y apagarlo con su zapato.

-- Pero que demonios… - dijo Heero de forma precipitada haciendo que Quatre esbozara una enorme sonrisa y retuviera una carcajada en su garganta.

-- El humo del cigarro daña a nuestros santos – dijo mostrando las hermosas pinturas que colgaban en la pared – además, puede causarle cáncer a usted y aquellos que no fumamos. Así que e de pedirle que cuando entre a un lugar sagrado como este, deje sus maldiciones y sus cigarros afuera.

-- Hn – dijo Heero a modo de respuesta frunciendo el ceño. El joven seminarista le había tomado por sorpresa y eso era algo que nadie lograba. Le intrigaba el porque lo había conseguido aun sin buscarlo. Porque estaba seguro que el seminarista no lo había sorprendido a propósito.

-- Todo lo que sabemos del Nejo, se lo hemos dicho ya a la policía – dijo Duo sacando a Heero de sus pensamientos – no creo que haya algo más en lo que podamos ayudarles.

-- ¿Podemos hablar en un sitió donde no haya eco? – Pregunto Heero sin despegar la vista de la esbelta figura del seminarista – quizá pueda responder algunas preguntas que la policía no tomo en cuenta.

-- Claro agente, síganme, iremos a la sacristía – dijo señalando con la mano indicándoles el camino al lugar.

Heero observo detenidamente el interior de la iglesia mientras caminaba detrás del seminarista. No cabía duda que si él fuera católico, ese lugar no le inspiraría confianza.

Duo abrió la puerta de una oficina sumamente reducida y les hizo pasar, un escritorio y un par de sillas ocupaban el centro, pero le hacía lucir estrecha y amontonada. Una figura de un santo adoraban la orilla del escritorio y en la pared de atrás, un enorme retrato del papa. El seminarista tomo asiento al frente del escritorio y les invito a sentarse. Quatre tomo asiento rápidamente, mientras Heero observaba cada movimiento y ademán que hacía el joven frente a ellos con sus finas manos.

-- ¿No quiere sentarse agente? – cuestiono el seminarista viendo fijamente la mirada cobalto del agente. Heero cabeceo en acuerdo y tomo asiento sin despegar la vista de sus manos - ¿ustedes dirán en que puedo ayudarles? – cuestiono el joven de forma servicial.

-- ¿Donde estaba usted anoche cuando ocurrió el crimen? – pregunto Heero de forma firme levantando la mirada para ver la expresión del joven seminarista. Pero este sonrió de forma luminosa sosteniendo la mirada del agente.

-- Aquí, por supuesto – comento sin inmutarse.

-- ¿Escucho algo extraño?, ¿Algún forcejeo o grito? – cuestiono esta vez Quatre. El joven de ojos violetas se giro para verle y le sonrió de la misma forma.

-- ¿Ha vivido usted en estos barrios? – Cuestiono de forma dulce, Quatre negó con la cabeza – en este barrio el día que no hay peleas, disparos o gritos, es para preocuparse. Anoche escuchamos los mismos ruidos de todas las noches y los mismos gritos. El señor Peteres, que vive enfrente, de nuevo se peleo con su esposa, así que los gritos de la mujer al hombre se podían escuchar hasta media cuadra. La pandilla de los locos, volvió a retar a la pandilla de los Crazy por usar su nombre, así que estuvimos escuchando como corrían de un lado a otro lanzándose piedras. Estos son los ruidos comunes a los que estamos acostumbrados. Y no, no escuchamos nada extraño anoche.

-- El padre Roberts afirma haber visto por la ventana una sombra que corría alejándose del callejón donde encontraron a la victima. ¿Qué puede decirme de eso? – Duo parpadeo viendo los ojos cobalto del agente frente a él.

-- Se me hace difícil de creer que el padre Roberts haya visto algo. Yo estuve todo el tiempo con él y no vimos nada.

-- ¿Quiere decir que el padre miente? – cuestiono Quatre. Duo volteo a verle frunciendo el seño.

-- No, no he dicho eso. Anoche estuvimos atendiendo el comedor de los pobres hasta muy entrada la noche. En ningún momento el padre Roberts salió del salón comedor, yo tuve que salir al almacén por unas mantas extras, pero el padre no abandono el lugar y eso se lo pueden confirmar los hombres que vienen cada noche.

-- ¿A que hora salió del comedor?

-- Alrededor de las 11 u 11:30, no me fije.

-- ¿Cuanto tiempo se tardó en volver?

-- No se, solo lo que me tarde en caminar del salón al almacén.

-- ¿El salón esta en la parte trasera de la iglesia? – Duo cabeceo en acuerdo – ¿Donde queda el almacén?

-- Cerca del callejón

-- ¿Y no escucho nada extraño? – cuestiono Quatre

-- Solo lo que ya le dije

-- ¿Desde hace cuanto ayuda al padre Roberts en esta iglesia?

-- Desde hace 2 semanas, vengo de la Iglesia de St George que esta a dos horas de aquí.

Heero se paro a la carrera de la silla con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. El joven seminarista que estaba frente a él había estado en la misma iglesia donde se había cometido el segundo crimen.

-- ¿Sucede algo agente? – cuestiono Duo de forma nerviosa viendo la reacción del hombre frente a él.

-- ¿Que día salió de St George?

-- ¿Heero? – cuestiono Quatre jalando la manga del sacó de su jefe, pero este se soltó de forma brusca y sin dejar de ver los ojos violetas del seminarista volvió a preguntar.

-- ¿Que día salió de St George?

-- El 16 por la noche

-- ¿Y Llegó aquí esa misma noche?

-- No, no, llegue el 17 por la mañana, tuve que ir al arzobispado para recoger mi nombramiento en esta iglesia. ¿Por qué me hace tantas preguntas?

-- ¿Supo que asesinaron a un vagabundo en esa iglesia el 16 en la noche?

-- Si, me entere por los diarios… pero un momento, ¿usted esta sospechando de mi?

-- Que casualidad que a 2 semanas de su arribo a esta iglesia haya muerto otro vagabundo, ¿no lo cree?

-- ¡Pero como se atreve!, soy un sacerdote, no un asesino.

-- Es un seminarista – recalco Heero – y no sería la primera vez que un ministro de Fe se ve involucrado en un crimen – Duo solo apretó los labios con molestia sin dejar de ver el azul de hielo de los ojos del agente que parecía estarle tatuando en el rostro la placa de asesino. Tomo entre sus manos la taza de café que el padre Roberts siempre tenía cerca, le daban ganas de arrojársela a la cara a ese hombre, pero tenía que calmarse, no podía dejarse consumir por la ira.

-- ¡Heero basta!, estas haciendo acusaciones sin pruebas y sabes muy bien que todo mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestra lo contrario.

-- Hn – dijo Heero de forma fría alejándose del escritorio y dándole la espalda al joven seminarista.

¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa forma?, jamás se había sentido tan violento con alguien. Había tratado con asesinos en serie, violadores, ladrones, terroristas y los más locos suicidas y ninguno de ellos había logrado hacerle perder los estribos. Y ahora, de buenas a primeras, un simple jovencito vestido de sotana le hacía lanzar acusaciones injustificadas sobre él. Porque sabía que para acusar a alguien primero debes tener pruebas y él no tenía ninguna. Solo su agudeza y en esta ocasión había fallado cada una de las veces en que se dejo vencer por esa mirada violeta y esa sonrisa clara.

-- Disculpe al agente Yuy – dijo Quatre de forma apenada levantándose de la silla para seguir a Heero. El joven seminarista hizo lo mismo sonriendo de forma amplia.

-- No tengo que disculpar nada, se que su trabajo es encontrar a ese asesino y evitar que cometa más – Heero solo lo observo de reojo sin decir nada – si hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarles, no duden en volver por aquí.

Heero se giro regresando hasta el escritorio donde Duo había estado sentado y tomó la carpeta de las declaraciones que Quatre había olvidado.

-- No olvides esto Quatre – señalo al rubio, quien se sonrojo apenado. Sin embargo Duo le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-- Todos somos humanos – dijo sonriendo haciendo que Quatre sonriera de forma luminosa.

-- Gracias por su tiempo, Seminarista Maxwell – dijo Heero caminando por un lado de ambos jóvenes que permanecían parados en el umbral de la puerta.

Heero sintió un ligero tirón en su brazo izquierdo y giro de forma rápida para ver que le impedía moverse. Se sorprendió al ver muy cerca de si el cuerpo del seminarista. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sonreía de forma luminosa. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo provenir desde el lugar donde la mano del joven seminarista le sostenía, para después subir por su brazo y recorrer por entero su cuerpo.

-- Agente, ¿conoce los mandamientos? – pregunto el joven junto a él sin soltarle, pero entre abriendo los ojos dejando asomar esa mirada violeta tan llena de luz.

-- No soy católico, pero se que son 10 y estos rigen la vida de todos ustedes. Se considera un pecado mortal romper uno de esos mandamientos.

-- Entonces supongo que habrá escuchado el de "No robaras" – Heero frunció el seño al sentir como la delgada mano del seminarista se introducía a la bolsa de su saco y sacaba la taza con la que había estado jugando momentos antes – puede comprar este mismo tipo de tazas en la tienda de junto. 50 centavos no es un preció muy alto para un hombre como usted, ¿Verdad?.

Heero se soltó de forma brusca del agarre del seminarista y salió a toda prisa de la iglesia sintiéndose un completo estúpido. En todos los años de carrera en el FBI era la primera vez que alguien le hacía sentir de esa forma. Ni el más listo de los estafadores había podido vencerle. ¿Por qué este jovencito le hacía reaccionar como nadie lo había hecho antes?

-- Ahora tengo que buscar otra forma de conseguir sus huellas – dijo en voz alta haciéndole notar a Quatre cual había sido el problema al perder aquella taza.

-- Pero yo no creo… - comenzó el rubio, pero al ver la mirada furiosa que Heero le dirigió prefirió guardar silencio. El joven seminarista se veía tan amable y tan recto que se le hacía difícil de creer que tuviera algo que ver con el asesinato de la noche anterior o el de hacía 2 semanas.

-- Ve ahora mismo a la policía y averigua si la huella que encontramos coincide con la del muerto. Si no es así, asegúrate de que busquen en su base de datos alguna huella que coincida con la que encontramos. Yo estaré en la oficina tratando de conseguir la historia de ese seminarista y después iré a la morgue. Te espero allá.

-- Si inspector – dijo Quatre a la carrera dándose prisa en subir a su auto y arrancar a toda velocidad.

Heero se giro al sentir que alguien le observaba, trato de dirigir su vista hasta el lugar desde donde sentía estaba siendo observado. Levanto la vista hasta la parte alta de la iglesia, pero no vio nada. Quizá solo había sido su imaginación. Pero una segunda vista hasta el lugar le permitió ver la inconfundible figura del seminarista oculta tras el vitral de uno de los santos. El vidrio estaba quebrado y por el agujero pudo ver los ojos violetas que le veían fijamente.

Abrió la puerta del auto y arranco a toda velocidad para alejarse lo más que pudiera de esa presencia que le hacía temblar.

¿Podría ser el seminarista Duo Maxwell el asesino que estaba buscando?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

¿El diablo viste de Sotana

**Entre Sombras de Sospecha**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Shonen Ai, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Religión. El tema de la religión es tratado en este fic yaoi, ya que hay sacerdotes. Si alguien tiene problemas con algo de esto, les pido por favor, no lo lean.

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 2

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Trowa Barton estaba acostumbrado a recibir cadáveres, no por nada era el médico forense del distrito. Su seriedad se complementaba bastante con el silencio del lugar. Su única compañía era los muertos. Pero no en esta ocasión. Uno de los nuevos agentes del FBI había llegado hacía escasos minutos preguntando por su jefe, sin embargo, el Inspector Heero Yuy aun no se presentaba para recibir sus comentarios sobre el cadáver que recibiera la noche anterior. Y cuando condujo al joven rubio al interior del lugar y trato de explicarle como pensaba que habían sucedido las cosas, el niño rubio había salido corriendo rumbo al baño.

Pocas cosas le hacían sonreír rodeado de tanta muerte, pero el hecho de que ese jovencito vomitara en su baño, le había causado gracia.

Toco a la puerta al no escuchar ruidos dentro. Seguramente el niño rubio ya no tenía nada más en el estomago que devolver.

-- ¿Te encuentras bien? – cuestiono detrás de la puerta, cuando vio como esta se abrió y el pequeño rubio aparecía por ella más pálido que sus "eternos clientes" (los muertos).

-- Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho – dijo totalmente ruborizado.

Ver el adorable sonrojo que pintaba la blanca piel de sus mejillas, le hizo guardar silencio. El chico frente a él parecía un niño, un adorable niño rubio. Pero sabía que si era agente del FBI por lo menos debería tener 20 años, entonces solo era un par de años menor que él.

-- No se lo digas a mi jefe, por favor – dijo suplicante, levantando su mirada. Pudo entonces perderse en esos ojos color aqua, que parecían sumirle en un sueño lleno de color.

-- No le diré nada – aseguro desviando la mirada sintiéndose algo extraño.

-- ¡Gracias! – dijo esbozando la más encantadora de las sonrisas y haciéndolo ruborizar un poco.

¿Pero que le estaba pasando? Ese chico rubio le había echo estremecer con su mirada y su sonrisa. El no era de los que se ruborizaban y sin embargo lo había hecho cuando el chico le había sonreído. Su trabajo era abrir el cuerpo de los muertos y averiguar el verdadero motivo de su muerte. Quizá era por eso que las actitudes amables del chico frente a él le habían afectado tanto.

-- La muerte del hombre que me trajeron esta mañana es muy confusa – dijo de pronto desviando la vista del chico frente a él, intentando desviar sus pensamientos de nuevo hacía el trabajo.

Quatre parpadeo nervioso, ese tipo de lugares le ponían la piel de gallina y hablar de los muertos le aterraba. Quizá ese sexto sentido que tenía era lo que le hacía sentirse asustado en ese tipo de lugares. Desde niño sentía lo que otros sentían y en la morgue o una funeraria ese tipo de sensaciones las sentía más fuertes y le hacían estremecer.

-- Podríamos… podríamos esperar a mi jefe para que le de ese tipo de detalles – Tartamudeo el rubio de forma avergonzada – yo… yo no…

-- ¿Le temes a los muertos? – cuestiono el moreno de ojos verdes arqueando una ceja haciendo que el rubio se sintiera avergonzado de su propia reacción.

-- Soy policía y debería estar acostumbrado a esto, pero no puedo yo... yo...

-- Si quieres, esperamos a tu jefe para darle todos los detalles – Quatre levanto la vista para ver a aquel médico forense que estaba a su lado haciéndole sonrojar. Debería tener más control sobre sus emociones, pero le resultaba imposible. El chico que estaba junto a él era sumamente atractivo y le ponía nervioso.

-- Por favor – musito – Estaré afuera

-- Le acompaño – Quatre levanto la vista de forma confundida, entonces el forense se dio prisa en aclarar – Mis amigos no hablan mucho, además no van a irse – dijo apuntando las enormes gavetas que contenían a los muertos. Quatre sonrió ante la broma y dejó que el joven le acompañara.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Heero subió a su auto de forma excitada. Acababa de salir del arzobispado con toda la información sobre el seminarista Duo Maxwell. Al parecer el chico no era ninguna blanca paloma. El sobre manila que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto le hacía estremecer. Quería llegar pronto a su oficina y ponerse a estudiar cada dato que estaba en aquel informe personal. Así que llamó a Quatre por el celular y le pidió que obtuviera todos los detalles sobre la muerte del hombre de la noche anterior, por escrito, con el forense. Lo necesitaba para compararlo con el anterior muerto, y lo vería por la mañana.

Pegó en la pizarra de corcho cada foto de ese chico. Se había tomado la molestia de despegarlas de las hojas de reportes. El seminarista no parecía ser alguien serio, ya que cuando menciono su nombre, lo primero que pregunto el sacerdote que le atendió fue: ¿Ahora que hizo y cuanto nos va a costar?

¡Vaya cosas!. Duo Maxwell era un huérfano criado por curas. Toda su vida había sido enseñado en una escuela católica y a las 10 años entro al seminario sin haber probado jamás la vida civil. Ese niño no sabía lo que eran las fiestas, los juegos o las chicas. Podía entender ahora porque siempre estaba metido en problemas. Cuando la iglesia lo mando por primera vez a ayudar a un cura, tenía 16 años. Su primera idea fue meter música a la iglesia, solo que contrató a un grupo de rock pesado, los feligreses se enojaron y mandaron a todos a la cárcel por escandalosos, incluido al seminarista Maxwell.

El siguiente problema: Una manifestación contra la tienda de víveres del barrio, la cual acaparaba toda la leche y la vendía muy por arriba de su precio normal. La manifestación resultó mal, la tienda fue saqueada y todos terminaron en la cárcel, de nuevo. Sin embargo la manifestación dio resultado, multaron al propietario de la tienda y constantemente se vigilaba que se dieran los productos a buenos precios.

El siguiente: Llegó un herido a la iglesia y el seminarista Maxwell lo atendió. Le dio de comer, lo vistió. Pero resulto ser un ladrón buscado por la policía. Cuando la policía llego, Duo se negó a entregarlo y le hizo escapar por la ventana del claustro. El seminarista fue acusado de complicidad y encerrado, otra vez. Sin embargo el ladrón se entrego al saber al seminarista en la cárcel y se supo entonces que solo había robado una hogaza de pan para su hijo hambriento.

Y el resto de los arrestos eran muy parecidos; quizá el seminarista Maxwell se metía en tantos problemas debido a su buen corazón o ¿Solo sería una fachada para ocultar verdaderos crímenes?

De eso ya se encargaría de averiguarlo él.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quatre atravesó el pasillo de la oficina de su jefe cargando con los datos de la autopsia del último cadáver. Heero le había pedido que se los llevara a primera hora de la mañana, pero ya sabía que para el inspector Yuy, primera hora significaba las 7:00 am.

Aun recordaba la noche anterior con el forense, Trowa Bartón, según le había informado. Se había sentido a gusto platicando con él, pero su mirada esmeralda le ponía nervioso, ya que cada vez que volteaba a verle, este le estaba mirando fijamente haciéndole acelerar el corazón.

Detuvo sus pasos al acercarse a la oficina de su jefe, tenía que calmarse o el inspector Yuy se daría cuenta que algo le ocurría. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mirada le perturbara tanto? Le había hecho sentirse aun más extraño que estar en la morgue rodeado de cadáveres. Por lo menos esos ojos verdes, y su pequeña platica con el forense, le habían distraído sus sentidos de los muertos y eso si podría agradecérselo.

Escucho algo que se caía y se dio prisa en correr hasta el escritorio de Heero. Se detuvo de nuevo cuando un lápiz llegó rodando hasta él. Se agacho para tomarlo, seguramente su jefe lo había dejado caer al estar revisando papeles, pero al acercarse, una sonrisa curvo sus labios. ¡Jamás había visto así al inspector Yuy!

Heero estaba totalmente recargado en el sillón del escritorio, con ambos brazos caídos a sus lados y los ojos cerrados. Estaba dormido. Sabía que a veces se quedaba a dormir en la oficina, pero nunca lo había visto dormir en ella. Se acercó de forma silenciosa para dejar el sobre encima del escritorio y cuando se volteo para alejarse vio todas las notas que el inspector había hecho sobre el caso. Pero lo que mas había llamado su atención fueron las fotos del seminarista Maxwell.

-- ¿Qué hacen aquí estas fotos? - Se pregunto en voz baja tocando una de ellas.

-- Son las del principal sospechoso – La voz de su jefe le hizo darse la vuelta de forma acelerada. No esperaba que Heero se hubiese despertado y le observara con esos ojos inquisidores que sabía podían casi leerle el pensamiento – Y si, si creo que pueda ser él – dijo adelantándose a su pregunta para después tomar el sobre que había dejado sobre su escritorio y ponerse a leer el informe del forense.

-- ¿De donde obtuviste toda esta información? – dijo Quatre leyendo todas las notas que había hecho Heero.

-- En el arzobispado me dieron el expediente personal de ese seminarista. Lo demás lo obtuve directamente de la base de datos de la policía. El perfil psicológico de este chico puede ser el del asesino que estamos buscando – Quatre se giro para verlo con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

-- ¿Un sacerdote? – cuestiono sin dar crédito a lo que su jefe decía. Heero elevo la vista para clavarla de forma molesta en la color aqua.

-- Aun no es un sacerdote, solo es un seminarista y además, no sería la primera vez que un clérigo cometa un crimen de esta naturaleza – dijo regresando su vista al informe enviado por el forense, para después comenzar a compararlo con los crímenes anteriores.

Quatre no podía entender esas palabras de su jefe. Tenía algún tiempo de trabajar con él, desde que había salido de la academia y había aprendido a reconocer sus actitudes, por eso sabía que ahora su jefe estaba enojado. ¿Pero enojado por que? ¿Por qué el seminarista podría ser el asesino que buscaba? ¿O por que ese chico había logrado romper con facilidad esa barrera invisible que usaba con todos?

-- Lo mismo –murmuro Heero viendo cada reporte. Quatre entonces tomo asiento para ver lo que Heero le señalaba – el asesino vació los cuerpos de sangre poco antes de que murieran de un ataque al corazón, o lo que es lo mismo, de miedo.

-- ¿Miedo? Creo que si fuese un vampiro lo que vieron yo también moriría de miedo – Heero se levantó del escritorio tomando los reportes haciendo que Quatre le siguiera a la carrera.

-- No es un vampiro – dijo mientras abría las puertas de la oficina para salir al interior – es un humano y vamos a hora mismo a entrevistarnos con él.

Quatre lo siguió a la carrera, sabía de antemano que no habría nada que dijera que pudiera convencerlo de lo contrario. El inspector Heero Yuy pocas veces se equivocaba al emitir su juicio, pero estaba casi seguro que en esta ocasión Heero estaba cometiendo un terrible error.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Debería haber adivinado que los fines de semana las misas eran más concurridas que entre semana. Por eso ahora se encontraba sentado en una de las últimas bancas de aquel lúgubre lugar, escuchando un sermón que parecía estar dado en latín o algún idioma parecido ya que no lograba entenderlo. Quizá era la mala acústica del lugar o el pésimo sonido de las bocinas. Ahora podía entender porque la gente ni siquiera entraba, escuchar misa o no escucharla era lo mismo, aun que si no la escuchaban sus oídos no sufrían por semejante ruido.

-- Muchas gracias Agente Yuy – esa voz melodiosa lo saco de concentración y le hizo girar la vista a su costado. Aquella luz en esa mirada violeta le hizo sentirse extraño. No entendía porque le daba las gracias, hasta que vio una pequeña canasta siendo movida frente a sí y el sonido del "clack, clack" de las monedas al golpearse unas a otras llegó hasta sus oídos. Claro, debía haberlo adivinado, era la hora de las ofrendas. Así que saco un billete de la bolsa de su pantalón y lo dejo en aquella canastilla de mimbre con unos cuantos centavos dentro - Oh, es usted muy caritativo y amable, no sabe cuanto se lo agradecemos – dijo el seminarista al ver un billete de 100 dls. Lo tomó de forma rápida de la canasta y lo metió a la bolsa de la sotana ante la vista asombrada del agente. Eso se podría considerar un robo, hasta que Duo hablo – No es bueno dejar tentaciones a la vista de tanto necesitado, agente Yuy. Si usted viene a visitarnos con un regalo tan magnifico como este, debería entrar a la sacristía y dárselo personalmente al padre Roberts – Heero frunció el ceño de forma molesta. De nueva cuenta el seminarista burlaba sus defensas de una manera en la que no lo esperaba. Le había regañado de una forma amable, pero al fin y al cabo le había regañado.

No había podido responderle nada, solo clavo su vista cobalto sobre su figura sonriente, tratando de adivinar algún doble motivo en ese comportamiento afable y alegre. Lo vio alejarse con la canasta de mimbre en la mano, con esa sonrisa tatuada en los labios, logrando arrancar esas monedas, que tanto le hacía falta a la iglesia para su mantenimiento, a los feligreses que, seguramente, acudían domingo a domingo nada más a verle.

-- Pero que tonterías estoy pensando - Sacudió la cabeza de forma severa cuando ese estúpido pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza haciéndole sentir algo molesto.

-- No es él Inspector – dijo Quatre en voz baja haciendo que Heero le viera solo de reojo. Frunció de nuevo el ceño y salió de forma rápida dejando a Quatre sentado en aquella banca al final del recinto.

Heero caminó de forma rápida alejándose de la iglesia. Quería entrevistarse con el padre Roberts, no con el seminarista Maxwell, pero su subconsciente le había traicionado diciendo que iban a ver al sospechoso.

No era una persona que reaccionara por emociones, todo lo calculaba finamente, jamás decía algo de lo que no estaba 100 seguro y sin embargo, con este chico, con este seminarista, reaccionaba como si fuese un simple principiante, un policía inexperto que se dejaba arrastrar por un mal presentimiento.

Y para colmo de males, se había sentido algo molesto por haber sacado conjeturas con respecto a la gente que acudía a esa iglesia. ¿A él que diablos le importaban los motivos por los que los feligreses acudían a ese lugar?

Llegó sin darse cuenta hasta la casa de una de las testigos y tocó a la puerta, lo mejor era alejar esos estúpidos pensamientos llenando su cabeza con trabajo. Pudo ver como la cortina de la ventana principal se abría un poco y después se cerraba para casi en seguida escuchar como varios cerrojos eran abiertos y la puerta se abría por fin dejando ver a una mujer asustada, cubierta de cadenas con crucifijos y rosarios enrollados en las muñecas. El aroma inconfundible del ajo llenó sus fosas nasales haciéndole despertar, por fin, de sus locas fantasías. Entonces pudo darse cuenta de todo aquello que no había visto cuando llego por estar inmerso en sus locos pensamientos: la puerta de aquella casa había sido recientemente remodelada, habían un par de cerraduras nuevas que brillaban al verse reflejado el sol sobre ellas, la antigua cerradura (oxidada por el tiempo) seguía en su lugar, pero se notaba que no había sido usada recientemente. El continuo movimiento de una cadena al ser raspada sobre la madera medio raída de la puerta principal, le indicaba que había un cerrojo nuevo, tipo pasador, en el interior de la misma.

¿Por qué tanta seguridad de forma tan repentina?

-- Es usted de nuevo. ¿Ya atraparon al vampiro? – preguntó esperanzada. Heero suspiro de forma pesada y sacudió la cabeza en negativa. Ahora entendía esa extrema seguridad – Oh – solo pudo decir de forma decepcionada la mujer – Yo esperaba que ya le hubiesen atrapado, pero era de esperarse que aun no lo hicieran, ya que, siendo un vampiro se esfuma convertido en murciélago. Seguramente duerme de día en un ataúd lleno de tierra de panteón, así que deberán buscar en algún lugar abandonado o...

-- Por favor señora, solo he venido a preguntarle si reconocería al hombre que dio muerte al vagabundo – Ya se había cansado de escuchar las fantasías de la mujer. Así que se fue directo al grano. Quizá si la mujer viera una foto del seminarista envuelto en penumbras pudiera identificarlo. Pero la mujer solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a temblar.

-- No, no, no podría. Estaba tan asustada, solo le vi esos horribles ojos rojos y la sangre escurriendo por sus colmillos.

-- ¿Esta segura que eran ojos rojos? ¿No serían violetas?

-- No – la mujer aseguro sacudiendo la cabeza - estoy totalmente segura de que eran rojos. Un rojo que me daba miedo, me dejo paralizada, no podía ni hablar. Yo quería gritar, pero mi voz no salió. Solo pude buscar entre mis ropas este crucifijo – dijo mostrándoselo – y al parecer fue lo que lo alejó de mi.

-- Claro – dijo Heero sin realmente creerlo - ¿Algo mas que pueda decirme del hombre?

-- Nada que no haya dicho ya. ¡Es un vampiro! – aseguro.

-- Gracias por su tiempo – dijo Heero de forma fría dándose vuelta y regresando a la iglesia totalmente frustrado. Al parecer la mujer había caído en la paranoia y dada la ignorancia era muy probable que creyera en los personajes de ciencia ficción credos por la literatura.

Ni siquiera sabía porque seguía creyendo que el seminarista era su sospechoso numero uno, no había absolutamente nada que le incriminara, el echo de que hubiese venido de una de las iglesias donde ocurrió otro de los crímenes y llegara a una nueva donde al poco tiempo ocurriera un crimen semejante podría ser solo una casualidad.

Pero él no creía en casualidades... y eso es lo que le llevaba a sospechar.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quatre no se animó a seguir a su jefe fuera de la iglesia, prefirió esperar a que el enojo se le pasara y ahora estaba fuera del recinto esperándole. La iglesia estaba descuidada y en mal estado no cabía duda de que necesitaban grandes cantidades de dinero para dejarla en buen funcionamiento de nuevo. Aun se preguntaba como era que el padre Roberts y el seminarista Maxwell daban alimento y cobijo a los vagabundos y pobres del barrio.

Heero llegó de nuevo a la iglesia y con la sola mirada le indico a su compañero que debían marcharse. Quatre le entendió de inmediato y se apresuro a alejarse del lugar. No quería ni peguntarle que había hecho o a donde había ido cuando salió del lugar, esperaba que él le dijera si es que había averiguado algo.

-- ¡Espere!, ¡espere agente Yuy! – el grito de alguien que se aproximaba corriendo les hizo detenerse a ambos. Quatre vio con sorpresa como el seminarista Maxwell se acercaba a ambos corriendo y con la respiración acelerada.

Heero se giró para ver que iba a decirle en esta ocasión esta persona que desde que le conocía le había desconcertado e intrigado. Le vio detenerse delante de él y agacharse para apoyar sus manos contra sus rodillas para recuperar el aire que la carrera le había quitado. Su larga trenza se le vino al frente en un movimiento suave y sensual y ligeros mechones se habían salido de su lugar haciendo que enmarcaran su rostro de forma jovial. Cuando se enderezo, su sonrisa adornaba de nuevo su rostro haciendo que cerrara los ojos con alegría y un extraño sentimiento se apoderara del agente frente a él.

Heero abrió de forma enorme los ojos sintiendo una extraña calidez envolverle la mano al ser tomada por otra mano delgada y suave que dejaba sobre su palma un pedazo de cartón con una imagen de un santo impresa en ella.

-- No tenemos forma de pagarle por su donativo. Por eso le regalo esta estampita de nuestro santo patrón – dijo soltando la mano del agente y haciendo que el frío se apoderara de nuevo de él. Heero ni siquiera vio aquella imagen, solo frunció el ceño y se la regreso.

-- Yo no creo en esas cosas – dijo de forma fría, evocando una barrera invisible entre él y esa persona que le hacía sobresaltar sin proponérselo. El seminarista pareció desilusionado. Era increíble como con tan solo ver esos ojos violetas, uno podía leer en su interior como si estuviera hablando. ¿Pero eso sería realmente cierto? ¿No tendría tan bien ensayado su papel de sacerdote que hasta él mismo se lo creía? ¿Y si sufría de una doble personalidad?

-- Pero es para su protección, agente Yuy – insistió volviendo a ofrecerle la estampita, pero la mueca en el rostro de Heero le hizo bajar la mano.

-- La única protección que necesito esta aquí – dijo tocando el mango de la pistola que traía bajo el saco, al ver que el seminarista no parecía entender, se lo abrió un poco dejándole ver el arma, Duo pareció alarmado.

-- ¡Por favor no la saque! – dijo el seminarista algo asustado - ¡Esas cosas las carga el diablo!

-- Tiene razón en asustarse – dijo el agente cerrándose el saco – una sola bala, en el lugar correcto, puede arrancarle la vida de tajo. Pero una pistola no es el arma más peligrosa en estos momentos, ¿Verdad seminarista Maxwell? – Duo dudo un poco, pero no dijo nada, solo bajó la vista.

Heero elevo su mano por impulso hasta depositarla en la barbilla del joven frente a él. Sintió la tibia piel de aquel chico entre sus manos, esa calidez comenzó a recorrerle desde los dedos hasta alcanzar de forma rápida la palma, el brazo y comenzar a recorrerle el cuerpo. Se quedo inmóvil por lo que creyó habían sido horas, pero solo habían pasado unos segundos. Jamás había sentido algo por el estilo y decidió tomar las riendas de su cuerpo y de su sentir. Una vez controlado todo de nuevo se obligo a apretar un poco para obligarle a levantar la vista y que aquellos ojos violetas se centraran en nadie más que en él.

-- ¿No es verdad que hay armas más peligrosas que una de fuego? - volvió a cuestionarle con una mueca en el rostro que bien podría considerarse una sonrisa sarcástica. Duo retrocedió para apartarse soltándose de aquella mano firme que regreso a los costados del cuerpo del agente.

-- Supongo que lo dice por el hombre que mató al Nejo... – Heero solo bajo la vista sin borrar esa mueca de su rostro. No, no se estaba refiriendo a eso. Pero al ver como los blancos dedos del seminarista apretaban la estampita que tenía en su mano recordó algo que había olvidado por completo.

-- Me... – dijo extendiendo la mano haciendo que Duo se extrañara un poco al ver como el agente extendía la mano para recibir aquella estampa que había rechazado minutos antes. Heero la tomo con la punta de los dedos y la volteo. Del lado contrario no había nada impreso, solo estaba en blanco. Así que la guardo en la bolsa del saco.

-- Gracias por el donativo y por aceptar la imagen – dijo Duo sonriendo.

-- Las gracias se las doy a usted – dijo el agente depositando su mirada cobalto en aquellos ojos violetas de forma fija – No sabe lo que esto significa para mi, seminarista Maxwell.

-- No, por favor, dígame solo Duo – se apresuro a pedirle, pero el agente Yuy sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

-- No puedo llamarle por su nombre de pila – Duo pareció extrañarse un poco.

-- ¿Por qué no? – cuestiono con curiosidad.

-- Porque estaríamos intimando y un agente como yo no puede tener ningún lazo con un sospechoso de asesinato como usted

-- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no asesine a nadie!, Yo no podría, soy un sacerdote... – la indignación que vio en aquellas facciones casi le hace sonreír. Parecía un niño pequeño a quien le estaban prohibiendo ver su programa favorito de la tele. Pero no estaba seguro si todo ese comportamiento era solo teatro o si realmente así era él.

-- Usted solo es un aspirante a Sacerdote – le aclaro - y no es una blanca paloma – Duo frunció el ceño y contesto a la acusación.

-- ¿Y quien si lo es? Por lo menos yo trato de hacer un bien, ayudar a quien lo necesita.

-- ¿De que forma? ¿Mintiendo? – cuestiono el agente tratando de obtener algo de información.

-- ¡Yo jamás miento! – aseguro, pero el agente Yuy sabía que todo el mundo miente y hasta el momento nunca se había equivocado.

-- Por supuesto y yo soy un santo – le aseguro de forma sarcástica.

-- Quizá deberíamos canonizarlo – dijo Duo entre dientes de forma igualmente sarcástica

-- ¿Por qué no? Solo dígame a donde le mando la documentación de mis milagros – dijo dándose la vuelta para alejarse del lugar sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más al seminarista.

Quatre había permanecido ajeno a la discusión entre su jefe y el seminarista, pero había escuchado todo. No había entendido mucho, pero lo único que sabía era que Heero estaba actuando de una forma en la que jamás lo había visto actuar. Si lo consideraba sospechoso, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo arrestaba? Claro, no tenía ninguna prueba... aun.

-- ¿Por qué le soy tan antipático al agente Yuy? – le escucho preguntar al seminarista. Quatre le sonrió en respuesta y contesto a su pregunta, aun que sabía que no debía hacerlo.

-- Es porque usted le hace reaccionar como nadie más ha podido hacerlo – Duo clavo sus orbes violetas en las color aqua del rubio sin comprender – Si. Heero mantiene ante todos una pared invisible recubierta de frialdad. Nunca se deja sorprender y presume de ser sumamente observador. Y sin embargo usted... – dijo viéndolo ampliando más su sonrisa – le a sorprendido varias veces con la guardia baja, estoy seguro que sin proponérselo y eso ha hecho que el agente Yuy este más al pendiente de usted que de cualquier otro.

-- Pero me cree sospechoso de la muerte del Nejo – dijo Duo sin comprender lo que el agente Winner le estaba diciendo.

-- Eso es algo que ni yo comprendo – dijo Quatre encogiéndose de hombros.

-- Pero yo le aseguro...

-- Yo le creo – le interrumpió Quatre viendo como Heero se había parado en el portón de la iglesia y le observaba con el ceño fruncido. Quatre regreso su vista al seminarista y le sonrió ampliamente – ¿No se dice que el que nada debe nada teme? - Duo asintió viendo como el agente Yuy metía la mano a la bolsa del saco y obtenía un cigarro de él – Entonces no debe temer, ¿verdad?

-- Verdad – dijo Duo sonriéndole al agente.

Quatre se alejó agitando la mano para despedirse del seminarista. Pudo ver como varios niños se acercaron a él y este les sonrió y se agacho para estar a la altura de ellos. Le vio sonreír y jugar con ellos. No cabía duda, por lo menos para él era claro, que el seminarista Duo Maxwell no podía ser culpable.

-- Lleva esto al laboratorio – la fría voz de Heero le hizo desviar la mirada de la imagen del seminarista para centrarse en lo que Heero le mostraba. El agente Yuy traía en las manos la estampa que el seminarista le había dado minutos antes, cubierta con un pañuelo – haz que saquen todas las huellas que haya aquí y que las comparen con la que encontramos cerca del muerto.

-- Pero Inspector... – trato Quatre de protestar, pero la fría mirada de su jefe le hizo callar de

forma abrupta.

-- No voy a descansar hasta que detenga a este asesino en serie. Y si, como sospecho, es el seminarista Maxwell, debo darme prisa antes de que cometa otro asesinato. Así es que date prisa Quatre.

Quatre asintió ante la orden de su jefe y salió casi corriendo hasta su auto para ir rumbo al laboratorio. Sabía que Heero no se detendría hasta que capturara a ese asesino. Con lo único que no estaba de acuerdo, era en que fuese el seminarista Maxwell.

Heero giró la vista al sentir que alguien le observaba. Aun estaba a las afueras de la iglesia y al voltear se topo con la mirada violeta del seminarista fija en él. Le observaba de forma extraña, como queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos. Una sensación extraña le invadió al sentirse sumergir en esa mirada cristalina. Era como estar inmerso en un hechizo lanzado por alguna bruja, por el mismísimo diablo vestido de sotana que le estaba viendo. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y se molestó consigo mismo por sentirse de esa forma.

Arrojó el cigarro al suelo y se dio la vuelta para alejarse del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-- ¡Duo!, ¡Duo Maxwell! – aquella voz hizo que Duo dejara de observar al agente Yuy que recién se marchaba del portón de la iglesia y giro la vista para toparse con unos ojos verde claro que le sonreían. Camino de forma rápida hasta la parte techada de la iglesia y sonrió a su vez a aquella persona que le llamaba.

-- ¡Hola Erick! Me alegra mucho que tus quemaduras estén mejor y que hayas podido echarnos la mano en la misa de esta mañana – Erick sonrió levantando la manga del traje de monaguillo que aun llevaba puesto para dejar ver como aquellas quemaduras parecían estar cicatrizando más que bien.

-- Le agradezco por ayudarme y vestirme, además de darme algo de comida – aseguro el hombre blanco, rubio y joven que estaba delante del seminarista. Sus ojos verdes brillaron al ver aquella sonrisa siendo dirigida a él – Y si puedo pagar mi estancia con un poco de trabajo, lo haré con gusto – Duo abrió los ojos y de forma sería replico.

-- No es necesario que trabajes, aun estas convaleciente. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti hasta que tus heridas sanen completamente y puedes quedarte en el refugió todo el tiempo que requieras.

-- Gracias Duo – dijo el joven con una sonrisa luminosa.

-- No tienes de que agradecer, solo cuídate, no te expongas al sol si eres alérgico a él. Tu y yo sufrimos del mismo mal – dijo Duo soltando la carcajada – Yo tampoco puedo exponerme al solo si no quiero desaparecer como bruja de cuento – volvió a reír – Y que ni me escuche la policía, creerán que yo soy el vampiro – dijo entre carcajadas haciendo que en la cara de Erick se dibujara una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-- ¿Vampiro? – cuestiono de forma divertida siguiendo la broma del seminarista. Duo no dejo de reír ante lo que él mismo había dicho – Podría ser – el seminarista dejo de reír y le vio de forma seria – Todos los vampiros se caracterizar por algo que usted cumple a la perfección – la expresión de Duo se hizo aun más seria.

-- ¿Cuál? – pregunto con interés.

-- Todos son hermosos, como usted...

Heero abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la conversación que el seminarista había sostenido con aquel que parecía ser un monaguillo demasiado crecido. Se había regresado para hablar con el padre Roberts, que se suponía era a quien iba a ver desde un principio, cuando oyó lo que ambos jóvenes conversaban.

¿Un vampiro?

¡Eso era imposible!

Sin embargo y como buen lector que era, en alguna parte había leído lo referente a los vampiros y aun podía recordar lo siguiente:

**"_Que se entienda también que todos aquellos mortales que reciban los Dones Oscuros deberían ser hermosos en persona para que así el insulto que se hace a Dios sea mayor cuando se lleve a cabo el "Truco"._**

¿Hermosos?

-- Si, para que negarlo, Duo Maxwell es mucho más que hermoso – se dijo Heero observando a aquel personaje que veía con cierta seriedad al joven frente a él. Como si con aquellas palabras hubiese descubierto su secreto.

¿Existían realmente los vampiros?

¿Sería Duo Maxwell uno de ellos?

Heero se volvió a dar la vuelta para alejarse de la iglesia y de ese seminarista. Jamás había sido creyente de nada, era un hombre de ciencia, un escéptico por naturaleza. Por eso no creía en ningún dios, ni el diablo o los fantasma. No iba a venir a ahora a creer en los vampiros y las momias, era estar cayendo en la paranoia que parecía sufrir la gente de aquel barrio. Porque había escuchado dentro de la iglesia, cuando se sorprendió escuchando la misa del padre Roberts, que el incidente del Nejo había traído más gente a la iglesia y casi todos creían que el Nejo había sido asesinado por un vampiro.

Pero el estaba seguro de que no...

Bueno, casi seguro...

O, nada seguro ya...

-- ¡Maldita sea, seminarista Maxwell! – gruño Heero para si mismo metiendo el acelerador hasta el fondo para alejarse del lugar que estaba comenzando a meter dudad a su razonamiento siempre lógico.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara...

N/A: Lo prometido es deuda.


	3. Chapter 3

Entre Sombras de Sospecha

**Entre Sombras de Sospecha**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Shonen Ai, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Religión. El tema de la religión es tratado en este fic yaoi, ya que hay sacerdotes. Si alguien tiene problemas con algo de esto, les pido por favor, no lo lean.

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 3

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Trowa se elevaron para ver de nuevo aquel edificio de tres pisos ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Vio como hombres, en su mayoría vestidos de negro, entraban y salían por aquellas puertas de vidrio que franqueaban la entrada. Ni siquiera recordaba que estaba haciendo allí a esa hora de en la mañana - A si, ya lo recordé – se dijo acomodando el fólder bajo su brazo y comenzando a subir las escaleras para adentrarse en el edificio del FBI.

Estaba algo nervioso, cosa extraña en él que solía ser muy seguro. Quizá era el sentirse fuera de su ambiente natural y silencioso, para él encontrarse entre los vivos le hacía sentir como pez fuera del agua. Era serio y hablaba poco, pero en esta ocasión iba a romper su rutina y en lugar de irse a su casa a dormir para regresar a su trabajo nocturno en la morgue, se fue a buscarle... – sacudió la cabeza en negativa y se aclaro a si mismo – no, iba a dejar el último informe sobre el muerto que le habían dejado, al inspector Heero Yuy.

-- Si, eso es lo que voy a hacer, no voy a buscar a ese agente con el rostro más bello que he visto jamás...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-- ¡Nada! – la voz alterada de Heero resonó por toda la oficina haciendo que Quatre se encogiera en su lugar esperando la reprimenda - ¿Por qué no me has traído nada del laboratorio de huellas digitales? – cuestiono el agente enfadado – las huellas de ese seminarista deberían estar en la estampa que te entregue.

-- Si, si – dijo el rubio a la carrera – es solo que eran huellas incompletas. La persona del laboratorio me dijo que la única huella completa que saco de la estampa era la tuya.

Heero camino de forma rápida de un lado a otro del escritorio pensando. Había visto al seminarista tomar la estampa con la punta de los dedos, pero bien pudo haber solo marcado la mitad. Cuando se la regreso la había puesto en su palma y pudo haber borrado alguna huella completa en ella – ¡Maldición!- Se dijo pasando su mano por su cabello de forma molesta, conseguir otra huella del seminarista sin pedírsela iba a ser algo complicado.

-- Necesitamos conseguir sus huellas digitales de alguna forma. Iremos a la iglesia de nuevo y de alguna forma le haré que me la de. Que tome algún refresco, una taza, otra estampa, no lo se, pero de alguna forma la obtendré.

-- Creo que si solamente le pide que te de sus huellas en una hoja en blanco te las daría.

-- ¡No seas idiota Quatre! – le grito el inspector haciendo que Quatre cerrara los ojos por el temor – No quiero asustarlo y que se vaya del lugar. Si esa persona es el asesino en serie, lo tenemos asegurado allí.

-- Ejem...

Ambos agentes voltearon hasta la puerta de la oficina topándose con un hombre alto parado en el marco viéndoles fijamente.

Quatre se sintió enrojecer al verle y su rostro lo reflejó al instante. Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa tan solo al reconocerle y no supo que hacer o como comportarse. Lo último que hubiese esperado era ver al forense que le había cautivado, parado frente a él luciendo tan magníficamente bien, tal como lo recordaba de aquella noche.

Heero observo el extraño comportamiento de su subordinado. Un intenso tono rojo pintaba su rostro, seguramente porque su temperatura corporal había subido uno o dos grados. Sus ojos se habían dilatado un poco y noto el nerviosismo que la sola presencia de aquel hombre había causado en el rubio y eso le hizo fijar su mirada cobalto en el recién llegado.

Era un hombre alto y joven, usaba el fleco demasiado largo, le cubría casi la mitad del rostro. Usaba pantalón blanco, zapatos del mismo color y bajo el brazo parecía llevar un saco médico. Pudo observar que también bajo el brazo llevaba un fólder con documentos. Un pequeño logotipo impreso en el documento interior le permitió darse cuenta que venía de la morgue.

-- ¿Trowa Barton? – el nombre surgió en su cabeza al observar aquel logotipo y recordar la firma del informe del forense que Quatre le había llevado la mañana anterior. Trowa le observo y asintió.

-- Inspector Yuy, agente Winner – dijo viendo primero al oji azul y después al oji aqua – Espero que se encuentre mejor – dijo el forense viendo al rubio haciendo que el sonrojo se incrementara aun más en él.

-- S... si... si, gracias – dijo Quatre tartamudeando, rogando porque Heero no preguntara más. Y tuvo suerte, Heero parecía más interesado en la presencia del forense en su oficina que en su pregunta.

-- ¿En que puedo servirle señor Barton? – cuestiono Heero tomando asiento y ofreciéndole asiento al forense, el cual se sentó de forma inmediata tendiéndole el fólder al inspector.

-- Quizá me he metido donde no me llaman, pero por curiosidad me puse a comparar la muerte de la persona conocida como "El Nejo" con una persona que llego a la morgue hace casi tres semanas

Quatre no sabía que hacer, estaba parado casi detrás del joven forense y frente a su jefe. Estaba muy lejos de él y sin embargo podía sentir su calor a través de su ropa. Su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho y no podía moverse de los nervios. Lo que quería hacer era salirse, calmarse un poco y lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntar si les traía algo de beber solo para salir de allí.

-- Quatre... – pero Heero parecía no querer soltarle así de fácil. Cuando escucho su nombre elevo la vista topándose con la mirada cobalto de su jefe. Con esa simple mirada supo que no podría irse tan fácil como imaginaba.

-- Si, inspector – cuestiono a sabiendas lo que el inspector iba a pedirle.

-- Quiero que te quedes.

-- Esta bien – dijo de forma resignada sentándose en la silla que estaba a un lado del forense procurando que su mirada no chocara con la de aquel hombre.

-- Lucrecia – dijo el inspector a través del teléfono a su secretaría - tráenos tres cafés – pidió colgando casi al instante para después voltear a ver al forense frente a él - Espero que le guste el café instantáneo. Es lo único que le puedo ofrecer.

-- Si, no se preocupe. El café servirá para no quedarme dormido – dijo sonriendo un poco volteando a ver al agente Winner haciéndolo sonrojar un poco. Heero observo aquello con mirada critica, pero decidió hacerse cargo de eso después.

-- Explíquenos que fue lo que encontró – pidió dirigiéndose al forense. Trowa había olvidado por un momento el motivo que le había llevado a las oficinas del FBI. Se regaño a si mismo por dejarse llevar por una fantasía que estaba más presente que nunca, ya que estaba sentado a su lado. Se recompuso en cuestión de segundos y se dirigió al agente Yuy.

-- Les parecerá extraño, pero en ambos cuerpos había una enorme cantidad de Eparina...

Eparina, un anticoagulante usado para evitar los coágulos en el flujo sanguíneo de aquellas personas que tienen el colesterol alto o que están propensas a un paro cardiaco. La sangre se diluye de tal forma que pierde su consistencia espesa.

¿Por qué ambos muertos tenían eparina en sus cuerpos?

¿Sería por eso que la sangre de los cuerpos se había vaciado de forma rápida?

Quatre se sintió de pronto fuera de lugar. Vio como Heero y Trowa parecían entenderse bien hablando con tecnicismos médicos que él no comprendía. Heero le había pedido quedarse, pero no entendía para que, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía querer explicarle de que hablaban. Por momentos se sentía triste y por otros un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de él haciendo que un sabor amargo y doloroso llegara hasta la boca del estomago y punzará en él.

¿Celos?

¿Eran celos los que estaba sintiendo al ver a su jefe hablando con el forense como hacía unas noches había hablado con él?

Quatre sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de ella y al levantar la vista para ver de nuevo al frente se topo de lleno con aquellos ojos esmeraldas observándole fijamente.

-- Lo siento agente Winner, olvide que sus conocimientos médicos son escasos y me enfrasque en una discusión con su jefe dejándole de lado. Lo siento – volvió a repetir de forma sincera.

Quatre se sintió enrojecer y giró la vista buscando a Heero, pero este se había levantado del escritorio para hablar por teléfono. Se obligo a si mismo a sonreír para indicarle al forense que todo estaba bien.

-- No se preocupe – afirmo sin realmente sentirlo – Heero sabe mucho de todo, era normal que se olvidaran de que yo estaba aquí – Aun que sonreía, no pudo evitar notar que su voz había dejado escapar un atisbo de amargura. ¿Cómo había albergado la mas mínima esperanza en que alguien como Trowa Barton se fijara en él?

-- Admito que fue una descortesía de mi parte, debí hablar en términos comunes, estoy seguro de que su jefe hubiera entendido igual. – Quatre abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el forense no le dejo hablar – Para remediar mi falta le invito a almorzar.

-- ¡He! – El corazón de Quatre quiso saltar de su pecho al escucharlo. Tenía muchos motivos para decirle que si y uno solo para negarse. No quería que le invitara por sentirse mal al no haberle incluido en su conversación. Quería que le invitara porque quería conocerle, porque quería platicar con él, porque disfrutaba más de su compañía que la de los muertos.

Trowa pudo ver el titubeo en el semblante del agente Winner, quizá había sido una imprudencia invitarle así, de pronto. Pero había ido a ver a su jefe con la información sobre ambas muertes solo como un pretexto para verle. Y una vez que le había visto, quería seguir viéndole...

-- No tiene porque invitarme, además yo, usted... – Y no, no iba a permitirle que se negara.

-- Su jefe a dicho que no va a necesitarle hasta después de la hora de almorzar - ¿A que horas Heero había dicho aquello? No cabía duda que había estado más al pendiente de sus propios pensamientos que de aquello que su jefe había hablado con el forense – Voy saliendo de la morgue y aun no he comido nada. ¿Gustaría acompañarme? Me agradaría seguir con nuestra platica, mis compañeros son demasiado silenciosos y jamás responden a mis preguntas – Quatre le sonrió de forma amplia y asintió de forma involuntaria.

Bueno, después de todo y entre líneas, le había dicho que le agradaba su compañía...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Heero olvido lo que había hecho por Quatre. Le había liberado del trabajo por el resto de la mañana para que saliera con el forense – Que patético me vi – se recriminó a si mismo. Había visto al rubio nervioso cuando el moreno de ojos verdes apareció en su oficina. Pudo notarlo sonrojado cuando este le había visto y por los comentarios que hizo el forense, Quatre y él habían compartido más que una platica sobre el caso en el que trabajaban. Pero no debía haberse metido en la vida del agente Winner. Aun que, pensándolo bien, Quatre pudo haberse negado a ir a almorzar con el medico y acompañarle a ir a ver al sacerdote de la iglesia St James.

Heero detuvo su auto de nuevo frente a aquel lugar lúgubre, y que a pesar de que la luz se filtraba por muy diversos lugares, permanecía a oscuras. Bajó del auto dando un vistazo rápido al callejón donde había aparecido el muerto. Todo permanecía igual, quizá lo único que había cambiado era la presencia de una vela blanca colocada a la cabeza de aquel cuerpo marcado con tiza. Sus pasos le guiaron, sin proponérselo, de nuevo hasta ese callejón; aun permanecía sucio y mal oliente. La basura caía descuidada del enorme contenedor recargado en aquella semi destruida pared de ladrillos. Una puerta al fondo dejaba notar la entrada al refugio que atendía el padre Roberts y el seminarista Maxwell. Seguramente "el Nejo" había pasado allí su última noche, solo esperaba que el encargado pudiera responder a sus preguntas.

-- ¿Agente Yuy? – Heero giro la vista a sus espaldas al escuchar esa voz clara y jovial preguntar por su nombre. Había estado tan concentrado en observar los detalles del callejón que nunca escuchó como alguien llegaba hasta él - ¿Qué hace aquí?

Heero se giro de llenó para ver aquellos ojos violetas fijos en él de forma curiosa. El seminarista Maxwell llevaba, como siempre, una sotana a pesar de no ser aun sacerdote. Además, llevaba entre sus manos un par de bolsas, intuía que era la basura de la Iglesia. Estaban a solas, en un lugar abandonado y semi oculto, quizá ahora podía increparlo con la duda que tanto le atormentaba.

Se acercó de forma rápida hasta él haciendo que el seminarista abriera los ojos al sentir la tibia mano del agente sostenerle de la muñeca, haciendo que soltara una de las bolsas que traía en la mano y esta esparciera su contenido en el suelo de tierra.

Heero no le dio importancia a lo sucedido, empujó al seminarista hasta la pared arrinconándolo con su cuerpo, sin soltarle la muñeca, la cual apretaba de forma fuerte. La calidez de aquella piel comenzó a cosquillearle la mano, subiendo por su brazo hasta invadirle por completo el cuerpo. Quiso soltarlo pero algo le impidió hacerlo, su mano se negó a soltar aquella calidez y lo único que pudo hacer fue fruncir el ceño y mostrar una mirada fría y recelosa.

-- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Agente Yuy? – la voz del seminarista lucía nerviosa y con algo de temor, eso le hizo sentirse mejor. Podía manipular el temor a su antojo y se aprovecharía de ello.

-- Usted estuvo en este callejón justo en el momento en el que "El Nejo" fue atacado y muerto. Estuvo a la hora indicada en el momento indicado. ¿Y no vio nada? – El seminarista abrió la boca para hablar, pero el agente no se lo permitió – ¿Qué medicamentos administran aquí? ¿Aspirinas? ¿Ampicilina? – Duo asintió y trató de hablar de nuevo pero de nueva cuenta el agente no se lo permitió – Ambos cuerpos, el del Nejo y el otro asesinado en St George, fueron dotados de grandes cantidades de medicamentos. Medicamentos que ustedes dan en este lugar. ¿Lo que no se es para que tanto?. ¿Cuál era el motivo? – El seminarista pareció molestarse, porque frunció el seño y se soltó del agarre del agente de forma brusca.

-- Curarles – afirmó de forma firme y segura – Ese es el motivo por el que se medica a los vagabundos. No se les da demasiado, solo lo que necesitan. Una o dos tabletas cada 8 o 6 horas, depende de que tan enfermos estén. Y le aseguro que aquí las enfermedades son frecuentes, comunes y mortales para la mayoría porque a pesar de que tenemos tratamientos se niegan a tomarlos.

Heero clavo sus ojos azul cobalto en aquellos ojos violetas que le miraban con desafío. No sabía que le llevaba a comportarse como lo hacía con el seminarista. Nunca se dejaba llevar por corazonadas, era un hombre de ciencia y tampoco creía en lo que afirmaba la única testigo presencial.

De alguna forma quería que este hombre joven frente a él fuese el asesino, así podría encerrarlo y olvidarse de las extrañas sensaciones que su sola mirada podía causarle. Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de aquellos ojos, pero antes de irse por completo del callejón se giró en su lugar para verle. Duo se había quedado parado observándole con esos ojos cristalinos y en apariencia inocentes. ¿Pero no había atrapado a un sin fin de delincuentes con el mismo perfil psicológico?

El seminarista debería encajar en alguno de tantos perfiles de doble personalidad, el único problema, es que aun no veía la otra, la que debería ser la mala... ¿O esta era la perversa?

-- Usted esta mintiendo – afirmo viéndole fijamente metiendo las manos a la bolsa de su pantalón - No tengo pruebas aun, pero voy a conseguirlas. Yo se que usted es culpable.

-- Si por ayudar a toda esta gente soy culpable... entonces condéneme por ello. Pero no por asesinato. Porque de eso no va a encontrar ninguna prueba – aseguro.

Heero frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo el seminarista. Era casi una confesión, había ocultado tan bien las pruebas que no lograrían encontrar nada. Ese comentario le hizo torcer la boca en señal de disgusto. En el primer asesinato no había logrado encontrar nada. En el segundo, tampoco y ahora en este... aun no tenía nada concreto, solo esa sombra de sospecha que caía sobre un seminarista, sobre alguien que se supone hacía el bien.

-- Voy a ver al padre Roberts – dijo dándose la vuelta para alejarse del seminarista. Solo escucho como arrojaba con violencia la bolsa de basura que aun le quedaba en las manos y pateaba con violencia aquello que había caído de la otra logrando que cayera dentro de los contenedores. El simple echo de pensar en haberle echo enfadar le hizo medio sonreír.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Había pasado buena parte de la tarde hablando con el padre Roberts, informándose de todo lo que hacía la Iglesia por los vagabundos. No solo se entrevisto con el sacerdote, también lo había hecho con otros vagabundos, principalmente con aquellos que se decían amigos del "Nejo". Nadie parecía saber mucho del hombre, solo sabían que era drogadicto y alcohólico, la memoria le fallaba debido al alcoholismo y sufría de diversas enfermedades que jamás se había atendido. Algunos creían que lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado al Nejo era morir.

De forma involuntaria su mirada se dirigía hasta la puerta, buscando con ella la inconfundible figura del seminarista Maxwell, pero durante las horas que paso en el refugio no le vio. Pudo distinguir entre los hombres al rubio de ojos verdes que platicaba con el seminarista sobre vampiros. Se dio cuenta de que le miraba de reojo, pero nunca se acercó a él, así que no le dio importancia. Los otros vagabundos decían que hacía días que había llegado, que era solitario y solo hablaba con el seminarista. A veces ayudaba en la iglesia, debido a sus quemaduras. Se veía sumamente demacrado y débil, no cabía duda de que estaba algo enfermo.

Salió del recinto ya cayendo la noche, en el aire se sentía un aroma a tierra mojada, clara señal de que muy cerca estaba lloviendo. Quatre le había telefoneado un par de veces para preguntarle si le necesitaba, pero en ambas ocasiones le contesto lo mismo: No.

Regreso de nuevo al callejón y se puso a recorrer, reloj en mano, la distancia y el tiempo que había entre el callejón y el almacén. La policía se vio feliz de entregarle el caso al FBI y no habían echo muchas medidas ni nada. A un paso normal, se dio cuenta que el seminarista habría tardado unos cuantos minutos en cruzar de un lado a otro. Adicionó otros minutos para que recogiera cobijas y aligerando un poco el paso(asumiendo que las cobijas pesaban y le hacían caminar más despacio), no debió haberle llevado más de 10 minutos, el tiempo suficiente para haberse percatado de algo.

Su teoría de que el seminarista mentía se reafirmaba con forme reconfirmaba los datos obtenidos, repitiendo cada paso y midiendo cada segundo. Incluso se había asomado por la ventana del comedor donde atendían a los vagabundos y pudo ver que el callejón era visible, aun que sin luces en él, seria difícil ver claramente a alguna persona en el interior. Sin embargo, la puerta del callejón abriéndose hacia el interior de la iglesia, le permitiría a cualquier persona ver claramente lo que ocurría en él.

Según la autopsia del cuerpo, el hombre había muerto entre las 11 u 11:30 de la noche, justo en el momento en el que el Seminarista se conducía del comedor al almacén. Lo que no pudo determinar es cuanto tiempo estuvo el Nejo allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardo en morir? Según la autopsia el hombre había sido vaciado de sangre en unos cuantos minutos. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Con que instrumentos? La única huella de sangre que habían encontrado era aquella donde había quedado marcada la huella de quien sospechaba era el asesino. Y la sangre era del muerto, pero la huella no, según el reporte que Quatre le había entregado.

Ya había estado el tiempo suficiente en el lugar y lo único que había sacado en claro era que el seminarista mentía. Debió haber visto u oído algo.

La oscuridad ya le hacía imposible ver bien a través del callejón, no podía hacer nada más. Esta tarde no había luces encendidas dentro de la iglesia, por lo mismo, no podría ver nada en él. Así que se dispuso a marcharse a su oficina. Quizá iría él o mandaría a Quatre a St George a que hiciera exactamente lo mismo que acababa de hacer. Quería saber si el seminarista Maxwell había estado en la iglesia a la hora en la que la segunda persona murió.

Su intuición decía que si...

Un fuerte ruido, como si un pesado bulto se estrellara contra el suelo de la iglesia, le hizo voltear bruscamente y sacar el arma por impulso. Pero la oscuridad no dejaba ver nada. Un relámpago surcó el cielo justo en el momento en el que le pareció ver una sombra correr por el final del callejón y perderse en el interior de la iglesia. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿No se suponía que no había nadie en esa parte de la iglesia? Había revisado más de 6 veces y la última vez no hacía ni 20 segundos. Caminó de forma lenta tratando de reconocer el lugar, esperando porque los relámpagos que comenzaban a centellear en el cielo le permitieran ver algo.

Se sentía algo excitado al sostener el arma entre sus manos. No era alguien paranoico, pero dadas las circunstancias y el poco tiempo que había pasado después de la muerte del Nejo, le hacía pesar que el asesino podría regresar a la escena del crimen. Alguna que otra vez había podido atrapar al criminal cuando este regresaba al lugar donde había cometido su última fechoría.

Una mancha en el suelo de tierra llamó su atención, pero los relámpagos no caían lo suficientemente rápido como para dejarle ver con claridad esa extraña mancha oscura. Metió la mano a la bolsa del saco y obtuvo una pequeña lámpara tipo bolígrafo. Toco con dos dedos aquello y lo elevo hasta sus ojos, se sentía viscosa, aun que llena de tierra. Era sangre. Desvió la vista buscando más y la encontró a unos cuantos pasos. Era como si alguien hubiese entrado por la puerta de la iglesia sangrando. No iba corriendo, porque cada gota de sangre estaba a un paso de distancia de la otra.

Todo estaba tan oscuro que no pudo distinguir nada en el interior de la iglesia. La escasa luz de las velas encendidas no le permitía distinguir si había alguien en el interior observándole, pero lo sentía. Desde que se girara en el callejón para seguir las huellas de sangre sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y le puso los pelos de la nuca de punta. Sabía que alguien estaba allí, viéndole, esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento.

El movimiento rápido de una sombra a sus espaldas le hizo girarse de nuevo a la parte por donde había entrado.

-- ¡Espere! – grito siguiendo a aquella sombra, pero esta no se detuvo y salió corriendo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Heero salió corriendo detrás de ella teniendo un mal presentimiento. No había nada que inculpara a aquella persona, pero por el simple hecho de que huyera de él ya lo hacía sospechoso. Así que corrió atravesando el callejón y salió a la calle solo para darse cuenta de que estaba comenzando a llover. Las luces de la calle parpadearon a la par de que un nuevo rayo iluminaba el cielo y entonces se apagaron por completo. No era de extrañarse que ocurriera aquello. En ese vecindario la mayoría de la gente estaba colgada a los cables de alta tensión sobrecalentando los transformadores y una tormenta eléctrica, como la que estaba cayendo, provocaba variaciones eléctricas que causaban una falla en las cuchillas haciéndolas caer o en su defecto quemarse provocando un apagón.

No veía nada, por más que giraba la cabeza apuntando con la lámpara y aprovechando las luces de los relámpagos. Entonces sintió como si algo le golpeara la cabeza y le lanzará hacía atrás haciéndole caer al suelo. Debido al ataque su pistola salió volando junto con la pequeña lámpara. Sintió su cabeza chocar contra el suelo y sus ojos se cerraron unos instantes. Pero él era un hueso difícil de roer, un golpe como el que había recibido no iba a hacerle perder la conciencia así de fácil. Su cabeza seguía trabajando haciéndose una y mil preguntas mientras lograba que su cuerpo reaccionara. ¿Qué había pasado allí? – se pregunto - ¿Quién le golpeo de esa forma? El que se vanagloriaba de estar siempre alerta y poder escuchar hasta cuando una hormiga se acercaba, no pudo percibir a nadie acercándose a él. Quizá había sido la lluvia golpeando las cajas de basura las que le había impedido escuchar algo. No quería pensar en eso ahora. Se sentó lo más rápido que pudo observando todo a su alrededor. La pequeña lámpara estaba a la altura de su mano y fue lo primero que vio, ya que la oscuridad no le permitía ver mas, la tomo con su mano y entonces le vio...

Una sombra negra se erguía frente a él, podía sentir su penetrante mirada, pero no podía distinguirle los ojos. Solo sentía un extraño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda haciéndole mantenerse quieto, viéndole fijamente, tratando de distinguir quien era. Un rayo ilumino por completo el cielo dibujando aquella silueta frente a él, entonces supo que lo que había visto era su espalda, no le veía de frente. Traía un bulto entre sus brazos... un bulto que parecía una persona... ¿Una persona?

-- ¡Alto! – dijo parándose a la carrera, entonces aquella sombra giro su rostro y unos ojos rojos sobresalieron de ella, al igual que un destello blanco a la altura de la boca ¿Dientes?, no sabía y no era momento para averiguarlo, solo quería detenerle. Trato de darle un vistazo rápido para grabarlo en su memoria, pero debido a que vestía por completo de oscuro y cubría su cabeza, esa tarea iba a ser difícil.

Aquella sombra pareció sonreírle y aquello que traía entre brazos calló al suelo dejando escuchar un golpe seco. Heero observo claramente el rostro de aquel vagabundo bajo la luz proporcionada por un rayo, le había visto en el comedor unas horas antes, su pistola estaba casi a sus pies, se agacho para tomarla y apuntarle. Por un momento creyó que huiría, pero se sorprendió de ver a aquella persona aun en su lugar, viéndole de forma intensa, sonriendo con aquellos blancos dientes. Nunca había sentido miedo, se había enfrentado a temibles criminales y jamás le habían echo sentir lo que esta persona. Pero sabía controlarse, todos los sentimientos podían ser controlados y él sabía muy bien como mantenerlos dentro. Así que se acercó hasta el cuerpo y sin dejar de mirara aquella sombra se agacho para tratar de sentirle el pulso, pero algo muy dentro de si le indicaba que ya estaba muerto y no se había equivocado.

-- El asesino – murmuro sintiéndose triunfante, lo había atrapado con las manos en la masa. Era una lastima que no hubiese llegado a tiempo para salvar a la última victima. No necesitaba confirmación a lo que había dicho y se sintió confundido cuando el asesino hablo.

-- Si – dijo este y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Heero no se esperaba que huyera de esa forma. El estaba armado y aparentemente el asesino no, debido a eso no podía usar su arma para detenerle, sería quebrantar las leyes y él jamás haría eso. Salió corriendo detrás de él colocando su audífono en la oreja y marcando a Quatre desde su celular de inmediato para indicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por fin había tenido al asesino en sus manos, pero se le había escapado de la forma más estúpida, hasta parecía que hubiese podido leer su mente y supiera que no podía dispararle a menos que se hubiese visto amenazado. No había podido identificarlo al escucharle debido al ruido del agua y los truenos, pero iba a darle alcance y averiguaría quien era y estaba seguro que sería él... ¿O no? Era tanta su necesidad de que fuese él que no le importaría esposarlo y refundirlo en la más oscura y fría cárcel. ¿Pero a caso su voz no sonaba diferente a la del seminarista? ¿A caso esa voz no sonaba algo lúgubre y gruesa?

Pero no era momento para que su cabeza se calentara con tonterías sobre el seminarista Maxwell. Tenía que mantenerse frío para darle alcance primero y encancelarlo después. Y quizá... solo su cerebro se equivocara.

Corría detrás del sospechoso atravesando las solitarias calles frente a la iglesia. Tenía que detenerlo. No iba a permitir que esta vez huyera de él. Casi a gritos se comunicaba con Quatre a través del audífono blueetoot, le indicaba porque calles iba cruzando. Traía en su mano el arma, lista para disparar en cualquier momento si no quería detenerse. Por lo menos podría amenazarlo aun que no pudiera cumplirlo.

Su loca persecución le llevó hasta la avenida central, el tipo no tomó en cuenta que los vehículos circulaban a más de 100 km/hr y se atravesó para llegar a los callejones del otro lado haciendo que los carros, por no atropellarlo, frenaran de golpe chocando uno tras otro provocando una carambola.

Le indico a Quatre que mandara a la policía y ambulancias, pero él no se detendría.

El tipo si que corría rápido, pero no se daría por vencido. Era ahora cuando su constante entrenamiento daba frutos. Se levantaba todos los días a las 5 am para ir a correr 2 km, si aun estaba en la oficina a esa hora, tomaba un descanso para ir al gimnasio y correr la misma distancia en la caminadora. Por eso aun no estaba cansado, pero al parecer, el tipo tampoco.

La oscuridad de la noche, sumada a la lluvia y a que el tipo trajera una capucha no le ayudaba a identificarlo. Pero ya no correría más. Había dado vuelta en un callejón sin salida, conocía el barrio como la palma de su mano, no por nada había pasado su infancia allí, y al parecer el hombre no. Ahora lo tenía en sus manos.

Apuntó el arma al dar la vuelta y tal como lo había previsto, allí estaba, de espaldas a él y frente a la pared de un edificio de varios pisos viendo hacía arriba. Pudo ver que estaba estudiando la forma de escalar la pared de ladrillos o maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber caído en un callejón sin salida. La lluvia cayendo a torrenciales no le ayudaba en nada, a Quatre le iba diciendo paso a paso lo que estaba haciendo, por donde corría y hacía donde creía que se dirigía y no se había equivocado.

Encañonó al tipo mientras gritaba para hacerse oír entre el ruido que producía la lluvia sobre los enormes contenedores de basura que se encontraban apilados a los lados del callejón.

-- ¡Date la vuelta! – pidió con voz grave y autoritaria.

La lluvia le calaba hasta los huesos empapándolo, haciendo que los mechones de cabello oscuro le cubrieran parte del rostro.

-- Levanta las manos y date la vuelta – volvió a gritar.

Aquel tipo, de forma lenta comenzó a levantar las manos para darse la vuelta. Podía escuchar algo que salía de sus labios, pero el continuo golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el suelo y la basura del callejón le impedían escuchar con claridad lo que decía.

-- Habla en voz alta, no puedo escucharte – dijo algo molesto apuntándole con el cañón de su arma.

-- Recoge mi alma en tu seno y haz que llegue el arrepentimiento a la persona que ha de terminar con mi vida...

Heero quedo extrañado al escuchar lo que parecía ser una plegaría, pero no se iba a dejar engañar. Ya había salido corriendo la primera vez cuando creyó que no se movería por estar apuntándole con el arma.

-- Descubre tu cabeza, quiero verte el rostro antes de leerte tus derechos – Si. Necesitaba corroborar sus sospechas, hacerle entender a una parte de su cuerpo que su cerebro nunca se equivocaba y que sus razonamientos, siempre lógicos, iban a tener la razón.

-- ¿Agente Yuy? – dijo aquella persona mientras bajaba la capucha que le cubría.

Un rayo ilumino por completo el cielo haciendo que la luz se sumara a la de la mortecina lámpara que iluminaba el callejón.

Ver el rostro de la persona a quien perseguía sumada a la voz que le ponía los nervios de punta, le hizo sufrir un fuerte impacto. La sorpresa casi le hace jalar el gatillo, pero cegándose a los hechos, tomó control de su sentir en milisegundos.

-- Seminarista Duo Maxwell – dijo fríamente. Duo sonrió dejando mostrar una luminosa sonrisa.

-- ¡Por Jesucristo agente Yuy!, pensé que era una de esas almas perdidas que deambula por la noche viendo a quien asaltar – dijo Duo bajando los brazos y dando un paso al frente.

-- No te acerques asesino – dijo reapuntando su arma al seminarista haciendo que este se detuviera en seco, para después tomar el audífono, que había caído de su oreja y ahora pendía sobre el cuello de su camisa, y hablar – Quatre, envía la unidad, tengo al sospechoso y no lo vas a creer, pero es Duo Maxwell.

-- ¿Asesino? – cuestiono el seminarista frunciendo el seño.

-- Levanta las manos y no opongas resistencia – dijo el agente de forma dura y seca.

Heero camino hasta el seminarista con el arma apuntándole, sacó sus esposas, le hizo girarse apoyándolo contra la pared del edificio y mientras le ponía las esposas comenzó a leerle sus derechos, para comenzar a palpar con sus manos su cuerpo y tratar de encontrar algún arma.

-- Agente Yuy, no comprendo – dijo Duo sintiendo el metal apretar sus muñecas hiriéndole – Yo no he hecho nada – dijo tratando de girarse para ver a Heero pero este volvió a empujarle contra la pared metiendo la rodilla entre sus piernas para abrírselas - ¡Agente! – gritó alarmado, pero al parecer no iba a hacerle caso ya que comenzó a hablar.

-- Tiene derecho a guardar silencio... – dijo comenzando a tocar sus piernas con amabas manos, dejando deslizar sus dedos por entre los calcetines empapados tocando su piel, que a pesar de estar totalmente mojada no estaba fría, al contrario, se sentía caliente.

Duo guardó silencio de golpe al sentir como Heero deslizaba sus manos por entre sus piernas. La ropa estaba muy mojada y pegada a su cuerpo, pero eso no le impedía sentir la calidez que le proporcionaban las manos del agente.

Por primera vez algo en su cabeza pareció mandar una señal de alerta, indicándole que aquello que hacía el agente era algo malo. Y no por el hecho de estarlo tocando, no, era por el echo de que parecía gustarle.

Las manos de Heero subieron por las piernas del seminarista de forma exageradamente lenta. Sabía que no era de esa forma en la que se hacia esa clase de revisiones, pero a penas había tocado esa cálida piel, esa suavidad, ese calor, su cerebro dejo de pensar y comenzó a sentir. Un calor extraño comenzó a embargarle el cuerpo y dejó que le envolviera por completo haciéndole olvidar el frío que el agua le había causado. Su corazón se acelero como cuando tomaba el arma entre sus manos. Comenzó a subir sus manos por sus piernas, elevando el pantalón pegado hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas. Tenía una piel lisa, carente de bello, ya lo había notado cuando tuvo la osadía de tocarle la barbilla; el seminarista era lampiño. Elevo sus manos soltando la tela del pantalón y siguió su lento camino subiendo por las piernas sin músculos pero firmes, elevando a su paso la toga larga que fungía como suéter con capucha que no le había protegido del agua. Dejo que sus manos asieran sus caderas por lo que creyó habían sido horas e introdujo ambas manos en las bolsas del pantalón sintiendo su abdomen plano y liso. Y ese contacto le hizo estremecer logrando que algo en su entrepierna comenzar a reaccionar.

-- ¡Agente Yuy! – gimió el seminarista en voz baja tratando de moverse. La lluvia seguía cayendo a torrentes, parecía que el cielo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos.

Heero no escucho la voz del seminarista, saco sus manos de las bolsas del pantalón al no sentir nada peligro en ellos, al menos no algo que le hiriera de muerte y siguió subiendo sus manos hasta su pecho, acercando cada vez más su cuerpo al del seminarista, sintiendo el calor que traspasaba la tela empapada y oliendo el aroma de su shampoo desprenderse de su cabello mojado.

Duo sentía que habían pasado siglos desde que había comenzado a ser palpado de esa forma. Pero solo habían pasado segundos. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, ya no por el temor, ahora era otra cosa. Quería gritarle al agente que se detuviera, que dejara de tocarle de esa forma tan... tan... ni siquiera podía darle un nombre a lo que hacía.

De pronto las manos del agente dejaron de tocarle y sintió el frío del agua golpearle de lleno el cuerpo. Heero lo separo de su cuerpo haciéndolo girar bruscamente, su mirada cobalto choco con la violeta. Pudo ver la confusión y el miedo reflejado en esos ojos, pero Duo vio algo más en aquellos ojos azules, una luz intensa y una oscuridad que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que veía en los ojos del Agente Yuy que le hacía temblar, pero no de frío?

La mano del agente se elevo para tomarle de la barbilla y pudo ver como se acercaba a su rostro, pero justo en el momento en que más se aproximaba, en el que pudo sentir su aliento chocando contra la piel de su cara... las luces de una patrulla iluminaron todo haciendo que Heero le soltara de golpe. En poco tiempo a esa patrulla le siguieron otras más y muy pronto todo el callejón estaba rodeado de agentes federales.

Heero tomo al seminarista y lo subió a uno de los autos acomodándose él a su lado. Ambos marcharon a la jefatura totalmente en silencio.

Pero en la cabeza de Heero las preguntas martillaban sin dejarle pensar.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Continuara...

A partir de este capitulo, voy a subirlos cada 15 días. Motivos de fuerza mayor.


	4. Chapter 4

Entre Sombras de Sospecha

**Entre Sombras de Sospecha**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Shonen Ai, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Religión. El tema de la religión es tratado en este fic yaoi, ya que hay sacerdotes. Si alguien tiene problemas con algo de esto, les pido por favor, no lo lean.

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 4

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La lluvia seguía cayendo a torrenciales en toda la ciudad. Los rayos iluminaban por completo el cielo, como si algo en lo mas alto reaccionara a lo que estaba pasando abajo, en la tierra.

Todo en las oficinas del FBI parecía estar de cabeza; un rayo había dañado las instalaciones eléctricas quemando algunas computadoras, teléfonos y faxes. Por lo mismo no había luces y solo estaban funcionando con la planta de reserva, pero esa no les permitiría trabajar por demasiado tiempo. Las oficinas que cerraban por fuera con llaves eléctricas no estaban funcionando, tampoco las grabadoras o el equipo de interrogatorios.

No iba a poder hacer nada con el seminarista esa noche. Quizá solo obtener sus huellas digitales y mandarlas al laboratorio. Para sacarle sangre debería esperar, también para hacerle rendir su declaración... Incluso para mandarlo tras las rejas tendría que esperar.

Heero cerró de un portazo la puerta de su oficina y salió a toda prisa dejando a un par de agentes apostados en la puerta.

Quatre escuchó el portazo y giro su rostro solo para ver como Heero se alejaba a toda prisa del lugar. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Había estado siguiendo todo lo que su jefe estaba haciendo, desde que encontró el cuerpo hasta que detuvo al sospechoso y le hizo ver que era el seminarista.

Pero no podía creerlo.

Colgó la llamada que había hecho desde su celular y se encamino hasta su casillero. Seguramente el seminarista había llegado tan empapado como había llegado Heero a las oficinas del FBI y no iba a permitir que se resfriara. Así que sacó una toalla y regreso sobre sus pasos hasta el lugar donde su jefe había metido al chico.

Los dos agentes que estaban franqueando la puerta saludaron a su compañero con una inclinación de cabeza y uno de ellos le abrió la puerta para que entrara. Quatre miro con sorpresa al seminarista, allí sentado, como si fuera un cachorro abandonado en medio de la nada. El seminarista estaba por completo empapado, temblaba de frío, mientras permanecía sentado frente a un escritorio, esposado a la espalda. Verlo tan frágil y desvalido le hizo sentir pena por él.

-- Lo lamento mucho señor cura – dijo Quatre acercándose a él. Duo levantó la vista topándose con un par de ojos aqua que ya conocía.

-- Oh no, yo aun no soy sacerdote, solo soy un seminarista – Quatre sonrió ante la declaración y con una toalla comenzó a secarle el cabello.

-- No puedo soltarle para que lo haga usted mismo, pero tratare de secarlo yo – dijo frotando de forma vigorosa el cabello de Duo para intentar secarle.

-- Gracias agente Winner – dijo el seminarista con voz apagada.

-- Dígame Quatre, joven seminarista – aclaro el agente. Duo elevo la cabeza para sonreírle y Quatre le correspondió con otra igual.

-- Háblame de tú, dime solo Duo – Quatre sonrió y asintió - ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy en el FBI y no en la policía? Aun que tampoco se porque he sido arrestado – cuestiono Duo. El agente Yuy no le había dicho nada, solo le leyó sus derechos y después se mantuvo callado todo el camino.

-- Nosotros somos agentes federales, no policías, por eso estas en las oficinas generales del FBI. Esta es la oficina de mi jefe – Duo abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa – Aun no se que procede, pero lo primero es rendir tu declaración. Después te dirán que sigue, espero. – dijo Quatre inclinándose un poco para secarle los brazos y la cara a Duo.

-- ¡Yo no soy un asesino! – dijo Duo elevando la voz un poco.

-- Y yo te creo...

El seminarista volteo a verle con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro de nuevo. Quatre sintió pena otra vez por el joven esposado frente a él. Parecía agradecerle con la mirada por creer en su inocencia, pero para él, Duo Maxwell no era ningún asesino, es más, no lo creía capaz de matar a una mosca.

-- Agente Winner – dijo de forma lenta viendo fijamente los ojos color aqua del agente frente a el. Quatre espero de forma paciente a que Duo hablara – Quisiera saber si pudiera hacer una llamada.

-- Tiene el derecho a una – dijo Quatre de forma firme, Duo sonrió – pero cayó un rayo que nos arruinó la central eléctrica. En estos momentos estamos trabajando solo con una pequeña central, por eso ve un foco encendido y otro no – dijo señalando al techo – Los teléfonos no funcionan – aseguro. Duo bajó la cabeza con tristeza, por lo que no vio lo que el agente hacía – pero si me da el numero al que quiere llamar, yo le comunicare desde mi celular – Duo elevo la cabeza de nuevo y sonrió de forma luminosa.

-- Si. Muchísimas gracias Quatre – dijo Duo de forma verdaderamente agradecida.

Quatre marco el numero que el seminarista le estaba dictando y al escuchar la voz de un hombre que decía que había marcado al arzobispado y preguntaba con quien quería hablar. Duo le indico que preguntara por su eminencia Traize Khushrenada. Quatre hizo lo que el seminarista le pidió y una vez que escucho la gruesa voz de un hombre, le puso el teléfono en el oído para que atendiera.

-- ¡Eminencia!, soy Duo Maxwell – dijo de forma seca. Pudo ver como el joven seminarista se tensó al escuchar aquella voz. Si Duo había dicho eminencia, es que era un hombre de una alta jerarquía en el clero. ¿Quién sería? ¿El arzobispo? – Necesito al abogado del clero – dijo de forma baja alejándose un poco del auricular al escuchar un grito. Quatre pudo escuchar claramente aquella voz proveniente del interlocutor de Duo, parecía molesto.

-- ¡Que hiciste ahora Duo! – el grito se escucho tan claro, que parecía que el hombre estuviese en la habitación y no lejos de ellos.

-- ¡Nada!, ¡Le puedo jurar que no he hecho nada!. Todo es un mal entendido.

-- ¡Duo te lo advertí!. Te dije que la próxima vez que te vieras envuelto en un problema legal, sería la última. Estamos cansados de tus malos entendidos, de tus rebeldías. No tienes madera de sacerdote, lo mejor sería que...

-- ¡Espere! – dijo Duo algo alterado y un poco asustado – Se muy bien lo que me dijeron. Estoy advertido, pero en esta ocasión no he hecho nada.

-- Si no has hecho nada, ¿Por qué quieres al abogado del clero? – Duo volteo a ver a Quatre y este le respondió en voz baja.

-- Aun no te acusan de nada. Creo que te has adelantado.

-- Estoy en las oficias del FBI...

-- ¿Queee? – el gritó retumbo en toda la habitación, a pesar de haber sido lanzado a través del celular.

-- ¡No he hecho nada! – afirmo de nuevo – De echo aun no me acusan de nada. Solo necesito que me saquen de aquí, el padre Roberts necesita de mi ayuda. Aun tengo que terminar de reparar el techo de la iglesia y no hay quien atienda el comedor de los pobres. Por favor excelencia... ¡sáqueme de aquí!

-- Mira Duo. Voy a mandar al abogado a ver en que lío estas metido. Pero si este problema es grave... – Duo guardo silencio esperando la advertencia – Vete despidiendo del sacerdocio.

-- Si. Lo entiendo – dijo Duo de forma humilde – Gracias eminencia.

Quatre retiro el celular del oído de Duo. Al parecer el seminarista no era muy querido por el hombre con el que había hablado. Volteo esperando alguna explicación del seminarista y pudo ver como el de los ojos violetas estaba a punto de dársela... pero fue interrumpido.

-- Quatre – la fría voz de Heero les hizo sobresaltarse.

Tanto Duo como Quatre se quedaron observando al agente. Su tono autoritario le hizo temblar ¿O quizá era la ropa mojada? Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que había llegado y les tomó por sorpresa.

Heero les veía con el ceño fruncido, traía en sus manos una hoja en blanco y una caja que contenía una esponja con tinta, la misma que usaban cuando obtenían las huellas digitales. Yuy se acercó hasta el seminarista y le soltó una mano dejando la otra esposada al respaldo de la silla.

Heero no presto atención a la mirada violeta que le veía sin entender y que pareció temblar cuando su mano tomó la del seminarista para presionar sus dedos sobre la esponja empapada en tinta y la presionaba de forma ruda sobre la hoja en blanco.

-- Te saliste con la tuya Quatre – dijo Heero de forma molesta dejando la mano del seminarista sobre la mesa para ver al rubio de forma ruda – Prepáralo, vamos a trasladarlo. Por mientras voy a llevar estas huellas al laboratorio para que cuando regrese la luz, sea lo primero que procesen.

Quatre sonrió de forma complacida y asintió. Heero volvió a salir de la oficina a toda prisa dejando las llaves de las esposas para que Quatre soltara al seminarista.

-- ¿A dónde me van a trasladar? – Cuestionó Duo sin entender. Mientras Quatre lo desesposaba de la silla y le esposaba ambas manos a la espalda.

-- Vamos a un hotel – los ojos de Duo se abrieron en sorpresa al enterarse del lugar a donde iba a ser llevado, pero Quatre se dio prisa en aclararle – Las celdas del FBI son incomodas y sin luz son oscuras y frías. Así que convencí a nuestro superior de que debido a su condición de sacerdote – Duo iba a protestar, pero Quatre lo evito – Si, ya se que aun no es sacerdote, pero pertenece al clero. Así que nuestro jefe accedió a que sea arraigado en el hotel cerca de esta central. Allí será interrogado y todo lo que surja durante el proceso. Pero estará cómodo. Aun que custodiado por algunos de nuestros agentes.

-- ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaré arraigado?

-- Solo mientras se obtienen pruebas

-- ¿En mi contra?

-- O a su favor. Yo creo lo segundo. Solo puede estar encerrado 72 horas. Si no se encuentran pruebas saldrá libre en ese tiempo.

Duo medio sonrió al agente, mientras era trasladado esposado por toda las oficinas del FBI para ser llevado hasta el hotel donde permanecería arraigado.

-- El que nada debe, nada teme – murmuro Duo mientras caminaba con la cabeza en alto y Quatre sonrió al escucharle.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-- Capitán Broden – la voz de Heero resonó en todo el lugar al llamar al jefe de la policía. El hombre barbado se acercó al inspector con una carpeta en la mano.

-- Inspector Yuy, gusto en verlo – dijo el capitán saludando a Heero con una ligera inclinación de cabeza – Aquí tiene los datos que recabamos sobre la ultima victima – dijo tendiéndole la carpeta a Heero – El cuerpo es de uno de los vagabundos que frecuenta la iglesia del padre Roberts. El cuerpo fue enviado a la morque, pero por lo que pudimos ver, murió de la misma forma. Tenía un par de orificios en el cuello y el color del cuerpo era igual al anterior. Además tenía la misma expresión de horror – Heero cabeceo en acuerdo con el capitán.

-- ¿Recopilaron la sangre a la entrada del callejón? – pregunto el inspector. El capitán asintió con la cabeza.

-- En estos momentos esta en el laboratorio. Tal como lo pidió, vamos a obtener las pruebas de ADN y las compararemos con las que usted nos mande.

-- Muy bien capitán, le agradezco su cooperación.

-- Usted es el único testigo de lo que pasó en aquel callejón. ¿Esta seguro de que era el seminarista? – Pregunto el capitán con duda. Heero le vio de forma fija. ¿Estaba realmente seguro de que el asesino era el seminarista Duo Maxwell?

¡Si!, Mil veces si.

-- Lo es – aseguro de forma firme – y las pruebas lo comprobaran.

-- Esta bien. Por lo menos ha atrapado usted a su asesino, debo felicitarlo por ello.

-- No. No es necesario que lo haga.

Broden solo sonrió en respuesta, mientras Heero se dio la vuelta para ir al hotel. Le urgía leer la declaración del seminarista, tenía que coincidir con lo que él había vivido, a menos que mintiera, que seguramente es lo que haría de ser culpable...

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quatre esperó dentro del cuarto que siempre les asignaban a los arraigados en aquel hotel. Las ventanas contaban con barrotes para evitar que los sospechosos escaparan. El cuarto era sencillo, contaba con un baño con regadera, una cama individual, un pequeño peinador con espejo, un par de sillas, dos cajoneras que servían como buró y un escritorio con silla casi a la entrada del cuarto. No había lámparas, cepillos o algo que pudiera ser usado como arma.

Duo se había cambiado con la ropa que el rubio le había facilitado. Quatre solo esperaba que Heero no se fuese a enojar cuando descubriera que había forzado la cerradura de su locker y sacado su ropa para prestársela a quien él consideraba el asesino en serie que andaba buscando. No podía prestarle la suya porque el seminarista era más alto que él, seguramente los pantalones le quedarían arriba del tobillo y las mangas de la camisa le quedarían cortas. Pero en cambio, la ropa de Heero le quedaba como si hubiese sido mandada a hacer.

Ahora esperaba de forma paciente a que Duo terminara de dar su declaración. Aun faltaba que el agente encargado del caso, es decir Heero, regresara. Hacía pocos minutos le había avisado que ya iba hacía el hotel que no se moviera de allí porque tenía una tarea para él.

La persona que mecanografiaba la declaración de Duo se la tendió para que la leyera y la firmara, una vez que lo hubo hecho se marcho sin decirle más, se inclino brevemente frente a Quatre, después salió cerrando por fuera.

-- Aun no se porque estoy detenido – dijo Duo de pronto tomando asiento en el colchón de la cama viendo al rubio con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿O fue algo que hice en el pasado? – dijo cambiando su expresiva sonrisa por una más seria - ¿Paso algo?

Quatre se quedo observándolo por un momento metiendo las manos a la bolsa del pantalón. El seminarista había narrado lo ocurrido y no cabía duda que había sido una gran casualidad que Duo se encontrara en el lugar en el que Heero había acorralado al sospechoso. Realmente una enorme casualidad...

-- Se encontró otro muerto cerca del callejón de la iglesia – dijo Quatre de forma seria. Duo se paro de golpe.

-- ¿Quién era? ¿A quien han matado esta vez? – dijo de forma alterada.

-- No se si ya fue identificado, Heero debe tener esa información.

-- ¿Y me acusan a mi por eso? – Quatre solo asintió - ¿Por qué? ¿Yo que tengo que ver?

-- Heero iba persiguiendo al asesino y lo cercó en el callejón en el que se encontraba usted – dijo Quatre olvidando que Duo le había pedido que le hablara de tu – Por eso esta aquí.

-- Por eso me gritó asesino – murmuro Duo bajando la vista y sentándose de nuevo en la cama – Por eso me trato de esa forma, me esposo y reviso... – dijo sonrojándose notablemente cuando recordó como las manos calientes del agente habían recorrido su cuerpo sin pudor alguno.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento haciendo que Quatre se girara y Duo elevara la vista solo para toparse con los ojos cobalto del inspector Yuy. Heero le hizo una seña a Quatre para que saliera y este solo asintió en acuerdo. Vio por última vez a Duo en la cama viendo detenidamente los ojos cobalto de su jefe e incrementando su sonrojo. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos para que Heero se comportara de esa forma con él? ¿Sería esa noche? No. Había sido antes, justo en el momento en el que Heero le había visto en la iglesia, en ese momento comenzó a comportarse hostil y más frío que nunca, acusándole incluso desde ese momento de algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

Salió de la habitación y vio a su jefe del otro lado del pasillo. Dos agentes custodiaban la puerta donde estaba encerrado el seminarista, no había forma de que escapara. Caminó hasta Heero quien estaba fumando y veía por la ventana del pasillo de forma distraída. Seguía lloviendo afuera.

-- Necesito que vayas a la morgue – dijo de repente volteando a verle. Quatre abrió los ojos de forma enorme.

-- ¿Morgue? – Heero clavo sus ojos cobalto en los aqua de forma amenazante.

-- No me salgas con tonterías ahora. Ya te dije que si no tienes estomago para esto que te busques otro trabajo – dijo de forma molesta – Pero mientras sigas trabajando bajo mis ordenes, vas a hacer lo que yo te pida y vas a ir a la morgue y obtendrás los resultado de la autopsia del 4º cuerpo. Si mi intuición sobre Trowa Barton no me falla, él hará un comparativo como el que nos llevó esta mañana. Ayúdale a elaborarlo, quiero que cuando salgas rumbo a St. George ya lleves contigo esos resultados perfectamente organizados.

-- ¿St. George? – cuestiono Quatre sin entender.

-- Si. Vas a ir a St. George y obtén estos datos – dijo tendiéndole una hoja húmeda con ciertos datos que debería corroborar – Seguramente regresaras hasta mañana, pero háblame al celular una vez hayas obtenido el informe de la autopsia y los datos de St. George.

-- Esta bien – dijo Quatre de forma resignada. Por lo visto esa noche no le iba a tocar dormir, pero se sentía contento de poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con el forense, aun que fuera viendo los datos de otro muerto – Solo pasare a despedirme y enseguida me marcho – dijo el rubio caminando hasta la habitación donde los agentes custodiaban al sospechoso. Heero caminó detrás de él.

Cuando Quatre abrió la puerta, Duo seguía sentado en la cama viendo al piso y levanto la mirada topándose de lleno con la cobalto que estaba a sus espaldas sonrojándose de inmediato. Eso era algo que averiguaría después.

-- Me despido Duo, tengo que ir a trabajar – Duo se paró a la carrera con cierto temor en la mirada. Por un momento sintió que estaba dejando a un niño abandonado al cuidado de un extraño. Pero Duo no se quedaría con un extraño, se quedaría con su jefe. ¿Sería de eso de lo que tenía miedo?

-- ¿Él va a quedarse? – apuntó el seminarista al agente Yuy que dejaba una serie de documentos sobre el escritorio y se sentaba en la silla frente a ellos.

-- Creo que si – dijo sonriendo de forma serena. Duo pareció soltar un pequeño juramento. No sabía que los aspirantes al sacerdocio pudieran decir palabrotas, quizá era por eso que su eminencia le había llamado rebelde – No te preocupes, Heero no te hará daño. Y si acaso se pone rudo, afuera hay un par de agentes que pueden defenderte – dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada. Duo solo sonrió un poco, pero aquella mirada cobalto fija en él le silenció de golpe.

-- Vete de una vez Quatre – ordenó su jefe de forma ruda. Quatre se giro para verle.

-- Por cierto. Duo ya hizo su llamada, quizá nos veamos en problemas con el clero si no haz hecho una acusación formal en su contra – La mirada de Heero centelló por la advertencia del rubio.

-- ¿Cómo fue que hizo esa llamada si la central telefónica de las oficinas no estaba funcionando? – Quatre se sonrojo ante la pregunta de sus superior y el ojo azul supo de inmediato la respuesta - ¿Por qué haces cosas tan estúpidas Quatre? El que le hayas facilitado tu celular nos ha quitado un tiempo valioso para obtener pruebas en su contra.

-- Pero él no es culpable – dijo el rubio apuntando a Duo que estaba sentado en la cama viendo la discusión – Y si tu creyeras que realmente lo es, no estarías aquí ni pensarías en pasar toda la noche en este cuarto encerrado con él.

La mirada azul cobalto y la mirada violeta dijeron más que mil palabras. Ambas se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar la declaración del rubio y Quatre lo supo de inmediato. Vio primero la mirada de su jefe, inquisitiva y fría, asombrarse por un instante para casi de inmediato regresar a su forma normal. Giro el rostro para ver la mirada violeta y se topo con la misma mirada asombrada fija en la de su jefe. Pero por el contrario a la de Heero, la del seminarista seguía asombrada y un visible sonrojo pintaba las blancas mejillas del joven.

-- Llámame cuando tengas los datos que te pedí – dijo Heero clavando su vista en los documentos que tenía frente a sí, mientras sacaba un cigarro de su saco y lo encendía.

Levanto la vista al escuchar el portazo que su subordinado dio al salir, después giro la vista hasta el chico que aun se encontraba sentado en la cama, observándole como si no viera nada. Su mirada perdida en él podría haberlo puesto nervioso, pero él no se dejaba intimidar de esa forma. De todas maneras, no parecía quererle perturbar, solo estaba allí y no estaba. Así que solo se limitaría a revisar la copia de la declaración del seminarista y la compararía con su experiencia. Algo debería encontrar.

Pero concentrarse en algo teniendo al seminarista tan cerca, oliendo ese perfume que parecía embriagarle y recordando a cada segundo aquel incidente en el que sus manos habían tocado la tersura de su piel, palpado esa calidez y sentido que todo eso se sentía tan bien...

"Maldición" – se dijo de forma molesta apagando casi de golpe el cigarro que apenas acababa de encender. Ni siquiera debería estar allí, con él, encerrado entre cuatro paredes con las ventanas aseguradas y la puerta cerrada y custodiada por fuera – "Necesito distraerme" – se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza de forma fuerte para encender otro cigarro y colocarlo entre sus labios, tratando de poner atención a lo que leía para dejar de estar pensando tonterías.

Sin embargo, sintió un toque cálido sobre su labio inferior haciéndole voltear hacía arriba con sorpresa solo para toparse con aquel rostro angelical sonriéndole de forma serena mientras apagaba el nuevo cigarro que había encendido.

-- ¿Pero que?... – trato de cuestionar, pero fue interrumpido.

-- Quizá aquí no tengamos santos – dijo sin borrara su sonrisa abanicando con la mano el humo que el cigarro había dejado – pero esta todo cerrado. No hay nada de ventilación y el humo me molesta un poco. ¿Sería demasiado pedir que no fumara aquí dentro?

Heero frunció el ceño con molesta, no tanto porque le enojara que el joven seminarista le hubiese retirado el cigarro de los labios, sino, porque de nuevo le había sorprendido con la guardia baja. Se había acercado de forma silenciosa, quizá le ayudaba que estaba descalzo y caminó sobre la alfombra, pero él se vanagloriaba de su poder de observación y su magnifico oído, jamás nadie podía sorprenderle. Y de buenas a primera aparece alguien que vence sus barreras sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

"Maldición" – repitió su cabeza de forma molesta haciendo que se parara de la silla en la que estaba para ver al seminarista a su misma altura. No le gustaba ver a nadie desde abajo porque eso limitaba su autoridad.

-- ¿Esto lo hace apropósito? – cuestiono el agente de forma fría haciendo que la sonrisa de Duo desapareciera de golpe.

-- ¿Qué cosa? – Heero se separó del escritorio caminando de forma lenta hacía el seminarista haciendo que este retrocediera ante cada paso que daba.

-- Acercarse de forma sigilosa hasta mí para arrebatarme de los labios mi último cigarro – dijo deteniéndose y cruzando los brazos – Porque no es la primera vez que lo hace y quiero saber si lo esta haciendo a postas.

-- ¡No!, es solo que me molesta el humo. Y si usted quiere morir de cáncer, yo no – dijo de forma algo cómica. Parecería que quería hacerse el gracioso con él, pero era algo que no iba a lograr. Tenía que poner barreras entre él y el sospechoso, porque no se debía intimar con ellos; esa era una de las reglas del FBI y él las cumplía al pie de la regla.

-- De algo tenemos que morir – dijo Heero de forma desinteresada elevando los hombros sin darle importancia al asunto.

-- ¡Claro!, lo único que tenemos seguro es la muerte, ¿No? – dijo de forma sarcástica el seminarista - Pero si he de morir, que no sea por culpa de alguien más.

Heero frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía esta persona que siempre le sorprendía? De nueva cuenta le estaba regañando y sabía que tenía la razón. De echo él no solía fumar tanto, pero por alguna extraña circunstancia tener tan cerca de si a esa persona le hacía sentirse nervioso y descontrolado y con lo único que podía relajarse un poco era fumando.

Y ahora ya no tenía su distracción...

-- Quiere morir de viejo, sentado en una mecedora y rodeado de sus seres queridos – afirmo Heero tratando de sonar irónico, ya que si el seminarista resultaba culpable sería sentenciado a muerte y terminaría más rápido de lo que tarda un enfermo de cáncer en morir.

Pero Duo no pareció entenderlo así, ya que sonrió de forma amplia y retrocedió sin darle la espalda hasta que llegó a la cama y se sentó. Heero permaneció observándole, sin descruzar los brazos, no sabía porque el ver aquella sonrisa en ese rostro blanco le gustaba tanto.

-- No he pensado en la muerte – dijo Duo sacando al agente Yuy de sus pensamientos – no me agrada pensar en ella, ya que yo soy huérfano. Me contaron que mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era un bebe. Supongo que ellos tenían muchos planes, quizá verme crecer, casarme y tener hijos. Es el sueño de todo padre. Yo por eso no pienso en el mañana.

Heero se recargo en el borde del escritorio escuchando lo que el seminarista contaba. Quizá en aquel relato, pudiera descubrir algo que pudiera ayudarle a su investigación.

-- Yo creo en el presente, en el ahora y el aquí. El mañana es cada segundo, cada acción y cada palabra. Así que el mañana no existe porque es hoy demasiado pronto – Duo sonrió de nuevo viendo al agente - ¿Soy demasiado complicado?

-- Si – respondió Heero de forma sincera - ¿Por qué estudia para sacerdote si no parece tener vocación para ello? – Las cejas de Duo se alzaron en sorpresa al escucharle.

-- Porque quiero ayudar a la gente como ellos me ayudaron a mi. Es decir, como los sacerdotes me ayudaron a mi, ya que fui criado por ellos.

-- Salió de un orfanato donde le cuidaban sacerdotes para entrar al seminario donde hay más sacerdotes – Duo asintió – Es decir, que usted creyó que lo más lógico sería ser uno de ellos al salir del orfanato – Duo solo abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida - ¿No probo otra cosa? Ser maestro, ¿quizá?. ¿Doctor?, ¿Psicólogo?, ¿Chef?. Con cualquiera de esas profesiones también pudo haber ayudado a la gente.

-- Me gusta el sacerdocio – dijo Duo apretando los dientes.

-- ¿Cómo le gustan las manzanas o las galletas?

-- ¿Qué me esta queriendo usted decir con eso? –

-- Nada que usted no sepa ya – dijo Heero clavando su mirada cobalto en la violeta que parecía verle con enojo – Usted no esta en el seminario por vocación propia, sino, por una heredada.

-- ¿Qué? – dijo Duo poniéndose de pie – Usted no me conoce como para evaluarme de esa forma. Usted no sabe nada de mi. Si hasta piensa que soy un asesino, que podría esperar de usted.

-- Se lo suficiente

-- Y según usted ¿Qué es lo suficiente?

-- No es algo que le vaya a decir, así que puede enojarse, patalear o gritar todo lo que quiera. No voy a decirle nada que pueda ser utilizado en mi contra y si sabe lo que le conviene, usted debería hacer lo mismo.

-- ¡Haaaaaa! – gritó Duo de forma desesperada – le aseguro que a veces usted me parece insoportable. Y yo soy de esas pocas personas que no juzgan a la ligera, ni me enojo con facilidad y usted casi, casi, me hace enojar.

-- ¿Y qué hace cuando alguien le enoja? ¿Los golpea, o solo los regaña de forma fuerte? – pregunto Heero aun recargado en el escritorio.

Podía ver cada reacción del joven seminarista, cada movimiento y gesto, su aroma se empeñaba en impregnar la habitación del hotel en el que estaban. Por lo menos mientras estaba fumando el aroma del tabaco sobresalía sobre ese perfume embriagante que se desprendía del cabello húmedo del joven frente a él. No podía despegar la vista de aquel cuerpo magnifico dibujado a través de la tela de aquellos pantalones – que le resultaban sumamente conocidos – y aquella fina camisa negra. Esos ojos violetas lo tenían sumido en una especie de hechizo ya que ni siquiera lograba recordar que estaba haciendo allí, con él, ambos encerrados en una habitación de hotel, a solas. Era un oficial del FBI, pero también era humano y la tentación que tenía frente a sí era mucha.

-- Ninguna de las dos, solo cuento hasta 10, hasta 100 y si es necesario hasta un millón – lo último que dijo el seminarista no le sacó de aquel hechizo, solo le hizo mostrar una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-- ¿Entonces no se enoja nunca? – dijo el agente separándose del escritorio y acercándose al seminarista de forma lenta. Duo no se movió de su lugar, solo apretó los puños, parecía estar dispuesto a comprobarle que no mentía.

-- Yo no me enojo tan fácilmente – aseguró siguiendo cada movimiento del agente frente a él sin moverse.

-- ¿Esta seguro que no lo hace? – volvió a cuestionar Heero cada vez más cerca del joven.

-- Totalmente seguro, nada me hace enojar – volvió a asegurar viendo a Heero detenerse frente a él, a solo unos centímetros de distancia suya.

-- No creo que sea tan impasible – aseguro el agente metiendo ambas manos a la bolsa del pantalón. Pero Duo pareció molestarse por tal afirmación, así que frunció el ceño y elevando la voz gritó.

-- ¡Yo jamás miento! – dijo acercándose inconscientemente al agente, solo para dejarle bien claro lo que decía.

-- Entonces tendré que comprobarlo – dijo Heero sacando ambas manos de las bolsas.

-- Cuando usted qui...

Los labios del agente Yuy se posaron de forma sorpresiva sobre los del seminarista haciéndole callar abruptamente. Los brazos de Heero se cerraron sobre su cuerpo apresando sus brazos con los suyos de modo que no pudiera moverse. Sus ojos se cerraron por instinto, lo que no le permitió ver la sorpresa que los ojos, enormemente abiertos, del seminarista mostraban.

Aquella necesidad que había surgido en él de probar aquellos labios, al sentirse como en un hechizo, le había llevado a hacer lo que estaba haciendo - más que comprobar la teoría sobre el enojo- Sentir ese sabor en su boca, esa suavidad, le hacía sentirse embriagado, como si hubiese bebido demasiado, ahora estaba borracho de un sabor dulce que se empeñaba en llenar por completo sus sentidos, sentidos que siempre mantenía controlados pero que en esta ocasión estaban fuera de si.

Al sentir esos labios entre los suyos fue como si un rayo tocara su piel porque todo su cuerpo se sacudió. Jamás había sentido algo como eso. Apretó más el cuerpo de Duo al suyo al sentirlo forcejear con él. Pero no quería soltarlo, no quería que esa calidez se alejara de él. El seminarista podía luchar todo lo que quisiera, pero no lo dejaría escapar, no esta vez.

Comenzó a sentir su piel y la sangre ardiendo, mientras algo en su entrepierna comenzó a despertar. Entonces tuvo conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y sabía que era malo, muy malo.

Se separó bruscamente de los labios del seminarista que al verse libre de aquel abrazo de hierro se dejo caer de forma pesada sobre la cama, bajando la cabeza y levantando su mano hasta tocar sus labios con dos dedos. Él se sintió, por primera vez, perturbado, hasta algo asustado. Jamás había dejado que sus deseos salieran a flote. Siempre mantenía bajo control todo, desde sus sentidos hasta su cuerpo. Y ahora, de nuevo, este chico venía a echar por tierra todas sus defensas y mostrarlo tan vulnerable como en realidad era.

Se giro de llenó saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada dando un portazo.

Si era verdad que existían los vampiros, seguramente el seminarista Maxwell era uno de ellos, ya que aquellos ojos violetas eran los que le habían hechizado con tan solo verlos.

Y aun seguía presa de ellos...

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara....

N/A: Me operan la mano izquierda, lo que me obliga a estar separada de la computadora por espacio de unos 20 dias, así que hasta entonces tendran el siguiente capitulo. Ho, yo se que puedo usar solo la mano derecha, pero me desespero muy rápido al no poder usar ambas manos. Hasta entonces!


	5. Chapter 5

**Entre Sombras de Sospecha**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Shonen Ai, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Religión. El tema de la religión es tratado en este fic yaoi, ya que hay sacerdotes. Si alguien tiene problemas con algo de esto, les pido por favor, no lo lean.

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 5

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Trowa miraba con atención las heridas del cuerpo que aun tenía en la plancha mientras grababa sus observaciones para posteriormente hacer su reporte. Pero según observaba, todo parecía ser igual a las anteriores. Los dos orificios en el cuello, el color azulado que tomaba al entrar en rigus mortis. No había señales de violencia, solo esa mirada de horror cristalizada en aquellos ojos, igual a la de las anteriores victimas. ¿Qué había causado sus muertes? ¿Qué?

¿Un vampiro?

¡Imposible!

Era un hombre de ciencia, solo creía en lo que veía, en eso el agente Yuy y él se parecían. Ojalá él pudiera tener la capacidad de asombro que tenía ese otro agente rubio. Ese chico le hacía sentir extraño, especial cuando se sentía observado por aquellos ojos color aqua tan transparentes y puros.

Al agente Winner le asustaban los muertos, tan solo al recordarlo en su rostro se dibujo una diminuta sonrisa. Esa visita nocturna aun la llevaba grabada en la memoria y sonreía para si mismo cada vez que la recordaba.

-- ¡Buenas noches!

Recibir visitas a esa hora de la noche no era algo común. Solo llegaban clientes, pero estas siempre iban acompañados de las sirenas de las ambulancias forenses y como no había escuchado ninguna, no podía ser uno de ellos. Así que se dio prisa en apagar la grabadora y salir del cuarto frío para retirarse el cubre bocas y el delantal. Cuando entro al anfiteatro vio justo en medio del lugar a la última persona que esperaba ver.

-- ¿Agente Winner? – cuestiono más para si mismo que haciéndole una pregunta al recién llegado. Necesitaba asegurarse que lo que estaba viendo no era algún espejismo. Después de todo, sus únicos compañeros eran los muertos y estos no hablaban.

-- Ho... Hola – dijo el rubio de forma nerviosa acercándose hasta el atractivo forense que se había quedado parado en el marco de la puerta solo observándolo – yo... yo no...

-- ¿Quiere hablar afuera? Se que este lugar le resulta incomodo – dijo caminando hasta Quatre. Quatre bajo la mirada sintiéndose ruborizar. ¿Por qué se sentía tan avergonzado? ¿O sería acaso el miedo que aquel lugar le daba?

-- Por favor – dijo Quatre de forma queda – solo he venido por la autopsia de la última victima y... y... – dijo volteando a ver al forense que le observaba de forma detenida – Mi jefe me ha pedido le comente si puede relacionar este última muerte a las anteriores como en el reporte que le llevó esta mañana.

-- Claro – dijo Trowa de forma seca caminando dentro de una de las oficinas, sintiéndose algo desilusionado de verdadero motivo por el que se había presentado a su lugar de trabajo. ¿Pero que esperaba?, ese era su trabajo ¿no?. - ¿Gusta acompañarme? Aun no lo escribo, pero no me tardare mucho, solo unos cuantos minutos. La vedad es que todo es tan parecido al anterior, que solo e de cambiar pocos datos.

Quatre guardo silencio siguiendo al medico. Era un lugar muy reducido, así que estaba aun más conciente de su aroma. Lo vio colocarse detrás del pequeño escritorio, mientras él se sentó frente a él. Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer. No le gustaba nada estar en ese lugar. Traía puesto el traje, pero aun así sentía frío.

-- Este es el cuarto más frío – dijo Trowa al percatarse que el agente estaba temblando. Se paro hasta él de forma silenciosa - siento mucho tenerlo aquí – Y entonces Quatre sintió algo tibio sobre sus hombros y se sobresalto al levantar la vista y toparse con aquella mirada esmeralda tan cerca suya haciéndole sonrojar. El forense había colocado sobre su cuerpo una pequeña manta que ahora le protegía del frío.

-- No... n... no se preocupe – dijo Quatre bajando la vista. Ver aquella mirada fija en él le hacía sonrojar haciéndole sentir un ligero calor en todo el cuerpo y sabía muy bien que no era producto de la manta.

Trowa retrocedió sintiéndose perturbado, de pronto se sintió acalorado, a pesar de no estar usando ropa más abrigadora y estar en un lugar muy frío. Regreso de forma silenciosa a su lugar, no sabía porque el estar tan cerca del rubio le hacía sentirse nervioso, lo único que sabía es que la sola mirada a esos ojos color aqua le hacía estremecer. Había pasado unas pocas horas junto a él y cada vez le parecían menos y necesitaba de más. Unos cuantos momentos platicando en la morgue o durante el almuerzo ya no le eran suficientes. Pero no era ahora cuando debía averiguar que le pasaba, lo primero era terminar el trabajo, después, ya vería como saber que le ocurría junto al agente y porque no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La oscuridad aun reinaba afuera, la lluvia había cesado y ahora solo relampagueaba a lo lejos. Los ojos cobalto de Heero veían de forma desinteresada el exterior, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Por qué se había atrevido a besar a una persona que se ordenaría de sacerdote en poco tiempo? ¿Qué pretendía probar con eso?

Él, que siempre se vanagloriaba de tener sus propios sentimientos y reacciones bajo control. Él, que jamás actuaba dejándose llevar por sus impulsos. Él, que siempre tenía todo calculado. Ahora todo se le había ido de las manos, robándole a esa persona un beso.

¿Pero por que?

¿A caso su subconsciente había actuado por su cuenta orillándole a hacer lo que hizo? ¿O era acaso que ese joven seminarista le atraía un tanto?

-- ¡Maldición! – dijo golpeando fuertemente el vidrió de la ventana del pasillo, haciendo que los agentes que custodiaban la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Duo voltearan a verle.

Pero Heero ni siquiera volteo a verles. Estaba preocupado por sus propias reacciones. Desde que había conocido a ese seminarista había tratado de levantar una pared de frialdad entre ellos, pero por alguna razón, el chico parecía saber como romperla y abrirse paso para llegar hasta él. No sabía que hacer, ni como seguir con el caso de forma imparcial. Se estaba dejando influenciar y no debía involucrarse. Tenía que terminar con eso ¡ya!.

La llamada de su celular le saco de sus pensamientos. Quatre le hablaba en el mejor de los momentos, así por lo menos ocuparía su cabeza en trabajo y no en el Seminarista Maxwell.

-- Habla Heero Yuy – contesto de forma seca, su voz sonaba tan normal como siempre, sería imposible que alguien tan siquiera imaginara por todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento – Esta bien Quatre, en cuanto te sea posible llámame con los resultados de las medidas que te pedí.

Ya lo sabía. Lo que Quatre le dijo por teléfono solo confirmó lo que ya sospechaba. Aquella persona, es decir, Duo Maxwell, había acabado con la vida de otro de los vagabundos de la iglesia – alguien apodado "La hormiga" – según le informó la policía. Ya mañana averiguaría todo su historial policiaco y el personal podría obtenerlo yendo de nuevo a la iglesia a hablar con sus compañeros.

Trowa Barton iba a enviarle por correo el reporte de la autopsia a su cuenta, para que pudiera revisarlo una vez que tuviera tiempo y no esperara a Quatre. Pero quizá sería más sencillo esperar al rubio que ir hasta su oficina a revisar los datos. Aun le faltaba revisar la declaración del seminarista, esperar a la gente del laboratorio para que le tomaran las muestras de sangre y hacerle las pruebas necesarias para comprobar su culpabilidad.

-- Agente – dijo Heero parándose frente a uno de los hombres que custodiaba aquella puerta – entre y sáqueme la declaración del sospechoso. Debe estar arriba de todos los papales. También asegúrese de que el sospechoso este bien.

El agente solo cabeceo en acuerdo. A nadie le parecería sospechoso que preguntara por el estado del sospechoso. No sería ni el primero ni el último en intentar quitarse la vida con algo que pudiese usar como cuerda (agujetas de loa zapatos, un trozo de tela, corbata, calcetines, etc). Así que era común que cada ciertos minutos alguien se encargara de revisar que todo estuviese en orden.

Heero regreso hasta la ventana del pasillo esperando a que el agente llegara con aquello que le pidió. No espero mucho, el reflejo del hombre saliendo de la habitación se dibujo sobre el cristal mientras un nuevo relámpago iluminaba afuera.

-- El seminarista esta rezando ahora mismo agente Yuy. No he querido interrumpirle ya que rezaba de una forma muy ferviente. Entre y salí sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia – dijo el hombre tendiéndole varios documentos a Heero.

- Esta bien – dijo Heero tomando los documentos y cabeceando en acuerdo cuando el hombre saludo con la mano para regresar a su lugar frente a la puerta de Duo.

Heero se sentó en las escaleras que conducían al piso de abajo con los papeles en las rodillas. No había una buena luz en ese lugar, pero tampoco estaba muy interesado en leer la declaración del seminarista. Había mejores formas de comprobar su culpabilidad que leyendo una declaración que bien podría ser falsa. Solo él sabía que había pasado y estaba seguro que el asesino era él, él y nadie más.

Había escuchado que el chico estaba rezando. Por un momento creyó que el agente saldría diciendo que estaba llorando, o quizá aun sentado en la cama viendo a la nada. Pero no había de que extrañarse, al fin y al cabo, los católicos espiran sus culpas rezando. La cuestión aquí era ¿Cuál era esa culpa? ¿Rezaba por todas las muertes que había causado? Cómo si rezando se le fuesen a perdonar semejantes crímenes. O, ¿Por qué diablos estaba rezando? ¿A caso se sentía culpable por el beso?

-- Pues si deberías de rezar, porque definitivamente eres culpable – murmuro de forma baja comenzando a leer los documentos que habían permanecido en sus piernas por un buen rato. El sol comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas y eso le permitía ver mucho mejor.

Aun faltaba que Quatre le llamara teniendo los datos de las mediciones en sus manos. No sabía a que hora había llegado al poblado, pero si aun no había llamado es que algo pudo haber pasado, tanto que extravió el celular, se le acabo la batería o algo. Quatre no era de los que incumplía un trabajo.

Abrió la carpeta, otra vez, desde el comienzo y comenzó a leer de nuevo, ya que por estar pensando en lo sucedido con el seminarista y con la llamada de Quatre que aun no llegaba, no estaba comprendiendo nada. La declaración del seminarista comenzaba en aquel callejón donde lo encontró. Pero las palabras que seguían no correspondían en nada con lo que había pasado. No decía nada sobre lo que hizo en la iglesia, ni como lo fue persiguiendo a todo velocidad a través de las callejuelas del barrio. Tampoco mencionaba haberse atravesado por la avenida principal sin tomar ninguna precaución provocando un grave accidente automovilístico. Cada palabra que leía comenzaba a hacerle hervir la sangre por el enojo. No debería extrañarle que un sospechoso mintiera, pero no esperaba que ese chico lo hiciese con tanto cinismo, con unas palabras que de no ser porque él estuvo en el lugar de los hechos justo en ese momento, le hubiese creído.

Se levanto de golpe de las escaleras y camino de forma decidida hasta la puerta donde ambos agentes aun permanecían custodiándola. Ambos hombres se cuadraron al verle, pero Heero los ignoro y abrió la puerta de forma molesta entrando al cuarto y cerrando con un portazo que resonó en todo el piso del hotel.

Duo se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta azotarse y se paro de un brinco de la cama. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos cobaltos del agente clavarse como dos fríos puñales en sus ojos. El hombre frente a él lucia sumamente molesto, traía una serie de papeles en la mano y le observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-- ¿Q... que... s... suce... sucede? – pregunto nervioso al ver que el agente solo le observaba de arriba abajo. Se había quitado las ropas prestadas y se había puesto de nuevo sus ropas del clero. Uno de los agentes las había dejado sobre el peinador, secas y limpias.

Heero observo de nueva cuenta ese alza cuellos puesto sobre la camisa negra. ¿A caso estaba poniendo una barrera entre ellos? Ese atuendo, sumado al aura de inocencia que le inundaba al observarle, le había hecho enojar aun mas. Un chico vestido de sacerdote no iba a detenerle ahora.

-- ¿Por qué miente? – dijo de forma fría sin moverse de su lugar, achicando los ojos al ver como el chico frente a él sujetaba fuertemente, con una de sus manos, el crucifijo de plata que colgaba de su cuello. Era como si al sujetar esa imagen estuviera poniendo frente a si un escudo. ¿A caso lo consideraba una amenaza? - ¿Por qué esta mintiendo? – repitió al no obtener respuesta del seminarista. Era mejor ser considerado una amenaza, quizá el miedo que pudiera tenerle podría hacerle soltar la lengua. Y al parecer el seminarista no era de esos que permanecían mucho tiempo callados.

-- Yo jamás miento – la mirada de miedo que le había visto cuando entro pareció esfumarse. Ahora le sostenía la mirada y parecía desafiarle con esos ojos violetas tan llenos de luz. No era la primera vez que le decía que no mentía, y parecía ser sincero en sus palabras, pero tenía que estar mintiendo, era imposible de creerlo inocente cuando lo había descubierto, casi, con las manos en la masa.

El enorme problema que tenía ahora, era que ¿No sabía que diablos pasaba con él? Sus pies se negaban a moverse. Parecía como si al verle en ese lugar, totalmente vestido negro, luciendo esa pequeña línea blanca en el cuello, hubiese sido suficiente como para dejarle clavado al suelo. ¡No!, eso no podía ocurrirle a él. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía como Michel Douglas en la película de Atracción Fatal?.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de romper aquel hechizo que había sido lanzado sobre él y dio dos pasos aproximándose al seminarista una vez que se sintió seguro. Este al verlo acercarse retrocedió de igual manera haciendo que el agente Yuy sonriera un poco al ver aquel miedo reflejado de nuevo en aquellos ojos violetas. Si, él miedo era su mejor aliado en ese momento.

Podía lidiar con el miedo. Podía lidiar con la ira, con el enojo, pero le estaba resultando difícil lidiar con esos ojos violetas y ese alza cuellos. Lo mejor era intimidarle para evitar que le mirara de nuevo.

--¿Por qué me ve de esa forma? ¿A caso cree que voy a violarlo?

El color rojo tiñendo las mejillas del seminarista pudo haberle hecho reír, pero mando cualquier atisbo de diversión hasta el fondo de su ser. Frunció el ceño y dio otro paso al frente haciendo que el chico frente a él chocara contra la cama perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sentado a ella sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos cobalto de forma sorprendida.

-- ¡Aléjese! – dijo Duo de forma temerosa levantando una de sus manos– Cualquier cosa que quiera decirme puede hacerla desde esa distancia.

Heero dejó los papeles al borde de la cama subiéndose a ella para estar más cerca de aquel cuerpo tembloroso que parecía querer replegarse sin lograrlo. Sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos, pero de su boca no salían las palabras. Había creído que intimidándolo un poco lograría sacar a relucir su verdadera personalidad, esa que le había llevado a matar a 4 personas. Sin embargo, estaba volviendo a ser presa de esos ojos violetas que le veían de forma asustada y a esos labios abiertos que temblaban ante su cercanía. No pudo evitar el entrecerrar los ojos para acercarse de nuevo a esa boca e intentar repetir lo que una ya había hecho. Pero una mano empujándolo fuertemente le impidió lograr su cometido.

Duo se paro de forma rápida alejándose del agente y de la cama con el corazón en la garganta y sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

-- ¿Qué... que... que?... – el agente vio la forma acelerada en la que el seminarista trataba de articular palabra, así que se paro de nuevo para verle con una mueca en forma de sonrisa. La cama estaba entre ellos, impidiendo que se acercara demasiado a él.

-- ¿Me dirá que tiene miedo que se repita lo de anoche? – soltó de forma firme. Viendo las reacciones que aparecían en la cara de aquel joven. No parecía molesto o enojado, más bien estaba sorprendido.

-- ¿Qué cosa? – cuestiono Duo

-- Ese delicioso beso que compartimos.

-- ¡Esta rotundamente equivocado!. Usted lo único que hizo fue unir sus labios con los míos. Eso no se puede considerar un beso.

-- ¿Y usted sabe lo que es un beso? – Duo se puso rojo de nuevo y desvió la vista de aquellos ojos cobalto que parecían leer en su interior como si fuese un libro.

-- ¡Claro que lo se! – dijo elevando la voz, para después agregar en un poco más baja - de una manera teórica por lo menos – aclaro sintiéndose apenado. No fuera a pensar el agente que él había besado a alguien antes, cuando no era así - Además lo he visto en la TV y en el cine y leído en un sin fin de libros. Así que le puedo asegurar que si se lo que es un verdadero beso carnal.

-- Entonces deberá saber que un beso pede transmitir pasión y eso fue justo lo que sentí cuando "solo uní mis labios a los suyos" – dijo haciendo énfasis con los dedos en las últimas palabras. Duo volvió a sentir que el color le inundaba el rostro ¿Por que sentirse así de perturbado? No se había dicho una y mil veces que ese beso no había significado nada para él. Y si era así, entonces ¿Por que su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho y sentía que su rostro ardía?

Se giró dándole la espalda al agente, no quería seguir viendo esa mirada inquisidora, era como estar frente al arzobispo siendo acusado de hereje.

-- Quiero hablar con el padre Roberts

-- No puede

-- Tengo que hablar con el padre Roberts

-- Ya le dije que no puede.

-- ¿Por qué? He estado en esta situación más de las veces que pueda imaginarse y se que tengo derecho ha hacer una llamada.

-- Derecho que uso en la jefatura de policía para hablar con el abogado del clero ¿No es cierto?

-- Oh. Lo había olvidado. Aun así necesito hablar con el padre Roberts.

-- Hablara con él cuando salga de aquí. A la cárcel o en libertad, todo depende de los resultados de la investigación.

-- ¡Yo no soy un asesino!

-- No. Pero si es un ladrón.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Pero que he robado yo últimamente? – debía reconocer que en el pasado si robo una que otra cosa, ¡pero siempre fue para dárselo a alguien que lo necesitaba más!.

Pero el agente Yuy no le respondió, solo clavo su mirada cobalto en la violeta con intensidad y después se giró para salir de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo que hizo que el seminarista se tapara los oídos.

-- ¿Pero que he robado yo? – se preguntó por segunda vez en esa noche y no fue la última vez que lo hizo en el transcurso de las horas.

¿Pero que he robado yo?...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Quatre atravesó corriendo los pasillos del hotel, subió los escalones de dos en dos y se paro de golpe frente a su jefe, quien ya le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Quatre imaginaba que Heero estaba enojado porque no le regreso la llamada cuando obtuvo los datos que le había pedido, pero tenía una explicación para ello, solo esperaba que Heero le dejara explicarse.

-- Yo...

-- Olvídalo, no me interesa saber porque no me llamaste, solo quiero tener los datos que te pedí – dijo extendiendo la mano.

Quatre sacó una hoja de papel de la bolsa de su saco y aspiro de forma aliviada. No le hubiese gustado decirle a su jefe que la batería de su celular se termino porque buena parte de la noche se la paso platicando con el forense. No sabía porque de frente su platica eran simples monosilábicos, pero por celular, recuperaba su seguridad y sin el nerviosismos presente platicaba muy a gusto con él.

Heero observo con atención los datos que le había pedido a Quatre. El muerto de St George había aparecido, al igual que el Nejo, en un callejón oscuro cerca de las 11 pm. Los datos de la autopsia eran idénticos a los de las siguientes victimas, según el informe del forense. La hora a la que salió el seminarista de esa iglesia rondaba las 11 pm también y para tomar el autobús que le llevaba al arzobispado, o un taxi, o un auto normal, debió pasar a fuerzas por ese callejón.

-- También debió haber visto algo – dijo Heero en voz alta llamando la atención del rubio.

-- ¿Cómo dices? – cuestionó sin entender esas palabras. El estaba seguro que teniendo esos datos Heero se daría cuenta que estaba acusando a un inocente de un crimen. Duo no estaba en la iglesia cuando ocurrió el crimen.

-- La hora a la que salió el chico, coincide con la hora de la muerte de la segunda victima – dijo Heero mostrando los datos que tenía en una de las carpetas – Si él no es el asesino, entonces debió haber visto algo. Y yo recuerdo que nos dijo que se había enterado por las noticias.

-- Duo ya se había ido de St. George cuando ocurrió ese crimen – dijo Quatre tratando de defenderlo.

-- Según tus propios datos Quatre – dijo Heero mostrándole la hoja que le había traído – tardas entre 10 y 15 minutos en llegar de la entrada de la iglesia a la primera parada del bus. No hay forma de acercar un auto hasta la entrada de la iglesia ya que se encuentra al fondo de una callejuela empedrada y terrosa. Si el chico llevaba equipaje, que es de suponerse ya que se iba a cambiar y suponiendo que es ágil, pudo haber tardado 10 minutos mas. Así que debe haber visto algo.

Quatre solo observo los ojos cobalto de su jefe, él estaba totalmente convencido e iba a ser muy difícil de sacarlo de allí. Una vez que Heero afirmaba algo, que admitiera un error era casi imposible u aun peor, que cometiera un error era imposible.

¿Entonces era Duo Maxwell un asesino serial?

Pero el principal problema no era el creer a Duo Maxwell un asesino o no, el principal problema venía subiendo las escaleras usando sotana y llevando bajo el brazo un portafolios de piel, mientras iba acompañado del comandante principal del FBI (su jefe) parándose frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-- Agente Yuy, ¿qué pruebas tiene en contra del seminarista Maxwell? – pregunto el hombre enojado. Quatre supuso que aquel otro que le acompañaba, el que usaba sotana, debía ser el abogado que mando su eminencia Traize Krushrenada. Una vez que los hombres se fueran, iba a tener que soportar el mal humor de su jefe.

-- Las estamos reuniendo ahora mismo comandante Darlian – informo Yuy de forma seria.

-- No te pregunte eso, quiero saber que pruebas tienes hora mismo. ¿Vas a acusarlo formalmente? – la mirada cobalto de Heero se elevo para ver la de aquel hombre alto y delgado que le veía desde arriba, como creyéndose un ser superior. El echo de que vistiera de sotana no lo dotaba de dones especiales como para que le viera de semejante forma. ¿A caso el seminarista Maxwell algún día podría verle de esa forma? Desecho ese pensamiento de inmediato y regreso a ver los ojos de su jefe.

-- Aun no podemos – respondió de forma seca. Sabía que un buen abogado podría sacar libre al seminarista y al parecer, ese hombre lo era.

-- Entonces hay que soltarlo – Lo sabía, sabía que ese hombre había logrado el amparo que le quitaba a su sospechoso principal de las manos.

Quatre suspiro aliviado. A pesar de lo que creyese su jefe, él seguía considerando a Duo inocente y el que el abogado del clero lo hubiese podido sacar en libertad le daba cierto grado de alivio.

Heero guardo silencio cuando ambos hombres llegaron hasta la habitación donde el seminarista descansaba y le tendieron una orden a los agentes que custodiaban la puerta. El hombre de la sotana entro al cuarto mientras el comandante Darlian regreso hasta donde Heero y Quatre se encontraba.

-- Se que tienes motivos para considerarlo un sospechoso – dijo el hombre volteando de reojo hasta la habitación por donde había entrado el hombre daba la impresión de que no quería que le fuesen a escuchar – Te respeto mucho, eres el mejor agente que tenemos, pero debes entender que nos estamos metiendo con la iglesia y si no tenemos una base con que sustentar una acusación como esa(la de asesinato), no vamos a poder detenerle por mucho tiempo – dijo el hombre en voz baja. Heero sabía lo que el comandante pensaba, de echo, el mismo lo sabía, por eso no refuto la decisión de liberarle, al fin y al cabo, iba a mantenerle vigilado y ya había obtenido su sangre y huellas digitales, solo faltaban los resultado del laboratorio para ser comparados.

Heero solo cabeceo en acuerdo haciendo que el hombre sonriera.

-- Mi hija desea mucho que salgas con ella muchacho y a mi también me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras - dijo el hombre tomando el hombro de Heero, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

-- Quizá... – trató de darle largas sin que su jefe se ofendiera – cuando atrape a este asesino veremos – que otras excusas puedo poner, Completo para si mismo haciendo que el hombre volviera a sonreír.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y aquel hombre anciano y otro mas joven, ambos vestidos de negro, solo que uno con sotana y el otro en pantalones, aparecieron por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras.

-- Nosotros nos retiramos comandante – la voz rasposa del abogado inundo el lugar haciendo que Heero le observara primero, para después bajar la mirada y toparse con aquellos ojos violetas que de nuevo le veían de forma intensa – pero antes quiero hablar un momento con usted a solas – Y ambos hombres se alejaron unos pasos dejando a ambos agentes frente al seminarista.

Cuando su mirada choco con la violeta, vio como una luminosa sonrisa adorno por completo el rostro del seminarista haciéndolo descontrolar un poco. Pero se recupero de forma rápida no dándole notar a nadie el estado en el que ese chico podía ponerlo.

"Eres el diablo vestido de sotana" se dijo mentalmente sin apartar la mirada ceñuda de aquella figura vestida de negro.

-- De una vez le advierto, que esta no será la última vez que me vea – dijo Heero cruzando los brazos frente a aquel chico.

-- Eso espero, agente Yuy – dijo Duo sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro – Creo que usted necesita acercarse un poco más a dios – aseguro borrando de pronto aquella sonrisa de sus labios. Daba la impresión de que le estaba retando con sus palabras. ¿A caso lo estaba haciendo de nuevo? ¿Quería hacerle notar que aquello que hizo había estado mal? Solo mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa al comprender la intención de sus palabras. No, esta vez no iba a sorprenderle.

-- Parece que ya lo olvido – dijo Heero acercándose al seminarista. No había hacía donde hacerse, por lo que el chico no podía moverse. Eso pudo aprovecharlo para decirle en voz baja, sin que todos los que aun estaban en el pasillo le escucharan - Yo no soy creyente. Así que no puedo estar cerca de su dios, pero puedo estar cerca del diablo.

-- ¿Pero que dice? Si usted no cree en dios tampoco debería creer en el diablo, ¿No es así?

Heero elevó la mano para tocar con su dedo índice la barbilla de Duo de forma provocativa. Pudo notar como las mejillas del chico se tornaron de un color rojo intenso y sus ojos se abrieron. Era fácil saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, era tan transparente, pero aun que lo deseara mucho, aun que esa fuera su intención desde un principio; había mucha gente como para hacerlo.

-- Pero claro que creo en el diablo y lo hago porque lo he visto – Duo se aparto para dejar que la mano de Heero le siguiera tocando y frunció el ceño con molestia e incredulidad.

-- ¡Eso es imposible!

-- Es posible. Lo he visto y lo sigo viendo, porque es usted.

-- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si me voy a ordenar de sacerdote!

-- Entonces Será el Diablo Vestido de Sotana – Duo frunció mas el ceño.

-- ¿Por que le caigo tan mal?

-- No se confunda seminarista Maxwell, usted no me cae ni bien ni mal. Solo es uno más de mis casos. Uno muy complicado debo admitir.

-- ¿Solo soy un nombre en un expediente?

-- No – Duo sonrió al escucharlo, hasta que Heero volvió a hablar – Solo es un numero.

¿Porque sería que ver aquella cara de desilusión le afectaba tanto? ¿Esa mirada dolida le hacía sentir extraño? Nunca sentía nada, siempre lograba mantener cualquier tipo de emoción bien encerrada, pero ahora, al ver esos ojos tristes y ese semblante abatido, le hacía sentir ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos y abrazarle a su cuerpo y susurrarle al oído – No es verdad lo que te dije, solo estoy molesto – Tanta era esa sensación, que se encontró de pronto levantando el brazo y...

-- ¡Vamonós Duo!

La voz rasposa del abogado del clero le regreso de golpe a la realidad haciendo que bajara el brazo sin haber hecho nada. ¿Pero que idiotez estuvo a punto de hacer? Él que siempre tenía todo bajo control, ahora estaba cayendo poco a poco en un pozo que no parecía tener fondo. No, él no era de esas personas ena...

¿Enamoradas?

¿Pero en que tonterías estaba pensando? El no estaba enamorado, mucho menos de un hombre y asesino. No tenía nada que ver el que le hubiese besado, solo había sido parte de una prueba para lograr hacerle enojar y que apareciera aquella otra personalidad, la mala, la que mataba, la que era capaz de golpearle, la que tanto deseaba atrapar...

-- Espero que esta noche, si pueda soñar con los angelitos, Agente Yuy – dijo Duo haciendo que Heero frunciera el ceño.

-- Hn – Si claro, justamente venía soñando despierto con eso últimamente, con un ángel disfrazado de demonio con sotana. ¿Y ahora lo soñaría con alas?

-- Y después me dice como me veo con alas – ese comentario le hizo sonrojar ligeramente haciéndole voltear a verlo con la mirada encendida. Pero Duo estaba riendo a carcajadas. Lo había hecho de nuevo, este seminarista había sobrepasado sus barreras y le había sorprendido... de nuevo.

Se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que encontrar la prueba de su culpabilidad. Algo, lo que fuera. Un vez que el asesino estuviera en la cárcel él podría descansar en paz y volver a ocuparse de lo suyo. Dejaría de pensar en tonterías y volvería a atrapar criminales.

¿Enamorarse él?

¡Ni que estuviera loco!

Quatre vio por la ventana, con una sonrisa, como el seminarista Duo Maxwell subía a un auto junto con el abogado y muy cerca de ellos, Heero abordaba el suyo metiendo el acelerador hasta el fondo alejándose de ellos.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Entre Sombras de Sospecha**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Shonen Ai, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Religión. El tema de la religión es tratado en este fic yaoi, ya que hay sacerdotes. Si alguien tiene problemas con algo de esto, les pido por favor, no lo lean.

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 6

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quatre observo de nuevo a los niños llegar hasta ese seminarista de ojos violetas. Su sonrisa era contagiosa y tanto niños como adultos le seguían mucho. Era servicial, amable y muy honesto. ¿Cómo era posible que este chico, alguien de su misma edad, fuera considerado el principal sospechoso de 4 asesinatos?

¡No!, Imposible.

Tenía días de estarle vigilando, los mismos que tenía su jefe de estar de pésimo humor. Jamás, en el tiempo que tenía de trabajar a su lado, lo había visto así. Se la pasaba día y noche en su oficina, le gritaba a medio mundo y arrojaba cuanto papel se le cruzaba por enfrente con el nombre de Duo Maxwell.

No entendía nada.

Las pruebas de sangre que fueron encontradas en el pasillo que conducía del callejón a la iglesia dieron positivo. Si era la sangre del seminarista. Pero el chico tenía una buena explicación para ello: Había estado reparando el techo de la sacristía y se había golpeado un dedo haciendo que este sangrara. Había bajado por el techo rumbo al callejón para entrar a la iglesia por ese lugar dejando su sangre derramada en el suelo. Heero personalmente se había encargado de corroborar su coartada y si, allí había rastros de la sangre del seminarista y coincidía perfectamente con la encontrada en el callejón. Los del laboratorio que habían ido a sacarle sangre corroboraron también su historia, ya que reportaron que el dedo gordo de su mano izquierda estaba amoratado y la uña negra a punto de caerse, señal de que se había dado un fuerte golpe.

Esa prueba no le había servido de nada. Heero había maldecido en voz alta varias veces.

El ADN tampoco le sirvió, ya que no había encontrado ninguna muestra en las victimas; ningún cabello, piel o algo que pudiera ser analizado y comparado. Ninguna de las pruebas que tenía lograban implicar al seminarista con las muertes. Y sin embargo su jefe se empeñaba en creerlo culpable. Su obsesión con ese chico era aun más fuerte que antes.

-- Esa obsesión por encontrarlo culpable se incrementó después de que me mando a St. George. ¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos cuando se quedaron a solas en el cuarto de hotel?

Quatre bajó del auto y camino de forma decidida hasta donde estaba Duo contándoles algo a los niños. No le molestaba dar a conocer su presencia en el lugar, Duo ya lo había visto, solo que no se lo había comentado a su jefe. Sabía que era un terrible error darse a conocer ante un sospechosos, porque si era realmente culpable, esa persona se cuidaría de no hacer algo malo delante de él. Pero como estaba seguro que no lo era, solo se acercaba a él como amigo, para platicar un rato y saber sus opiniones.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El toque de la campana hizo que todos los niños corrieran al mismo tiempo riendo a carcajadas, pasando por un lado de Quatre quien sonrió de forma amplia al verles.

-- ¡Hola agente Winner!, que bueno que viene – dijo Duo de forma alegre.

-- Creí que iba a llamarme por mi nombre –

-- Lo mismo digo Quatre – el rubio sonrió.

-- Duo, quiero preguntarte algo desde hace días – dijo Quatre sentándose al borde de las escaleras acompañándolo. Duo solo le observo de forma sería, ya que la sonrisa del rubio había desaparecido de repente.

-- ¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono intranquilo al ver la seriedad de quien estaba empezando a considerar su amigo.

-- Desde hace unos días, mi jefe tiene un humor horrible. Esta imposible. Jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera. Esta sumamente agresivo, más parece un león enjaulado que un detective de policía – Duo solo le observo sin decir nada – Mi jefe era frío, más no iracundo. Se la pasa encerrado en su oficina, sin dormir y sin comer. No ha querido que nadie le interrumpa, ni siquiera yo que soy su subordinado y trabajo con él de forma directa. Si alguien entra, comienza a gritarle y todos le tienen miedo. Y creo que su humor cambió desde que se quedo contigo en aquel hotel – Los ojos de Duo se abrieron enormemente ante lo que el chico frente a él decía y bajo la vista al piso. Quatre se giro para verle - ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

Quatre vio como el color rojo pintó el blanco rostro del chico. Las manos del seminarista se cerraron fuertemente sobre el faldón de su sotana y entonces supo que la respuesta a su pregunta era un si. ¿Pero que había pasado para que ahora su jefe se comportara de esa forma y el chico frente a él se sonrojara de esa forma?

Duo levanto la vista y cerró los ojos al tiempo en que le sonrió de forma amplia. Quatre no supo que pensar en ese momento. ¿Por qué le sonreía así?

-- Si paso algo – dijo haciendo que Quatre se intrigara aun más – pero no te lo puedo decir – dijo el seminarista abriendo los ojos y bajando de nuevo la mirada al suelo – Espero que comprendas.

-- No puedo – dijo el rubio algo serio – si supiera que fue lo que paso, quizá podría ayudarle a mi jefe a tranquilizarse.

-- No creo que hay sido yo el causante de su estado. No fue algo tan grave, creo – dijo el chico volviendo a ver al agente – Debe ser porque no han dado con el asesino.

-- Si, quizá tengas razón. Yo solo estoy suponiendo cosas. Pensé que su mal humor podría ser porque tu siempre logras romper sus barreras. Es la primera vez que lo veo actuando de esa forma, él siempre tan frío y dueño de sus emociones y ahora reacciona de una forma totalmente desconocida. Estaría más tranquilo si supiera que le pasa.

-- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente? – cuestiono Duo.

-- Ya lo he hecho, pero siempre me dice que no haga preguntas y me ponga a trabajar – Duo sonrió ante lo que parecía ser una broma y Quatre le sonrió igual poniéndose de pie – Debo irme ahora, pero volveré después para platicar.

-- Me dará mucho gusto verte.

Quatre se despidió agitando la mano y camino rumbo a la salida de la iglesia. Las platicas con Duo era amenas, casi tanto como aquellas que tenía con el forense, solo que con el seminarista no se ponía nervioso y su platica era fluida. Cuando hablaba con Trowa, los nervios le trababan la lengua y se veía inmerso en silencios llenos de sonrojos cuando de pronto descubría aquella mirada esmeralda fija en él.

Pero no podía negar que le gustaba mucho sentir su corazón acelerado y el verse transportado en un mundo de sueños al contemplar aquellos ojos verdes.

-- Quatre...

La voz de su jefe le despertó de sus recuerdos y se giro bruscamente topándose con la imagen de Heero frente a él. Estaba recargado en una de las columnas del edificio, fumando, su cara denotaba el cansancio y sus ceño fruncido enojo. ¿Por qué estaba él allí? ¿No se suponía que su turno de guardia era por la noche? Solo para eso salía de la oficina y aun no era tiempo, era todavía muy temprano para sustituirle.

-- He... Heero, ¿No deberías estar en la oficina? – cuestiono temeroso.

-- ¿Y tu no deberías estar en el auto? ¿Fuera de la vista de cualquiera que pudiera verte y reconocerte? - ¡Le había visto!, El reclamo estaba justificado, no debía dejarse ver, un buen agente no permite ser descubierto en una vigilancia. No pudo menos que bajar la vista de forma culposa, había quebrantado una de las leyes de investigación y no tenía justificación para ello - ¿Qué clase de agente eres Quatre? Te hiciste amigo del sospechoso – aseguro haciendo que Quatre levantara la vista de nuevo - ¿A caso también le has revelado parte de la investigación?

-- ¡No!, ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo a la carrera – Jamás haría algo como eso. Antes que nada, soy policía.

-- Un policía que devuelve el estomago cuando tratan de hablarle sobre una autopsia...

-- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – dijo abriendo enormemente los ojos ¿A caso el forense le había contado a su jefe cuando le había prometido no hacerlo?

-- No lo sabía – Quatre se sonrojo. Le había revelado su secreto sin querer. No cabía duda de que su jefe sabía muy bien como sacar información. Trowa no le había traicionado y eso le hizo sentirse un poco mejor - ¿como puedes...?

-- ¡Agente Yuy!

Esa voz le hizo interrumpirse y girarse de forma lenta. Pudo ver como el sospechoso, el causante de todos sus desvelos estaba a solo centímetros de él. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese acercado tanto sin que lo hubiese notado? Era el mejor agente con el que contaba el FBI, si este chico se hubiese acercado para matarle, ni siquiera le habría podido detener.

-- Deje de regañarlo – pudo ver como esos ojos violetas parecían verle con cierto dejo de molestia - El agente Winner no me ha dicho nada de su investigación. Y creo que no sería el único en vomitar al leer el reporte de cómo abren un cadáver y pesan sus restos – Heero solo frunció mas el ceño. ¿Por qué siempre le regañaba de una u otra forma?

-- Ese no es el motivo principal, él simplemente no debió dejarse ver – aseguró.

-- De todas formas yo ya sabía que me vigilaban. Ya lo había visto – Quatre iba cometiendo un error tras otro y eso le hizo girarse para advertirle que un error mas y...

-- Quatre...

-- Ho, no, no vi al agente Winner, lo vi a usted - ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Esas palabras lo descolocaron por un milisegundo sorprendiéndole, pero recupero de forma rápida la compostura para girarse y encararlo.

-- ¿Hn? ¿En que momento me vio? – cuestionó dejando al fondo de su pensamiento cualquier atisbo de sorpresa. No debía dejarse confundir, seguramente es lo que estaba buscando, era probable que estuviera mintiendo para ver como reaccionaba, pero no iba a lograr nada con él.

-- El mismo día en que me trajo el abogado del clero, Dekim Barton. Usted estaba frente a la iglesia y desde entonces viene por las noches. Cuando se percata que el candado esta puesto, se introduce dentro del salón principal a través de una de las ventanas y se la pasa dando vueltas – Eso era verdad. ¿Pero como lo sabía él?

-- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – cuestiono intrigado quitándose el cigarro de la boca y aventando el humo.

-- Yo le dejo la ventana abierta para que entre – dijo mostrando la mas hermosa de las sonrisas.

Esta vez no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa que esa acción le había causado. Si no hubiese sido porque se había quitado el cigarro de la boca, seguramente este se hubiese caído al pender de su boca abierta. Lo bueno era que el seminarista había permanecido con los ojos cerrados y no había podido verle. Pero la ira comenzaba a consumirle, ¿cómo era posible que este chico le estuviese manipulando de semejante manera? ¿Los había visto?, ¡No! Lo había visto a él, él era el responsable de que nada ocurriera.

-- ¡Maldición! – no pudo evitar maldecir en voz alta haciendo que el seminarista Maxwell frunciera el ceño y le hablara de forma firme.

-- Por favor agente Yuy, estamos en la iglesia – regañado de nuevo - De todas formas le agradezco que nos cuide de forma tan esmerada, ya que, si ha habido dos muertes en el callejón, eso quiere decir que el asesino conoce este lugar y esta cerca.

-- Claro que lo esta – dijo viéndole fijamente sin meditar en sus palabras. Duo pareció comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-- No soy yo – dijo a la defensiva.

-- Claro que no – sarcasmo - Y da la casualidad que desde que le vigilamos no ha habido ningún otro crimen – dijo el agente.

-- No se que hacer para que me crea – cuestiono de forma algo triste el seminarista.

-- No puede hacer nada.

-- Seminarista Maxwell...

Tanto Heero como Duo voltearon hacía el atrio de las escaleras, allí, en la parte alta, donde no daba el sol, se encontraba un chico alto, cubierto con una capucha oscura y vestido de negro, como los sacerdotes, solo que traía un mandil blanco que le lucía un tanto extraño. Heero aprovecho la distracción para fumar de nuevo.

-- ¿Erick, que sucede?

Ahora podía recordarlo, era otro de los vagabundos que acudía a la mesa de los pobres, solo que este les ayudaba como monaguillo en las misas impartidas por el padre Roberts

-- El padre Roberts le esta llamando

-- Gracias Erick, voy enseguida – El chico cabeceo en acuerdo y se retiro, Duo se giro para ver de nuevo al agente frente a él – El padre Roberts enfermó y esta en cama muy débil. El médico ha dicho que tiene anemia y debe descansar lo más posible. Pero el padre no quiere suspender las misas ahora que viene mas gente. Se ha desvanecido un par de veces, pero insiste en pararse – pareció afligido, pero bien podría estar solo actuando.

-- Así que por eso no lo hemos visto – indico Quatre, ya que desde que le vigilaban el hombre mas anciano no se hacía presente en las afueras de la iglesia.

-- Así es. Erick se encarga de atenderlo, mientras yo me hago cargo de los asuntos de la iglesia. Pero para poder dar misa y confesar, necesito ordenarme - Heero entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo ¿A caso le estaba queriendo decir algo? – Y lo voy a hacer muy pronto – Heero se saco de nuevo el cigarro de la boca aventando el humo sobre el seminarista, quien solo lo abanico con la mano. Una pequeña venganza por lo antes dicho.

-- No debería dar por echo cosas que aun no suceden – dijo Heero de forma fría viéndole con el ceño fruncido.

-- Y usted no debería fumar delante de los que no lo hacemos – Heero frunció más el ceño aventando el cigarro que traía en la mano y apachurrándolo con el pie. Regañado de nueva cuenta, ¿Hasta cuando este chico dejaría de burlarse de él?

Se dio la vuelta sin decir más y se alejo de todos a la carrera. No sabía que más hacer. Todos comenzaban a decirle que abandonara el caso, que se diera carpetazo al asunto y tomara algún otro. Pero él no era de los que dejaba un caso sin resolver y no por el echo de que las victimas eran vagabundos, gente sin familia que vivía en las calles, iba a olvidarse de ellos. Relena Darlian, la hija del comandante, había estado justamente esa mañana en su oficina para decirle eso mismo... por eso había salido disparado de allí. Lo menos que quería era verse involucrado con alguien como esa chica, fría, engreída, arrogante y con falta de la calidad moral de su padre.

-- Agente Yuy

Heero escucho la voz cansada del párroco de aquella iglesia. Pudo ver como el hombre se veía sumamente demacrado, casi tan pálido como un muerto. Grandes ojeras descansaban bajo sus ojos, pero aun así sonreía. Le hizo una seña para que fuera hasta él y Heero no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

Entraron los dos en la sacristía y el sacerdote le hizo tomar asiento. Heero pudo ver la mirada inquisidora del hombre mayor, parecía querer leerle la mente, pero él era alguien difícil de leer.

-- Voy a ir al grano, agente Yuy – dijo el hombre cruzando las manos bajo su mentón – me han mandado a descansar, a beber mucha leche y a olvidarme un poco de mi rebaño, pero eso último es algo que jamás voy a hacer – si eso era ir al grano, Heero no quería saber como sería irse por las ramas – Dígame ¿por qué lo hizo? – Heero ni se inmuto ante la pregunta, ya que había varias cosas que había hecho y mientras no especificara cual, no se daría por aludido – Respóndame agente Yuy.

-- Si me especifica la pregunta, tratare de hacerlo – dijo Heero de forma fría. No iba a revelar nada que tuviera que ver con él caso y eso el hombre debería saberlo, ya que su investigación sobre el asesino era como sus secretos de confesión. El hombre suspiro y bajo la vista de forma seria.

-- ¿Por qué lo beso? – dijo elevando la vista, Heero solo entrecerró los ojos.

-- ¿Así que se lo contó?. Y yo que creí que trataba de olvidarlo, ya que no ha vuelto a mencionar el asunto – aseguro Heero sin cambiar de posición.

-- No le ha dicho nada porque yo se lo recomendé – afirmo - ¿Me dirá que eso que hizo fue parte de su interrogatorio? – Heero no dijo nada - ¿Sabe que desde ese momento ha dejado a Duo muy perturbado? Debido a mi enfermedad, Duo se ha hecho cargo de todo lo relacionado a la iglesia y además...

Heero tuvo que soportar los siguientes 20 minutos un sermón relacionado con la moral y las buenas costumbres, como si no tuviera suficiente con su propia conciencia, ahora venía un sacerdote a seguirle torturando.

Pero de algo había servido pasar esos minutos con el hombre. Por un instante, su vista dejo de prestar atención a lo que el sacerdote decía para detenerse en un punto fijo en el arrugado cuello. El agente se quedo viendo por largos momentos ese punto. Era algo que había visto, ya 4 veces. Si su memoria no fallaba, esa herida en el cuello, que realmente parecían ser un par de ronchas abultadas, pero muy parecidas en distancia una de la otra, circunferencia y hasta podría asegurar, que en ubicación.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

¿Esto era una especie de marca?

¿Sería el padre Roberts el siguiente en morir?

No podía estar seguro de las conclusiones que su cabeza estaba sacando en ese momento sin tener algo con que comparar. Pero tampoco podía dejarle morir solo para comprobar su teoría. Lo primero era asegurarse de que esa herida era igual o parecidas a la de las últimas 4 victimas, después, brindarle protección al anciano cura.

-- Espero que esto que sucedió no se vuelva a repetir - dijo el cura terminando el sermón, del cual Heero no supo ni de que trato.

-- Dígame padre Roberts – Heero se paro de su asiento acercándose al hombre para ver más de cerca esas ronchas en su cuello. Por un momento había pensado que algún insecto habría causado aquello, pero al verlas bien, se dio cuenta de que apenas estaban cicatrizando y aun tenían un pequeño punto de sangre - ¿Cómo se hizo esas heridas en el cuello? – pregunto señalándolas con el dedo.

El hombre por impulso levanto una de sus manos y la coloco en su cuello. Sabía a que herida se refería el agente, pero no tenía ni idea de cuando habían aparecido esas marcas en su cuello.

-- No lo se – dijo el hombre – Aparecieron hace unos días, justo al tiempo en que comencé a sentirme mal. Por un momento pensé que alguna pulga o garrapata se me había pegado, estando donde estamos no sería de extrañar. Por eso mandé a que Duo y Erick fumigaran los claustros, e incluso el comedor de los pobres. Pero estas ronchas no desaparecen. El medico concordó conmigo en que posiblemente haya sido algún insecto.

-- Hn – dijo Heero enderezándose en su lugar – ¿permitiría que otro médico le revisara? – Ya tenía idea de a que médico mandaría traer, si es que el hombre frente a él lo consentía.

-- ¡Claro!, ¡Claro! Agente Yuy, se lo agradecería mucho – dijo el hombre entusiasmado – Duo ya me había comunicado, que a pesar de lo que paso, usted se estaba esmerando mucho en cuidarnos – Ese comentario le hizo fruncir el ceño con molestia. ¿Cuánta gente más sabía que había agentes vigilando la iglesia? Trató de auto convencerse a si mismo que ese coraje que comenzaba a crecer en su interior, era debido a ese descuido suyo al haberse dejado descubrir y no a la sensación de sentir que el hombre le hacía entender que cuidarles, era una forma de disculpa de su parte por lo ocurrido con Duo.

-- Veré si el médico puede venir ahora mismo – dijo Heero metiendo las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y saliendo de la sacristía. Se dio prisa en encender un cigarro para tratar de alejar la tentación de ir a ver al seminarista de nuevo y pedirle que dejara de descubrirlos con todos. Pero no era algo que pudiera hacer. La culpa era suya por haberse dejado ver.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Quatre se encontraba justo frente a la morgue, viendo con titubeo la entrada al lugar. Era media tarde y el sol aun alumbraba muy fuerte, pero el se sentía sombrío.

Heero le había telefoneado hacía un par de horas y le había pedido, no, más bien ordenado, que fuese por el forense al lugar donde se encontrara (Heero sabía que Trowa trabaja solo por la noche) y le pidiera ir a la Iglesia donde él le estaría esperando. No le dio más detalles, solo que lo buscara y lo llevara en menos de 3 horas.

Había tardado poco en conseguir su número privado, ya que no se había atrevido a pedírselo antes. Marco con nerviosismo a su celular y espero a que le respondieran con el corazón en la garganta. Pero no ocurrió. Volvió a intentar un par de veces antes de por fin escuchar como alguien, con voz adormilada, respondía.

-- ¿Quién? – pregunto ahogando un enorme bostezo.

-- He... yo... yo – Quatre trató de controlar su nerviosismo. Le daba muchísima pena escuchar la voz del forense adormilada, le había despertado, sabía que algo así podía pasar. La otra noche le había comentado que trabajaba hasta las 7 am y regresaba al trabajo a las 10 pm, así que dormía buena parte del día hasta cerca de las 6 pm. Pero si había trabajo pendiente, bien podría salir hasta otro día. No sabía en que circunstancias le había despertado ahora.

-- ¿Si? ¿Quién habla? – pregunto el forense un tanto molesto. Y tenía toda la razón al estarlo.

-- Soy... soy el agente Quatre Winner – dijo a la carrera – se que le he despertado...

-- ¿Quatre? ¿Cómo?...

-- Ah, ¿el teléfono? – supo de inmediato que le estaba preguntando.

-- Aja

-- Bueno, recuerde que soy agente del FBI. Obtener su información no es tan complicado – solo escucho silencio del otro lado de la línea y eso le hizo temblar - ¡No!, ¡no!, no se moleste, es solo que...

-- ¿Otro muerto? – pregunto de pronto. Al parecer ese pensamiento le había terminado de despertar.

-- No. No. Realmente es mi jefe quien quiere verle. Me parece que de forma urgente, porque si no, no me hubiese pedido buscarle y llevarle hasta la iglesia donde él se encuentra. ¿Podría?... ¿Podría...?

-- Claro que puedo acompañarle. Espéreme frente a la morgue, llego en 10 minutos.

Y allí estaba él ahora, esperando al forense que le hacía sentirse como un simple adolescente. Su corazón no había parado de latir desde que colgó con él. No sabía como comportarse estando en su presencia y en esta ocasión, ni siquiera había podido hablar bien con él a través del teléfono. Tenía miedo de verlo enojado que se comportara tan o mas frío que Heero. No quería ni imaginarse que pudiera decirle de verle así.

El golpe al vidrio de su lado le despertó de sus sueños negativos y giro el rostro topándose con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le llamaban la atención. Su corazón se paralizo por un momento esperando ver el ceño fruncido y la mirada fría, pero fue todo lo contrario: el forense le estaba sonriendo. Aquello hizo que un tremendo calor subiera por su rostro pintándolo de rojo.

-- Buenas tardes, le agradezco que me esperara – dijo Trowa. Quatre bajo del auto sintiéndose temblar, pero ya no de miedo a que estuviese enojado, ahora había algo que le recorría el cuerpo y le sacudía brevemente.

-- Yo soy quien le da las gracias, después de que e interrumpido su sueño. No sabe cuan apenado me siento, pero... – la mano del forense se levanto para con su dedo callar aquello que el rubio estaba diciendo. El color rojo de su rostro se intensifico aun más.

-- No hay porque disculparse – dijo Trowa bajando la mano sintiendo como la calidez de aquella boca que se había atrevido a tocar, comenzaba a subir por su brazo y recorría de forma libre su cuerpo – Me alegra mucho que haya sido usted quien viniera por mi, Quatre.

-- Nos... nos... ¿vamos? – cuestiono el rubio apuntando el auto. Trowa solo cabeceo en acuerdo y entro del lado del copiloto. Quatre se acomodo en su lugar y de forma nerviosa inició el camino a la iglesia donde se encontraba Heero.

El forense había tocado sus labios y ese simple contacto le había enviado hasta las nubes. Solo había sido un gesto con la intención de callarle, nada del otro mundo y sin embargo le había hecho estremecerse de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Se había sonrojado a mas no poder y por mas que trataba de controlar su nerviosismo no podía lograrlo. Su corazón lo traía en la garganta y no sabía ni como comenzar a hablar con él.

-- ¿Se encuentra bien?

No escucho cuando el forense le llamó, sus propios latidos del corazón le impedían escucharle. Fue hasta que Trowa le tocó la mano, que iba fuertemente tomada de la palanca de velocidades, que Quatre volteo.

-- Tranquilo – dijo al ver que el rubio se había sobresaltado y estuvo a punto de cambiar de velocidad sin meter el clutch haciendo que el auto se apagara. Pero lo había evitado a tiempo al sujetarle fuertemente la mano evitando que ocurriera un accidente.

-- Lo siento – dijo Quatre apenado deteniéndose a un costado de la avenida para tratar de que su corazón regresara a la normalidad – No se, no se que me pasó, es solo que, que...

-- ¿Estas nervioso? – cuestiono el forense haciendo que Quatre elevara la vista para clavarla en sus ojos verdes – yo también. Así que ¿por qué no tratamos de controlarnos antes de presentarnos ante tu jefe?

¿Qué? Quatre trato de pronunciar palabra, pero de su boca no salió nada. Solo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante las palabras de Trowa, incluso había dejado de tratarlo de usted para comenzar a llamarlo de tu. Dejo que su sonrisa apareciera en su rostro y pudo ver como el forense también le sonrió a su vez.

Puso en marcha el auto de nuevo y dejo de pensar. No quería llegar a falsas conclusiones, no quería saber que había detrás de ese nerviosismo que le había confesado Trowa. Podía deberse a muchas cosas y no solo a que iba en su compañía.

Aun que la sensación que le embriago después de saberlo nervioso al igual que él, le hacía sentir sumamente bien y feliz.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El cielo había ennegrecido de forma repentina y los rayos de tormenta ya iluminaban por completo el firmamento. El viento frío había comenzado a soplar haciendo que todo cuanto había en el suelo volara, la tierra cubrió las calles alrededor de la iglesia convertida en nube de polvo. La negrura invadió el lugar, sin lámparas que pudieran alumbrar debidamente, todo se había envuelto en oscuridad al llegar la noche.

Heero vio por enésima vez el reporte que Trowa le había entregado, sujetando entre sus dientes la lámpara de bolsillo que siempre cargaba. Hacía escasas horas que el médico se había retirado de la iglesia llevando consigo una muestra de sangre del sacerdote. En poco tiempo le había enviado por e-mail un reporte detallado, el cual Quatre le había llevado hasta el lugar en su coche.

Aquellas heridas, las ronchas con una pequeña gota de sangre, eran del mismo tamaño, distancia y circunferencia que las encontradas en las 4 victimas (Una pequeña anotación con pluma del forense, le indicaba que para él eran colmillos, más no de algún perro o lobo, de algo desconocido) Además estaban ubicadas a la misma altura y posición que las anteriores. Y para terminar, el análisis de sangre en el padre Roberts, mostraba grandes cantidades de eparina. Aun que esto último tenía una explicación lógica; el padre estaba enfermo y el médico le había recetado aspirinas, aun que en dosis bajas, esto pudo haber alterado ese resultado. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de ser una gran casualidad y por supuesto, él no creía en casualidades.

¿Colmillos? ¿Vampiros?, No, tonterías, él no podía estar cayendo en esa clase de paranoias.

Vio como alguien había salido a poner el candado y no pudo distinguir la figura que se movió a las afueras de la iglesia. No sabía si había sido el seminarista Maxwell, el vagabundo Erick o algún otro, dudaba que hubiese sido el padre Roberts. Así que espero unos minutos, y después bajo del auto para caminar hasta el callejón e introducirse por la ventana abierta.

Pudo escuchar sonidos en la parte alta de la iglesia, pero afuera corría el viento fuerte, posiblemente algún árbol azotaba sus ramas sobre el tejado haciendo parecer como si golpeasen sobre el. Aun así, sus ojos viraban de forma rápida de un lado a otro, estando alertas. La noche se estaba pareciendo mucho a aquella en la que fue atacado.

Desde hacía mucho rato que no veía al seminarista...

¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Esa pregunta surcaba su mente, mientras los ruidos sordos provenientes de aquella rama retumbaban aun más fuerte en el interior de la iglesia. Podía escuchar ecos a lo lejos. La gente del comedor de los pobres se había arremolinado en una esquina a dormir. Nadie se animaba a salir una vez obscureciendo, todos tenían miedo al vampiro.

¿Vampiro?

¿Debería comenzar a creer en esos seres irreales creados por la literatura?

Desde que había tomado el caso, habían llegado a su memoria toda la cantidad de libros que había leído sobre vampiros. Como buen lector que era, no podía dejar de lado los más populares. No toda su biblioteca estaba compuesta de libros académicos, también había variadas novelas, de todos los géneros habidos y por haber.

Y uno de aquellos libros hablaba sobre la forma en la que podía sobrevivir un vampiro sin matar...

-- ¿Pero en que tonterías estoy pensando? – se dijo Heero mentalmente sacudiendo la cabeza de forma fuerte para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Siguió caminando de forma sigilosa dentro de la lúgubre iglesia. Si de día se veía tenebrosa, de noche, era aun peor, no culpaba a los feligreses por evitarla a esas horas. Las pocas velas encendidas no le causaban la menor tranquilidad, todo lo contrario, producían sombras por todas partes, desde hacía días se venía sintiendo como "Blanca nieves perdida en el bosque". No podía estar tranquilo después de haber leído aquel informe y a pesar de auto criticarse por estar cayendo en la paranoia colectiva, no podía desaparecer de su cabeza la imagen del seminarista convertido en un criminal.

De pronto en su imaginación, aquella sombra en el callejón que le había atacado, comenzaba a tomar la forma del seminarista Maxwell y no era la primera vez. Pero ni sus ojos, ni su voz eran identificables y tampoco podía asegurar que fuese él.

Si no fuese por aquella declaración...

Cuando recién lo atrapó, cuando lo esposo y llevó a las oficinas del FBI (trató de borrar de su cabeza aquella ocultación, aun que cada vez le resultaba más imposible); él estaba seguro de su culpabilidad. Pero su declaración, quizá ficticia, le eximía de culpas. En ese momento se había enojado al no encontrarla parecida a la de él. Había intentado reclamarle, enfrentarle cara a cara para sacarle una confesión, pero nada resulto como esperaba. No pudo saber que hacía en ese callejón, a solas, bajo la lluvia y cubierto con una capucha negra. ¿Qué le había llevado a estar en ese justo lugar a la hora en la que él perseguía al asesino? De ser el seminarista inocente, ¿Qué rayos hacía en ese lugar?

Habían pasado tantas cosas, que ya ni tiempo tuvo para averiguarlo personalmente, solo sabía que Quatre había corroborado su coartada y era cierta. Cuando lo leyó, de nuevo creyó que había mentido cínicamente, pero Quatre lo había comprobado...

¿Dando los santos oleos a un moribundo?

¿Qué no acababa de decir que necesitaba ordenarse de sacerdote para hacer todo lo referente a eso de confesar y no sabía que otras cosas más?

¿Entonces estaba mintiendo de nuevo?

Un grito de dolor que se elevo en forma de eco por todo el interior del recinto le hizo ponerse la piel de gallina(y él no era de los que se asustaba de forma fácil) y después el fuerte golpe de algo que caía le hizo voltear de forma repentina hasta el lugar de donde creyó venía el sonido. Por mero impulso había tomado la pistola entre sus manos y corrió hasta el salón principal, aquel que llevaba al callejón. Pero ya no se escucho nada mas, ni siquiera el ruido del árbol golpeando el techo y sin embargo, el viento seguía soplando.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y de reojo le pareció ver una sombra a sus espaldas, se giro de forma rápida apuntando su arma, pero lo único que estaba allí era uno de los cirios cubierto con una manta formando una especie de sombra. Iba a bajar el arma al haber confundido la sombra de la vela tapada, con una persona, y no escuchar nada más, pero entonces el ruido de metal rebotando en el suelo le hizo sobresaltarse de nuevo y esta vez si vio claramente como alguien corría.

Se dio prisa en seguir a aquella sombra. Esta vez no había podido distinguir nada y tampoco quería alertarla. No iba a gritar "Alto, FBI", porque ni siquiera sabía si le había visto y estaba huyendo de él o si corría por alguna otra razón. Vio una luz al final del pasillo, como si la puerta de algún cuarto se hubiese abierto y después cerrado. Los único cuartos que se encontraban allí, eran los claustros y era imposible que alguien pudiese escapar por las mini ventanas que cada uno de ellos tenía. Así que camino de forma lenta elevando el arma por si alguna sorpresa le esperaba al llegar al lugar.

La luz de un foco que iluminaba a uno de los santos, le permitió ver una serie de gruesas gotas rojas que seguían un camino desde la oscuridad de donde venía hasta uno de aquellos claustros. Se agacho sin soltar el arma ni apartar la vista de aquella habitación, mientras con dos dedos tomaba una de aquella gotas. Era viscosa y oscura, no era agua pintada, esta era sangre.

Su corazón se aceleró de golpe al imaginarse lo peor. ¿Otro asesinato? Se apresuró a levantarse y colocarse frente a la puerta empuñando el arma con ambas manos, entonces de una patada abrió la puerta.

La imagen que vio le hizo quedarse petrificado...

El seminarista Maxwell, le miraba de una forma asustada, ambos brazos (ya que traía ambas mangas de la sotana levantadas) escurrían un agua roja, muy parecida a la sangre y de la comisura de los labios un hilillo rojo llegaba hasta su mentón formando una gota, que al hacerse más grande cayó hasta el suelo aumentando el charco a sus pies.

El sonido del arma al activarse rompió el silencio haciendo eco en todo el lugar.

-- ¿A quien ha matado ahora?

La fría pregunta del agente quebró de nuevo el silencio. Duo Maxwell, asesino serial, ya no iba a poder negar lo obvio, estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre, solo faltaba encontrar el cuerpo...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Continuara...

N/A: WAJAJAJAWAJAJAJA Y la risa macabra de Maryluz inundo por completo el lugar, jejeje. Lo se, soy cruel. Pero es muy divertido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Entre Sombras de Sospecha**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Shonen Ai, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Religión. El tema de la religión es tratado en este fic yaoi, ya que hay sacerdotes. Si alguien tiene problemas con algo de esto, les pido por favor, no lo lean.

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 7

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El fuerte golpe sobre la puerta aun retumbaba en todo el oscuro recinto. Pero la puerta de gruesa madera del claustro donde se encontraba el seminarista Maxwell, solo se había astillado debido a lo que había hecho el agente Yuy. Aun así, el chirrido que ahora hacía al estarse balanceando de un lado a otro podría crisparle los nervios al más controlado de los policías.

-- ¿Dónde esta el cuerpo? ¿Quién fue esta vez? ¿El padre Roberts? ¡Contesta Asesino! – la fría voz del agente retumbaba de forma acusadora. Podía ver aquellos labios que había osado en probar, temblando, mientras la sangre delatora se empeñaba en hacerle notar lo que ante sus ojos era más que obvio.

-- Y... yo...

La palidez en el rostro del seminarista no hacían más que acentuar su culpabilidad al haberle encontrado, casi, con las manos en la masa. Su voz no salía de su boca debido a no saber como excusarse; esta vez no habría coartada, no había testigos ni nada que pudiera salvarle: lo había atrapado y él, ese seminarista, lo sabía.

"Asesino", "Asesino"

Hasta parecía que el eco se estuviese burlando de su desesperación. Desde que le había visto por primera vez lo sabía culpable – Maldición – y ahora había muerto otra persona por no poder encontrar las pruebas necesarias para acusarle.

-- Quatre, quiero que revises los alrededores de la iglesia, busca otra victima y avísame de lo que veas – dijo Heero por el celular a su compañero que era quien estaba revisando la parte trasera del lugar, mientras él se introducía en el interior

Había pasado un largo minuto y sentía que hubiesen sido siglos, pero por fin, ¡por fin! Le había atrapado... y no sabía si sentirse feliz, triste o aliviado. Prefería no sentir nada, como siempre, pero ahora estaba sintiendo y odiaba eso.

-- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Sin ni siquiera moverse, Heero pudo ver de reojo como el padre Roberts aparecía por el pasillo de los claustros sumamente pálido y demacrado. Caminaba de forma lenta, deteniéndose de las paredes. Al verle apuntando el arma, sus pasos se hicieron un poco más rápidos y se detuvo de golpe, abriendo enormemente sus cansados ojos al ver frente a él al seminarista Maxwell cubierto de sangre.

-- ¡Por todos los santos!, Duo, ¿Qué pasó? – dijo el hombre tratando de acercarse, pero Heero se lo impidió extendiendo el brazo que no sostenía la pistola.

-- No se acerque, aun puede estar armado.

-- ¡Esta loco agente Yuy! – dijo el padre Roberts retirando a Heero a la carrera - ¿Qué no ve que esta en shock?

Haciendo caso omiso a las recomendaciones del agente, el padre Roberts aparto la mano que le detenía y corrió a ver al seminarista, en su semblante y en su voz se podía apreciar la preocupación. ¿Pero por que? Lo tenía en sus manos y sabía que era un asesino, el propio padre debería sentirse aliviado de que lo hubiese detenido, si no, probablemente, si su intuición no fallaba, él sería el siguiente.

-- ¿Duo, hijo mío, Duo, estas bien? – cuestiono el padre viendo los ojos del seminarista y limpiando el hilillo de sangre que aun escurría de su boca haciendo que aquella mano cubierta de arrugas se tiñera de rojo. Heero se molestó ante la pregunta hecha por el hombre.

-- ¿Cómo va a estar bien si lo acabo de descubrir? – le espetó, pero el padre se volteo para gritarle igualmente molesto.

-- ¡Cállese! Esto debe tener una explicación – aseguro. Heero jamás se dejaba intimidar por alguien que le levantaba la voz y esta no sería la excepción.

-- Claro que si, que Duo es un asesino, si no, porque esta todo cubierto de sangre, mató a alguien.

-- No – la voz de alguien le hizo girarse a sus espaldas. Heero pudo ver a Erick detrás de él con un botiquín de primeros auxilios – Duo se reventó tres dedos con el martillo al estar arreglando el tejado de la iglesia. Trató de detener el sangrado metiéndolos a su boca, pero era demasiado.

"¿Qué?"

El padre Roberts lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras el seminarista se desplomo en ellos. El anciano le levanto la mano y todos pudieron ver aquellos blancos y delgados dedos totalmente deshechos. La sangre escurría por sus manos hasta llegar al codo y formaba gruesas gotas que se estrellaban contra el suelo.

-- ¡Necesitamos un médico! – dijo el padre Roberts alarmado.

-- Déjeme, yo puedo atenderlo – dijo Heero guardando el arma y tomando a Duo entre sus brazos para dejarlo sobre la cama del claustro – Tráiganme agua limpia y déjenme aquí el botiquín. Búsquenme desinfectante, hilo, aguja, traigan una vela. Esto servirá mientras un médico puede revisarlo.

¿Cuánta sangre había perdido?

Mientras atendía al chico pudo percatarse de todo aquello que su ceguera no le permitió ver. Sobre un pequeño buró había una palangana de agua totalmente roja, probablemente Duo había tratado de limpiarse mojándose las ropas, ya que lo rojo de la tela no era sangre, si no, agua enrojecida. Afuera aun no estaba lloviendo, entonces no se había mojado por la lluvia, era agua, el agua de aquel recipiente, ya que tampoco había agua a las afueras del cuarto, por donde él había llegado. La pequeña luz que iluminaba el cuarto no le había permitido ver claramente aquellas manos lastimadas.

Tomo un trapo y lo empapo en agua tibia, con él comenzó a limpiar la mano que se veía peor. Desinfecto la herida y con sumo cuidado retiro los pedazos de piel desgarrados. Utilizando la vela, desinfecto la aguja y cosió la abertura...

El seminarista no se movió, ni se quejo en ningún momento y eso le tenía algo preocupado. ¿Preocupación? ¿Desde cuando él sentía ese tipo de cosas? Dejo de lado sus pensamientos y se concentro en lo que hacía tratando de no cometer ningún error.

El padre Roberts y Erick estuvieron allí todo el tiempo. Heero había llamado a Quatre para solicitarle un médico, el rubio trató de saber si habían encontrado a alguien, ya que él no encontraba nada, pero Heero le ordeno que siguiera buscando y que llamara al doctor y lo enviara al claustro del seminarista Maxwell.

"Quatre no encuentra nada... ¿Realmente estoy equivocado?"

Mientras terminaba de curar al herido, no pudo dejar de notar la suavidad de aquella piel, su blancura y esa aura de inocencia, que a pesar de sus ropas negras, le envolvía. Limpio la piel de su rostro de aquel liquido rojo que le cubría y continuo limpiándole el cuello, el pecho de forma lenta sintiendo que estaba en medio de un hechizo mientras sus manos descendía de forma lenta limpiando aquella piel. Tenía que retirar sus ropas sucias y ponerle limpias, sus manos temblaban como nunca, cuando comenzó a desabotonarla para retirarla de su cuerpo. Su conciencia le advertían que no estaban solos, pero sus sentidos solo estaban al tanto de aquella piel tan cremosa que parecía temblar ante su tacto. Sus dedos rozaron el pecho del seminarista y eso le hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica sacudirle el cuerpo haciéndole pararse de un brinco y girarse al padre Roberts y al vagabundo que le miraba de forma extraña.

-- Cámbienlo ustedes padre, yo voy a traer un par de vendas del auto y algunos medicamentos...

Ni siquiera espero a que el padre le dijera nada, salió a toda prisa del lugar con aquel pretexto. Pero lo que necesitaba era calmarse, respirar el aire frío de la noche y lograr que su autocontrol regresara a su cuerpo. Jamás había dejado que su cuerpo reaccionara ante nada y se vio sorprendido cuando al tocar aquella cálida piel, algo en su cuerpo despertó de forma automática. Había sido una reacción involuntaria. Era como cuando sacaba su arma al verse amenazado, en esta ocasión, había salido huyendo al no poder controlar esa reacción.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Ya una vez había besado esos labios y tocado ese cuerpo. ¿Qué quería esta vez? ¿Qué? Su cuerpo había respondido a esa pregunta momentos antes, pero se negaba a si mismo la posibilidad.

Llevó las vendas y el medicamento de nuevo al claustro y se puso a hacer su trabajo mandando hasta el fondo sus pensamientos. Omitió en todo momento ver el rostro blanco del seminarista y tuvo cuidado de no tocarlo. El chico ya había sido cambiado, ahora traía una pijama, así que no tuvo que presenciar el cuerpo desnudo en ningún momento y acentuar su excitación delante de los dos hombres que estaban con él.

Ya con ambas manos vendadas, el medico hizo su arribo y les hizo salir a todos... a todos menos a uno.

-- Ya le dije que no es necesario que se quede – dijo el hombre de forma exasperada.

-- Y yo ya le dije que me quedo – insistió el agente Yuy cruzando los brazos, en una clara señal de que no iba a moverse.

-- Si el seminarista es un sospechoso, le aseguro que no va a escapar, yo le voy a cuidar bien – insistió el hombre a su vez.

-- Y en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo, póngase a hacer su trabajo, yo aquí me voy a quedar, lo quiera o no.

El hombre refunfuño y se hinco a un lado de la cama de Duo para revisar las curaciones hechas. Había querido reclamar por el trabajo realizado, regañar al agente por haber hecho algo que no le correspondía y haberlo hecho todo mal, pero no pudo. Se había sorprendido al darse cuenta que las curaciones hechas por Heero habían sido acertadas. La herida había sido desinfectada y suturada de forma correcta, cerrando en los puntos precisos y dejando todo unido de una forma perfecta.

Envolvió las manos del seminarista con vendas pequeñas y se paró para ver a Heero a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. La mirada que el agente le regreso era igual a la suya.

-- Debe darle medicamento para desinflamar y algunos antibióticos para que la fiebre baje cuando se presente – dijo el hombre de forma fría.

-- Hn – dijo Heero haciendo que el hombre se molestara. Trabajar con el agente Yuy era desesperante cuando él sabía tanto o más que él en el campo de la medicina.

El hombre se dio la vuelta para salir, pero antes se giro para ver a Heero que aun permanecía en su lugar observándole con el ceño fruncido. Heero había esperado que le dijera algo, pero él hombre no había dicho nada sobre lo que había hecho. Por lo menos, eso quería decir que todo estaba bien, aun que él no era médico, había estudiado muchos libros de medicina para poder desenmascarar a varios criminales. Aun así, era la primera vez que hacía una reconstrucción de ese tipo. ¿Realmente lo había hecho bien?

-- No me llame si no me necesita – dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo. Por lo menos esa reacción le confirmaba que todo había estado bien.

No pudo evitar que una mueca en forma de sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quatre atravesó a la carrera el pasillo oscuro de la iglesia hasta llegar al claustro donde Heero se encontraba. Quería saber que tanto había pasado con el seminarista y con su jefe. Por un momento pensó que el asesino había aparecido, ya que Heero le había puesto a buscar a una victima, pero no encontró nada. Al escuchar lo que su jefe le había dicho, mando pedir un par de policías a los que hizo subir al techo de la iglesia y revisar el comedor de los pobres mientras el registraba a los alrededores, el callejón y las calles más cercas al recinto. Pero no hubo nada. Por lo menos no una victima. Entonces Heero le mando pedir un médico y eso le preocupo más, cuando quiso saber el porque, de nuevo Heero no le dijo nada. ¿Por qué su jefe siempre tenía que ser tan duro con él? A veces no sabía como comportarse, se sentía como un niño ante su presencia. Había entrado a trabajar con él lleno de ilusiones y sueños, pero el comportamiento de Heero para con él solo le hacía dar de botes al suelo.

-- Quizá si debería buscarme otro trabajo – se dijo con tristeza llegando hasta la puerta del claustro y tocando de forma ligera.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse le puso los pelos de punta y más se le erizaron al ver frente a él la imagen pálida y ojerosa de un hombre rubio vestido de negro. Parecía un zombi, tenía una enorme cicatriz en un costado del rostro y sus ojos verdes se clavaban en su rostro de forma inquisitiva.

-- Bu... busco a... al agente Yuy – dijo tartamudeando, el chico junto a él cabeceo en acuerdo y abrió un poco más la puerta dejando ver a Heero recargado en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados viéndoles fijamente.

Heero salió del lugar cerrando a sus espaldas. La puerta no cerraba del todo bien, por lo que echar llave iba a ser imposible hasta que no fuera arreglada.

-- ¿Qué encontraste? – preguntó Heero al estar frente a su subordinado.

-- Ningún cuerpo, solo sangre. Dos policías y yo buscamos por todos lados, incluso en el techo. La lluvia que aun sigue cayendo borro un poco de la sangre que había allí arriba, junto a un martillo, pero la hemos recopilado, creo que hay suficiente como para analizar. Pero no hay cuerpo, por lo menos no a los alrededores.

-- Lleva la sangre al laboratorio – se dio prisa en ordenar, para después continuar - Espero que también hayas recogido el martillo, porque quiero que confirmes que las huellas y la sangre, tanto la que haya en el mazo, como la que había tirada, son del Seminarista Maxwell.

-- ¿Le paso algo a Duo? – Cuestionó el rubio con suma preocupación. Heero se giro, abrió un poco la puerta y vio a Duo aun dormido en la cama, mientras Erick le observaba detenidamente. Sintió una especie de punzada al ver como aquel vagabundo observaba al chico, así que cerro de nuevo olvidándose del asunto.

-- Al parecer se golpeo con el martillo, solo quiero que me lo confirmes.

-- ¿A caso esta desmayado? – Heero cabeceo en acuerdo - ¿Pero como? No me parece que un golpe en la mano con el martillo sea suficiente para desmayar a alguien.

-- Yo tampoco lo creo, por eso date prisa en llevar eso al laboratorio y me llamas cuando tengas los resultados. El seminarista se destrozo tres dedos de la mano izquierda y se lastimó la mano derecha.

-- ¿Pero como? – Los ojos enormemente abiertos de Quatre dejaban ver cual sorprendido estaba.

-- Eso lo sabremos cuando despierte.

-- Oh. ¿Qué crees que paso? – cuestionó Quatre. Sabía que las deducciones de Heero eran muy acertadas y tenía verdadera curiosidad por saber que había pasado.

-- No quiero creer nada. Cada vez que saco una conclusión, este chico la echa por tierra de una u otra forma – Quatre sonrió. Eso era verdad y Heero lo sabía bien, por eso desde que había tomado ese caso estaba tan molesto.

-- ¿Vas a admitir que te equivocaste con él? –volvió a preguntar Quatre sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro, pero el rostro molesto de Heero le hizo borrarla de golpe.

-- Todavía no me e equivocado. Nada me hace creer que no es culpable. Y ya vete al laboratorio.

-- Si – dijo el rubio al haber comprendido que había cometido un error al hacerle ver a su jefe que estaba equivocado.

Heero entro de nuevo al claustro, no estaba dispuesto a moverse hasta saber que diablos había pasado.

¿Realmente estaba equivocado con Duo Maxwell?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

De nuevo estaba lloviendo. Parecía que la ciudad estaba cubierta por un manto gris que se empeñaba en bajar cada noche y derramarse por las calles y las viviendas como fina pelusa o como cascadas torrenciales. Esta noche, solo era pelusa helada, pero aun así mojaba.

Había salido temprano de la morgue, más bien, no había llegado ya que la encontró cerrada. Llamó a su jefe y este le indico que tenían un problema y se vieron en la urgente necesidad de fumigar.

"Claro, sus eternos clientes agradecerán no ser devorados antes de ser enterrados" se dijo con fastidio caminando por las solitarias calles rumbo a su departamento.

Pero no quería llegar, no tenía nada que hacer en su casa y como estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse, tampoco tenía sueño. Por lo menos le hubiesen telefoneado, así no hubiese salido solo a mojarse. Y todo para nada...

Se paro de golpe al recordar algo y a sus labios acudió una ligera sonrisa. Quizá aun no era tan tarde y de algo servía el no ir a trabajar...

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El agua golpeteaba de forma ligera el techo de la iglesia, como si fuese una canción de cuna: sencilla y agradable. Tenía mucho rato de estar en aquella habitación, mas no estaba solo. El padre Roberts se había retirado a descasar dejando a aquel vagabundo a su lado, quizá, previniendo algún tipo de arranque de su parte. Quizá solo para que le ayudara. Quizá... prefería no pensarlo. Pero estar solo o acompañado era lo mismo, ya que, ese chico era sumamente silencioso, no decía ni hacía nada, solo estaba allí, recargado en la pared viendo, al igual que él, a ese seminarista, respirando aquel aroma dulce que sobresalía sobre el desinfectante y el alcohol. Se sentía incomodo. Un escalofría le recorría la espalda y siempre que veía de reojo, allí estaba ese chico, viendo y no viendo nada a la vez. Quizá solo era frío, prefería no darse a la tarea de averiguar que era esa extraña sensación que le sacudía el cuerpo.

Prefería centrar su atención a ese cuerpo inmóvil en la cama, mientras él estaba sentado en una silla junto a aquel camastro, descansando ambos brazos sobre sus piernas, procurando estar al pendiente de cada movimiento, de cada gesto dado entre sueños. Su mirada azulada no podía despegarse de aquel rostro en apariencia inocente. No podía dejar de preguntarse si realmente estaba equivocado con él.

¿Por qué ahora se cuestionaba tanto? ¿A caso esa misma noche no había asegurado que había matado a alguien? Incluso, aun no tenía los resultados del laboratorio. Pero aun así, su intuición le decía que el chico le estaba diciendo la verdad... ¿Solo esta vez?

Levanto de nuevo la vista para verlo.

Viéndolo así, dormido, era imposible creer que este chico pudiese ser un asesino serial. Pero había tantas cosas que le acusaban, tantas casualidades que él no estaba dispuesto a creer. Había estado en St. George, donde ocurrió el segundo asesinato, salió la misma noche en que ocurrió. Dos semanas después, ocurrió el tercer crimen y en el último, el cuarto, él lo vio, lo siguió y lo encontró en aquel callejón.

Era culpable, tenía que ser culpable, porque si no lo era... si no lo era...

"Diablos"

Si Duo Maxwell no era culpable, entonces ya jamás podría volver a confiar en su razonamiento lógico y científico e iba a tener que comenzar a creer en todo aquello que no podía ni debía creer, como los vampiros.

"Maldición"

-- Agente Yuy – Heero despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquella voz llamarle y vio los ojos violetas del seminarista Maxwell por fin abiertos. Se veía asustado y temblaba; mas no sabía si de frío o quizás miedo. Estaba sonrojado y sudando, desde hacía un rato se había percatado que tenía fiebre, tal como él médico le había dicho, pero ya no podía darle más medicamento – Agente Yuy – escucho de nuevo su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios.

-- ¿Hn? – cuestiono de forma silenciosa sin moverse de su posición, solo haciéndole notar que estaba allí.

-- Lo vi, vi al vampiro en el techo

-- ¿Qué? – no sabía que era lo que decía, ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza que el asesino fuese otro y que le hubiese atacado a él... ¡A él!...

-- ¡Lo he visto! – dijo con desesperación - ¡Es verdad lo que cuenta la gente! ¡Es un vampiro! – Eso era imposible, tenía que ser un humano, ¿Por qué decía que era un vampiro? ¿Qué había visto para que dijera semejante cosa?

-- Esta delirando – dijo en voz baja el agente acercándose al seminarista para poner su mano en su frente, estaba ardiendo – Tranquilícese, tiene fiebre y ve cosas que no son ciertas. Quizá solo fue un mal sueño – Duo aparto la mano del agente de su frente para tomarla fuertemente entre las suyas y poder hablarle viéndole a los ojos. Aquellos ojos parecían transmitirle una suplica. Quería que le creyese, que supiera que no estaba mintiendo.

-- No. Lo que vi no fue producto de mi imaginación o mis pesadillas – Se escuchaba bastante lucido como para pensar que deliraba – Fue lo mismo que vi aquella noche en que me detuvo...

"¿Qué?"

-- ¿Qué fue lo que vio? ¿Dónde? – cuestiono Heero tratando de mantener su voz controlada, no dejándole saber al seminarista lo que aquella palabras le estaban causando.

-- En el callejón. Esa noche en que salí de dar los santos oleos al Sr Leonard, vi a una persona correr por enfrente mío, bajo aquella tormenta entró a un callejón sin salida. Me gire para avisarle que no iría a ningún lado por allí y entonces lo vi... era una sombra negra que trepaba por las paredes, como si estuviera escalando sin usar arneses. Hoy lo vi otra vez, pero en esta ocasión le vi el rostro y a la vez no se lo vi.

-- ¿Se lo vio o no se lo vio? - ¿Podía Ser posible?

-- Sus ojos rojos – igual a lo que vi – me dejaron paralizado. Quería levantarme y no pude. Quería mover mis brazos y no pude. Quise gritar y de mi boca no salió sonido alguno. Era como si algo o alguien me tuviera sujeto y amordazado. Agente Yuy... yo jamás había estado tan asustado.

"¿Será realmente un sueño?" - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estaba lleno de sangre? – preguntó tratando de sonar sereno, pero serenidad no era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¿A caso su doble personalidad se hacía presente en forma de sueño? Cuantas veces no había leído eso en los libros de psiquiatría.

-- Vi esa cosa, no puedo decir que haya sido un humano, acercarse a mi; unos enormes dientes blancos sobresalían de la comisura de sus labios, como los dientes de un perro enojado; si era el asesino iba a matarme – Heero tembló ante la posibilidad apretando mas fuerte aquella delgada y vendada mano – tenía que salir de la parálisis de alguna forma y solo logre abrir mi mano, la que sostenía el martillo. Este calló de forma pesada y me golpeo... entonces todo regreso a mi, la sombra desapareció así como había llegado y yo comencé a sentir dolor, frió, miedo... y la voz que antes no quiso salir de mi boca, se presento en forma de grito.

"Ese fue el grito que escuche"

-- Salté del techo sangrando. Trataba de detener aquel chorro metiendo mis dedos a mi boca, pero el horrible sabor que me lleno tuve que escupirlo y corrí hasta aquí. Creo que llegue por reflejo, porque yo seguía temblando de miedo, pero sabía que usted estaba dentro y podría verme, oírme, evitaría a toda costa que ese asesino llegara hasta mi - ¿Yo? – Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo. Esa mirada inyectada en sangre me persigue, me parece estar viendo sus ojos, allí – dijo apuntando justo detrás de Heero con la mano libre – y me hace temblar.

Heero se giro para ver a donde apuntaba Duo, pero allí solo estaba Erick, quien se encogió de hombros al no saber interpretar lo que decía el seminarista.

-- ¿Por qué cuando presento su declaración no dijo nada de esto? Usted comenzó el relato desde que le encontré en el callejón. Además, ¿No se supone que no puede dar los santos oleos? Aun no es sacerdote.

-- ¿Usted me hubiera creído? ¿A caso me cree ahora? – cuestiono el chico viéndole fijamente sin contestar a la última cuestión.

-- No importa lo que yo piense, debió haber quedado asentado en el archivo lo que usted dijo que vio.

-- ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que vi! – asevero de forma vehemente - No se que era. Además, estaba asustado por como ocurrieron las cosas. ¿Dejaría de creerme un asesino si le hubiese dicho que vi algo trepando las paredes?

-- No

-- Entonces no tiene caso – dijo soltando la mano de la del agente y desviando la vista de los ojos cobalto. Heero solo le observo con el seño fruncido. Comenzó a sentir frío cuando aquella mano se retiro de la suya. Apretó fuertemente el puño tratando de retener aquel calor, aquel cosquilleo que se había presentado desde hacía unos momentos.

-- Pero era importante que lo dijera. Por lo menos tendríamos algo más que investigar – insistió Heero tratando de olvidar cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido, pero vio como algo cristalino comenzó a escurrir de aquellos ojos cerrados ¿Lágrimas? ¿Por qué? No pudo seguirle diciendo más, no sabía porque el seminarista lloraba. ¿Aun estaba asustado? O acaso ¿Le habrían herido sus palabras?

Algo en su interior pareció desquebrajarse al ver aquel liquido cristalino que salía de sus ojos. ¿Por qué dolía tanto el pecho al ver aquello? Nunca lágrima alguna había logrado conmoverle. El era duro, frío y totalmente controlado. ¿Por qué ahora sentía algo que jamás se había permitido sentir?

¿Dolor? ¿Esto era dolor?

-- Tengo frío...

Aquellas simples palabras rompieron el cristal del silencio que se había hecho en aquellos momentos. Heero se acercó hasta la cama para subir las mantas y se giro a Erick para solicitarle mas.

-- Voy a buscar en el almacén – dijo el rubio.

-- Podría también traer un poco de agua y un trapo – el chico solo le observo y Heero supo que esperaba una explicación a su petición – Hay que bajarle la fiebre – dijo de forma fría. No estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones cuando daba una orden, pero este vagabundo no era su subordinado, así que tuvo que explicarle.

-- En seguida vuelvo - dijo el rubio saliendo del claustro y dejando a Heero a solas con el seminarista Maxwell.

No quería que el vagabundo se fuera, no quería quedarse a solas con aquel chico porque se sentía extraño en su compañía y no quería seguir pensando ni experimentando esa clase de sentimientos.

-- Agente Yuy – el sonido de la voz de Duo le hizo voltear a verle.

-- ¿Hn?

-- Quédese conmigo, por favor, tengo miedo. Creo que si el asesino me vio y cree que yo le vi, va a intentar matarme – Ver con miedo a aquella criatura angelical le hacía sentir extraño. Una necesidad urgente de protegerle le había inundado y no sabía que hacer con ella.

"¿Yo protegiendo a este asesino?"

-- Nadie va a matarlo – aseguro Heero tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos. Se acerco hasta la cama del seminarista y se sentó a su lado. Por instinto, su mano se elevó y cayó sobre la frente del chico haciéndole voltear – yo voy a estar aquí – La sonrisa luminosa que se dibujo en aquel rostro le hizo estremecer ¿A caso le había dado frío? – Además, su amigo el vagabundo no tarda en regresar.

-- Pero usted tiene un arma y Erick no – una mueca en forma de sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del agente.

-- Creí que no quería que usara mi arma, ya que esta las "carga el diablo" – Duo abrió los ojos de forma enorme y Heero supo que el chico se había equivocado.

-- Olvídelo, estoy delirando.

-- Si, claro – dijo con sarcasmo sin dejar de acariciar los mechones de cabello que caían desordenados sobre su frente.

-- Y sobre los santos oleos – dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo – El señor Leonard es hipocondríaco. Cada semana se muere de algo distinto, así que, solo acudimos a brindarle un poco de paz y eso si puedo hacerlo.

-- Hn – gruño Heero sin despegar sus manos de los cabellos del seminarista. Había leído algo como eso en los reportes de Quatre, solo quería escucharlo de los labios del seminarista.

¿Casualidad? Ya no sabía ni que pensar...

De pronto se detuvo dándose cuenta de la tontería que estaba haciendo. ¿Acariciando el cabello del seminarista de forma tan intima? Sus manos habían continuando moviéndose sin darse cuenta. Quizá solo había sido ese sentimiento de protegerle y darle algo de tranquilidad. Pero no tenía porque haber continuado con aquella caricia, no debía y no podía.

-- Continúe por favor - ¿Qué? Aquella voz le hizo levantar la vista topándose con aquellos ojos violetas fijos en él – Me sentía mejor con lo que estaba haciendo, me transmitía una paz que estoy muy lejos de sentir en estos momentos.

-- ¿Hn? – sin embargo no elevo la mano para continuar con su caricia, por el contrario, la sujeto fuertemente con la otra evitando a toda costa que su subconsciente le fuese a traicionar - ¿Aun tiene miedo?

-- Si – dijo cerrando los ojos – Pero ya no se si es a causa del vampiro o... – Heero se quedo esperando la siguiente palabra, pero esta nunca llego. El seminarista se había quedado dormido y él se había quedado pensando en aquello que el chico había querido decirle.

A caso era ¿Miedo a él?

Soltó su mano y la vio fijamente ¿En que momento había continuado con algo que no quería hacer? ¿Realmente no quería?

Giro la vista para ver al seminarista y de nuevo su mano se dirigió a aquellos cabellos desordenados que caían cubriendo su frente. Dejo que las finas hebras se deslizaran entre sus dedos y de forma lenta otro de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar aquella nariz respingada mientras llegaba hasta la punta de aquellos cabellos dejándolos caer y separando sus dedos de la nariz para tomar camino hasta esos labios entreabiertos que expulsaban aire debido al sueño.

Sus labios se abrían y cerraban de forma ligera, aquellos labios sonrosados que había probado una sola vez y que cada vez que hablaban le llenaban la cabeza con ideas raras. Su dedo había continuado recorriendo de forma lenta aquel rostro fino y de mirada hechizante. Aquellos labios eran una tentación que le invitaban a repetir aquella hazaña. Se había ido acercando poco a poco sin darse cuenta hasta que sintió el aliento cálido y dulce de su dueño chocar contra su rostro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

En esos momentos no sabía y realmente no le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos. Quería probar de nuevo aquellos labios y embriagarse con su sabor. Sería otro beso robado, como había sido el primero.

"¿Es que me atrae tanto que no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de besarle?"

Pero justo en el momento en que sus labios estaban a punto de probar de nuevo aquella boca, la puerta se abrió con aquel chirrido haciéndolo componerse a la carrera y volteando para ver quien entraba.

"Maldición ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?"

Erick acababa de abrir la puerta cargado con un par de mantas, y otras cosas, que dejo al borde de la cama. Ni siquiera había volteado a verles, bien pudo haber estado besando al seminarista y ese vagabundo ni cuenta se hubiese dado.

Pero pudo notar que tenía fuerza, ya que no solo había llevado las mantas, también traía una palangana y una tina con agua colgada de la otra mano.

-- Voy a cuidar al padre Roberts – dijo volteando por fin a ver a Heero, el agente solo cabeceo en acuerdo – Le he traído lo que me pidió, si requiere de algo más, solo hágamelo saber.

-- ¿Es usted quien cuidaba del padre Roberts desde que enfermo? – cuestiono Heero viéndole fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar mejor.

Nunca había tomado verdadera conciencia de este chico. Cuando recién lo vio en el comedor de los pobres, le pareció alguien débil y enfermo, incapaz de sostenerse por demasiado tiempo en pie. Y como en ese momento confiaba mucho en su análisis intuitivo, descarto de forma inmediata a una persona enferma.

¿Pero ahora?

-- No. Era Duo – Heero frunció el ceño al saberlo. Estaba mintiendo. El propio seminarista le había informado que ese vagabundo cuidaba del padre Roberts mientras él se hacía cargo de los asuntos de la iglesia. Además su voz sonaba distinta al afirmar que era otro quien le cuidaba y no él - Pero ya que él esta herido y con fiebre y me parece que usted se quedara aquí esta noche, yo iré con el padre Roberts - No confiaba en él.

-- Le mandare a alguien para que le ayude – se dio prisa en avisarle.

-- No se moleste, yo puedo solo con el trabajo. El padre Roberts duerme toda la noche – Eso es imposible. Un hombre de esa edad, se estaría levantando constantemente al baño. Esta mintiendo de nuevo y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño aun más.

-- No es molestia – insistió Heero de forma firme, además, un ligero presentimiento le hacía querer mandar a alguien con el padre Roberts – en seguida llegara alguien con usted. Pudo ver como la mirada del chico no cambio en ningún momento, solo le miraba de forma fija. No sabía ni que pensar con respecto a él, solo sentía que no debería dejar al cura a solas con él.

-- Ok. Buenas noches – dijo el vagabundo cerrando a sus espaldas con ese escalofriante chirrido.

En cuanto el chico salió, se dio prisa en tomar su teléfono y llamar a Quatre.

-- Quatre... manda a uno de los policías con el padre Roberts – ni siquiera espero a que le contestara - que le vigilen bien, que no se despegue de su lado en ningún momento y sobre todo, que no le deje a solas con ese vagabundo llamado Erick...

-- Pero... – trato Quatre de hablar, sin embargo Heero le interrumpió.

-- Además, quiero que investigues todo lo que puedas sobre el vagabundo. Quiero que vengas por un objeto, que saquen sus huellas y revisen todo sobre él. Sobre todo... Averigua, si estuvo en St George antes de llegar aquí...

Erick el vagabundo, tenía la misma altura y complexión que el seminarista Maxwell, además de vestir de negro como ellos...

¿Podría ser Erick realmente "El Vampiro"?

En esos momentos en que no tenía nada, no iba a descartar ninguna posibilidad...

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quatre se había marchado de aquella habitación hacía relativamente poco tiempo. Y él había regresado a la cama del seminarista Maxwell. Quatre había tratado de sacarle información sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero no pudo ni quiso decirle nada, porque realmente no tenía nada, solo suposiciones que en ese caso no le estaban funcionando. Solo se limito a pedirle que llevara la palangana al laboratorio y se limitara a seguir vigilando.

Duo Maxwell seguía con fiebre. Como había sacado la palangana, tuvo que meter el trapo directamente al agua fría que estaba en la pequeña cubeta que le llevara el vagabundo. Pudo sentir como el chico temblaba cuando pasaba el trapo mojado sobre su frente. Más de una hora estuvo pasando el trapo por aquella piel ardiendo, escuchándole murmurar algo que parecían ser plegarias o rezos hasta que todo se calmo.

-- Por fin – dijo soltando un suspiro cuando vio que el seminarista respiraba de forma tranquila y la temperatura parecía haber bajado. No sabía si había sido a causa del agua fría o porque las medicinas por fin habían surtido efecto, lo único que sabía era que la fiebre había bajado, lo que le daba la oportunidad de descansar.

Se sentía agotado, pero mas tranquilo.

¿Desde cuando él se preocupaba por alguien que no fuese él mismo?

Paso el trapo húmedo por su frente para tratar de borrar con agua todo su sentir. Había tratado de olvidar que estabas a solas con ese chico, encerrados en su cuarto, aun que, eso de encerrados era relativo, ya que la puerta no tenía ni podía echar cerrojo hasta que fuese reparada.

-- ¡Maldición!, yo no sirvo para enfermero – se dijo de forma agotada soltando el trapo en la tina que tenía a un lado suyo haciendo que el agua salpicara su pantalón y le mojara los calcetines - ¡Maldición! – volvió a repetir sacudiendo la tela.

-- Creí haberle pedido dejara sus maldiciones afuera

Heero se enderezo de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz serena y pudo ver que el seminarista le miraba y le estaba sonriendo, como siempre que le daba un regaño. ¿Por qué aquella voz, adornada de esa cálida sonrisa le hacía sentir extraño?

-- ¿Desde cuando esta despierto? – cuestiono para dejar de ver aquel rostro atractivo.

-- Recién despierto ¿Ah estado toda la noche aquí, cuidándome? – Heero solo cabeceo en acuerdo sin despegar su mirada de aquel rostro sonriente - Gracias, agente Yuy.

Heero levanto la mano hasta su cuello y comenzó a masajearlo y a moverlo de un lado a otro para tratar de desestresarse sin contestar nada a aquel agradecimiento. Le hubiese gustado haberle dicho que no había nada que agradecer, pero realmente si tenía porque hacerlo. ¡El jamás había cuidado a nadie!

-- ¡Oh!, esta cansado – dijo Duo viendo aquel gesto de cansancio presentarse en el agente – Porque no descansa un poco en la cama – dijo levantando las colchas haciendo que Heero volteara a verlo con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué pretendía diciendo aquello? así que se dio prisa en refutar la oferta.

-- No se levante. Usted debe descansar en la cama, yo estoy bien aquí, en la silla – Duo sonrió y solo le observo.

-- No fue eso lo que le ofrecí – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa – le ofrecía compartir la cama

"¿Qué?"

¿Acaso este chico le estaba tentando?. ¿A caso no sabía lo que le estaba proponiendo? ¿Cabía la posibilidad que debajo de aquel rostro, en apariencia inocente, se ocultara un verdadero demonio? ¿Un ser capaz de asesinar a sangre fría? ¿capaz de seducir sin importarle sus vestimentas y sus convicciones religiosas?

-- Se ha quedado mudo agente Yuy – La voz de Duo le hizo fruncir el ceño aun mas, ya que aquella sonrisa no había desaparecido de su boca. Parecía que se estuviera burlando de él. La sonrisa del seminarista se borro cuando el agente no le dijo nada y solo se limito a verle de forma fría – En el orfanato, teníamos muy pocas camas, así que dormir 2, 3 o 4 chicos en una misma era normal. Solo cuando entre al seminario, fue que conocí lo que era una cama para mi solo – explico el seminarista.

-- Pero solo era un niño entonces – aclaro Heero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-- ¿Y eso importa? Solo quiero que descanse. No hay más camas, ni mas cuartos. A menos que quiera ir con la gente del comedor de pobres. Aun que en ese caso, debería dormir en el suelo, junto con los demás vagabundos y tengo la impresión de que no le resultaría agradable –"¿Y dormir con usted si?" se cuestiono.

-- Prefiero la silla – dijo Heero dándose prisa en contestar. Además, no iba a dejarlo solo.

-- Y yo prefiero que duerma cómodo – insistió el chico. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de su parte? ¿Qué quería lograr? ¿A caso quería comprobar algo?

-- Le aseguro, que sería lo mismo la silla o la cama... – "junto a usted no podría dormir" pensó de nuevo.

-- Puedo ir a...

-- No insista, no voy a dormir de todas formas. Estoy acostumbrado a no hacerlo – le interrumpió.

-- Y por eso esta siempre de mal humor. Porque no duerme. ¿A caso me tiene usted miedo?

"Si"

-- Por supuesto que no. Además, usted sabe que tengo un arma

-- Entonces. Venga ahora mismo y duerma o me veré en la necesidad de levantarme y traerlo de una oreja, agente Yuy - ¿De nuevo le estaba regañando? ¿Por qué ahora le estaba tratando como si fuese un niño negándose a dormir?

-- ¿Me esta usted retando? – cuestiono de forma molesta.

-- No. Solo lo invito a descansar un rato... amenos que tenga miedo – "que terco".

-- No voy a caer en su juego – le advirtió.

-- No estoy jugando. Solo quiero que descanse.

-- Con dos minutos que descanse será suficiente

-- No podrá descansar en esa silla, venga ahora a la cama. Le dejo la orilla, ¿O prefiera la pared?

-- Ni una ni otra. Me quedo aquí.

-- Entonces me obliga a levantarme – dijo el seminarista recorriéndose hasta la orilla en señal de levantarse.

-- Quédese en su lugar – aquella fría voz le detuvo de moverse, pero no de hablar.

-- Venga.

-- No insista.

-- Si, si insisto. Y si no viene, yo voy – volvió hacer el ademán de levantarse, hasta que Heero hablo.

-- Si... – dijo Heero haciendo una pausa. Ya se estaba cansando de tanta terquedad y de tanta palabrería. Parecía ser que este chico disfrutaba el sacarlo de quicio - voy, ¿dejará de hablar y se pondrá a dormir?

-- Si – dijo volviendo a mostrar aquella luminosa sonrisa. ¿Se reía porque le había ganado?

-- Además, ¿puede prometerme que va a dejar de hablar? – No importa, mientras dejara de hablar.

-- Esta bien agente Yuy. No sabía que usted necesitaba total silencio para poder dormir, yo por el contrario, puedo dormir hasta en un concierto de rock.

-- Le creo, ahora solo cállese y duerma.

Entonces Heero se paro de la silla con cierta renuencia. La sola idea de dormir junto a ese seminarista le hacía sobresaltar el corazón; su cerebro repetía una y otra vez que era una tontería, que había estado a punto de besarlo mientras estaba dormido y con fiebre. Pero por otro lado, estar en la misma cama le daba la oportunidad de estar mas al pendiente de él, de saber si se levantaba a cometer algún crimen. Si se quedaba dormido y el seminarista trataba de irse, el movimiento en la cama iba a despertarle.

¿Dormir?

Pero que tontería, eso era lo menos probable que iba a suceder esa noche.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama retirando el porta armas que descansaba bajo su brazo, colocándola en la silla que antes ocupaba, entonces se recostó a su lado sin mirarle. Pero estaba tan incomodo, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del seminarista casi encima suyo.

Una cama individual para dos personas era una ridiculez.

Veía al techo sin cerrar los ojos, tratando de no pensar en nada, pero poco a poco comenzó a ser conciente de aquel calor y aquel aroma proveniente del chico junto a él. Quiso ponerse de lado para sentirlo menos, ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo que empezaba a reconocer, pero casi se cae al suelo al intentar moverse.

-- ¿Quiere que le deje la pared?, así por lo menos podrá detenerse y no corre riesgo de caerse – Ni siquiera espero una confirmación de su parte, se movió hasta la orilla dejándolo a él recargado en la pared. Como no lo había escuchado, pensó que ya se había quedado dormido, pero estaba muy equivocado. Al parecer, ese chico si sabía guardar silencio después de todo.

Pero tenerlo así, casi cara a cara, era aun peor que estar a punto de caer, porque ahora no podía darle la espalda. Podía verle al rostro y sentir su aliento rozando su cara. Ese calor y ese aroma comenzaban a inundarle los sentidos y la parte de su cuerpo que rozaba la del seminarista comenzaba a cosquillear.

Ese cosquilleo comenzó a hacerle hervir la sangre por dentro, el calor comenzaba a sofocarle y había una necesidad creciendo dentro de él. Una sed impresionante se apoderó de su boca y las cosquillas comenzaron a llegar a su estomago haciéndole acelerar la respiración.

Malos pensamientos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza. La idea de tocar aquel cuerpo comenzó a surgir en su imaginación, mientras su mano comenzó a levantarse para llegar hasta aquel rostro blanco y de facciones finas, que ahora parecía relajado, pero que sabía bien como mostrar enojo o felicidad, así como vergüenza al sonrojarse.

-- Definitivamente esta noche no voy a dormir nada – murmuro para si mismo bajando la mano hasta su costado viendo de forma detenida aquel rostro. Ahora si iba a tener que poner a prueba todo su autocontrol.

¿Pero que diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Tanto le atraía este chico?

"Si, mil veces si"

Y ahora iba a tener que dormir a su lado procurando no tomar revancha de la posición en la que estaban mientras el seminarista parecía dormir de forma tranquila.

"Maldición"

¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando por esto justo ahora?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quatre sintió frío y por impulso se abrazo a si mismo tratando de darse un poco de calor al frotarse sus brazos con sus manos. Había llovido de nuevo hacía poco tiempo y no podía tener el auto encendido con la calefacción ya que seguía vigilando. Ojalá hubiese traído una chamarra, pero la había dejado olvidada en la oficina. Ahora, solo podía intentar calentar sus manos con su aliento y ni así lograba calentarse. Ojalá pudiera estar, al igual que Heero, en el interior de la iglesia. Quizá allá dentro estuviera más calientito que afuera.

Hacía poco tiempo una persona del laboratorio había llegado por aquella que Heero le dio y las muestras de sangre que habían recogido. Tenía sus ventajas el trabajar para el inspector Yuy, a veces no necesitaba llevar las cosas y alguien podía ira a recoger las pruebas o aquello que tenía que ser analizado. Casi acababa de colgar con los de investigación personal para solicitarle cotejar aquellas huellas en la palangana con la base de datos. Esa información aun iba a tardar, así que aun le quedaban varias horas hasta que saliera el sol.

Tenía frío y se sentía terriblemente solo.

¿Hacía cuantos días que no veía al forense Trowa Barton?

Una diminuta sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordarlo. Después de aquel día en que lo trajo hasta la iglesia para ver al padre Roberts, lo había llevado de nuevo a la morgue para que realizara los estudios. Hubiese querido quedarse hasta que tuviera los resultados, tan solo para verle. Había comprendido que Trowa le gustaba y mucho, por eso su nerviosismos, por eso no podía hablarle y cada vez que le veía se sonrojaba. Su corazón latía apresurado tan solo al recordarlo.

-- Lo extraño – murmuro de forma silenciosa.

Ojalá pudiera tener el coraje para irle a buscar a su trabajo e invitarle a almorzar, comer o cenar, ¡lo que fuera!, simplemente quería su compañía como aquella vez en que el forense le invito a desayunar. En ese entonces no sabía lo mucho que le gustaba el de los ojos verdes y ahora que lo sabía, se acobardaba aun más ante su presencia.

-- ¿Qué debería decirle la próxima vez que le vea? – se cuestiono al momento en que volvió a elevar sus manos para soplar aire caliente e intentar calentarse.

El golpe al vidrio de su auto le distrajo y le hizo girar sintiéndose asustado. No esperaba a nadie y estaba seguro que nadie le había reconocido, entonces, ¿Quién?. Se sorprendió mucho al ver un enorme vaso de café humeando frente a sus ojos y sonrió. Abrió la puerta tomando el vaso y salió para agradecerle a su jefe sin elevar la vista.

-- Gracias Heero – dijo elevando la vista y haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de forma enorme al ver frente a sí a quien menos esperaba ver - ¿Trowa?

El forense estaba parado frente a él, en esta ocasión no vestía de blanco, vestía informal, llevando una chamarra puesta y otra bajo el brazo, una que le parecía vagamente familiar. Trowa le sonrió y esa sonrisa le aceleró el corazón e hizo que su boca se secara de golpe y un calor profundo le recorriera el rostro.

-- Espero no estarte interrumpiendo en tu trabajo – Quatre abrió aun más los ojos al ver como el forense le extendía la chamarra. Esa era suya ¿Por qué la tenía Trowa? – Tuvimos un problema de bichos en la morgue, así que están fumigando – Quatre tomo la chamarra entre sus manos y siguió escuchando al galeno – Fui a buscarte a tu oficina - ¿Fue a verme? ¿A mi? El rojo se intensifico aun más en su rostro – Me dijeron que estabas de comisión. Supuse que estabas aquí. Esta haciendo frío y vi tu chamarra en el respaldo de tu asiento, así que me tome la libertad de traértela. Espero no te moleste.

-- No. No, claro que no. Se lo agradezco mucho, en verdad, moría de frío – dijo poniendo el café sobre el capacete del auto para ponerse la chaqueta. Se sorprendió cuando el forense hizo lo mismo, pero para poder ayudarle a ponerse la abrigadora prenda.

-- De nada – dijo sonriendo - ¿Crees que tu jefe se enoje si te acompaño en tu guardia?

Quatre abrió enormemente los ojos. ¿Trowa quería acompañarle? ¿Quedarse con él toda la noche? ¡Si!, si quería quedarse con él, platicar o intentar hacerlo. Así que se dio prisa en contestarle.

-- Probablemente si, pero no me importa – dijo sonrojándose – además me gusta mucho... su compañía – Quatre vio como el ceño del forense se frunció y muy dentro de si sintió que algo se hacía pedazos ¿A caso el forense se había molestado por un comentario tan desinhibido de su parte? Se había dado prisa en corregir lo que había dicho, ¿Trowa se había dado cuenta de que le había dicho que le gustaba? – yo...

-- Creí que habíamos dejado los usted de lado y ahora nos tuteábamos. ¿Quieres que regrese a decirte agente Winner? – Los ojos de Quatre se abrieron con asombro y cierta preocupación.

-- ¡No!, claro que no – dijo a la carrera – es la falta de costumbre, yo, lo siento mucho – dijo el rubio desviando la vista del alto de ojos verdes y sintiéndose triste. ¿Se había enojado con él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste al solo imaginarlo?

Sintió como algo cálido se poso sobre su barbilla obligándolo a elevar la vista para fijar sus ojos color aqua en aquellos verde esmeralda que le miraban con un dejo de preocupación. Trowa le sonrió.

-- No te disculpes, Quatre, no me gusta verte triste.

-- No lo estoy – dijo sonriendo, al contrario, se sentía profundamente feliz - ¿Quieres entrar al auto? Esta haciendo frío y en verdad, agradezco mucho tu compañía, por lo menos evitaras que me duerma.

-- Si te duermes, me daría gusto vigilar tu sueño

-- ¡No! – dijo sonrojado a mas no poder – No puedo dormirme, tengo que vigilar.

-- Entonces te ayudare a hacerlo. Y en cuanto termine tu turno, podremos ir a desayunar, si quieres.

-- Por supuesto que si – dijo sonriendo.

Entonces ambos entraron al auto. Si Heero al día siguiente se enojaba con él al grado de correrlo, no le importaba. No le importaba nada, con tal de estar al lado de aquel que tanto le gustaba y le hacía acelerar el corazón.

¿Podría ser que él también le gustara un poco a Trowa Barton?

Rogaba porque así fuera.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Heero no podía dormir, ya que sabía que aquel aroma y aquella calidez traspasaría hasta sus mas profundos sueños y quizá podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría mas adelante. Si estando despierto había sido capaz de tocarle, una vez, besarle, una vez y casi volverle a besar de nuevo; no quería ni imaginar lo que podría hacer estando dormido en su compañía.

A penas estaba conciliando el sueño, cuando el seminarista había girado el rostro del otro lado y ya no podía verle de frente. Había aprovechado esa oportunidad para mandar hasta lo más profundo de sus pensamientos todo lo que ese chico lograba despertar en él, cuando de pronto, aquel chico se movió en la cama dándose la vuelta y abrazándolo como si fuese una almohada.

-- "¡Maldición! y yo que había logrado controlarme"

Trató de soltarse de aquel abrazo tratando de no lastimarlo, pero era una tarea titanica, ya que aquellos delgados brazos habían logrado asirse con habilidad a su espalda, empujándolo con fuerza a aquel delgado cuerpo, haciendo que el suyo se estremeciera sin ningún control.

¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba con la sola cercanía del chico?

Un calor sofocante comenzó a llenarle el cuerpo y recorrerle de arriba a bajo haciéndole casi olvidar quien era y con quien estaba. Todas aquellas cosquillas que había logrado controlar, volvieron a aparecer en su cuerpo. Intentó empujarlo de nuevo, pero el chico era igual de terco dormido que despierto, ya que no le soltaba - ¿Por qué no? – Esa pregunta comenzó a martillar en su cabeza con insistencia, con la misma insistencia con la que el joven seminarista le tenía abrazado y no parecía querer soltarle. - ¿Por qué no dejarse abrazar y acariciar por aquel cuerpo suave y embriagante? – Entonces sus brazos dejaron de empujar y dejó que fueran los del seminarista quienes le apretarán más a su cuerpo amoldándose a él como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro, dejó que su propio cuerpo disfrutara de aquel calor, de aquel aliento chocando contra la piel de su rostro, correspondiendo a aquel abrazo.

¡Pero no podía hacerlo!, sabía que eso estaba mal, ¿Aprovecharse de esa forma de una persona dormida? El era alguien acostumbrado a controlarse, a no mostrar ante nadie su verdadera forma de ser. Sabía como ocultar sus propios sentimientos hasta de si mismo. Tenía que alejarse del Seminarista Maxwell aun que su cuerpo se negara a dejarlo.

"Al diablo con la sutileza" se dijo soltándolo de golpe – Despierta de una maldita vez – casi grita al oído de aquel chico junto a él, pero parecía que le hubiese gritado a un sordo, ya que lo único que había hecho el seminarista fue abrazarlo aun más, entrelazando sus piernas con las del agente haciéndole pegar un brinco en la cama al sentirle frotarse contra su cuerpo.

"¿A caso esta es su forma de atacarme?"

-- ¡Despierta! – volvió a moverle en la cama.

-- Nnnnn – escuchó, pero el chico no se movió.

Lo volvió a empujar por el hombro, pero el seminarista se movió de tal forma que su brazo se resbalo y quedo detrás de la nuca del chico haciendo que su rostro quedara frente al otro a escasos centímetros. Pudo ver como aquellos ojos violetas se abrieron por un momento haciéndole acelerar el corazón sin control alguno.

Sabía que eso estaba mal, sabía que tenía que alejarse lo antes posible, pero era como si estuviese congelado, porque no podía moverse. Se sintió de pronto transportado a un mundo irreal, como hechizado y entonces todo aquello por lo que había estado luchando se vino por la borda, porque aquel chico se acerco a sus labios y le beso...

¡Le Beso!

Y entonces despertó de aquel hechizo como si le hubiesen dejado caer una piedra en la cabeza. Saltó de la cama a toda prisa sin preocuparse más de aquel cuerpo dormido en la cama y salió a toda prisa del lugar llegando en segundos al baño... tenía que lograr calmar de alguna forma, lo que aquel simple beso le había logrado despertar.

-- ¡Maldición! – gruño para sus adentros. Jamás se había comportado como un adolescente normal, ¿Por qué venían ahora sus hormonas a despertar de esa forma?

¿Masturbándose él en el baño interior de la iglesia?

-- ¡Maldición!, tiene que ser culpable Seminarista Maxwell... si no de asesinato, si de hacerme comportar como un completo idiota...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Continuara...

N/A: Me voy de vacaciones, así que ¡Felices Fiestas! Y nos vemos en Enero.


	8. Chapter 8

**Entre Sombras de Sospecha**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Shonen Ai, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Religión. El tema de la religión es tratado en este fic yaoi, ya que hay sacerdotes. Si alguien tiene problemas con algo de esto, les pido por favor, no lo lean.

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 8

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Heero se despertó con un sobresalto. No había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche y cuando por fin había logrado dormir un poco, incómodamente sentado en la silla frente al camastro del seminarista Maxwell, se despertó; traía una manta encima, pero el chico no estaba allí. Se levanto arrojando las cobijas y salió a toda prisa buscando por todos lados. Aquel beso, quizá inconsciente del seminarista hacía él, le había tenido mirándole toda la noche, tratando de analizar si había sido apropósito o producto de algún sueño. Aquel recuerdo le estaba torturando. El deseo había comenzado a crecer en él y debía mandar esos deseos a lo más profundo de su ser.

Era alguien del clero, pero a su cuerpo no parecía importarle.

Criminales femeninas se le habían insinuado en el pasado, tratando de provocarle, pero siempre mantuvo el control en todo. ¿Cuántas veces no le llamaron gay al no reaccionar ante esas provocaciones? Pero el no se consideraba gay, solo alguien que sabía mantener bajo control TODO, hasta su cuerpo. Y ahora, de buenas a primera, ese chico lograba lo que profesionales, acostumbradas a la seducción, jamás pudieron. Y él ni siquiera lo hacía apropósito... ¿O si? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este seminarista lograba despertar en él lo que antes nadie había podido?

"¿A caso he sido gay desde hace tiempo sin que lo supiera?"

Cuando sintió aquellos labios pegarse a los suyos, no pudo evitar que la excitación embriagara su cuerpo y se había levantado a la carrera sin poder evitar el lastimarle la herida; eso era preferible a lastimarle de otra forma. Había sido pura suerte el haber mantenido la cordura en semejante situación. Habían sido años de continua practica para lograr mantener bajo control sus hormonas y su cuerpo. Pero ahora no había logrado controlarse del todo. Por eso hizo lo que hizo en el baño y se había jurado a si mismo, jamás volver a repetirlo.

Cuando regreso a su lado, pudo ver que efectivamente le había lastimado, ya que una pequeña mancha roja había cubierto la banda a la altura de la muñeca. Quizá algún punto se había abierto, pero no era conveniente retirarlas ahora, ya que eso podría provocar que más puntos se abrieran.

Escucho las campanas, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, levantó su muñeca para ver el reloj, faltaban 15 para las 5 am. A esa hora se acostumbraba dar campanadas, aun que la primera misa se celebrara a las 7 am. Durante todos los días que tenía de vigilar la iglesia, se había tomado el tiempo de anotar mentalmente los horarios de cada uno de los miembros. Pero el seminarista estaba herido de las manos, ¿cómo iba a cocinar ahora para el comedor de los pobres? ¿Cómo iba a barrer el piso y la alfombra? ¿Cómo iba a ayudarle al padre Roberts con las misas? ¿Cómo?

Sus pasos le llevaron a la cocina. Las enormes ollas que contenían la primera comida del día estaban a fuego lento, esta debería estar lista a las 6 am para comenzar a darles de comer a los vagabundos que muy puntuales hacían fila para comer un poco - ¿Cómo iba a servirles? - En el lugar había un par de mujeres, a quienes había visto antes en el lugar, eran quienes ayudaban al padre con parte de la comida, pero el seminarista no estaba allí.

Siguió caminando hasta el lugar donde estaban los vagabundos, la mayoría aun estaban dormidos, otros despiertos recargados en la pared. Unos cuantos de aquellos levantaron la mano para saludarle al reconocerle, él solo cabeceo en forma de saludo. Pero el seminarista Maxwell no estaba en el lugar.

Entro a la carrera al almacén, aquel lugar que el seminarista menciono en su primera entrevista y allí, hincado acomodando las mantas en el suelo, lo encontró.

-- ¿Pero que demonios esta usted haciendo aquí? – cuestiono el agente de forma grave haciendo que el chico se parara asustado para quedar de frente a Heero. Sus ojos violetas se habían abierto de forma enorme para casi de inmediato relajarse y sonreírle de aquella forma en la que solo él sabía hacerlo.

-- ¡Cielos!, agente Yuy, que susto me pego – dijo regresando a su posición en el suelo – Y debo recordarle que esta en un lugar sagrado y debe mantener sus palabrotas afuera – Heero paso una mano por su cara al escucharle y verle hacer lo que se supone no debería, claro, además de haberle regañado de nuevo.

-- No debería estar levantado – aseguro tomándolo fuertemente de los brazos para levantarlo del suelo. Duo se giro viéndolo sorprendido – Ayer tuvo fiebre, además, debe tener insensibilidad en los dedos que fueron suturados y dolor agudo. ¿O me dirá que no siente nada de eso? – dijo Heero cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho de forma defensiva.

-- El dolor es algo soportable – dijo abriendo y cerrando los dedos vendados – además, como no siento si me golpeo en ellos, puedo hacer más cosas – dijo riendo – este dolor es una penitencia por todas mis faltas – Heero frunció el ceño.

-- Es un inconsciente, puede dañarse.

-- El padre Roberts esta enfermo y yo no puedo darme el lujo de enfermarme en estos momentos. ¡Hay mucho trabajo!

-- Trabajo siempre hay

-- Tiene razón y en lugar de estar solo viendo, venga – dijo hincándose de nuevo junto a las cobijas – ayúdeme con esto.

Heero descruzó los brazos y se hincó con el seminarista para ayudarle a apilar las mantas en una orilla, después tomar las mantas sucias y llevarlas a la parte trasera de la iglesia. Claro que Heero no dejo que el seminarista llevara demasiadas, solo unas cuantas y no lo hubiese dejado llevarle ninguna, solo que la terquedad del chico era desesperante.

Aun que no había querido hacerlo, le resulto una buena forma de seguirle a todos lados y ver su comportamiento, ya que parte de la mañana le estuvo ayudando en todo lo que hacía. Después de dejar las mantas en la parte trasera, donde estaban los lavaderos, se fueron a la cocina, donde él estuvo sirviendo platos, mientras Duo se encargaba de dar el pan a los hombres que ya se encontraban formados. No podía negar, que la comida olía delicioso, quizá porque él hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba algo cocinado con tanto esmero y cariño, solo compraba comida rápida o congelada y el sabor era muy diferente a la que ahora servía a los pobres y no podía negar que estaba deliciosa.

-- Tome agente Yuy – la voz del seminarista le hizo levantar los ojos topándose con aquella mirada violeta fija en él – le sabrá mejor la comida con un poco de pan.

Heero extendió la mano tomando aquel bolillo de las manos enguantadas del seminarista. A pesar de que los vagabundos traían las manos sucias y enfermas, la gente dentro de la cocina era sumamente limpia. Ahora estaba sentado en la orilla de una de aquellas mesas, mientras todos desayunaban de forma pacifica. Duo tomo asiento frente a él y la mirada cobalto siguió cada movimiento del seminarista frente a él. Era claro que el chico sentía dolor, pudo verlo en sus facciones cuando intentaba partir el pan sin resultados, así que se lo quito y lo partió por él.

-- Gracias – dijo sonriendo de forma luminosa, Heero no dijo nada, solo se dedico a ver como tomaba de forma cuidadosa la cuchara con dos dedos y comía de forma lastimera. Por un momento, cruzó por su cabeza la idea de quitarle el cubierto y ser él quien le diera en la boca, pero desecho la idea de forma rápida. No volvería a hacer estupideces, como cuidarle, de nuevo – Gracias no solo por lo del pan, también por cuidarme toda la noche y por haber curado mi herida – dijo levantando la mano

-- Hice lo que tenía que hacer, no tiene porque darme las gracias – dijo el agente desviando la vista de aquel rostro sonriente hasta su plato en la mesa.

-- Pero quiero hacerlo. En verdad, le estoy muy agradecido, creo que si Erick no me lo hubiese contado, no lo hubiese sabido – prefirió no decir nada y esperar que el chico diera por zanjado el tema.

El sonido de las campanas le distrajo, nadie se inmuto por eso, levanto la muñeca y vio su reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para la primera misa. Al parecer, no solo él se estaba haciendo cargo de las tareas del seminarista, ahora había alguien más. ¿Quién sería?

-- ¿Quién esta tocando las campanas? Creí que usted lo hacía – aseguro Heero. Duo levanto la vista y sonrió.

-- Erick. No tiene ninguna obligación en hacerlo, pero esta mañana me dijo que el subiría al campanario y tocaría por mi – Cuando él se levanto iban a ser las 5 am, ¿A que hora se levanto el joven vagabundo?

-- ¿A que hora se levanta esa persona? ¿Era él quien toco antes de las 5 am? – cuestiono Heero con curiosidad, Duo cabeceo de forma afirmativa. Quatre aun no le hablaba para darle información del vagabundo, pero intuía que no encontrarían mucha, por eso quizá, pudiera sacársela al seminarista.

-- Si, él fue quien toco a esa hora y es quien esta tocando ahora mismo. Erick sufre de insomnio crónico, por lo que no duerme mucho y suele estarnos ayudando en todo lo que puede. Será él quien se quede con mi puesto de ayudante del padre Roberts y mío una vez que yo me ordene sacerdote. Antes también se encargo de llevarle el desayuno al padre Roberts a su cuarto y a ese agente que usted envió a ayudarle a cuidarlo – dijo sonriendo de forma amplia.

-- ¿Quién va a dar misa? – cuestiono sabiendo la respuesta. Aun que el hombre estaba enfermo, seguía oficiando misa con ayuda del seminarista, solo que ahora estaba herido y por un momento creyó que esta se suspendería - ¿El padre Roberts con ayuda de ese vagabundo?

--Si, el padre Roberts, Erick y yo le ayudaremos, aun que este herido puedo hacerlo, mientras no me ordene sacerdote no puedo oficiar misa, pero eso lo haré muy pronto – Heero frunció el ceño con molestia moviendo la cuchara en el plato haciendo ruido.

-- No lo creo posible

-- ¿Por qué no? Tengo vocación, aun que usted no lo crea – Heero clavo su vista cobalto en la violeta haciendo que la sonrisa del chico desapareciera.

-- Si tuviera vocación no hubiese correspondido a ese primer... – uno de los dedos del seminarista se elevo hasta posarse en los labios del agente impidiéndole hablar.

-- ¡Ssssshhhh no diga eso! Y yo no hice nada, fue usted – Heero retiro aquellos dedos de su boca de forma rápida ya que al sentir aquella calidez (bajo las vendas) tocar sus labios, había sentido como si una corriente eléctrica le golpeara fuertemente.

-- Si, tiene razón. Ese lo hice yo, pero anoche todo lo hizo usted – Los colores acudieron al rostro blanco del seminarista.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice anoche? – pregunto dudoso. Los colores en aquel rostro le indicaban que sabía pudo haber hecho algo malo. ¿Entonces cabía la posibilidad de que lo hubiese hecho de forma consciente?

-- ¿De verdad no lo recuerda?, seminarista Maxwell – dijo Heero mostrando una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-- No. Yo estaba dormido, no se que hago cuando estoy dormido. ¿A caso soy sonámbulo o algo parecido? ¿Le hice algo como para que se levantara y regresara a esa incomoda silla?

-- Por supuesto que hizo algo y debo advertirle que si llegase a repetirlo, no regresare a dormir incómodamente en una silla – Los ojos de Duo se abrieron de forma enorme en una clara muestra de sorpresa.

-- ¿Qué hice? – cuestiono al no escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta y notar la forma desafiante en la que el agente le estaba hablando

- Me beso en los labios.

-- ¿Qué hice que? – dijo Duo parándose de la mesa y haciendo que todos le miraran – yo... yo... yo...

-- Deje de tartamudear y siéntese – dijo Heero tomando al seminarista de la manga y sentándolo. El chico solo había bajado la vista totalmente sonrojado -¿Lo hizo apropósito?

-- ¡Nooo! – dijo a la carrera de forma defensiva haciendo que Heero solo le observara de forma mas detenida – Yo jamás haría algo como eso. Estaba dormido, quizá estaba soñando...

-- ¿Con migo?

-- ¡Noooo! – volvió a aclarar – o no lo creo, no lo se. Jamás recuerdo lo que sueño.

Heero frunció el ceño. Todo comenzaba a encajar. Una persona que sufre de doble personalidad no suele recordar lo que hizo la otra.

Quizá, si.

Quizá por fin había visto el comportamiento de la segunda parte del seminarista, aquella que tanto buscaba. Tenía que seguirlo presionando, obligarlo a desdoblarse por completo y quizá, esperaba, hacerlo actuar. Pero para eso tenía que seguir a su lado, presionándolo, obligándolo y por fin, atraparlo.

-- ¿Desde cuando hace cosas que no recuerda? – cuestiono Heero haciendo que el seminarista le observara sin entender - ¿A caso jamás ha recordado lo que sueña?

-- No – dijo Duo tratando de recordar algo – Siempre he tratado de recordar lo que sueño, pero jamás he logrado hacerlo. Cuando estaba en el orfanato, los chicos decían que yo hablaba dormido, que incluso era sonámbulo y solía vagar por las noches en los corredores del lugar, que les hablaba como si estuviera despierto, pero yo jamás logre recordar nada.

-- Hn – gruño el agente cruzando los brazos mientras se recargaba por completo en la silla escuchando aquel relato - ¿Qué hacía mientras caminaba dormido?

-- Nada malo – dijo el chico a la carrera – solo caminaba de un lado a otro y luego regresaba a la cama.

-- ¿Ha sufrido de sonambulismo aquí en la iglesia?

-- Ni el padre Roberts, ni Erick o la gente del comedor me han dicho nada, así que no lo se – dijo Duo bajando la vista para luego levantarla – Pero si usted me comenta que hice eso, quiere decir que si, que sigo siendo sonámbulo.

Heero se paro de golpe empujando la silla con el movimiento haciendo mucho ruido y llamando la atención de todos. Duo le observo hacía arriba, podía ver la extrañeza en aquellos ojos violetas, pero lo que estaba afirmando le había molestado mucho, al grado de hacerle fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños.

-- No me venga con tonterías – dijo de forma acusadora sin importarle las miradas que le dirigían los vagabundos y las cocineras reunidas en el comedor – Usted sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo. No es sonámbulo – dijo azotando la mano en la mesa con furia – tampoco esta enfermo. Usted solo esta tratando de justificarse.

-- No, le juro que yo...

-- ¡No jure! – casi grita – se supone que usted va a ser sacerdote, entonces no jure en vano, porque ya sabe lo que yo creo de usted – los ojos del seminarista estaban muy abiertos, brillaban de una forma en la que le hacían pensar que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

Se dio la vuelta y salió a la carrera del comedor dejando a todos en él sumamente sorprendidos. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado, ni porque aquel a quien consideraban su protector, se había ido tan enfadado, o porque aquel seminarista tan lleno de energías y vivacidad, ahora estaba herido y apesadumbrado, sentado solo en aquella silla viendo al suelo sin moverse o pronunciar palabra.

Todos se preguntaban ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero nadie se animaba a ir a averiguar.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quatre estaba placidamente dormido en su auto, recargado hombro con hombro con aquel que le cayera de sorpresa la noche anterior. Hacía un rato que había despertado, pero no quería moverse para no despertarle y seguir disfrutando de aquella cálida cercanía.

¡Estaba feliz!

Su corazón latía con tranquilidad al sentir aquel aliento chocando contra su rostro de forma serena. Habían pasado toda la noche vigilando la iglesia y sus alrededores. El forense, tenía un poder de observación casi tan bueno como el de su jefe y sus observaciones sobre la gente que salía muy temprano de sus casas para ir al trabajo le habían ayudado mucho. Había cosas que él no había tomado en cuenta y Trowa se las había señalado sabiamente.

Claro que no solo se habían dedicado a vigilar todo el tiempo, también habían podido platicar e intercambiar anécdotas. Jamás se había sentido tan contento. Varias veces le insistió para que fuese a descansar a su casa – rogando porque no se fuera - y las mismas el forense se negó a irse haciendo que su corazón latiera apresurado ante la negativa.

Quería creer, quería hacerse ilusiones, quería soñar que el forense sentía algo más que amistad por él. Por eso le dejo acompañarle en su guardia, por eso no le importaba si su jefe se enojaba, si le regañaba o lo corría.

En esos momentos lo único que le importaba era seguir disfrutando del calor de aquel cuerpo junto al suyo, que había terminado siendo vencido por el sueño hacía escasos minutos. Por eso él estaba velando su sueño sin moverse, sin animarse ni siquiera a respirar por el temor a despertarle y que se marchase de su lado al ver el sol asomarse en el cielo.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar mucho mas, para soñar, para ilusionarse...

-- ¡QUATRE!

Quatre abrió los ojos de forma enorme y se enderezo en su lugar con el corazón en la garganta al escuchar la voz de Heero y de forma rápida salió del auto para enfrentar la furia de su jefe. El agente Yuy se veía realmente molesto ¿A caso ya había visto a Trowa en el auto junto a él? Trago saliva de forma nerviosa mientras las cejas de Heero se ceñían cada vez mas conforme se acercaba.

-- He... Heero buenos días... – Quatre pudo ver como la mirada de Heero recorría de forma desaprobatoria el interior del auto, para después centrarse en sus ojos.

-- ¿Qué tienen de buenos? – esa fría respuesta le dejo ver que realmente su jefe estaba enojado - Has estado perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de averiguar lo que te pedí.

-- Yo...

-- No te atrevas a negarlo, no estoy ciego, estoy viendo que estas acompañado, no me sorprendería que lo hayas estado toda la noche – Quatre se sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras y no pudo mas que bajar la mirada sintiéndose culpable.

-- Agente Yuy – la voz del forense le hizo interrumpirse y girarse a ver al alto de ojos verdes que descendía del auto del rubio – Fue mi culpa. Yo insistí en acompañarle. Pero no crea que interferí con su trabajo, al contrario, le ayude un poco a vigilar. Creo que cuatro ojos son mejores que solo dos. ¿No cree?

-- ¿Por qué no fue a trabajar? – cuestiono intrigado. No creía que el forense fuera de esas personas que dejan botado el trabajo así como así.

-- Tuvimos una peste y fumigaron la morgue, tuve vacaciones forzosas.

-- Ya veo – eso era bastante creíble aun que sabía que no era del todo la verdad - ¿Qué averiguaste sobre el vagabundo? – dijo olvidando el enojo y al forense para centrase en lo realmente importante, además, no estaba realmente enojado con su subordinado, su enojo lo había causado otra persona y otro problema. Quatre elevo la vista y se paro frente a Heero.

-- Las personas de investigación se han puesto a trabajar toda la noche. Hace unos minutos les llame para obtener el reporte que me has pedido – Justo antes de que Trowa se quedara dormido en su hombro - pero por desgracia no han averiguado gran cosa. No hay datos en los registros civiles, no hay un acta de nacimiento, ni mucho menos datos en la policía.

-- ¿Entonces? – cuestiono Heero sacando un cigarro mientras escuchaba las malas noticias que Quatre le daba.

-- Hay algo que me llamó la atención – dijo el rubio colocando la mano sobre su barbilla, Heero solo le observo clavando su mirada azulada sobre él - Hay un dato en la policía, un asesinato ocurrido hace casi 60 años, un caso sin resolver por cierto.

-- ¿Qué hay con él?

-- En ese asesinato, se tuvo como principal sospechoso a un chico cuyas huellas digitales coinciden casi en un 50% con las huellas que encontramos en aquel trozo de madera con sangre. Solo hay que tomar en cuenta que esas huellas tienen mucho tiempo en los archivos y no son confiables. Sin embargo, me han mandado por correo electrónico una foto de la persona e increíblemente se parece mucho al vagabundo Erick, incluso, tiene la misma cicatriz en el rostro.

-- ¿Hn?

-- Espera, déjame te la muestro, así como la comparación de las huellas de ese caso con las que recogió el laboratorio del trozo de la madera de aquella anoche. Ah y por cierto – dijo girándose, antes de abrir la puerta de su coche, para verlo – laboratorio me envió los resultados de la sangre encontrada en el techo de la iglesia y el martillo. Toda es del seminarista Maxwell.

-- Eso ya lo sospechaba – por alguna extraña razón intuía que el seminarista había dicho la verdad y eso, por el contrario a lo que había creído, le hizo sentirse aliviado - Ahora muéstrame esa foto y dime que paso con las huellas de la palangana. ¿Encontraron las huellas del vagabundo?

-- Hay muchas huellas en ese recipiente. – dijo Quatre apareciendo con la hoja del correo en la mano y tendiéndosela a Heero – Hay huellas del seminarista Maxwell, del padre Roberts, pero es imposible saber cual es la del vagabundo, también hay huellas incompletas; de las que están completas, no hay ninguna que coincida con la del trozo de madera o la que nos enviaron de la policía.

Heero observo la hoja que mostraba una copia de la foto que Quatre le tendió. A pesar de estar a blanco y negro, era nítida. La cicatriz en el rostro parecía coincidir con la del vagabundo que estaba en la iglesia, los ojos no se veían bien, pero se notaban claros, así como el color de cabello y la piel. Se podría decir que Erick, el vagabundo, y la persona de la foto eran la misma, solo que las edades no coincidían en nada. Si la persona de la foto estaba viva, debería estar rondando los 80 años y Erick parecía de 20. ¿Sería la persona de la foto algún pariente desaparecido de Erick?

-- ¿Qué paso con esta persona? ¿Tienes algún dato de ella? – cuestiono Heero soltando el humo del cigarro que había dejado acumular en su boca mientras analizaba la foto.

-- En ese entonces fue soltado por falta de pruebas. Tengo su dirección y he mandado a alguien a investigarle ¿Crees que esta persona sea abuelo del vagabundo Erick? ¿O quizá pariente?

-- No lo se, pero no esta de mas investigar.

El seminarista había descrito algo casi imposible: una persona escalando una pared de más de 10 mts de alto, sin usar arneses o cuerdas para hacerlo, mientras llovía a cantaros. Unos colmillos blancos sobresaliendo en la boca de quien parecía ser un perro enojado y unos ojos rojos, como si estuviesen inyectados en sangre. De todo lo que había dicho, él había presenciado solo las últimas dos, además, había sentido esa parálisis, ese miedo, esa desesperación por querer moverse y no poder, por querer gritar y sentirse amordazado.

Anoche parecía tan sincero... hasta que le beso.

-- Quatre, vamos a montar una guardia especial en el techo de una de las casas que esta cerca de la iglesia.

-- ¿He? ¿En el techo?

-- Si. Hay que verificar la historia del seminarista.

-- ¿Qué historia? – cuestiono el rubio sin entender nada. Lo único que sabía era que Duo se había lastimado los dedos al dejarse caer un martillo sobre ellos mientras arreglaba el techo de la iglesia. Cuando había ido a ver a Heero, este no le dijo nada sobre ninguna historia que le hubiese dicho el seminarista.

-- La que te va a ampliar en su declaración inicial. Llama a alguien para que venga y quédate a escucharla, quiero que la repita tal y como me la dijo a mi – Quatre solo cabeceo en acuerdo sin entender nada – También vente preparado para la guardia de esta noche. Descansa un poco, ve a desayunar y te espero por aquí en la tarde.

-- Será como tu digas Heero – Heero entonces centro la mirada en los ojos esmeraldas del forense que en ningún momento se movió de su lugar ni les perdió de vista.

-- ¿A usted puedo pedirle un favor? – cuestiono viéndole fijamente, Trowa cabeceo en acuerdo acercándose a ambos – Podría, por favor, revisar al padre Roberts y al seminarista Maxwell.

-- Claro, lo haré enseguida y le dejare con Quatre el reporte – Eso le daba a entender que el forense pasaría todo el tiempo con el rubio. No le disgustaba la idea, pero tampoco le entusiasmaba mucho que su subordinado fuese interrumpido innecesariamente en su descanso.

-- Solo asegúrate de descansar lo suficiente Quatre – dijo Heero dándose la vuelta para partir rumbo a la casa de enfrente. Quatre lo observo por un momento para después voltear a ver al forense y sonrojarse de golpe al ver que le miraba fijamente.

-- ¿Me acompañas a revisar a los pacientes? Después podemos ir a desayunar, comer, dormir o lo que gustes – los latidos del corazón de Quatre subieron hasta su garganta y un intenso color rojo pinto sus mejillas al escuchar semejante declaración. ¿A caso a eso se estaba refiriendo Heero?

-- Yo... yo... yo... – pudo ver como una sonrisa ligera apareció en aquellos labios sonrosados del forense y entonces una risa queda escapo de sus labios para después hablarle.

-- Vamos Quatre, no debes tomar de forma literal lo que le he dicho, solo acompáñame un momento a revisar a esas personas y después podremos continuar con nuestra rutina. Desayunar, comer y dormir.

Quatre bajo la vista sintiéndose avergonzado, al decir dormir no había implicado que lo hicieran juntos. Y eso se lo estaba dejando bien claro ahora el forense.

-- Aun que yo ya he dormido un poco a tu lado – continuó haciendo que Quatre levantara la vista de nuevo para verlo – Si gustas, puedes hacerlo en mi casa, así cuando despiertes puedes llevarle el reporte a tu jefe – Quatre de nuevo se sonrojo – Así no tendrás que pasar por él a la morgue y sentirte incomodo en el lugar. Claro, si quieres...

-- Si – dijo Quatre a la carrera, antes de que el alto de ojos verdes le diera la oportunidad de negarse – Te agradezco que recuerdes que no me gusta tu lugar de trabajo – casi al mismo tiempo cubrió su boca por lo que había dicho – espero no te moleste – Pero Trowa solo sonrió.

-- No me molesta que lo digas. Me agrada que me tengas la confianza suficiente como para que lo comentes. Porque entonces procurare no hacerte regresar allí, así que podremos vernos fuera de la morgue... – dudo por un momento, pero después completo – en tu casa o en la mía.

"¿Cómo si fuera una cita?" – pensó, pero su nerviosismos le impidió preguntar, Trowa pudo darse cuenta de su sonrojo y quizá por eso solo sonrió, para volver a hablar.

-- Entonces, ¿Vamos? – dijo cambiando de tema, lo cual Quatre agradeció en el alma, ya que, no sabía ni que contestar a todo lo que había dicho el oji verde.

-- Claro, vamos – dijo Quatre siguiendo al forense dentro del interior de la iglesia.

Quizá mas tarde, cuando hubiese descansado y los latidos de su corazón le dejasen pensar, podría armarse de valor para cuestionarle.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Heero llegó de forma rápida a aquella casa, pero antes de tocar, aspiro y soltó el aire varias veces. Entonces golpeó aquella puerta y espero de forma impaciente a que alguien abriera. Pudo ver como una pequeña cortina, que cubría el medio vidrio de la puerta frente a él se abrió y casi al instante se volvió a cerrar, entonces el montón de cerrojos que protegían la entrada comenzaron a escucharse al abrirse y por fin, aquella dama apareció en el umbral.

-- Es usted de nuevo – dijo la mujer de forma asustada - ¿Por fin han atrapado al vampiro? – cuestiono casi al instante. Heero ya no creía que realmente fuese paranoia colectiva, o quizá, ¿el estaba comenzando a contagiarse?. - No, tonterías, se dijo tratando de olvidar lo que recién había aparecido en su cabeza.

-- No – fue la seca respuesta haciendo que la mujer apretara los labios dejando dibujar un puchero, como aquellos que hacen los niños poco antes de llorar.

-- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Hasta cuando piensan atraparlo? – cuestiono la mujer de forma acusadora – Ni que fuera tan fácil, pensó Heero sin animarse a decir nada de eso.

-- Estamos trabajando en eso señora – volvió a informar de forma fría mandado al fondo de su lengua lo que realmente le hubiese gustado contestar – de echo, a eso he venido – Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de forma enorme.

-- ¿Qué? ¿A caso el vampiro esta aquí? ¿En mi casa? – dijo asustada, poniéndose a sacar todas las cruces que traía al cuello.

-- No señora – dijo Heero haciendo que la mujer suspirara de alivio – Su casa esta frente a la iglesia y quiero ver la posibilidad de que nos deje poner a un agente en el techo del segundo piso, para que revise, de noche, los movimientos del lugar.

-- ¡En serio! – dijo la mujer emocionada – ¡Tendría vigilancia nocturna!, ¡Claro!, ¡claro que los dejo pasar! Si quieren estar de día, también pueden, por mi no hay problema, ningún problema. ¿Desde cuando van a venir? ¿A que horas les espero? ¿Va a traer a todo el ejercito? – Heero suspiro, quizá no debió haber dicho nada y solo subir sin pedirle permiso.

-- Señora – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, pero la mujer siguió hablando y hablando sin hacerle caso – señora – volvió a intentar con iguales resultados – Señora – y siguió igual - ¡SEÑORA! – por fin se calló

-- ¿Si?

-- Solo es una persona y no es nadie del ejercito

-- Oh, que pena. Pero no se preocupe, si necesita que le preste mis ajos, mis cruces, lo que sea, que solo me diga – Heero se dio por vencido y agachando la cabeza, mejor se dispuso a partir.

-- El agente Winner vendrá esta misma noche - dijo y se alejó antes de que la mujer pudiera detenerle con ese parloteo sin control, casi tan parecido al del seminarista, solo que el otro le agradaba más.

-- ¡Le tendré preparado un kit para cazar vampiros! – gritó la mujer haciendo que Heero solo acelerara más el paso. No iba a caer en la paranoia colectiva.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ya era tarde. El sol se había metido más temprano de lo acostumbrado y ahora unas enormes nubes negras cerraban por completo el cielo. De nuevo iba a llover. Y los relámpagos que centellaban en el cielo le daban un mal presentimiento... ¿Presentimiento? ¿Y desde cuando él se dejaba guiar por esas cosas nada científicas?.

"Desde que le conocí" – se dijo así mismo regresando a su tarea de barrer el piso del salón principal de aquella iglesia. El polvo que sacaba al estar barriendo la raída alfombra de la iglesia le hacía estornudar de vez en cuando. Pero no había podido dejar que ese terco seminarista lo hiciera.

Así que de buenas a primeras, al igual que en la mañana, se vio realizando parte de las tareas que ese chico hacía en el lugar. Las misas habían acabado, debido a que el padre Roberts estaba enfermo y no había nadie más que oficiara, se habían reducido a solo 3. Una a las 7 am, la otra a las 6 pm y la última enseguida. Por eso la tierra, el polvo y la basura, era más que en la mañana.

¿A caso la gente no sabía que para algo existían los basureros? ¿Por qué no depositaban allí los papeles en lugar de en el suelo?

Había notado algo que no había visto las primeras veces que fue a esa iglesia. Ahora había mas gente. Ahora la iglesia se veía llena, había gente por los pasillos y hasta afuera escuchando el oficio. Había escuchado de boca de muchos de los feligreses que era debido al "vampiro", pero también tenía que ser por la reducción de la cantidad de misas. Ahora la gente solo tenía 3 opciones y no 8 como antes de que el sacerdote enfermara.

¿Vampiro?

La gente del barrio seguía pensando que la persona que mato fríamente a esos vagabundos era una criatura inventada por la literatura. No podía creerlo, jamás iba a creerlo, él era un científico, alguien que no se dejaba guiar por fanatismos, supersticiones, ni nada que no pudiese ser probado y comprobado...

Sin embargo, desde que había tomado ese caso, su mente analítica y su pensamiento siempre científico había comenzado a flaquear.

"Maldición, ¿Por qué?"

-- Agente Yuy, ¿puede acompañarme al claustro? – la voz de Duo le distrajo. Esa podría ser la respuesta a su pregunta, pero sacudió la cabeza al estar pensando tonterías. Se sentía agotado y sucio, pero no quería retirarse hasta tener algo, lo que fuera, sobre ese asesino. No creía, ni por poco, que hubiese desaparecido, mucho menos se daba el lujo de creer que fuese lo que la mayoría pensaba: un vampiro.

O era Duo o Era Erick... pero solo tenía su intuición y esa no bastaba para encerrarlos.

Duo Maxwell bien podría tener doble personalidad y recién la noche anterior le había dado motivos suficientes para reafirmar su teoría: le había besado y no parecía recordarlo. Pero ese vagabundo, Erick, también le había dado motivos para sospechar de él, aun que menos. Erick era joven y tenía la fuerza suficiente como para cargar un par de pesadas mantas, una palangana y un balde con agua, todo al mismo tiempo, hasta él hubiese batallado un poco para recorrer los pasillos y llegar hasta la habitación del seminarista sin tropezarse un par de veces o derramar el agua en el camino. ¿Quién otro podía haber subido al techo de la iglesia a través de las paredes del callejón? El único joven, además de Duo, era Erick.

Joven y con una extraña alergia al sol que le provocaba quemaduras, por eso era mas común verlo de noche que de día. Como si fuese un vampiro.

Tonterías... se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza de forma enérgica, tenía que sacar de su cabeza esas ideas locas que jamás iba a aceptar.

Caminó detrás del seminarista por los pasillos, quien no se cansaba de hablar y comentar cosas a las cuales no les estaba haciendo caso, dejando la escoba recargada en uno de los murales, ya no sabía si era un agente especial del FBI u otro más de los ayudantes del padre Roberts.

Solo Quatre parecía ser ahora un agente, ya que seguía apostado fuera de la iglesia vigilando todo movimiento. Había llegado puntualmente con una enorme sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, solo esperaba que realmente hubiese descansado. Él tenía días sin presentarse en su oficina y ya tenía varios mensajes en su teléfono de parte del comandante, esperaba con impaciencia su informe... pero no tenía nada que informar, por lo menos no algo referente al caso.

En cualquier momento esperaba mandar al rubio a aquella casa, para que revisara desde lo alto. Solo esperaba que la mujer le dejase en paz y no interrumpiera con esas absurdas historias sobre el vampiro o le obligase a vestir con un collar de ajos. Iba a tener que aleccionarle al respecto, solo esperaba que Quatre tuviera el suficiente coraje como para hacerle ver a esa mujer lo peligroso que era estar espiándoles mientras trabajaban.

Entro detrás del seminarista al cuarto y vio como el chico se agachaba y tomaba algo que estaba sobre la pequeña cama, para después girarse y dárselo. Heero tomó lo que parecía ser ropa de civil.

-- Se que debe estar cansado y sentirse sucio – aseguro el seminarista sin perder aquella sonrisa luminosa – así que puede tomar un baño para que se relaje. No pretendo pedirle que se marche, en verdad no me gustaría que lo hiciera. Pero si se va a quedar, quizá quiera refrescarse y asearse un poco, aun que he de decirle, que aquí no tenemos agua corriente y deberá usar un balde. Después puede ir a cenar al comedor, la comida no debe tardar en estar lista.

-- ¿Balde? – Duo no pudo evitar el soltar una pequeña risita.

-- No se preocupe agente Yuy, no tendremos un baño con regadera, pero el agua se calienta en la estufa, así que no debe preocuparse por pescar un resfriado - De nuevo se estaba burlando de él y no podía hacer nada para responderle. ¿O quizá si?

-- Creo que usted esta en las mismas circunstancias y un poco peor – dijo Heero dando dos pasos para estar más cerca de aquel seminarista que parecía mantenerle preso con aquella mirada fija en sus ojos. Pudo ver como el chico frente a él dejo de reír, pero no borro su sonrisa – desde ayer que fue herido no se ha aseado debidamente, ¿cierto? – Duo solo cabeceo en acuerdo – entonces porque no me acompaña al baño – la sonrisa en aquel rostro blanco pareció borrarse por un momento – creo que yo podría ayudarle – dijo el agente mostrando una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-- Es usted muy amable, agente Yuy – dijo Duo volviendo a sonreír. Heero por el contrario, borro la suya ¿A caso no entendió o solo se estaba haciendo el desentendido? - pero creo poder arreglármelas.

-- ¿Cree poder arreglárselas? – cuestiono incrédulo – No debe retirarse las vendas ni mojárselas. ¿En verdad cree poder hacerlo solo?

-- Bueno, si no pudiera, no es necesario que se moleste, puedo pedirle a Erick que me ayude a ponerme unas bolsas sobre los vendajes, así no he de mojármelos

-- Hn ¿De quien es esta ropa? – pregunto Heero dejando el tema y viendo el pantalón y la camisa negra, de buena marca, que el seminarista le había dado. Dudaba mucho que fuesen del chico frente a él.

-- Suyas, por supuesto – dijo sonriendo – Espero no crea que me la robe.

-- ¿Mía? ¿La trajo Quatre? – cuestiono.

-- No. Esa ropa me la presto el agente Winner aquel día en que me detuvo – hizo una pausa sonrojándose levemente, pero luego prosiguió - Me dijo que la ropa era suya – Quatre... se había atrevido a sustraer la ropa de su casillero sin avisarle, ya le reclamaría luego – El día que me soltaron, me dieron todo lo que llevaba en una bolsa y entre esas cosas estaba su ropa. Iba a regresársela el primer día que le vi aquí, pero no quise interrumpir su ronda nocturna y hacerle saber que le había descubierto – Maldición, este chico no dejaba de sorprenderle – estaba esperando el momento adecuado para regresársela y creo que este es ese momento.

-- Hn – dijo Heero viendo como el seminarista Maxwell tomaba algo de ropa para él. Y le tendía una toalla.

-- El agua ya esta lista ¿Quiere bañarse primero?

-- Ya le dije, hagámoslo juntos para poder ayudarle

-- Prefiero...

-- ¿Me tiene miedo? – cuestiono Heero sin dejar de ver como aquel rostro blanco parecía teñirse de un ligero color rojo de nuevo.

-- No. Confió mucho en usted, solo que debido a lo... – pudo notar como las mejillas del seminarista se coloreaban aun mas – Me da vergüenza – dijo a la carrera dándole la espalda.

¿Vergüenza?

Eso era nuevo. ¿A caso había recordado lo que había hecho la pasada noche y ahora se avergonzaba de verle desnudo temiendo que aquello volviese a ocurrir? Eso no encajaba con una doble personalidad. La sicología de este chico era sumamente compleja. Había pasado varias horas a su lado, estudiando su comportamiento y todo parecía tan contradictorio. Parecía una persona normal, servicial y alegre. Cuando estaba cerca del padre Roberts era cuidadoso y le ayudaba en todo. Cuando estaba con los vagabundos en el comedor o el dispensario, constantemente les estaba haciendo reír. Cuando estaba con los feligreses lograba infundirles paz, pero cuando estaba con él... – Maldición, ¿Por qué tenía que estar analizando también esa parte? – Cuando estaba cerca suyo, no perdía oportunidad para sorprenderle, regañarle o llamarle la atención por algo. Jamás le veía borrar esa sonrisa amplia y sus ojos brillaban más. Incluso le veía sonrojarse de vez en cuando, quizá recordando algo de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

-- Solo voy a ayudarle – dijo Heero de forma fría dejando de lado sus pensamientos – Su amigo Erick debe estar agotado de todo el trabajo que ha estado haciendo, ya que supongo que fue él quien puso el agua y la llevo hasta el baño – afirmo Heero haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo y solo asintiera – Quizá haya uno de mis hombres con el padre Roberts, pero el chico rubio tampoco se ha separado de él – Por lo menos es lo que le había dicho aquel agente que no se había separado del sacerdote desde la noche anterior.

-- Ha... – le vio titubear un poco mientras aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas se acentuaba – creo que tiene razón – pero parecía haberle convencido, ese solo pensamiento le hizo mostrar una mueca en forma de sonrisa, pero no sabía debido a que motivo su corazón había comenzado a agitarse sin control ¿A caso a la sola idea de verle desnudo? Prefirió pensar que no – Erick ha estado trabajando mucho por nosotros, desde que el padre Roberts enfermo él ha estado haciendo trabajos que solo hacíamos él o yo y ni siquiera esta recibiendo un sueldo – dijo elevando la vista para clavar sus ojos violetas en el azul cobalto del agente – Humildemente acepto su ayuda – dijo bajando la vista de nuevo sintiéndose avergonzado – Por aquí esta el baño – dijo saliendo rápido del claustro para guiar a Heero, aun que Heero ya sabía donde quedaba el lugar.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al lugar que era bastante grande, solo que húmedo y haciendo juego con el resto de la iglesia, lúgubre. Pero Heero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el seminarista le había comentado sobre ese vagabundo rubio.

Una persona no trabaja por nada - pensó Heero - aun que si ese rubio era un vagabundo, ser considerado por el seminarista y el padre Roberts pudiera ser pago suficiente. Dentro de la iglesia el vagabundo tenía techo y comida asegurada y el propio seminarista le había asegurado que Erick sería quien ocupará su lugar una vez que se ordene sacerdote. Quizá el vagabundo ya lo sabía y por eso estaba trabajando tan arduamente, aunque, el pago bien podría ser otra cosa... ¿pero que?

-- Sangre...

-- ¿He? – cuestiono Heero al escuchar la voz del seminarista haciéndolo regresar de sus pensamientos. Entonces vio lo que el seminarista señalaba. Sobre su mano derecha, a la altura de su muñeca y bajo los vendajes, un poco de sangre fresca se dejaba ver. Heero extendió la mano y tomo aquel brazo para acercarlo a sus ojos – Yo tuve la culpa – dijo tratando de levantarle la venda un poco para ver que tanto se habían abierto las heridas.

-- ¿Usted? ¿Por qué? – cuestiono el seminarista viendo como el agente revisaba la herida.

-- Anoche, cuando me levante a la carrera para ir al baño – no iba a decirle a que – me di cuenta que le lastime la herida. Así que deberé deshacer el vendaje, aun que no debería. Pero creo que es mejor revisar que punto se abrió para saber que medidas tomar. ¿Acepta? – pregunto deteniendo su mano sobre la calidez del brazo del seminarista para verle a los ojos.

-- Yo confió en lo que usted diga – dijo, para después mostrar una enorme sonrisa al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos haciendo que el corazón del agente se agitara de nuevo sin esperarlo – además, usted fue quien me curo y me cuido todo este tiempo.

-- Hn – dijo Heero de forma seca continuando con lo que hacía de forma rápida tratando de controlar aquel latido rebelde, cuando algo en aquella herida llamó su atención y volvió a detenerse sin terminar de quitar el vendaje - ¿Cómo se hizo estas ronchas?

Pudo ver como el seminarista abrió los ojos para fijarlos en lo que el agente le decía. Eran dos pequeñas ronchas abultadas de cuyo centro parecía brotar la sangre. El tamaño, la longitud y la distancia entre ellas parecía ser la misma que había visto en el padre Roberts y no solo en ellos, también en las victimas del asesino.

-- Debió haber sido algún animal – dijo el chico sin prestarle mayor atención, pero Heero no estaba seguro de nada. Le soltó el brazo sin dejar de verle con el ceño fruncido. La sangre estaba fresca y bajo las vendas, era imposible que algún bicho le hubiese picado, a menos que fuese un gran zancudo y aun así lo dudaba.

-- ¿Por qué miente? – cuestiono de forma aun mas fría haciendo que los ojos del seminarista se abrieran de forma enorme – No. Eso no va a funcionar. ¿Se lo hizo usted mismo para distraerme? ¿Para intentar confundirnos?

-- ¿Qué?, ¿Pero de que esta hablando?

- De esto – dijo volviendo a tomarle el brazo y mostrándole las heridas. La sangre volvió a salir en pequeñas gotas – A menos que usted tenga hemofilia(*), la sangre ya debió haber coagulado. No tarda mas de 5 minutos. No pudo ser un insecto, porque las ronchas están bajo las vendas. No es alergia, ni ninguna otra explicación que quiera darle. Esto se lo tuvo que haber hecho usted apropósito.

-- ¡Yo no hice nada! – dijo el chico tratando de soltar el brazo del agarre del agente, pero al contrario de lo que pensó, Heero le dio la vuelta al brazo haciendo que el chico tuviera que girar con él para evitar que se lo quebrara y quedara pegado al cuerpo de Heero, quien utilizó su brazo libre para apretarlo más a su cuerpo.

-- ¿Qué pretende? – dijo Heero casi al oído del seminarista haciéndolo sonrojar. No estaba seguro de lo que había dicho, pero era un razonamiento lógico. A menos que el dichoso "vampiro" hubiese marcado a Duo como lo había hecho con el padre Roberts. ¿Pero a que hora? Ya que el siempre estuvo a su lado, no había momento en que le hubiese dejado solo. No había posibilidades de que Duo se hubiese topado con el asesino, y ya que este solo actuaba de noche.

-- Agente Yuy, suélteme, por favor – le escucho suplicar, pero en lugar de soltarlo, dejo que su brazo se extendiera por el estomago del seminarista y le acercara más a su cuerpo. Pudo sentirlo temblar y ese cosquilleo que sintiera la noche anterior, volvía a crecer de nuevo en él, pero no le importó.

-- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono más para si mismo que cuestionándoselo al chico, pero fue el seminarista quien respondió.

-- Por favor, suélteme – le escucho suplicar de nuevo, mientras trataba de soltarse, pero para soltarse de su llave debería saber lucha greco romana.

-- No entiendo, en verdad no entiendo. ¿Qué espera para actuar de nuevo? ¿A que me vaya? – Duo cabeceo en negativa - ¿Qué fue todo ese cuento de anoche? Incluso amplio su declaración describiendo esas mentiras.

-- ¡No eran mentiras! ¡Yo vi al vampiro!, Jamás miento, jamás. Yo no he hecho nada malo – dijo de forma desesperada. Heero entonces le soltó y el seminarista se giro para verle a los ojos – ¡Le he dicho toda la verdad!. Vi esa cosa en el techo de la iglesia. ¡Yo no soy un asesino!

Los ojos del seminarista se veían sinceros. Era difícil no caer hechizado en esos hermosos ojos violetas que desde el principio le habían llamado la atención. Levantó la mano para tratar de tocar aquella blanca piel de su rostro, el cual se había sonrojado notablemente. Quería tocarlo, acariciar con sus dedos aquella mejilla y dejarlos deslizar hasta esos sonrosados labios. Volver a probarlos, saborear esa dulzura... Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarlo fuertemente por los hombros y acercarlo a él. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo del seminarista tembló ante su contacto y sus ojos se abrieron de forma enorme, mostrando temor. Sentía la calidez de aquel cuerpo subir por sus manos y recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Pudo sentir la respiración acelerada del chico chocar contra su rostro, mientras sus ojos se clavaban de forma insistente en aquellos labios sonrosados y entre abiertos.

-- ¡Agente Yuy! ¿Qué esta haciendo? – cuestiono Duo de forma entrecortada, sintiendo el temor que la cercanía del agente le producía.

Pero Heero no escucho nada, solo extendió el brazo por la espalda del chico acercando su rostro para poder besar aquellos labios que a gritos parecían pedirle que lo hiciera. Sin embargo el seminarista ladeo el rostro evitando que los labios del agente terminaran en los suyos y elevo los brazos hasta chocar contra el amplio pecho del agente para alejarle.

-- ¡Suélteme! ¿Pero que pretende? – dijo volviendo a girarse para encararlo. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su rostro sumamente sonrojado. Podía sentir aun su respiración agitada golpeando su rostro y no pudo evitar responder.

-- Ya lo sabe – dijo de forma fría sin soltarle del agarre en el que lo tenía por más esfuerzos que el chico hacía por soltarse.

-- ¡No!, ¡yo no se nada! – gritó desesperado

-- Yo...

Pero entonces, el vibrador del celular le hizo despertar de aquel hechizo soltando al seminarista y se dio prisa en contestar olvidando por completo aquella extraña necesidad. Quatre le informaba que un auto lujoso acababa de estacionarse frente a la iglesia y varios hombres, al parecer sacerdotes, descendían de él. Uno parecía ser el de mayor rango, ya que vestía de rojo y era rodeado por otros 3, el abogado del clero venía entre ellos.

Una maldición silenciosa escapo de sus labios, solo esperaba que no fueran a traerle alguna orden en que le obligaba a salir de ese lugar.

-- Será mejor que olvidemos todo, por el momento – dijo viendo al seminarista que aun le seguía viendo con el seño fruncido y rojo por el enojo – Acaban de llegar varios sacerdotes. Por el color de uno de ellos, me imagino que será Su Eminencia Traize Krushrenada.

-- ¿Su Eminencia? - dijo el chico perdiendo el color de golpe. Al parecer, el solo mencionar el nombre de Traize era motivo suficiente para hacerle temblar. Y vaya que sabía que tenía motivos de sobra para temblar. Su eminencia Traize Krushrenada era el único que podía aprobar o desaprobar su nombramiento como sacerdote.

-- Deje que le vendé de nuevo la mano para ir con su eminencia.

-- Si, gracias... – dijo secamente elevando el brazo, pero bajando la vista sintiéndose totalmente rojo.

-- Pero ni crea que voy a olvidarme de lo que ha pasado – dijo amarrando la venda manchada de sangre a su muñeca. Duo solo le observo son decir nada, mientras Heero se dio prisa en salir del baño para acompañarle a ver a esos hombres.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El grupo del clero entro en el recinto de forma ruidosa. Los tres hombres caminaban alrededor de aquel que vestía de rojo como si fuesen sus guaruras. Cada uno de aquellos marchaban a la par de otro, como si fuesen soldados en una formación militar. Uno de ellos se acerco para abrir la enorme puerta de madera que franqueaba el interior del recinto. La oscuridad que reinaba dentro solo era rota por la escueta luz que desprendía un sin fin de velas encendidas y el eco de aquellos pasos comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar.

-- Su eminencia Traize, que sorpresa tenerlo en nuestro santuario a estas horas – todo el sequito de sacerdotes se detuvo detrás de su Eminencia Traize, quien se giro para ver al cansado hombre que caminaba hasta llegar a él y se inclinaba para besar el pesado anillo que descansaba en uno de sus dedos.

-- ¿Cómo se encuentra, padre Roberts? He sabido que ha estado enfermo, pero que le han atendido bien los médicos – pregunto Traize de forma cordial, mientras los sacerdotes a su lado solo observaban en silencio.

-- Muy bien su eminencia. Si he estado un poco anémico, pero con todos los cuidados que me procuran, estoy seguro que aun puedo seguir en este mundo unos años mas – dijo el hombre sonriendo. Traize lo dudaba, pero no dijo nada - ¿Puede decirme a que debo el honor de su visita? – cuestionó de nuevo el anciano cura.

-- Claro. Quiero hablar con Duo Maxwell ¿Esta él por aquí ahora?

-- ¿Duo? – cuestiono más para si mismo poniendo una mano en su barbilla por un instante - ¿Hizo algo malo?

-- Nada padre Roberts, solo quiero hablar un momento con ese chico. ¿Ya sabe que en tres semanas se ordenan los nuevos sacerdotes? – el padre Roberts cabeceo en acuerdo – solo quiero preguntarle a Duo si desea ordenarse ya o prefiere esperar otro año para hacerlo. O quizá ya se arrepintió – dijo Traize casi elevando las manos al cielo rogando porque así fuera.

-- Mmm, me da la impresión de que usted esta aquí por otro motivo.

-- Y según usted, ¿Cuál podría ser ese motivo?

-- La presencia constante de la policía, quizá. Aun que para nosotros esa presencia es buena, quizá usted lo considera mal. Pero debo decirle que la policía ha hecho que los pleitos en el barrio hayan cesado, así como los asaltos. Ya no se ven las pandillas en la calle y las misas cada día están más llenas.

-- Lo se, lo se. También las colectas se han incrementado – informó su eminencia – Pero nosotros solo hemos venido a hablar con Duo, además de aprovechar para recoger las dos últimas colectas. ¿Podría por favor dárselas a mis colaboradores? – dijo señalando a los dos sacerdotes jóvenes que estaban a su lado.

-- Claro, claro, síganme. Iré a avisarle a Duo – dijo el hombre caminando fuera del lugar seguido de aquellos hombres topándose con Duo y con Heero en el camino. Así que no fue necesario irle a buscar, solo le avisó que le esperaban.

Duo abrió la puerta y pudo ver como aquel hombre, vestido de rojo, le veía de forma detenida para después fijar su vista azulada en la persona que llegaba detrás de él.

Traize vio aquella mirada cobalto recorrerle con altivez mientras el abogado se acercó a él para susurrarle el nombre y el papel que ese hombre tenía dentro de la iglesia y casi al mismo tiempo salir de allí dejándolo a solas con ellos.

-- ¡Ah!, Inspector Yuy – dijo su Eminencia acercándose a Heero para tenderle la mano. No cabía duda que esperaba que Heero hiciese lo mismo que el resto de sus subordinados; besarle la mano; pero Heero solo la tomó y la apretó de forma ruda dándole a entender con ese acto que él no era parte de aquel teatro. La mirada de Traize centello y dijo mostrando una sonrisa aun mas amplia apretando a su vez la mano del agente – Un gusto conocerlo por fin, he oído hablar mucho de usted.

-- Hn – solo contesto Heero

-- Su eminencia – dijo Duo haciendo que ambos hombres se soltaran las manos, entonces Traize se giro al seminarista y extendió su mano.

-- Mi querido Duo – dijo al tiempo en que el chico se agacho para besar la mano que traía el pesado anillo en ella. Heero solo frunció el ceño, no le agradaba nada el que cualquier persona tuviese que rendirle pleitesía a otra - Vine a verte, ya que no te has presentado en el arzobispado. Y te hemos mandado llamar un par de veces – dijo Traize mostrando una sonrisa que a los ojos de Heero no se veía sincera.

-- Mis disculpas eminencia, pero como podrá ver, hemos estado algo ocupados – Traize vio de reojo a Heero y sonrió

-- Lo veo. Por eso decidimos venir a estas horas. Terminó la ultima misa y ya se esta sirviendo la cena en el comedor de pobres ¿cierto?

-- Si eminencia, solo faltamos el agente Yuy – dijo señalando a Heero – y yo de sentarnos a cenar.

-- Ah, ¿Así que usted les acompaña? – preguntó directamente a Heero, este solo cabeceo en acuerdo – Ya veo ¿Por qué motivo?

"Porque se me da la gana" – quiso contestar, pero no lo hizo, solo contesto de forma neutra – por seguridad

-- ¿Seguridad para quien? – volvió a cuestionar Traize

-- Para todos

-- Vaya, que buena seguridad se tiene entonces – parecía ser sarcasmo, pero no supo como tomarlo. Después se volteo a ver a Duo ignorando a Heero por completo - Duo, ¿como esta el padre Roberts? El dice que esta bien, pero tu que lo cuidas y no sabes mentir, me dirás la verdad – ¿Ese hombre decía que el seminarista no mentía? ¿Sería realmente cierto?

-- Esta débil, por mas medicamentos que toma y por mas que hemos cuidado de su dieta, su anemia no mejora. Por eso hemos decidido disminuir la cantidad de misas hasta cuando... cuando...

-- ¿Hasta que te ordenes? – Duo volteo a ver a Heero por un momento y después a Traize. Heero frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

-- Si. En cuanto me ordene y sea sacerdote podremos regresar los horarios de misa a la normalidad. El padre Roberts y yo podremos repartirnos el trabajo y estoy seguro de que se repondrá totalmente – Heero apretó los puños al escuchar semejante respuesta

-- Te escuchas muy seguro – dijo Traize sin dejar de verlo

-- Lo estoy – aseguro el seminarista

-- Entonces... – dijo Traize haciendo una pausa para ver a Heero de reojo mientras sonreía - ¿quieres ordenarte ya?

-- ¿Ya? – cuestiono Duo sin poder creerlo – Yo... yo... – No, quiso responder Heero por él, pero no podía hacer nada.

-- ¿Quieres esperar un año mas o...? – volvió a ver a Heero de reojo quien solo veía al seminarista con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados - ¿Quieres renunciar al seminario?

"Si"

-- No, no, no quiero renunciar – Maldición - Le he prometido no volverme a meter en problemas y lo he cumplido. Estoy tomando muy en serio mi vocación. Quiero ser sacerdote y ayudar a la gente, ayudar al padre Roberts.

-- No estoy muy seguro de tu vocación mi querido Duo – dijo Traize borrando su sonrisa – El último problema legal en el que te metiste es muy serio y aun no eres libre de toda sospecha, ¿no es así agente Yuy?

-- No puedo hablar sobre el caso – dijo Heero de forma fría sin dejar mostrar su verdadero sentir ante nadie.

-- ¡No soy un asesino! – se defendió Duo.

-- Yo ya le he dicho que puede seguir sirviendo a la gente de otra forma. No es necesario que sea sacerdote – dijo Heero haciendo que Duo volteara a verle con el ceño fruncido.

-- Ves Duo, por lo que comenta el agente Yuy, también duda de tu vocación.

-- ¡Pero tengo vocación!, Agente Yuy – dijo volteándose a ver a Heero - dígale a su eminencia que usted esta bromeando, le consta que tengo vocación

-- A mi no me consta nada. Yo no voy a tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos y si realmente quiere que diga algo, va a tener que lidiar con las consecuencias – Duo apretó los labios queriendo reprimirle de alguna forma, pero quizá era mejor esperar para hacerlo.

-- Mmmm, ¿Qué quiere decir Inspector Yuy? ¿A caso tiene alguna prueba de que el seminarista Maxwell no tiene vocación de Sacerdote? – Duo volteo a ver a Traize con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Qué iba a decir Heero? - ¿Han encontrado alguna prueba en su contra que lo vincule con el asesino que tanto buscan?

-- Ya le he dicho que no puedo hablar del caso.

-- Pero si aun sigue en esta iglesia, eso quiere decir que la persona que busca esta cerca ¿No es así?

-- Lo siento...

-- Oh, ya lo se, no puede hablar del caso. Esta bien, me rindo. Entonces Duo – dijo viendo de nuevo al seminarista - si vas a profesar, preséntate en el arzobispado en 3 semanas. La ceremonia se llevara a cabo a las 3 pm. Así que llega antes de las 2. Para las 5 pm ya estarás totalmente desocupada para que regreses con el padre Roberts a oficiar tu primera misa.

-- Si, si, allí estaré – dijo el seminarista sumamente emocionado.

-- Eso espero Duo, pero si no te presentas, no me molestare por ello – dijo mostrando una sonrisa que para Heero no resulto sincera, mas bien, parecía que Traize deseaba que el trenzado seminarista no llegase – Ahora bien, puedes ir a buscar al padre Roberts, quiero despedirme antes de partir.

-- Claro su eminencia – dijo dándose la vuelta para salir en su búsqueda, Heero se giro también para seguir al chico, solo que el sacerdote de rojo le detuvo.

-- Agente Yuy, me permite un segundo – dijo haciendo que ambos se voltearan a verle – a solas – completo – Anda Duo, ve a buscar al padre Roberts, el inspector Yuy me hará compañía – Duo volteo a ver a Heero y este solo cabeceo en acuerdo, entonces Duo regreso la vista a su eminencia Traize.

-- En seguida vuelvo.

Heero vio como el sacerdote le indicaba que le siguiera hasta el fondo de la iglesia donde tomo asiento en una de aquellas bancas. Heero no pretendió seguirle, solo se recargo en la pared y cruzo los brazos esperando por el interrogatorio.

-- Dígame Inspector Yuy ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que siga, como si fuese una sombra, a Duo?

-- Es confidencial

-- No me diga – pareció divertirle su respuesta – Hay ciertos rumores sobre sus motivos, Dekim me dijo mucho de la última vez que le vio. Parece que se divirtió mucho con mi pobre chico.

Heero ni siquiera cambio su semblante ante el comentario, pero todo parecía indicar que lo que sucedió con el seminarista en la habitación, había llegado hasta oídos del hombre. No parecía molesto, al contrario, parecía divertido. Pudo apreciar por sus reacciones, que el hombre no quería que Duo profesara, hasta Quatre había escuchado su amenaza cuando este le gritó por el teléfono.

-- ... – Heero solo frunció el seño y permaneció con la boca cerrada.

-- ¡Cuantos años tiene Inspector?

-- ¿Eso importa?

-- ¡Por supuesto que importa!, parece usted muy joven para ostentar el titulo de Inspector del FBI.

-- ¿A caso quiere ver mis credenciales?

-- No, no es necesario, no estoy insinuando que usted mienta, solo que su juventud le puede llevar a comportarse de manera... hmmm, ¿cómo decirle?, ¿inadecuada?

-- Yo jamás me he comportado de manera inadecuada, ni con el seminarista Maxwell ni con nadie – La carcajada de su eminencia Traize se dejo escuchar en todo el interior de la iglesia haciéndola lucir lúgubre en lugar de divertida. Se había parado de la banca y seguía riendo como si hubiese contado algún chiste. Heero sabía que mentía, es más lo había hecho a propósito porque nuca admitiría ante nadie que su cuerpo no podía ser controlado cuando estaba cerca de ese seminarista.

-- Vaya que sabe usted mentir, inspector Yuy – dijo dejando de reír para verle fijamente - pero de antemano se de esa revisión que le hizo a Duo bajo la lluvia - ¡Maldición!, si le habían contado se dijo a sí mismo tratando de no mostrar sus pensamientos en sus facciones – Lo dejó esposado a la silla, totalmente empapado, después lo llevo a un hotel – siguió contando chasqueando la lengua en señal desaprobatoria, pero Heero siguió observándole con el ceño fruncido y la boca cerrada - ¿No le inquieta? – preguntó, pero el inspector continuó sin moverse – Entonces le beso de forma descarada, sin importarle que él es un seminarista y va a pertenecer a dios ¿cierto, inspector?

-- Usted parece saber mas que yo – dijo Heero encogiéndose de hombros

-- Bueno, como parece no tener remordimientos por lo que hizo, quisiera pedirle algo.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me aleje del seminarista Maxwell?

-- Parece que lee mi mente Inspector – dijo su eminencia mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa

-- No lo voy a hacer – aseguro el agente haciendo que la sonrisa de Traize se borrara

-- ¿Me esta desafiando? – cuestiono frunciendo el ceño

-- No, solo cumplo con mi trabajo.

-- ¿El cual es? – cuestiono de nuevo con saña

-- Cuidar de los ciudadanos.

-- ¿Y besarles?, ¿Tocarles de forma impura?, ¿Acosarles? y quizá... – dijo dejando la pregunta abierta pata hacer que Heero se imaginara lo demás.

Heero prefirió guardar silencio ante la acusación. Muchas veces se había recriminado a si mismo por haber iniciado todo aquello, pero ahora no parecía importarle, su cuerpo se revelaba ante sus ordenes y su cerebro no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para negarse al placer que sentía al estar cerca de él.

Vio como su Eminencia se giro al escuchar la puerta abrirse y vio aparecer a todo el sequito de sacerdotes con quien había llegado y atrás de todos, también venía el padre Roberts y el seminarista Maxwell. Dio gracias porque todo aquello terminara, la mirada azulada de aquel hombre le inquietaba y no deseaba estar mas en su compañía, era como estarse enfrentando a alguien igual que él, alguien que sabía como analizar y obtener información. El único problema es que este hombre ya sabía todo lo referente al seminarista y era comprensible, Duo Maxwell seguramente había hablado con el padre Roberts, no sabía si en confesión o no y el padre Roberts a su vez, había hablado con su Eminencia.

-- Una última cosa agente Yuy – dijo su eminencia Traize antes de subir al auto – quiero que sepa que yo tengo ojos y oídos en todos lados y no habrá nada de lo que no me entere – Heero solo le observo sin decir nada, después su eminencia se acercó a él para susurrarle – No vuelva a dormir en la habitación de él, su puerta no cierra, recuerde... – Heero frunció el ceño ante la advertencia ¿Alguien les había visto la noche anterior? Al parecer si.

Su eminencia Traize abordó el auto, mientras uno de los sacerdotes cerro la puerta. En cuanto se pusieron en marcha, Traize borro la sonrisa con la que se había despedido del padre Roberts y el seminarista Maxwell y de forma seria se dirigió al abogado del clero.

-- Comunícate de forma urgente con el director Noventa del FBI.

-- Enseguida su eminencia – dijo el anciano hombre tomando el celular que le tendió otro de los sacerdotes.

-- Vamos a arreglar esta incomoda situación – murmuro Traize siguiendo su camino y esperando que le comunicaran con el hombre en cuestión.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara...

(*) Hemofilia: Una persona con hemofilia no puede coagular la sangre o se puede tardar en hacerlo y aunque llegue a coagular, no es consistente y si no se forma un buen tapón para detener la hemorragia, incluso pequeñas heridas pueden originar abundantes y hasta mortales pérdidas de sangre – wikipedia info –

N/A: Parece que solo serán 10 capítulos, así que solo faltan 2 para terminar. Pero de una vez advierto que el final no será lo que esperan y no puedo decirles mas sin revelarles lo que sigue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Entre Sombras de Sospecha**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Shonen Ai, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Religión. El tema de la religión es tratado en este fic yaoi, ya que hay sacerdotes. Si alguien tiene problemas con algo de esto, les pido por favor, no lo lean.

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 9

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El día no había sido nada productivo, todo lo contrario, y la noche no pintaba mejor...

Heero acababa de bañarse, por completo solo, ya que el seminarista había aprovechado que él estaba cenando en el comedor de los pobres con Quatre – huyó, pensó - el seminarista le había recalcado que había podido hacerlo solo y que de ahora en adelante no necesitaría de ninguna clase de ayuda con el baño – Que remedio, se dijo - Le había dado las instrucciones a Quatre para la guardia nocturna, aleccionándole sobre no dejar a la mujer asomar las narices por el techo ni dejarse colgar collares de ajo al cuello. Su rubio subordinado había mal aguantado la risa, pero ya se daría cuenta que nada de lo que le había contado de esa mujer era para reírse.

No había seguido al seminarista porque sabía exactamente donde estaba, no por nada el otro agente, Stand, estaba con el padre Roberts y ambos hombres estaban juntos ahora. Erick había estado todo el tiempo en el comedor; podría haber estado hablando con Quatre, pero nunca le perdió de vista. Sus sentidos siempre estaban alerta.

Pero ahora estaba donde nuca se imagino estar – se dijo lanzando un largo suspiro – recargado en una silla, justo afuera del claustro de ese chico, en el pasillo, a oscuras. Pasaba de las once de la noche y todo estaba silencio dentro de la iglesia. Los pasillos estaban solos, solo aquella luz mortecina que muy a penas destellaba bajo el pedestal de aquel santo en una lejana esquina. No se escuchaba ni una sola voz, ni un murmullo, nada, ni siquiera el viento soplando ¿Sería presagio de algún desastre?

Esperaba que no...

Se recargo de nuevo, viendo a la nada. Ya tenía mucho tiempo en ese caso, para ser exactos, 3 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días, 11 horas, 26 minutos y 7, 8, 9 segundos... En ese tiempo había conocido a la única persona que encajaba con el perfil del asesino que buscaba, pero cada vez que se acercaba a una prueba, de una u otra forma ese chico la desestimaba. Después, justo él día en el que se hirió con el martillo, aparece una segunda persona que pudiera encajar con el perfil; tiene la misma estatura, su misma complexión y juventud; pero no el mismo tono de ojos ni de cabello, aun que si la misma alergia al sol, quizá un poco peor.

Trataba de encajar esa otra imagen en aquella sombra que vio en el callejón. La voz gruesa y en off no parecía pertenecer a ninguno de los dos sospechosos, pero bien pudo haberla fingido. La estatura, la complexión, esas si encajaban, pero no los ojos. Aquellos eran rojos, quizá producto de alguna fuerte droga. Lo que no lograba comprender aun, era aquella parálisis, aquel miedo, todo aquello no podía explicarlo científicamente.

Sin embargo, Erick, el vagabundo, no era fácilmente rastreable. No existía ninguna acreditación de su existencia en el registro civil. No sabían donde ni cuando nació, donde había estado viviendo hasta antes de llegar a la iglesia, ni siquiera sabían si Erick era realmente su nombre. Había tratado de obtener sus huellas de forma clandestina, pero no contó con que aquella palangana tuviera tantas. Quizá las del vagabundo se habían borrado de forma accidental con las mantas que había traído. Y una vez obtenidas, no estaba seguro de que coincidieran con alguna de las huellas que tenían en el registro criminal. Lo mas fácil sería encerrarlo e interrogarle para obtener algo de información. Pero como no tenía absolutamente nada en su contra, no podía hacerlo, su jefe era capas de despedirlo si cometía semejante error.

Iba a tener que obtenerlas de alguna otra forma.

-- Quatre – su voz resonó en el solitario lugar como un eco sordo. Lo mejor era preguntar como iba todo, ya que nadie se comunicaba con él aun.

-- ¿Si, Heero? – Contesto el rubio desde lo alto de aquella casa frente a la iglesia.

-- Novedades

-- No. Ninguna. No se ve ningún movimiento ni adentro ni afuera del edificio.

-- Ok – dijo cortando la comunicación con el rubio para dirigirse ahora al agente que estaba con el padre Roberts - Stand

-- ¿Si, Jefe? – cuestiono el hombre

-- Novedades

-- Ninguna. El sacerdote esta profundamente dormido y el chico rubio esta leyendo aquí, a mi lado.

-- Muy bien, no te separes de él en ningún momento.

-- Ok jefe

Heero corto la comunicación y se levanto de su silla, quizá esa noche todo iba a estar tranquilo, así que empujo con un dedo la puerta del seminarista solo para asomarse un poco. Pudo ver que el chico aun no se dormía y estaba hincado frente a su cama, con las manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla. Intuía que estaba rezando en silencio.

-- ¡Heero! – la voz de Quatre que le hablaba por el radio le hizo alejarse de aquel claustro

-- ¿Qué sucede Quatre? – cuestiono Heero a la carrera, quizá después de todo, si iba a ocurrir algo.

-- Acaba de llegar un correo de la gente de investigación. Nos están enviando el expediente completo del caso Willson(*).

-- El caso no resuelto – aseguro el agente

-- Así es. Además viene anexado lo que se averiguó al ir al poblado donde vivió el sospechoso.

-- Muy bien Quatre, iré al auto por mi computadora, tu sigue vigilando, asegúrate de que todo quede grabado en tu maquina y mándamelo por la mañana.

-- Ok Heero – dijo Quatre cortando la comunicación.

Heero se asomó una última vez al claustro del seminarista y lo vio aun hincado ¿A caso tenía tantos pecados por los que arrepentirse? Solo esbozó una mueca en forma de sonrisa y se dio prisa en ir a su auto por la maquina.

Cuando regreso con la computadora, ocupó su lugar en la silla sin asomarse al claustro que le tocaba vigilar, intuía que el seminarista aun estaba rezando o quizá dormido ya. Así que se dio prisa en encender la maquina y revisar el archivo que también había sido enviado a él. Lo primero que vio, al encenderla, fue aquella señal de alerta que le indicaba que aun tenía pendiente entregar el reporte a su jefe, pero decidió ignorarlo, nuevamente, para ir directo a aquello que le importaba: El caso Willson/1949.

La forma de describir el caso le resulto un tanto extraña. No cabía duda que la forma de redacción de aquellos años a los actuales era muy diferente. Le parecía estar leyendo algún cuento de horror y no un reporte policiaco. Quizá el policía encargado del caso era un escritor frustrado, pero el relato le resultaba cada vez más interesante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caso Willson - Expediente 07-49-0078/1949

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El primer día de Julio, del año 1949, llegó al internado para varones del condado de West un nuevo profesor de ciencias; Edward Willson pronto se convirtió en catedrático, pero a diferencia del resto del personal docente, el profesor Willson no dormía dentro del internado. La casa del maestro estaba detrás de la escuela, por lo que a nadie se le hizo extraño que el hombre entrara y saliera del lugar a sus anchas.

Pero desde que el profesor Willson llegó a la escuela, la muerte de estudiantes se hizo presente. Cada dos o tres meses, algún estudiante moría por alguna enfermedad, anemia, según se pudo comprobar después - ¿Pero anemia en un internado donde se suponía se paga para que los estudiantes comieran y estudiaran bien? – Lo mismo se preguntó el policía que llevaba el caso. Por eso se abrió esa investigación.

Desde que la primera denuncia llegó a sus manos, se puso a investigar, sobre todo, porque uno de sus hijos estudiaba en ese internado y no quería que le fuese a pasar algo. Cuando llegó al pueblo, lo vio extraño – describía el paisaje negro y llenó de nubes, la falta de vida silvestre cuando antes había animales por todos lados, incluso la falta de pobladores a la vista – Nadie decía nada, todos parecían asustados. De los pocos que obtuvo información dijeron que el demonio estaba viviendo en la escuela y que todos iban a morir.

Hablo con la gente de la escuela, con maestros, alumnos y el director. También hablo con Willson. No obtuvo nada en concreto y el caso quedo sin resolver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notas Posteriores

Expediente 07-49-0078/1951

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un par de años después de aquel incidente, el director murió a causa de la anemia y nombraron a Willson como su sucesor. Algo extraño, ya que no tenía ni la edad ni la experiencia como para hacerse cargo de esa escuela o alguna otra. Y entonces sobrevino el desastre.

Los estudiantes ya no morían cada dos o tres meses, al parecer hubo una epidemia y comenzaron a morir uno tras otro. La gente del pueblo no creyó mas en que fuese anemia, ni ninguna otra enfermedad, comenzaron a acusar a Willson de ser un vampiro y de estar matando a los estudiantes, a los animales, de ser el causante de que allí no saliera mas el sol y de que las flores y los árboles ya no florecieran mas. Se alebrestaron a tal punto que tomando palos, antorchas y piedras, se fueron en contra del director e incendiaron su casa... con él dentro.

Pero el fuego no solo consumió la casa del director Willson, también se extendió hasta la escuela y varias casas del pueblo mas. Los bomberos no llegaron a tiempo y las llamas se salieron de control.

El resultado de aquello... 15 estudiantes, 3 profesores y 23 aldeanos muertos. Willson fue rescatado de entre los maderos ardiendo, aun con vida, y fue llevado a las oficinas principales de la policía del condado para evitar que la gente del pueblo le fuese a linchar. El fuego le había desfigurado el rostro pero viviría.

Las investigaciones no arrojaron nada en contra de Willson. Todos los estudiantes muertos habían sucumbido ante una anemia severa que les extinguió la vida. La escuela y la casa del director quedaron destruidas y no se volvieron a levantar. Una parte del pueblo también quedo bajo los escombros.

Fin de las notas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estatus del Caso: Abierto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agregado de la investigación Actual.

Willson desapareció después de aquella tragedia y no se tiene registro de otra vivienda ni otro trabajo docente, todo parece indicar que se lo trago la tierra. Nunca se tuvieron noticias de algún pariente, esposa o hijos. Solo la vieja fotografía que se anexó al primer archivo.

Mucha suerte en su investigación Inspector Yuy.

Para cualquier aclaración o duda, estoy a sus ordenes en los tels...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-- ¿Se puede saber que hace fuera de su cama, Seminarista Maxwell? – dijo Heero sin mirar. Había podido ver por el rabillo del ojo como aquella persona se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta, usando su pijama, viéndole sin decir nada.

No supo que hacer, ya que el chico seguía allí, sin moverse y sin hablar. Giro solo los ojos, aparentando seguir viendo el monitor de su portátil y pudo notar que el seminarista permanecía con la cabeza baja, dejando que los mechones largos de su frente le cubrieran también los ojos. No traía zapatos, por lo cual no le escucho llegar hasta él. Pero su aroma le inundo por completo los sentidos haciéndole dejar de leer el final de aquellas notas del policía que había ido a investigar al poblado de West.

-- ¿A caso no tiene sueño? – volvió a preguntar Heero esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

-- Hay una pregunta en mi cabeza que no me deja dormir – dijo de pronto el chico sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar – Y quiero preguntársela, porque si sigo con la duda no dormiré en toda la noche.

-- Pregunte lo que quiera – dijo Heero. Duo entonces levanto la cabeza y camino hasta él plantándosele enfrente. Heero entonces elevo la vista y clavo sus pupilas cobalto en las violetas. Gran error. Un estremecimiento le recorrió por entero el cuerpo. Ver al seminarista sin su sotana y el alzacuellos era como derribar aquella barrera invisible que se había plantado ante él.

-- ¿Qué le iba a decir a su eminencia Traize? – Heero esbozo una mueca en forma de sonrisa, mandando hasta lo mas profundo cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir. ¿Así que eso era lo que le tenía tan preocupado? – Dígame, por favor.

-- No iba a decirle nada, no tenía porque hacerlo – dijo regresando su vista al monitor.

-- Pero usted dijo... – trato de saber el seminarista, pero Heero le interrumpió.

-- Yo no quería verme involucrado, así que le dije cualquier cosa – No estaba acostumbrado a recibir ordenes y al parecer Traize Krushrenada estaba acostumbrado a que todos hicieran su voluntad.

-- ¡Pero afirmo que no tenía vocación!.

-- Eso es porque no la tiene – dijo Heero de forma fría regresando su vista cobalto a la violeta - Usted solo esta haciendo lo que cree que debió seguir. Se crió en un orfanato con sacerdotes, así que creyó que el siguiente paso era entrar al seminario. Usted no esta haciendo lo que quiere, si no, lo que cree que debe.

-- ¿Lo que creo que debo?

-- Contésteme una cosa – Duo cabeceo en acuerdo - ¿Usted quiere ser sacerdote porque debe ayudar a los demás? Ó ¿Usted debe ser sacerdote porque quiere ayudarlos?

-- Yo debo ser sacerdote porque quiero ayudarlos – dijo el seminarista de forma segura.

-- Con esa respuesta me acaba de dar la razón. Esta considerando ser un sacerdote por deber, no porque realmente así lo desee.

-- ¿Qué? No, esta equivocado... yo... yo... – Trató de justificarse Duo, pero realmente no podía hacerlo.

-- Hay muchas formas de ayudar a la gente.

-- Yo solo conozco esta – dijo de forma melancólica – Soy huérfano, las únicas personas que cuidaron y se preocuparon por mi fueron los sacerdotes. El padre Roberts era uno de esos buenos hombres, por eso lo quiero como si fuese mi padre – Heero no perdió detalle de ese dato, eso era algo que no sabía. Si realmente el seminarista era el asesino y marcaba a sus victimas, ¿sería capaz de asesinar a alguien que quería como si fuese su padre?

-- Seminarista Maxwell – dijo Heero viendo los ojos violetas del chico – ¿Nunca ha pasado por su cabeza el enamorarse? – Duo abrió mucho los ojos al escucharle - ¿Tener una pareja con quien compartir su vida?

-- ¡No!, ¡nunca!. Esos pensamientos...

-- ¿Le enseñaron que eran pecado?

-- Si.

-- Solo si realmente fuese un sacerdote, pero aun no procesa. Usted tiene derecho a otra vida, no a una impuesta por alguien mas.

-- Nadie me esta obligando – refutó Duo con cierto recelo.

-- Se esta obligando usted mismo, seminarista Maxwell. Cree que es... – Heero guardó silencio al ver como aquella amplia sonrisa aparecía de nuevo en aquellos sonrosados labios. Al parecer el enojo que viera en sus facciones recientemente, había desaparecido.

-- ¿Por qué sonríe? – cuestiono intrigado. Después de todo, no le estaba contando algún chiste.

-- Aun recuerdo que usted me dijo que yo solo representaba un número en un expediente y sin embargo, me llama por mi nombre – Maldición – Eso me hace pensar que a pesar de todo usted me considera cercano a su persona y eso me hace feliz.

-- ¿Por qué dice eso? – cuestiono tratando de sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que el seminarista acababa de decir. Porque tenía razón, lo sabía, pero no quería admitírselo a si mismo.

-- Porque un número es distante y frío. En cambio un nombre representa a una persona, aun que solo me llame por mi apellido. Así que si lo que usted estaba buscando era no involucrarse conmigo, obtuvo exactamente lo contrario.

La mirada violeta y la sonrisa abierta del seminarista le desconcertaron. Por una parte tenía razón, él había estado intentando no acercarse a él diciéndole que solo lo consideraba un numero en un caso de asesinato, pero siempre le llamaba por su apellido. Aun que no había llegado a hablarle de tú, había intimado con él en más de una forma, ya que en sus pensamientos, ese chico tenía rostro – un rostro hermoso por cierto – y nombre propio.

Se paro de golpe dejando la computadora en el suelo y dejó que sus brazos se cerraran a los lados del cuerpo del seminarista impidiéndole irse a ningún lado. Pudo ver el miedo reflejado en aquellos ojos, pero prefería eso a ver otra cosa en ellos. Porque si aquellas orbes violetas le llagasen a ver con algo de deseo, no iba a poder detenerse, aun que perteneciera al clero.

-- Aun he estado un poco más cerca de usted que esto – las mejillas del seminarista se tiñeron de rojo intenso mientras apretaba los dientes – pero es a lo más que llagare... esta noche – dijo el agente separándose igual de rápido a como le había cercado para contestar el teléfono que estaba vibrando en su cintura – Yuy – dijo de forma clara. Como el que estaba vibrando era el celular y no el radio, sabía que solamente podrían estarle hablando del cuartel – lo se – y sabía que quien iba a llamarle, tarde o temprano, era el comandante Darlian – Estoy trabajando en el reporte – aseguro mientras Duo solo le observaba sin decir nada - ¿Cómo dice? ¿Otro muerto? – Los ojos de Duo se abrieron en asombro al saberlo - ¿Dónde? – Heero se giro a verlo y pudo ver que la mirada del seminarista se notaba ansiosa, al igual que él – Ya veo. Entonces no tiene nada que ver con este caso – aseguro – Bien, le mandare el reporte lo antes posible – y sin decir mas, colgó.

Heero se dejo caer en la silla y lanzó un fuerte suspiro poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos. Sabía que tenía testigos, pero estaba muy cansado como para ocultarlo.

-- Quizá debería hacerle caso a todos y dejar este caso

-- ¿Qué? – cuando quitó el brazo de sus ojos pudo ver el rostro del seminarista Maxwell muy cerca del suyo - ¿Se va a rendir tan fácil?

-- Yo no he dicho que me haya rendido – dijo frunciendo el ceño y clavando su mirada cobalto en la violeta con cierto rencor. ¿Si el era el asesino, no era mejor para él que se retirara? Esa clase de reacciones era lo que le hacía dudar tanto de la culpabilidad del chico.

¿El teniendo dudas?. Si, para que negarlo. Desde que había conocido al seminarista Duo Maxwell había comenzado a dudar de su capacidad de deducción y sus dotes de detective.

-- Pero esta diciendo que quizá... – esa frase le hizo regresar a la conversación.

-- Dije que quizá, no que lo vaya a hacer. Yo jamás dejo un caso sin resolver y este no será el primero – dijo parándose de la silla haciendo que el seminarista se parase a su vez y quedara a solo un paso de distancia – y si me disculpa – se agacho para tomar su maquina – tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo volviendo a sentarse y abriendo aquel archivo que parpadeaba en una esquina indicándole lo que tenía pendiente por entregar.

Esperaba que Duo hubiese entendido la indirecta y se marchara, ya que su continua presencia le estaba poniendo nervioso... ¿Nervioso? Eso no era posible, jamás se ponía nervioso ante nada y ante nadie. Era imposible que este chico lograra, sin proponérselo, lo que nadie había hecho antes.

-- Buenas noches seminarista Maxwell

-- Aun no tengo sueño

Heero se giro bruscamente al sentir que algo frotaba una de sus piernas y se topo con sorpresa con el cabello del seminarista haciéndole cosquillas, ya que el chico se había sentado en el suelo y recargado su cabeza en la base de la silla haciendo que su cabello rozara su pierna y le provocara cosquillas.

-- Puedo hacerle compañía, aquí, hasta que vaya a dar un rondín por la iglesia o me de sueño – aseguro. Heero gruño de forma silenciosa. No quería tenerlo cerca, porque no le permitiría concentrarse, pero por otro lado, ayudaba a la investigación el tenerlo vigilado.

-- Haga lo que quiera – dijo Heero comenzando a teclear en su maquina, pero no le iba a resultar fácil, ya que el seminarista se había puesto a hablarle, contándole cosas de cuando estaba en el orfanato, de cómo solía platicar con el padre Roberts, así, como estaba ahora con él.

Había estado tan concentrado en leer entre líneas si había algo más en aquella platica, que no se percató que el chico se estaba quedando dormido. Hasta que aquella voz dejó de llenar el silencio giro el rostro para ver al seminarista, totalmente recargado entre la silla y la pared, profundamente dormido.

Sería mejor dejarlo allí y seguir con su trabajo, pero su conciencia martillaba haciéndolo sentir culpable. Estaba haciendo frío y el chico solo traía puesto el pijama, no traía zapatos y estaba incómodamente sentado en el suelo. Así que, dejó de nuevo la computadora y tomo a Duo entre sus brazos para conducirlo de nuevo hasta su claustro.

"Maldición" – gruño para si mismo – "¿Por qué desde que le conozco, he de tener conciencia?"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La noche estaba fresca, pero en esta ocasión si traía puesta una chamarra. Estaba atento a todo lo que pudiera pasar en aquella iglesia, revisaba constantemente el monitor de su computadora registrando a cada segundo todo movimiento. La cámara con lector infrarrojo le ayudaba bastante en su tarea, pero para el ojo humano, lo mejor era verlo todo directamente a través de la mirilla de su rifle de asalto. Prefería mil veces el arma a los binoculares. No es que se sintiera paranoico, pero era mejor estar preparado por cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir. Heero no le reprendería por ello.

No pudo evitar el soltar una pequeña risita al recordar a su jefe.

Heero estaba atrapado dentro de la iglesia, haciéndose cargo de algunas de las tareas que hacía Duo. Ya le había dicho, que no se sentía un agente del FBI, si no, otro mas de los ayudantes del padre Roberts. Jamás había visto a Heero haciendo el aseo de su departamento, ya que para eso tenía a una persona que le limpiaba la casa y ahora le veía constantemente agitando la escobada de aquí para allá. Él, por el contrario, seguía en sus funciones.

La soledad en la que estaba le invitaba a recordar lo ocurrido con el forense, Trowa Barton. Le había invitado esa tarde a su departamento, para que descansara y le llevara el reporte de la salud de los dos hombres encargados de la iglesia. Había pensado tonterías cuando le dijo aquello, lo admitía, pero una vez dentro del departamento del forense, no sabía si aquel pensamiento se tornaría realidad.

-- ¿Gustas un poco de café? – la pregunta del forense le sacó de sus pensamientos. Habían comido hacía poco tiempo y ahora estaba dentro del lugar donde vivía aquella persona que le interesaba tanto.

Había llegado casi sin darse cuenta, el tiempo al lado del forense se le iba muy rápido. Las platicas con él habían dejado de ser solo del lado del médico para comenzar a ser mutuas, amenas. Podía pasar horas y horas hablando de cualquier cosa y podía ver que Trowa le escuchaba de forma interesada y todo lo que le preguntaba era contestado de forma clara y concisa, señal de que le estaba poniendo atención y eso era algo reciproco, porque él también escuchaba atentamente lo que el médico le contaba.

El departamento de Trowa era chico, estaba situado en el segundo piso de un edificio del centro, cerca de la morgue; ya lo sabía, pero nunca se había atrevido a aparecer por su hogar. Era acogedor e irradiaba calidez y paz. No podía decir lo mismo de su casa, ya que, a pesar de que vivía solo (después de pelearse con media familia para que le dejaran ser policía), una de sus hermanas se había encargado de decorarlo para él. Por eso no lo sentía propio, solo lo veía como un lugar al que llegaba a dormir, ya que casi nunca estaba en él.

-- Si, gracias – respondió a la invitación siguiendo a su anfitrión a la sala-estudio, ya que allí mismo había un escritorio con una computadora, el teléfono, papeles y varios libros. Pudo ver que una luz en el teléfono estaba parpadeando, Trowa siguió su mirada y se dirigió hasta el aparato poniéndolo en altavoz. Eso le indicaba que Trowa no tenía nada que esconder y le agradó el saberlo.

La voz indicándole que se preséntese a trabajar esa noche en la morgue, inundo por completo la habitación. Quatre se sintió triste por un segundo, eso quería decir que se tendría que despedir del forense esa misma noche, aun que, tampoco iba a poder verlo, ya que él también tenía que presentarse a su guardia nocturna.

-- Parece que ya acabaron con el problema – dijo Trowa dirigiéndose a la cocina, que estaba a penas al pasar la barra desayunadora – ¿Te gusta con leche y azúcar?

-- Si, por favor – dijo Quatre sonriendo, se dedico a ver a los alrededores de la sala; las fotos que estaban en una mesa le llamaron la atención. Trowa se acercó en ese momento con un par de tasas en la mano.

-- Mi hermana – dijo viendo aquello que Quatre veía de forma tan insistente – y mi madre – dijo señalando la foto de otra mujer mayor.

-- Lo siento, no quise ser entremetido – dijo el agente de forma apenada. No es que estuviese pensando que Trowa se interesaba en mujeres, es solo que le hallaba cierto parecido con el forense y ahora sabía porque.

-- No lo eres. Supongo que ver tantas fotos de ella y de mi madre debe resultarte extraño – Quatre solo se sonrojo pero no dijo nada. Trowa tomo una foto que mostraba a dos niños y una mujer, suponía era él, su hermana y su mamá - Ella me cuido cuando murió mi madre. Todos dijeron que fue muerte natural, pero yo siempre creí que había algo mas. Ella era muy joven para morir por paro cardiaco. Por eso estudie médico forense, quiero descubrir que fue exactamente lo que provocó la muerte de una persona. Pero hasta que comencé a estudiar medicina, supe que hay ataques fulminantes y eso fue lo que mato a mi madre.

Trowa se sentó a su lado con la foto que traía en sus manos para contemplarla. Podía ver que su semblante era melancólico. Desde que le había conocido, esta era la primera vez que le veía así. Era serio, si, pero con él siempre se mostró abierto y amable, hasta divertido. Podía pasar horas sumergido en su platica y en aquellos ojos verdes.

-- Mi hermana murió apenas el año pasado en un accidente automovilístico – eso le sorprendió enormemente y comprendió de inmediato aquella melancolía.

-- ¡Oh!, cuanto lo siento – dijo a la carrera sintiendo aquella tristeza en el forense, pudo ver como Trowa solo dibujo una mueca en forma de sonrisa, era como esa que su jefe solía utilizar cuando no quería decirle algo. No quería ni imaginarse al forense siendo quien recibió el cuerpo de su hermana y teniendo que ser, precisamente él, quien tuviese que preparar el reporte médico.

-- Desde que Catherine se fue, me quede por completo solo – sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón al escucharle. Por lo que se dio prisa en decirle aquello que se ocultaba en su corazón y comenzaba a desbordarse.

-- No Trowa – dijo tomando el rostro del forense con sus manos para verlo directo a los ojos y hacer que el le viera a su vez – ya jamás estarás solo, porque yo estoy contigo.

-- ¿Tu? – sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder en una clara señal de que se había sonrojado. ¿Se habría equivocado?, No, estaba seguro de que no estaba cometiendo ningún error al revelar sus sentimientos. Sintió que sus manos quemaban, aun estaba sosteniendo el rostro de Trowa, pero no tenía la fuerza para soltarlo y tampoco quería hacerlo. Así que amplió su sonrisa y pudo ver como los ojos esmeralda del forense parecieron brillar.

-- Si me lo permi...

-- Claro que si – Ni siquiera había terminado de decirle lo que quería cuando Trowa lo tomó de las manos a la carrera para depositarlas en su pecho. Lo sintió latir a toda prisa. Era como si con tan solo tocarle pudiera escuchar su corazón – claro que si – dijo de forma suave acercándose hasta los labios del agente. No pudo separar sus ojos aqua de aquella penetrante mirada. Deseaba tanto que Trowa le besara pero se había detenido a escasos centímetros de sus labios – si después de esto me odias... – ni siquiera sabía que había querido decirle con aquello, cuando sintió como sus labios eran tocados por una corriente eléctrica que amenazó con hacerle arder el cuerpo entero.

Cerró los ojos por impulso dejando que los labios del forense le guiaran. Sus manos se elevaron para cerrarse sobre el cuello de Trowa y corresponder el beso dado, dejando que todas sus emociones se desbordaran a través de sus labios. No quería pensar, solo sentía como todo el amor por el alto era plenamente correspondido. Por mucho tiempo pensó que todo eran solo fantasías, sueños que jamás se llegarían a cumplir, pero ahora sabía que no estaba soñando, que todo era real. La boca se llenaba de una sabor exquisito, embriagante y dulce.

Se separaron cuando les hizo falta el aire y Quatre sonrió al ver los ojos verdes del forense. No se habían dejado de abrazar y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo podía verse reflejado en aquella mirada. No sabía porque Trowa se veía tan serio, hasta que hablo.

-- ¿Estas enojado? – cuestiono de pronto el forense haciendo que los ojos de Quatre se abrieran de forma enorme. ¿Cómo iba a estar enojado por recibir lo que tanto deseaba? ¿A caso era por eso que se había puesto serio?

-- No, no, por supuesto que no. Al contrarío, estoy muy feliz – Trowa sonrió sintiéndose aliviado y dejando deslizar un dedo por la sonrojada mejilla del agente.

-- No se que hubiera hecho si después de esto dijeras que me odiabas y no querías volver a verme – Quatre sonrió de forma amplia y Trowa sonrió a su vez - Debes descansar – pero Quatre negó con la cabeza. No quería dormir y al despertar darse cuenta que todo había sido uno mas de sus sueños.

-- Estoy bien – aseguró, pero un bostezo escapo de su boca haciéndole sonrojar aun mas. Trowa solo sonrió.

-- Tienes guardia esta noche y yo debo hacer un reporte para tu jefe.

-- Ah, tienes razón. Heero me lo pediré en cuanto llegue a la iglesia – y si no lo llevaba su jefe iba a gritarle hasta dejarlo sordo. Además, le recomendó que descansara, así que tenía que hacerlo si no quería dormirse durante su vigilancia.

-- Entonces duerme un poco, te despierto poco antes de que sea hora de irnos.

Y por eso había regresado a trabajar con una enorme sonrisa. Las cosas con el forense caminaban como jamás lo había imaginado y se sentía feliz por ello. Quizá iba a resultar difícil verse, ya que él no tenía un horario fijo y Trowa trabajaba de noche. Pero planeando bien las cosas, iba a resultar, claro que si. No podía evitar el recordar cada beso dado después del primero, había dormido solo un poco, porque no quería dejar de disfrutar aquella compañía. Aun así, no se sentía cansado y sus sentidos estaban alerta.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Heero se encontró de nuevo en aquel claustro, llevando entre sus brazos el delgado cuerpo del seminarista. Podía sentir su calor atravesar la delgada tela del pijama y llegar hasta su piel. Y estaba temblando, claro que no de frío. Lo dejó rápidamente sobre la cama e intento alejarse de él, pero algo se estaba aferrando a su camisa y al tratar de alejarse, lo único que conseguía era acercarse mas al seminarista en la cama.

Sintió lo mismo que venía sintiendo desde hace días, pero ahora tampoco era el tiempo de ponerse a analizarlo. Sabía que este chico le provocaba reacciones desconocidas para él, pero que había visto en otras personas y leído en múltiples libros.

Duo Maxwell había dejado de ser solo un numero en un expediente, desde siempre tuvo rostro, aroma y hasta sabor – Maldición - ¿Desde cuando tenía que pensar eso sobre el seminarista Maxwell?

Sentir la calidez que transmitía aquella mano bajo las vendas al sujetarle por la camisa impidiéndole partir, le estaba calentando la cabeza y no solo eso, le estaba calentando por completo el cuerpo. La respiración rítmica del seminarista le indicaba que estaba dormido, que aquella que estaba haciendo era solo un mero reflejo, quizá, victima de algún sueño. Se sentó a su lado dejando que el calor de aquel cuerpo le inundara por completo haciéndole sentir cosquillas donde tocaba.

Sabía que era peligroso, sabía que tenía que estar haciendo su trabajo afuera, pero no podía y no quería separarse de aquella calidez. Era una completa estupidez, ese chico estaba prohibido para él, estaba decidido a hacerse sacerdote por pura obligación. Era peligroso estar a su lado, tenía que separarse de él a como diera lugar, porque la belleza del chico le ponía los nervios de punta y aquellos sentidos que siempre manejaba y mantenía bajo control, con él no funcionaban. Sus sentidos despertaban a otras emociones, a otras sensaciones que recién experimentaba y realmente le agradaban bastante.

Sin darse cuenta, su mano había comenzado a acariciar los rebeldes cabellos de su frente, dejándolos deslizar uno a uno. Sus dedos se deslizaban de forma suave sobre aquella piel de porcelana haciéndole estremecer. Esa inocencia, esa belleza de la que era poseedor... era tan engañosa.

-- Agente Yuy – le escucho murmurar entre sueños haciéndole detenerse de golpe al creer que se había despertado, pero el seminarista aun estaba dormido – no abandone, no se vaya, no me deje.

"¿Qué?" Esas palabras le dejaron petrificado ¿Por qué estaba diciendo esas palabras? ¿Estaría realmente dormido, o solo estaba fingiendo?

-- Seminarista Maxwell – susurro a su oído esperando que dijera algo o que se moviera en señal de que estaba despierto, pero no sucedió ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Era tanta la tentación que tenía frente a él, que aquellos labios parecían estarle invitando. ¿Podría solo juntar los suyos con los del chico y retirarlos de forma rápida? Porque no, el chico no sabría nada y no tendría porque enterarse. Así que dejó que sus labios robaran un beso de aquellos otros sonrosados y entre abiertos a causa del sueño. Quería solo probarlos brevemente, pero estaba tan equivocado al creer que solo le bastaría con unirlos a los del chico, había comenzado a reaccionar como si fuese un ebrio con varios días sin probar el vino. Comenzó a devorar aquella boca como si esta fuese la última vez que lo hiciera, dejando deslizar su lengua por el interior, probando y saboreando aquel dulce néctar que parecía reaccionar ante las caricias que su lengua daba. Sus manos también habían comenzado a moverse en el cuerpo del seminarista bajo el suyo y se deslizaban por su espalda acercando el cuerpo de Duo al suyo al tiempo en que la masajeaba haciéndolo reaccionar.

Heero sintió como si estuviera drogado. Y vaya que sabía de lo que hablaba, ya que hacía un par de años había sido atrapado por uno de los criminales a los que investigaba y había sido drogado para obtener información de él. Él era fuerte y resistirse a una poderosa droga no había sido tarea fácil, pero había salido airoso e ileso. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de lograrlo, sobre todo, porque no deseaba luchar contra esa droga que amenazaba con inundarle el cuerpo con forme su lengua exploraba aquella boca y se embriagaba con aquel intoxicante sabor

Dejó que sus manos se abrieran paso por debajo del saco del pijama dejando deslizar sus dedos de forma delicada por aquella piel suave y cremosa: sintió como aquel cuerpo tembló ante su contacto, como si aquella caricia le hubiese dado frío o le hubiese hecho cosquillas, pero no lo sintió moverse mas ni corresponder a su beso. No le importo.

Separó sus labios de aquella boca para observarle. Parecía profundamente dormido, la suave luz que daba aquella lámpara alumbrando a un santo le hacia lucir sereno, todo lo contrario a como estaba él. Dejó que uno de sus dedos se deslizara por su mejilla y se quedara por eternos segundos sobre aquellos sonrosados labios, moviendo hacía abajo el inferior para obligar a abrirlos y regreso a su boca, dejando introducir de nuevo su lengua para seguir embriagándose con su sabor.

Sintió aquel cuerpo estremecerse entre sus brazos, bajo las caricias que sus manos no dejaban de dar sobre su piel, pero esta vez unos brazos ajenos habían subido hasta su torso y comenzaron a empujarle. Entonces supo que Duo había despertado, pero su cuerpo no respondió a aquel empujón apartándose, al contrario, sus brazos se cerraron sobre aquel delgado cuerpo evitando que se apartara de él y profundizando aun más el beso. Dejando que su lengua se introdujese cada vez más, robándole el aliento y los sentidos, le besaba con una pasión que no conocía pudiese tener y la necesidad de poseer aquel cuerpo se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más urgente...

Las piernas del seminarista habían comenzado a moverse acomodándose a los lados de su cuerpo tomando una posición demasiado comprometedora. Y entonces sintió lo que jamás creyó pudiera pasar... la otra boca respondió al beso dado de la misma forma arrebatada en la que lo hacía él.

¡Le estaba correspondiendo! ¿Correspondiendo? ¿A caso estaba soñando?

Una risa estridente le hizo separarse bruscamente del cuerpo del seminarista. Su respiración se normalizo en un instante y se paró de la cama a la carrera tomando al chico de las solapas de la camisa del pijama. Lo sacó de la cama a la carrera y lo arrastro por el pasillo a toda prisa sin dejarle decir nada. Lo metió de forma rápida al dormitorio del padre Roberts.

-- ¡Agente Yuy! – gritó antes de que Heero abriera la puerta, Heero solo se giró por un segundo para verle, pero en el segundo siguiente le grito a Stand

-- ¡Asegúrate de que el sacerdote este bien! – y sin decir más, cerró de golpe la puerta y se fue buscando el lugar de donde creía provenía ese risa.

No era ni el lugar, ni el momento para hablar sobre lo ocurrido, con el Seminarista Maxwell.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-- ¡Quatre! – el grito de Heero en el radio le sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos – Dime donde esta el vagabundo. Cuando fue a dejar al seminarista, al único que no vio fue a ese vagabundo rubio.

-- ¡Si! – dijo a la carrera con el rifle aun en sus manos. Revisó rápidamente la pantalla de su computadora, pero no había nada, entonces cerro un ojo y se fijo por la mirilla para ver al frente. Sin embargo, de nuevo no había ningún movimiento, ni dentro ni fuera – no se ve a nadie Heero.

-- ¡Revisa bien!, acabamos de escuchar una risa estridente, muy parecida a la del asesino y él único que no esta en su lugar es ese vagabundo

-- Entendido

Quatre siguió viendo a través de la mirilla del rifle, ya que el infrarrojo le permitía ver claramente los movimientos de las personas al frente. Se percató de inmediato de que Heero iba corriendo por los pasillos con el arma en la mano ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pudo ver de reojo, en la pantalla de la portátil, como alguien mas iba corriendo por el callejón de la iglesia, bajó el rifle para ver mejor, pero aquella imagen había desaparecido ¿A caso fue su imaginación? Entonces escuchó un ruido en la parte baja, frente a la casa donde estaba y de nuevo empuño el arma para ver, pero aquella que se movía era más rápido que él ya que no lograba enfocarlo, la ventaja era que estaba grabando todo aquello y mas tarde podría revisarlo junto a Heero.

De nuevo un ruido le distrajo y giró el arma y la vista hasta el lugar de donde provenía, pero de nuevo no vio nada. Bajó el arma y le pareció ver a alguien justo detrás suyo, se giro de golpe y...

-- ¡DIOS MIO!...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-- ¿Quatre? – cuestionó Heero al escuchar el grito del rubio a través del radio, su corazón comenzó a latir presa de la adrenalina – Stand, reporta – dijo corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar al callejón, tenía que llegar a toda prisa a la casa a donde había mandado a Quatre. Pero necesitaba asegurarse que las personas que había dejado al cuidado del otro agente seguían allí.

-- Estoy solo – escucho a decir a su subordinado.

-- ¿Cómo que estas solo? Reporta bien – dijo de forma enfadada llegando hasta la barda de aquella casa y brincando de un solo salto sobre ella para llegar al techo. Si se detenía a pedirle premiso a la mujer, perdería mucho tiempo escuchando todas aquellas fantasías sobre vampiros, y le urgía ver que le había ocurrido a Quatre.

-- El padre Roberts sigue dormido y el seminarista Maxwell salió detrás de usted.

-- Maldición, te dije que los cuidaras.

-- Lamento llevarle la contra señor, pero usted me dijo que me asegurara de que el sacerdote estuviera bien y el único sacerdote es el padre Roberts, no podía ir tras el seminarista Maxwell y dejar solo al padre, no fueron esas sus ordenes.

-- ¡Maldición! - ¿por qué tenían que seguir tan a pecho las ordenes dadas? – esta bien, no te separes de él – dijo llegando hasta el lugar donde se suponía debería estar Quatre. No quería ni imaginarse donde estaba ese endemoniado seminarista.

Llegó al techo casi en dos brincos, pero sus ojos se abrieron de forma enorme al ver el desastre en aquel lugar ¿Qué había sucedido allí?. Empuño el arma de forma lenta, revisando con su aguda vista cada punto. La falta de luz no le ayudaba mucho, por lo que la atención debía ser concentrada en cada cosa fuera de lugar. La computadora de Quatre estaba tirada, con la pantalla quebrada y apagada. El rifle de asalto estaba justo del otro lado de aquel techo. Había muchas cosas allí, como dos tinacos de agua, vacíos en ese momento, y hierros viejos, montones de basura y trastos viejos que la gente amontona sin querer botar.

Camino despacio sintiendo el corazón entre las manos. Sentía que en cualquier momento algo o alguien surgiría entre las sombras y era probable que sus dedos apretaran el gatillo. Por eso tenía que calmarse, era ahora cuando debía hacer acopio de su tan conocida sangre fría. Por el radio no se escuchaba nada, no había vuelto a oír a Quatre desde que soltara aquella frase asustada. Y no quería pensar en nada. Así que siguió caminando de forma cuidadosa, procurando no pisar algo que hiciera ruido y le delatara. Y entonces, entre todo aquello, en medio de las sombras y detrás de otro montón de cacharros, vio un cuerpo... Era un bulto negro, pero el cabello rubio esparcido por el suelo era inconfundible.

¡Era Quatre!, tenía que ser Quatre.

Estaba boca arriba, con una de sus manos sobre el pecho y la otra extendida en su totalidad hacía arriba de su cabeza. Quería correr hasta donde estaba su subordinado, quería ver si estaba bien, pero no podía hacerlo. Si quien atacó a Quatre aun estaba allí, era probable que esperaba que corriera hasta su lado y al estar distraído viendo como se encontraba, aprovecharía para atacarle. Tenía que moverse con cautela, revisando punto por punto, centímetro por centímetro. Así que siguió caminando con el arma entre las manos hasta que llego al rubio y pudo tocarle el pulso sin dejar de ver para todos lados...

Respiraba, eso ya era un gran alivio.

El fuerte ruido de algo que se caía le hizo levantarse a la carrera y apuntar al frente. Había alguien allí.

-- Salga con las manos en alto – dijo con voz fuerte y clara, y entonces un fuerte grito le hizo casi saltar el corazón.

-- ¡Dios mío!, ¡dios mío! – Heero maldijo por lo bajo bajando el arma ¿Qué hacía esa mujer allí arriba? ¿No le había advertido a Quatre que le exigiera no andar husmeando en su vigilancia? – ¡El vampiro estuvo aquí!, fue quien ataco a su amigo, iba a chuparle la sangre, pero yo, con esto – dijo mostrándole a Heero todas las cruces y ajos que cargaba en el cuello – lo espante se lo juro señor policía.

Heero prefirió no decir nada, solo se acercó a revisar los alrededores del lugar, pero estaba seguro que con tanto ruido y con tanto tiempo perdido, la persona que había atacado a Quatre ya se había marchado.

-- Quatre – dijo tomando al rubio por el cuello para acomodarlo. No traía ningún golpe visible y respiraba regularmente. Solo parecía desmayado – Voy a bajarlo a su casa – dijo Heero dirigiéndose a la mujer que no paraba de rezar tomando entre sus manos uno de sus tantos crucifijos. Ella solo cabeceo en acuerdo.

Lo dejo en uno de los sillones y le pidió algo de alcohol para intentar reanimarlo. En cuanto el rubio olió el liquido en el algodón que le llevo la mujer, comenzó a abrir los ojos pesadamente, pestañeando de forma lenta primero, para casi de inmediato retraerse sobre el sillón de forma asustada.

-- ¡Heero!, ¡Dios mío Heero! ¿Qué era esa cosa? – dijo a la carrera viendo para todos lados. Heero pudo ver el miedo reflejado en aquellos ojos color aqua. Sabía que su subordinado era demasiado sensible para esa clase de trabajo, por eso continuamente le recomendaba cambiar de profesión. Pero también sabía que el chico era muy meticuloso y de voluntad férrea. Solo por eso lo había aceptado bajo sus ordenes y quizá ahora todas esas cualidades podrían darle la descripción del asesino que tanto buscaba.

-- ¿Qué viste? ¿Qué te paso? Cuándo llegue hasta el techo, no había nada, solo tu computadora rota y la señora que dice haber visto "al vampiro" – dijo Heero resaltando el apodo que le habían dado al asesino.

-- ¿El vampiro? – cuestiono Quatre como ausente, temblando al pronunciar aquel nombre.

-- Dime ¿que viste? – volvió a cuestionar Heero tratando de hacerle despertar de aquel mutismo en el que parecía querer sumergirse. No podía dejar que el mecanismo de defensa que a veces se disparaba en aquellas personas que entraban en algún shock debido a una impresión muy grande, se apoderara ahora de Quatre.

-- Yo estaba... estaba... – dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello de forma nerviosa, por lo menos parecía estarse recobrando – revisando lo que me pediste, cuando de pronto escuche un ruido y trate de ver que era, pero no vi nada. Busque y busque y no vi nada. Sentía algo extraño a mis espaldas, como si alguien me estuviera viendo y de reojo me percaté que había alguien detrás de mi. Era la figura de una persona vestida de negro, pero estaba oscuro y no podía verle bien, así que me gire para encararle y entonces... entonces... – dijo mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con escurrirse de sus ojos – vi unos ojos rojos, como inyectados en sangre, me veían de una forma horrible, como si quisieran devorarme. De su boca sobre salían dos enormes colmillos blancos. Fue como lo que describió Duo en la ampliación de su declaración.

-- ¿Era el seminarista Maxwell? – cuestiono Heero de forma neutra. Quatre elevó la vista para ver las orbes azuladas de su jefe y un par de lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro – No lo vi

-- Quatre – dijo Heero en forma de advertencia – Si era Duo Maxwell, dímelo, no lo encubras.

-- Es verdad, no lo vi, traía puesta una capucha, además, el miedo me paralizó, no podía moverme. Lo único que salió de mi boca fue una plegaria... y luego no recuerdo nada.

-- El vampiro se lo llevo, yo lo vi – dijo la mujer – Cuando estaba a punto de morderlo, yo abrí la puerta que conduce al techo con mis cruces en la mano. El vampiro entonces lo soltó y salió volando por los techos de las casas de mis vecinas – Heero se giro para ver a la mujer, al parecer, era el único testigo.

-- ¿Usted le pudo ver el rostro? – pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-- Estaba de espaldas a mi. Solo vi que vestía de negro – después puso sus dedos sobre su barbilla, como recordando algo – eran ropas largas, como si fuese una bata o quizá, una sotana.

-- ¿Sotana? – dijo parándose de golpe y llamando por el radio – Stand, reporta.

-- El padre Roberts sigue dormido, el rubio ya regreso del baño y el seminarista no ha vuelto por aquí.

-- ¿Qué ropas esta usando Erick? – pregunto el agente – Descríbelas.

-- Una sotana de color negro y sobre ella trae puesta una especie de capucha de color gris oscuro. Zapatos negros sin calcetines y no se si trae pantalones...

-- No importa, eso es todo. Avísame cuando llegue el seminarista Maxwell.

-- Ya llego.

-- ¿Y que trae puesto?

-- La sotana...

"¿Qué?" ¿Por qué el seminarista Maxwell se había quitado el pijama y puesto la sotana de nuevo. ¿A caso había subido hasta el techo de la casa y atacado a Quatre? ¿A su amigo Quatre? No, eso no podía ser cierto. Por alguna extraña razón no podía creer que el seminarista Maxwell se hubiese atrevido a atacar al rubio. El único sospechoso que le quedaba... No, un momento. No podía descartar nada. Si ambos chicos vestían de negro, ambos podía ser culpables.

¿O habría un tercero?

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara...

N/A: Si, ya se que me tarde, pero mi musa se escapo de nuevo y ni Heero con todo y su arma pudo atraparla (ya se parece al asesino de este fic). Además, estuve enferma, me queme el brazo con aceite hirviendo y me la pase haciendo disfraces para la convención y para primavera. Demasiado trabajo y muy poco tiempo para escribir.

Espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capitulo. Y tienen razón no podrá terminar en el capitulo siguiente.

P.D. Disfruten la voz de Heero en el personaje de Light Yagami en Death Note. La pasan por Animax, pero también la pueden encontrar en youtube(Es español latino). Me encanta imaginarme que es Heero quien esta hablando, lastima que no pusieran a quien hace la voz de Duo en el personaje de L.


	10. Chapter 10

**Entre Sombras de Sospecha**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Shonen Ai, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Religión. El tema de la religión es tratado en este fic yaoi, ya que hay sacerdotes. Si alguien tiene problemas con algo de esto, les pido por favor, no lo lean.

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 10

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Heero había pasado toda la noche en vela. Había mandado traer a mas agentes para que revisaran los alrededores de la iglesia y el interior de la misma buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. También mando la computadora de Quatre con aquellos que pudieran rescatar la información que el rubio había logrado grabar antes de que esta fuera destrozada. Pero a pesar de que los agentes llegaron en menos de 5 minutos, la persecución fue infructuosa. No habían encontrado nada y los encargados de sistemas aun no le reportaban que habían encontrado en la maquina de su subordinado. Quizá el asesino se había alejado al ser sorprendido por la mujer de aquella casa y al haber llegado él se había ido para evitar que le atraparan. Por lo menos eso es lo que hubiese hecho de ser él el asesino.

¿Pero quien era ese asesino realmente?

La suposición que había hecho sobre el seminarista Maxwell la desecho poco después, cuando se había dado el tiempo suficiente como para analizarla. El chico había estado todo el tiempo en su compañía – y vaya que su cuerpo lo sabía – era imposible, que aun saliendo inmediatamente después, hubiese llegado con Quatre tan pronto – ni que pudiera volar.

Tenía que averiguar a donde había ido.

Cuando entro de nuevo a la iglesia, varias horas después de que había ocurrido todo, se fue de inmediato al cuarto del seminarista. Había muchas cosas que quería saber, preguntarle y porque no, verle. Pero sus deseos se vieron frustrados cuando al tratar de abrir la puerta esta no se abrió. Empujo un poco más fuerte y escucho el claro sonido de un objeto que estaba detrás de la puerta al moverse. Pudo asomarse un poco y vio la silla que él había estado usando, recargada evitando que esta se abriera. Maldijo por lo bajo la precaución tomada por el seminarista, pero quizá eso era lo mejor... por ahora.

Regreso sobre sus pasos hasta el claustro del padre Roberts y al abrir la puerta, dos pares de ojos se clavaron en él. Heero volteo hasta el lecho de la cama y se dio cuenta de que el sacerdote seguía profundamente dormido. Stand le explico que el padre Roberts no se había dado cuenta del alboroto y solo se había movido en la cama un poco, pero nunca se levanto. Heero cabeceo en acuerdo y entonces le pidió al rubio vagabundo que le explicara donde había estado todo el tiempo.

-- En el baño – respondió sin titubeos el chico, pero no dijo nada mas. Heero entrecerró los ojos sin separar su mirada de aquella que parecía verle sin ninguna clase de emoción y al ver que no decía nada más, prosiguió con su interrogatorio.

-- Usted si debió darse cuenta del alboroto. ¿Qué hizo entonces?

-- Me encerré en el baño – y de nuevo guardó silencio. Bien sabía que la mayoría de los culpables buscaban cerrar la boca para no ser descubiertos en una mentira. Por eso le resultaba tan extraño que ese chico siempre estuviera tan callado. Tenía que lograr que hablara.

-- ¿No vio a nadie correr por los pasillos? – volvió a preguntar esperando obtener algo más que solo frases cortas.

-- No salí del baño

-- ¿Pero escucho a alguien correr por el lugar? - insistió

-- Solo escuche una risa loca, pero yo no salí del baño ¿Qué tal que fuese el asesino? – eso sonaba lógico, pero no sabía si creerle o no, bien se lo podía estar inventando, al fin y al cabo, ellos estaba allí buscando a ese asesino.

-- Hn – dijo Heero de forma fastidiada - ¿A que hora regreso aquí?

-- Cuando ya no escuche ruidos.

-- Llego aquí poco después de que usted se fue, jefe – dijo Stand de forma seria poniendo en la cabeza de Heero una hora aproximada. Eso lo descartaba. No podía haber atacado a Quatre y regresado tan rápido. ¿Entonces quien era el asesino?

Heero cabeceo en acuerdo y ya que parecía que el vagabundo estaba de humor para hablar, aprovecho para obtener más información.

-- ¿Dónde nació usted? – cuestiono Heero de pronto, esperando que el chico frente a él se mostrara algo perturbado, asustado al ser interrogado, pero no vio nada de eso. Erick solo se encogió de hombros y cabeceo en negativa.

-- No lo se.

-- Tiene que tener alguna idea de donde nació o quienes fueron sus padres – pero Erick solo cabeceo en negativa - ¿Por lo menos sabe quien le crió?

-- Yo solo recuerdo haber vivido en callejones, bajo las calles, metido en alcantarillas, comiendo basura, tomando agua del piso. Vivía como podía... – dijo viéndole con el ceño fruncido. Heero tuvo la idea de que le estaba recriminando por ello, aun que él no tenía la culpa de eso. Tampoco sabía si aquello que le contaba el chico era su historia o la de alguien más, ya que pudo haber escuchado miles de historias parecidas entre toda la cantidad de vagabundos que frecuentaban el comedor de pobres.

-- Según escuche, usted es alérgico al sol y eso fue lo que causo esa quemadura en su rostro. ¿Es eso cierto? – La mirada de Erick pareció cambiar por un escaso milisegundo, pero al segundo siguiente estaba igual de vacía.

-- Esos son solo rumores. A la gente de por aquí le gusta agregarle de su cosecha a las historias.

-- ¿Entonces cual es la historia de esa cicatriz? – pregunto Heero con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que escuchaba al chico hablar tanto y había algo extraño en esa forma de hablar, un acento peculiar que le recordaba algo. Pero necesitaba que siguiera hablando para poderlo corroborar.

-- Hace algunos años, bajo un puente, traté de arrebatarle un pedazo de pan a un compañero. Hacía frío y nos calentábamos con lumbreras hechas de lo que podíamos. Ese hombre tomo un trozo de metal que estaba dentro del tambo donde estaba la lumbre y me pego en la cara con él – dijo poniendo su mano en la cicatriz. ¿Sería eso cierto? – Esta cicatriz es el recuerdo de aquello y lo que me impide tratar de robar de nuevo.

-- Hn – solo dijo Heero – Y que hay de su alergia al sol. Desde que estoy aquí no lo he visto exponerse a él, hasta me atrevería a asegurar que la extrema blancura de su piel es debido a eso.

-- ¿A caso cree que yo soy el vampiro? – Heero se sorprendió por su pregunta, pero tenía muy bien controlados sus impulsos y jamás los daba a conocer mientras interrogaba a alguien - ¿Cree que soy el vampiro? – volvió a preguntar.

-- ¿Lo es? – cuestiono a su vez el agente sin ponerle demasiado énfasis a su pregunta. Sabía que la mejor defensa a una pregunta incomoda era hacer otra.

-- Claro que no – afirmo Erick sin ver al agente – tengo insomnio, por eso no duermo mucho y procuro hacer los trabajos de la iglesia de noche. Casi siempre estoy dormido en el día, pero también puedo caminar bajo el sol aunque me produce un terrible enrojecimiento, similar a una quemada por lumbre – dijo volteando a ver al agente – si fuese un vampiro el sol me haría polvo y no solo una quemadura severa, ¿No es así?

-- Eso es lo que dice la literatura, pero yo no creo en esas fantasías – dijo Heero de forma decidida. Erick frunció el ceño sin dejar de ver aquella mirada de hielo que Heero le dirigía y entonces tomo el libro que había estado leyendo y desvió la vista hasta él dando por zanjado el tema.

Cuando Heero vio aquel gesto frunció el ceño a su vez. Stand ya le había dicho que Erick estaba leyendo a su lado poco antes de que saliera para ir al baño. Pero había algo que le inquietaba.

-- ¿Quién le enseño a leer? – pregunto Heero haciendo que Erick elevara la mirada de nuevo para verle – según acaba de decir, se crió en las calles, ¿Cómo es que sabe leer?

-- Porque Duo me enseño – aseguro.

La mirada de Heero se aguzó más en aquel libro. Era la Biblia. Para entender un libro como ese necesitaba saber leer realmente bien. Tenía muchas hojas y la forma de escribir de cada autor a veces era compleja; tenía muchas palabras que para ser entendidas al 100 % tendría que tener un diccionario a la mano. No. Una persona que recién comienza a leer no estaría leyendo la Biblia. Ese hombre estaba mintiendo. O solo estaba fingiendo leer o realmente tenía mucho tiempo de hacerlo.

Pero no diría nada, por lo menos sabía que este chico si era capaz de mentir. La pregunta era ¿Por qué mentía? Además, había algo en su forma de hablar que le sonaba sumamente extraño. La gran mayoría de los vagabundos en el comedor de pobres tenían un léxico muy pobre y este chico, por el contrarío, hablaba de forma correcta, hasta podía decir que elegante y había un cierto acento extranjero que se empeñaba en ocultar.

Su verde mirada le había resultado mejor que un detector de mentiras. Centellaba y se apagaba en milisegundos ante las preguntas que le hacía. Solo su mirada experta había podido notarlo, al parecer, al igual que él, tenía mucho tiempo de controlar sus propias reacciones.

¿Quién era realmente este tipo?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Era domingo y de nuevo, no había podido hacer nada esa noche y el día se estaba complicando cada vez más...

Había ajustado su horario al de los miembros de aquella iglesia. Se levantaba a la misma hora que ellos – aun que solo dormía unos minutos en el transcurso del día - e incluso, ayudaba un poco. Gracias a su experiencia y a lo trabajado que tenía sus impulsos era que no caía al suelo dormido. Stand seguía al lado del padre Roberts, mientras Quatre se encargaba de revisar los alrededores. Esta mañana en particular, se la había dejado libre para que tratara de recuperarse del susto de la noche anterior, pero lo esperaba por la tarde para reanudar su guardia.

Pero un descanso era lo que él no se podía permitir, aun que lo necesitara mucho, ya que esto se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a un callejón sin salida. O daba resultados, o abandonaba el caso...

- Yo no soy de los que abandono – se recriminó mentalmente, sentado al final de aquella hilera de bancas, escuchando sin escuchar, el sermón del sacerdote.

En días como ese se daba cuenta lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en aquel lugar. Al principio que llegó, no le inspiraba ninguna confianza ya que se veía oscuro y lúgubre, pero ahora, lleno de gente, de cantos y de música, las cosas se veían totalmente distintas. Podía apreciarse la luz colándose por los ventanales abiertos y el viento agitando los cabellos de la gente le daba una vista especial.

¿Había cambiado la iglesia o había cambiado él?

Hacía poco rato que había entrado al interior del recinto. Pocas veces se sentaba a escuchar la misa, generalmente permanecía afuera, pero como desde la noche anterior no veía al seminarista, decidió ver que estaba haciendo. Una mueca en forma de sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver como ese chico no parecía el mismo de siempre. Estaba sentado en una esquina, cabeceando, mientras esperaba que el padre Roberts terminara de hablar para poder pararse a hacer su trabajo. Pudo ver como un par de enormes ojeras pintaban la parte baja de sus ojos y con lo blanca que era su piel, estas eran muy notorias – Parecía que se hubiese puesto maquillaje oscuro - Además, cuando se paró, se paseaba de un lado a otro de los pasillos con los ojos semi cerrados, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento iba a caer dormido. Tampoco se le veía la misma vitalidad de todos los días, era una clara señal de que no había dormido y eso casi le hace sonreír. Por lo menos no era el único que había pasado la noche en vela.

Cuando fue el turno de las ofrendas, Duo se condujo de forma lenta, como siempre, por cada uno de los pasillos con la canastilla entre sus manos, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, hoy no había ninguna sonrisa pintando su rostro y eso no le agradaba nada. Estaba tan acostumbrado a esa sonrisa franca que al no verla sintió algo amargo en la boca del estomago y las ganas de sonreír que le daba el verlo desvelado se le quitaron de golpe. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa forma al no ver aquella sonrisa?

No sabía y prefería no saber.

Al llegar hasta donde él estaba, pudo ver como aquellos ojos violetas le vieron por un milisegundo, pero luego desviaron su dirección hacía el suelo mientras su mejillas se pintaban de rojo y sin esperar a que dijera nada, se alejó.

¿Vergüenza a caso? ¿O estaría enojado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior?

No sabía y no era tiempo para preguntar. Se dio prisa en bajar la mano y guardar el billete de 20 que había permanecido hasta entonces entre sus dedos. Tenía que planear bien lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Su Jefe no dejaba de llamar y sabía que una vez llegara el reporte de cada uno de aquellos agentes que acudieron a su llamado, iba a meterse en problemas. Todavía hubiera obtenido algo, pero no había nada nuevo que pudiera presentarle a Darlian. Ni siquiera podía presentar los análisis que le había solicitado al forense sobre aquellas dos personas del clero ya que solo revelaban una cosa, ambos tenían la misma cantidad de Eparina en su sangre, pero también, ambos la estaban consumiendo debido a sus dolencias, entonces seguía en las mismas y su jefe le iba a reclamar por ello.

Suspiro pesadamente y salió del recinto antes de que la misa terminara. La gente ya le reconocía y solía acercarse a él para saludarle, como si fuese uno más de aquellos personajes en su interior y eso le hacía sentir extraño. El nunca había tenido amigos ni la necesidad de cultivarlos, solo se dedicaba a resolver casos y tan pronto como acababa uno, aquellos lazos que había hecho con la gente involucrada los rompía para entablar otros. Los lazos familiares tampoco habían sido hechos para él.

En resumidas cuentas, no tenía a nadie, ni familiares ni amigos, solo conocidos y compañeros de trabajo. No había ningún lazo en su vida, nada. ¿Y entonces por que la imagen de ese seminarista se empeñaba en aparecer en su cabeza al cuestionarse por algún lazo?

-- No. El seminarista Duo Maxwell no es ni será jamás mi amigo ni tendré jamás ningún lazo con él – se dijo saliendo del alcance de cualquier persona que pudiera verle.

Quería ir a su oficina, tenía días, semanas, sin pararse en ella, pero al parecer no iba a ser ahora cuando volviera, ya que los pasos apresurados de alguien que se acercaba le hicieron presentir que se acercaban a él. Y no se equivoco.

-- ¡Agente Yuy! – hizo caso omiso a aquella voz y siguió su camino. Todo se esperaba menos que quien le siguiera fuese ese chico - ¡Agente Yuy! – volvió a escuchar, pero no aminoro su paso. Aquellas pisadas aceleradas se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidas hasta que le escucho correr y respirar de forma acelerada.

Sintió como era detenido fuertemente por el brazo haciéndole girar para quedar de frente a aquella persona que le hacía reaccionar como jamás había pensado. Pudo ver como el seminarista estaba sudando y respirando de forma agitada, mientras su ceño fruncido le indicaba que estaba molesto. Él por el contrario, ni siquiera se había cansado y le miraba igualmente ceñudo, pero más como forma de defensa ante ese contacto tibio proveniente por una mano cubierta de vendas, que por haber sido detenido.

-- Quiero hablar con usted, ¡Ahora! – le dijo en forma imperativa recuperando el aire perdido a causa de la carrera

-- Claro, y yo tengo su tiempo – dijo de forma sarcástica

-- No estoy para juegos, venga ahora mismo conmigo. En la sacristía nadie va a molestarnos

-- ¿Y eso es lo que quiere? – dijo dejando asomar en su rostro una mueca en forma de sonrisa haciendo que el seminarista se sonrojara.

-- ¡Cállese! Si quería verme molesto, ya lo logro.

-- Molesto no es la forma en la que me gustaría verle – le escucho murmurar cosas ininteligibles que si no fuese porque sabía había estudiado en el seminario, bien podrían haber parecido maldiciones.

Entraron a la sacristía, pero fue Heero quien tomo la palabra. Sabía perfectamente de que quería hablar, pero él tenía otras cosas en la cabeza que quería aclarar primero. Y necesitaba ganarle la palabra antes de que el seminarista no le dejara hablar.

-- ¿Por qué se quito el pijama y se puso la sotana? – cuestiono en cuanto el chico cerró la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación.

-- ¿Qué? – los ojos del seminarista se abrieron por la pregunta hecha por el agente, le había tomado por sorpresa y su rostro lo reflejaba.

-- Debió quedarse con el agente Stand y el padre Roberts – aclaró el agente - Con eso disminuiría la probabilidad de que usted fuese el asesino, pero no, se fue del cuarto justo después de que yo salí y eso no le ayuda en nada a bajar sus estadísticas.

-- ¡Tenía que ir a ver como estaban nuestros invitados! – dijo Duo a la carrera. Heero solo arqueo una ceja y el chico se dio prisa en explicarle el termino "invitado" - esa gente que se queda a dormir en el comedor de pobres. No podía ir solo usando el pijama. El padre Roberts siempre me ha dicho que no debo ir por allí dando tentaciones.

-- Muy sabio de su parte, pero con solo la sotana no hace que esa tentación desaparezca.

-- ¡Pero eso no le da derecho a asaltarme en mi cama!, mientras duermo – Había tocado demasiado pronto el tema y necesitaba volver a alejarlo de alguna forma.

-- Si no se hubiese despertado no se hubiera dado cuenta – murmuro Heero pensando en una forma de salir de allí antes de que el episodio de la noche anterior se volviese a repetir. Estaban solos, en una habitación reducida debido a la ocupación del mobiliario y el aroma del seminarista comenzaba a inundarle de nuevo.

-- ¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Dios! ¡Si no hubiéramos escuchado aquella risa... no quiero ni pensarlo – dijo Duo dándole la espalda para no verlo.

-- ¿Por que no quiere pensarlo? Sabe exactamente que hubiese pasado – dijo Heero acercándose para murmurarle al oído aquellas palabras. Pero en cuanto Duo elevo las manos para cubrir sus oídos se volvió a alejar.

-- ¡No!, ¡Yo no se nada! Yo no tengo idea... – había comenzado de forma firme, pero la voz del chico se había ido bajando hasta terminar casi en un susurro. Entonces se giró para verle y pudo ver como el labio inferior le estaba temblando notoriamente.

-- ¡Claro que lo sabe! – aseguro acercándose hasta él y levantándole la barbilla con su pulgar obligándole a verle a los ojos – Ahora mismo esta temblando – dijo al sentir aquella sacudida involuntaria que se había producido cuando toco su rostro. Duo se separo a la carrera de su contacto sin dejar de verle. Parecía asustado.

-- ¡Yo no se nada!, ¡No se nada! – dijo elevando la voz de nuevo – Soy una persona célibe, ¿Entiende?, no tengo permitido sentir...

-- Y sin embargo su cuerpo le traiciona porque justo ahora siente calor y se sonroja – le interrumpió Heero - su corazón esta latiendo tan aprisa que apenas y puede respirar, por lo mismo esta jadeando, como si hubiese corrido demasiado. Esta asustado de sus propias emociones y pretende que yo le de respuestas.

-- Si, quiero respuestas, pero yo no estoy asustado, estoy molesto con usted.

-- No. No esta molesto. Si lo estuviera ya me hubiera golpeado.

-- Yo jamás lo haría – dijo Duo – No soy de los que golpean.

-- No estoy hablando de golpes físicos, hay otros que duelen más. Y en lugar de alejarse de mí, lo único que ha hecho es traerme a un sitio solitario. ¿Esperando que? ¿Qué le bese de nuevo?

-- ¡Nooo! ¡Claro que no! Y espero que no vuelva a repetirlo. Voy a ser sacerdote y es incorrecto, es pecado, es...

-- Natural – volvió a interrumpirle el agente.

-- ¡No es natural besar a otro hombre! – acotó de forma escéptica - Yo ni siquiera sabía que a usted le gustaran los hombres.

-- No me gustan los hombres – "Me gusta usted" le hubiese gustado decir, pero no quería darle la ventaja de saberlo. Es más, ni siquiera podía creer que él estuviera pensando en que ese chico le gustara tanto al grado de gritárselo a él mismo.

Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible. Había buscado la forma de desviar el tema a otro lado, pero la discusión se le había ido de las manos. Podía ver al seminarista temblando y muy sonrojado. La tentación de probar aquellos labios sonrosados y temblorosos no podía apartarla de su cabeza. Aun podía recordar como habían respondido a su beso de la noche anterior y la necesidad de repetir aquello se hacía cada vez más fuerte y las ganas de luchar contra sí mismo estaban disminuyendo notoriamente.

-- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi? – pregunto de pronto Duo haciendo que el corazón de Heero se acelerada. Esa misma pregunta se la había estado haciendo él.

¿Qué quería de él? Había estado tratando de convencerle de que no tenía vocación, que había muchas formas de ayudar y no precisamente tenía que ser sacerdote para hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a lograr con ello? ¿Qué dejara el seminario? ¿Pero para qué?

¿Para qué?

-- ¿Qué busca al besarme de esa forma? ¿Quiere que renuncie a ser sacerdote? – la pregunta le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿A caso este chico leía la mente?

-- ¿Y usted por que ha correspondido a cada uno de esos besos? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué deje de pensar que usted es un asesino con doble personalidad? – cuestiono Heero a su ves desviando el tema al asesino de nuevo. Prefería no contestar a aquella pregunta, ya que no sabía la respuesta.

-- ¿Todavía piensa que yo soy el asesino?

-- No hay nada que me haga pensar lo contrario. Pero tampoco he encontrado nada que le inculpe.

-- Y no lo va a encontrar – Heero frunció el ceño de nuevo ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro? – porque ya le he dicho muchas veces que yo no soy "el vampiro". Si yo fuese esa persona, no podría caminar bajo el sol, ni tocar a los santos. El agua bendita me quemaría como si fuese ácido, además, no me reflejaría en los espejos.

-- Parece que le gusta el cine de horror – dijo Heero de forma sarcástica – Pero usted debería saber, ya que esta directamente involucrado, que no buscamos a un ser fantástico, si no, a un humano. El termino "Vampiro" se lo han dado los vecinos y los medios.

-- Supe que anoche atacaron a Quatre y que se encuentra bien – dijo Duo de pronto sonrojándose y bajando la vista – Y usted estaba conmigo cuando ocurrió – dijo elevado la vista para verle con el ceño fruncido - ¿No es eso prueba suficiente?

-- No esta ante un jurado, 579, no tiene que convencerme de su inocencia – Duo le miro extrañado.

-- ¿579? – cuestionó intrigado - ¿Qué es eso?

-- Es el numero de su expediente – Duo retrocedió un paso al escuchar la explicación y Heero pudo ver la mirada violeta dolida y apagada. Al ver aquellos ojos, siempre brillantes y felices, envueltos en una triste oscuridad, se sintió mal consigo mismo. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma, era como si hubiese disparado contra un niño indefenso. Pero el seminarista no era un niño y no estaba seguro de que fuese inocente. ¿Entonces porque se sentía tan mal al ver el abatimiento envolver aquellos ojos? Quería hablar, decirle algo para corregir lo dicho. Pero se obligo a si mismo a mantener la boca cerrada y guardar sus sentimientos.

-- Por favor – le escucho murmurar – Por favor, le ruego, le suplico – No sabía a donde iba con tantas suplicas, pero entre más hablaba, se sentía peor – que no me llame por un numero. Por favor, sígame llamando por mi apellido si gusta, aun que preferiría que me dijera solo Duo. Pero se que usted no busca una amistad conmigo – Heero solo le miro de forma mas intensa – ¡Pero por favor! No me diga de forma tan horrible. No lo soportaría, no de usted.

La mirada violeta y la cobalto chocaron por eternos segundos. Heero podía verse reflejado en aquellos ojos de forma clara. No sabía que hacer, ni que decir. Era la primera vez que se veía en una situación como esa, algo que el mismo había provocado y no sabía como arreglar. Quería tomar al seminarista entre sus brazos para abrazarlo a su cuerpo mientras le susurraba al oído que sería como él quería. Que comenzaría a llamarle Duo y no volvería a ponerle ningún numero a su nombre. Que creía en él, que confiaba en él y que sabía encontrarían al verdadero asesino para librarlo de toda sospecha.

Se vio de pronto elevando la mano para tratar de tocarle, para hacer realidad aquella fantasía que se había comenzado a formar en su cabeza, cuando la voz del seminarista le distrajo.

-- Su celular – Heero le observo sin entender mientras Duo apuntaba a su cintura. Pero esa distracción le había servido para despejar su cabeza de tonterías. ¿Cómo era posible que en su mente hubiera surgido la posibilidad de decirle a ese chico que creía y confiaba en él? No, esa era una verdadera estupidez - ¿No va a responder la llamada? – Heero entonces se percató de que su celular estaba timbrando y se dio prisa en tomar la llamada. Gracias a eso, se había librado de cometer una locura con ese seminarista... otra mas.

-- Yuy – informo al tomar el auricular del móvil - ¿Y por que no me lo traen hasta acá? – Heero escucho lo que le decían y luego respondió – Mándenme a un agente como mensajero con esa información... ¿Por qué no?... ¿Sistemas no quiere?... ¿Y quien es sistemas para mandar?... ¿Cómo de que ese equipo ya no es nuestro?... ¿Por qué sistemas va a mandar uno nuevo?... Pero yo no quiero el equipo, quiero la información que hay dentro. Ok, Ok. Voy ahora mismo para allá.

Heero cerró el celular sumamente enojado. La gente de sistemas no sabía lo importante que era para él la información que Quatre había grabado la noche anterior. Pero por lo menos habían podido recuperarla, lo malo es que estaba en una pc de escritorio en su oficina y debería ir hasta allá lo antes posible para comenzar a revisarla. Eso quería decir que su jefe podría verle y no estaba de humor para responder preguntas. Así que metió las manos a la bolsa del pantalón y se dio prisa en alejarse de la sacristía y de aquel seminarista que le hacía reaccionar y comportarse como jamás lo había echo antes, pero de nuevo aquella voz le detuvo.

-- ¡Agente Yuy! – Heero ni siquiera se giro para verle, solo se detuvo y aguardo a que el chico siguiera hablando - ¿Va a regresar? – Pero no dijo nada. Quizá debía decirle que no iba a volver, que alguien mas llevaría ese caso. Pero de solo pensar en renunciar, algo en su interior parecía temblar – Prométame que va a volver – volvió a escuchar. Cerró los ojos sin querer responderle ya que su corazón se aceleró de golpe y no era algo que le agradara ya que no sabía la razón a que ese órgano interno reaccionara de esa forma ante unas simples palabras. Así que se giro un poco para verle y poderle hablar.

-- ¿Sabe usted lo que me esta pidiendo?

-- Por supuesto que lo se...

Heero espero a que dijera otra cosa, a que completara aquella frase que parecía haber quedado a medias. Que mencionara algo referente al asesino. Pero Duo no dijo más, así que él solo cabeceo en acuerdo y siguió su marcha.

-- Voy a volver, seminarista Maxwell – dijo sin voltear, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Duo lo escuchara.

Duo sonrió de nuevo y Heero pudo ver esa sonrisa reflejada en los vidrios de la puerta principal. Y esa sonrisa, le hizo sentir bien.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Trowa giró su mirada esmeralda hacía arriba para ver de nuevo aquel edificio; las oficinas generales del FBI. Tenía un extraño presentimiento desde la noche anterior. Un escalofrío se había empeñado en recorrerle la espalda de arriba abajo y no pudo el evitar pensar en Quatre. En ese momento intento llamarle al celular para ver como se encontraba, pero no tuvo suerte. Prefirió pensar que lo tenía apagado por encontrarse en su guardia nocturna. Pero ya era de día y el celular seguía sin ser contestado y aun no respondía a ninguno de los mensajes que le había dejado.

Estaba terriblemente preocupado.

Antes de ir a las oficinas del FBI se había dado una vuelta por la iglesia con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, pero no había nadie, solo un agente nuevo llamado Stand. Había esperado encontrarse con Heero y saber del rubio, pero él tampoco estaba allí y Stand no había querido darle ninguna información y lo entendía. Ese nuevo agente no le conocía de nada y si Heero no daba la orden, no podía darle informes sobre el caso o los mismo agentes que allí se encontraban.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la recepción de aquel edificio, el FBI. Quizá Quatre estaba allí ahora o pudieran decirle donde se encontraba. Había sido un terrible error de omisión el no preguntarle por su dirección o el teléfono de su casa el día anterior. Pero eso lo iba a corregir en cuanto lo viera.

-- Busco al agente Winner o al Inspector Yuy. Soy el Medico Forense Trowa Barton – dijo el oji verde mostrando su identificación del trabajo al agente que estaba en recepción. El joven revisó sus credenciales y cabeceo en acuerdo.

-- El inspector Yuy esta ahora en su oficina, suba por favor – dijo indicándole las escaleras.

-- Gracias – dijo Trowa. Por lo menos Heero podría darle noticias del rubio y quitarle esa preocupación tan grande que tenía.

Heero había llegado a su oficina hacía una hora directo a ver la información que Sistemas había recuperado de la maquina de Quatre. Se había sentado en su silla y colocado los audífonos para prestar total atención al contenido de aquella grabación. Pero su atención no estaba del todo puesta en ella. Desde que venía manejado, de su cabeza no querían desaparecer las palabras de aquel seminarista.

"Soy una persona célibe"

¿Célibe? Y quien era él para profanarle, para besarle solo porque se sentía atraído por esa belleza de la que era poseedor. Quien era él para intentar que cambiara de opinión y ¿por qué?. ¿Por qué? El no era nadie para cuestionar su vocación, para intentar que abandonara el seminario para entregarse a él...

"¿Qué?, ¿Pero en que demonios estoy pensando?" – se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

-- ¿Se puede?

Aquella voz, acompañada de unos ligeros golpes a la puerta le hicieron deshacerse de los audífonos y prestar atención al recién llegado. Sabía que no era su jefe, ya que este se encontraba en un operativo especial y no regresaría hasta la noche.

-- Pasa, Trowa Barton – dijo al ver el reflejo de la alta figura a través del cristal ahumado de su oficina. Por lo menos la visita del forense serviría para alejar aquellos pensamientos sobre el seminarista de su cabeza.

-- Se que no esperabas verme, no he venido a hablar de trabajo, si no de...

-- Quatre - completo Heero sabiendo de antemano a que iba. Y no era que le molestaran los rodeos, era que necesitaba concentrarse lo antes posible y como veía en el semblante del forense que estaba preocupado, prefirió adelantarse. Y vaya que el oji verde tenía motivos para preocuparse. Quizá, si aquella mujer no hubiese estado espiando al rubio, ya estuviera muerto – no debes preocuparte, el trabajo de un policía esta lleno de peligros y constantemente arriesgamos la vida. Quatre tuvo suerte esta vez pero...

-- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta Quatre? – pregunto Trowa con desesperación colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio y exigiendo una respuesta. Heero elevo la vista para ver los ojos verdes del chico frente a él. Había creído que Trowa ya lo sabía y que estaba allí para ver que tan grave había sido el asunto y las probabilidades de que se repitiera. Estaba comenzando a tener errores de juicio y no sabía si eso se debía a lo poco que dormía o a la presencia constante en su cabeza de cierto chico de ojos violetas.

"¡Maldición! ¿Desde cuando él cometía ese tipo de errores?" – Desde que conocí a ese seminarista – se respondió a si mismo. Pero de inmediato elimino de su cabeza los pensamientos sobre Duo y se centró a contestarle a Trowa.

-- Anoche fue atacado por quien creemos es el asesino que buscamos – Heero vio como la cara del forense había cambiado de la incertidumbre al pánico. Sus ojos se habían abierto enormemente y veían a la nada mientras comenzaba a deslizarse hasta tomar asiento – Te he dicho que esta bien, no tienes porque asustarse tanto.

-- Esta bien – repito Trowa - ¿Pero pudo morir?

-- Si – aseguro Heero de forma fría.

-- ¿Dónde esta? He estado tratando de llamarle a su celular pero no me contesta.

-- Fue destruido anoche, al igual que su computadora

-- Ahora veo. ¿Esta él aquí? - Heero cabeceo en negativa - ¿Esta en un hospital? - cuestiono con un nudo en la garganta, pero la negativa de Heero le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

-- Le di la mañana libre, pero va a volver por la tarde. ¿Quieres que le diga algo? ¿Qué se comunique con tigo? – Esta vez fue Trowa quien cabeceo en negativa.

-- Quiero verlo, saber si realmente esta bien. Quizá no tiene daños visibles, pero él es tan sensible, que algo tan perturbador como verse cara a cara con un asesino serial pudo afectarle de otra forma. Como médico he visto muchas cosas y creo que puedo ayudarle de forma profesional y más aun, de forma personal – Heero solo cabeceo en acuerdo, pero Trowa continuo – No se si ya sepas, pero ayer... – Heero levanto la mano en ese momento evitando que el forense siguiera hablando.

-- No se nada de ustedes dos, así que evita el contarme detalles. Yo no soy quien para prohibirte verle, yo no mando en su vida privada.

-- El problema es que... – Trowa vaciló un poco, pero al poco tiempo continuó. Heero supuso que había estado evaluando el confiarle algo que quizá solo les incumbía a ellos – No tengo la dirección de Quatre. El solo me había dado su celular, ni siquiera se si tiene teléfono en su casa.

Heero tomo un papel y garabateo algo en él para de forma inmediata tendérselo al forense. Trowa se dio prisa en tomarlo y verlo. Heero le había proporcionado no solo su dirección, si no, también su teléfono particular. Por la dirección se daba cuenta que la colonia pertenecía a la zona pudiente de la ciudad. ¿A caso Quatre era Rico? No creía que los agentes de FBI ganaran tanto como para pagar una renta en esa zona, mucho menos para comprar una casa por allí.

-- Quatre debe estar ahora en su departamento – aseguro Heero – reponiéndose del susto y durmiendo un poco. Te he dado la dirección de allí ya que no creo que este con sus padres, después de todo, esta peleado con su familia.

Trowa solo observo a Heero comprendiendo que aun había muchas cosas que no sabía de su rubio. Pero eso lo iba a tener que remediar ya mismo. Así que se paro de la silla le dio las gracias a Heero y partió a buscarlo.

Iba a tener que tomar un taxi para llegar hasta ese lugar, pero incluso tomaría un avión para llegar hasta el fin del mundo, haría cualquier cosa para estar en cuestión de segundos con él, ayudándole, consolándole.

Daría hasta su vida con tal de que él estuviera bien.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quatre estaba sentado en el sofá, con ambos pies arriba. Aun usaba el pijama y traía el cabello totalmente enmarañado. Su blanca piel lucía un par de enormes ojeras y las huellas del cansancio e insomnio eran notorias. Sobre una de las mesas esquineras de la sala, había una cafetera conectada y una taza de café dejaba salir el humo. Necesitaba mantenerse despierto, por eso se estaba ahogando en esa bebida, para no dormir.

Estaba aterrado.

Se abrazó a si mismo por las rodillas al recordar lo ocurrido la anoche anterior y un temblor le recorrió la espina dorsal. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Aun ahora, varias horas después de lo ocurrido, el recuerdo de aquella figura le hacía temblar de miedo.

No había podido verla, ni sentirla. Era demasiado rápida para que el ojo humano la registrara, pero quizá la cámara si la tuviera grabada. Una vez obtenida su foto, quizá la pudiera atrapar y el miedo que todas aquellas personas – incluido él – sentían, por fin se iba a disipar.

Pero ahora seguía libre y tenía miedo a que le siguiese hasta allí, hasta su casa y acabase con él porque le había visto. Estaba aterrado, tanto, que no había querido pegar el ojo desde que llego. Se había encerrado en su departamento poniendo llave a puertas y ventanas. A él le gustaba mucho la luz, pero ahora había bajado persianas y apagado las luces para que diera la impresión de que no había nadie. Estaba en la sala, porque quería estar lejos de las ventanas, temiendo que quizá esa criatura se colara hasta allí.

No quería cerrar los ojos, pero el cansancio casi lo tenía vencido. Debía ser mentira que el café lograba mantenerte despierto, porque a pesar de que casi se bebía la cafetera entera, él estaba a punto de caer presa por el sueño.

Dejó descansar su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, mientras abrazaba sus piernas y se cubría mejor con el cobertor que había tomado de la recamara. Constantemente veía las sombras que cruzaban por enfrente de su puerta, temiendo que alguna de aquellas se parara frente a ella. No iba a responder al timbre y mucho menos abriría si alguien llegase a tocar. Lo sabía, estaba paranoico, asustado y tenía miedo de salir a la calle por temor a encontrar a aquella criatura de nuevo. Pero sabía que tenía que regresar al trabajo, no podía dejar a Heero solo ni a esa gente. Era un agente especial del FBI y no podía darse por vencido por estar frente a frente con una criatura desconocida.

Pero por más que trataba de darse ánimos y asegurarse a si mismo que regresaría al trabajo, su corazón latía con furia al solo imaginarse regresar a la iglesia y permanecer vigilando de noche, solo.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

-- Voy a regresar, voy a regresar – se repitió una y otra vez, tratando de que su corazón se normalizara y creyendo, con todas sus fuerzas, de que esa criatura no volvería tras él.

Entonces abrió los ojos de forma asustada al escuchar pasos por el corredor y casi de inmediato una sombra se deslizó por debajo de la puerta. Había alguien frente a ella y su corazón se fue hasta su garganta. Quiso pararse para salir huyendo, pero sus piernas se negaban a responderle. Estaba casi seguro de que era el asesino. Si fuese algún amigo, vecino, o su familia, hubiesen tocado el timbre o gritado su nombre para que les abriera. Pero no, la persona frente a la puerta no había hecho nada de aquello.

Comenzó a temblar al ver como la perilla de su puerta comenzaba a hacer ruidos y se giraba intentando abrirse. Su corazón palpitaba de forma ruda y temía que en cualquier momento le fuese a estallar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlarse, era ahora cuando debía hacer uso de todo lo que Heero le había enseñado. Su jefe no se cansaba de repetirle que lo primero era guardar la calma y mandar el miedo hasta el fondo de su corazón.

En cuestión de segundos volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio prisa en registrar la habitación en donde estaba. El alarma estaba bajo su almohada y perdería demasiado tiempo si se ponía a buscarla. Recordó que su hermana, la menor de las mujeres, había dejado olvidado un bate de béisbol apenas la semana pasada. Así que se levanto a la carrera y corrió hasta el armario que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada, abrió, tomo el bate y cerrando los ojos para tomar velocidad, lo dejó caer sobre la persona que iba entrando a su departamento justo en ese momento...

Pero no le dio...

Abrió los ojos para ver donde estaba esa criatura, pero el sol que se colaba de afuera le deslumbro impidiéndole la vista. Solo pudo ver una silueta oscura que alargaba la mano para tratar de tomar el bate que aun llevaba entre sus manos.

-- ¡ALEJATE DE MI! – grito con fuerza volviendo a elevar el bate para dejarlo caer sobre aquella criatura. Esta vez si le golpeo, pero no con la fuerza que le hubiese gustado. El no tenía la fuerza de su jefe y sabía que el golpe que lanzó no había hecho ningún daño.

Entonces sintió como era rodeado por unos fuertes brazos que le hicieron perder el arma que llevaba entre manos. Iba a morir sin ver a Trowa de nuevo. Estaba en las manos de ese asesino y no había forma de que pudiera liberarse. Los ojos se le comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-- Trowa – murmuro dejando que sus lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas

-- Aquí estoy Quatre – Esa voz le regreso el alma al cuerpo, se giro de forma rápida topándose con los ojos verdes de aquel a quien tanto quería ver.

-- ¡Trowa! – gritó antes de desvanecerse entre sus brazos. La presión había sido demasiada y el cansancio le había vencido, pero ahora se sentía seguro, porque Trowa había llegado.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Heero esta vez estaba decidido a terminar lo que había ido a hacer a su oficina. Así que en cuanto Trowa se fue se dio a la tarea de ver aquel video hasta encontrar algo en él. Llegó hasta aquella parte en la que Quatre fue atacado. La cámara no mostró el ataque al 100%, solo una parte de él. No sabía si el asesino se había cuidado de no ser grabado o había sido mera coincidencia. Repaso una y otra vez esa parte. La vio por 10, 20, 30 minutos, una y otra vez tratando de descubrir algo en ella. La grabación estaba sumamente oscura, pero gracias al software con el que contaba, le había ido agregando un poco de luz hasta que esta se vio de forma clara.

Allí había algo.... solo tenía que encontrarlo.

Allí...

Detuvo la grabación un momento poniéndose frente a la pantalla y regresándola un poco. La hizo avanzar cuadro por cuadro hasta que dio con aquello que había visto...

Era una imagen muy borrosa, pero podía identificarla. Era la imagen de una persona saltando sobre el techo de la iglesia. Estaba totalmente vestida de negro. Era imposible identificarle estando tan lejos. Si agrandaba la imagen esta se pixeleaba(*), pero quizá los expertos pudieran lograr aclararla. El tenía suficientes conocimientos como para hacerlo, pero estaba demasiado involucrado en el caso que quizá viera cosas que realmente no estaba allí. Por eso era mejor mandarla a un tercero.

Sacó el cuadro y la mando por correo al departamento correspondiente con grado de urgente. Una persona no podía saltar desde el techo de la iglesia hacía el suelo sin hacerse daño. Generalmente usaban la barda del callejón para poder bajar, pero esta persona no lo había hecho así. Había otra imagen en la que se veía un manchón de color parduzco, como si alguien hubiese corrido muy rápido. Esa era casi imposible de ser corregida. La mejor imagen era la que ya había mandado. Si lograban aclararla... si lo lograran....

Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada al imaginar a la persona que podría aparecer en aquella fotografía. Una larga trenza sobresaliendo de lo que parecía ser la cabeza le hizo sacudirse bruscamente. No, no podía estar sacando conclusiones ahora. Además, una foto no concluiría nada. No serían suficientes pruebas para acusarle.

Se levanto de su escritorio y abrió el primer cajón. Lo primero que vio fueron sus cigarros. Hacía tanto tiempo que no encendía uno que ya ni siquiera los extrañaba. Volvió a cerrar el cajón y caminó hasta la ventana pensando en aquel seminarista.

¿Y si la imagen que aparecía en aquel cuadro era la de ese chico?

No, volvió a sacudir su cabeza de forma enérgica. No precisamente tenía que ser él, podría ser el otro, el vagabundo o quizá un tercero que no tenía nada que ver con ninguno de los dos. Era una verdadera lastima que ni Quatre ni aquella mujer le hubiesen podido ver.

¿Ojos rojos? ¿Colmillos? Esas parecían ser las descripciones de un animal y no las de un humano. El seminarista le había llamado criatura, Quatre había preguntado ¿que era esa cosa? Solo él parecía haber visto una figura humana frente a él.

Una llamada lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio prisa en contestar.

-- Agente Yuy, el comandante va en camino a su oficina.

Colgó tan rápido como pudo y salió de la oficina antes de que alguien le viera. Aun esperaba tener un par de horas más para revisar el video, pero al parecer su jefe había terminado antes y decidió regresar. Era probable que alguien le hubiese dicho que él estaba en la oficina y decidió caerle de sorpresa.

Pero para cuando llegara, ya no habría nadie.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La tarde había caído demasiado pronto y la noche la cubriría en poco tiempo. La iglesia del barrió ya se veía semi oscura debido a las altas torres que cubrían el sol que se ocultaba detrás de ellas.

Heero recién bajaba del auto viendo hacía adentro del recinto, buscando a alguien en particular. Pero la iglesia a esas horas se veía vacía. Aun faltaban algunas horas antes de que la primera misa de la tarde comenzara, así que la agente que regularmente acudía a ayudar al padre Roberts con el comedor de pobres debería estar ahora en la cocina. Y era más que probable que la persona que buscaba también estuviese allí.

Sabía que el asesino solo actuaba de noche. Era más que probable que lo hiciera para hacer alarde de aquel mote que le habían dado: "Vampiro". Tenía la certeza de que las muertes anteriores habían ocurrido entre las 11 y la media noche, así que era poco probable que mientras hubiese sol, algo ocurriera.

Por eso ahora iba a buscar a Quatre. Solo esperaba que el rubio ya hubiese llegado. Había hablado a su casa y no le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Trowa contestar el teléfono. El forense le había afirmado que Quatre estaba listo para regresar al trabajo y que muy pronto estaría en la iglesia.

Eso esperaba, ya que, a pesar de que Quatre era un poco asustadizo, se sorprendía con facilidad y no soportaba la sangre ni los muertos, también era un gran elemento, detallista y minucioso; su capacidad de evaluar a las personas era bastante acertada y su optimismo siempre solía ser contagioso, aprendía muy rápido y era capaz de reponerse de un shock - como el sufrido la noche anterior – en poco tiempo, por eso y a pesar de todos sus defectos, le dolería perderlo.

Camino por el oscuro pasillo que conducía de la entrada a la sacristía, para después pasar rumbo a la cocina que se encontraba a un lado del comedor. Sus pasos retumbaban por todo el solitario lugar elevando un eco sordo. Casi al mismo tiempo el chirrido de una puerta se levantó acompañando el eco de sus pasos.

-- ¡Agente Yuy!, espere – aquella voz la reconoció de inmediato. Seguramente el seminarista le había visto o escuchado y era él quien había salido de aquella puerta, la sacristía suponía. Pero no se detuvo y siguió caminando sin mirarle.

-- Voy llegando y no tengo tiempo para usted en este momento – le aseguro metiendo las manos a las bolsas del pantalón, ya que tan solo el sentir aquella presencia le hacía sentirse extraño y no quería que sus manos actuaran sin que lo hubiese ordenado.

-- No le voy a quitar mucho tiempo, solo quiero una respuesta a la pregunta que le hice antes – volvió a insistir el seminarista deteniéndolo por el brazo. Heero le observo por un instante, pero negó con la cabeza.

-- No voy a responderle – dijo soltándose de aquel agarre. Pudo ver como el chico había retirado ya las vendas de sus manos y ahora solo usaba un pequeño guante de maya y unas gasas. Eso era obra de un médico. Trowa seguramente.

-- ¿Por qué no? Necesito que me de una respuesta – dijo el chico mostrando una mueca de dolor. Probablemente le había lastimado. Se sintió culpable.¿Desde cuando él sentía culpa? No, esas eran tonterías. Así que retomó su camino siendo seguido de cerca por el seminarista.

-- ¿Y para que la quiere? ¿A caso va a dejar el seminario? – cuestionó sin verle.

-- No

-- Entonces no tiene caso. Y será mejor que vaya a ver a Quatre

-- El esta con Trowa – ya lo sabía, esas vendas se lo habían informado.

-- Ah, entonces, ¿Me sugiere que no interrumpa? – dijo deteniéndose para verle de forma fija a los ojos, esperando ver la reacción en aquella mirada pura.

-- ¿Cómo dice? – cuestiono. Parecía una pregunta inocente ¿Realmente lo sería?

-- ¿Sabía usted que Quatre y Trowa son algo mas que amigos? – dijo elevando un brazo para ponerlo sobre la pared acercándose peligrosamente al rostro blanco del chico.

-- ¿Algo mas? ¿Cómo que? – era imposible que ni siquiera se lo pudiera imaginar. Suspiro pesadamente y metió la mano de nuevo a la bolsa del pantalón para responderle.

-- Novios, amantes yo que se. Solo algo mas – Duo pareció horrorizado, pero luego bajo la cabeza y cuando la volvió a elevar mostraba aquella sonrisa luminosa de nuevo.

-- Me alegra por él. Es una buena persona y el médico también lo parece.

-- Lo es. ¿Pero eso quiere decir que usted no los juzga? ¿No le parece un pecado que dos hombres se amen?

-- No – Heero frunció el ceño molesto.

-- Hipócrita – Duo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquella palabra.

-- ¿Por qué me dice eso? Yo celebró el amor ante todo.

-- ¿Aun que sea entre dos hombres? – cuestiono Heero sin poder creerlo.

-- Hay amor entre ellos, además Quatre es mi amigo y Trowa se ha portado muy bien con el padre Roberts y conmigo. Jamás podría rechazarlos.

-- ¿Y sus creencias? – Duo mordió su labio inferior y guardo silencio sin decir mas – Su silencio me confirma que usted es un hipócrita – Duo solo le observo frunciendo ahora el ceño – No me vea de esa forma. Su religión condena las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo y sin embargo usted acepta la relación entre sus amigos. ¿Eso no es ser hipócrita?

-- Llámelo como guste. Pero no estamos hablando de mis creencias, ni de las suyas, quiero saber ¿Por qué me ha besado tantas veces y que quiere de mi? – Heero sacó una de las manos de la bolsa de su pantalón y la extendió hasta rozas ese pedazo de tela blanca que sobresalía de la sotana negra del seminarista.

-- Quizá si no trajera ese alzacuellos puesto, pudiera responderle – Duo no dudo ni por un momento. Elevó sus manos de forma rápida y se quitó aquel trozó blanco del cuello.

Heero le observó con el ceño fruncido. Así, sin esa barrera que le apartara de él, sin ese alzacuellos, había dejado de ser un seminarista para ser solo un muchacho vestido de negro. Le hubiese gustado que no aceptara su reto, que permaneciera con aquella cosa blanca en su ropa para que le sirviera de escudo.

Pero la había desechado sin contemplaciones y ahora estaba allí, frente a él, esperando el resultado a una pregunta para la cual no había respuesta. Sus ojos violetas no habían dejado de verle en ningún momento y mientras su mano bajaba hasta su costado sosteniendo aquel trozo de tela entre sus dedos, una de sus manos había salido de la bolsa de su pantalón elevándose para tratar de alcanzar aquel rostro blanco. Su corazón se había desbocado en su pecho y su mente, siempre deductiva, se había ido muy lejos dejando a su cuerpo, su razón y sentidos totalmente vulnerables. Una tremenda necesidad de tocarle le embargo y dejó que sus impulsos siguieran a su mano. Apenas alcanzo a tocar un mechón de cabellos cuando sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le quemara la punta de los dedos haciéndole despertar de aquel sueño irracional; cerró su mano por completo y se giró dándole la espalda.

Se dio cuenta, justo a tiempo, de que estaba a punto de cometer una tontería. El no podía darse el lujo de caer presa de ese chico vestido de negro ¿Cuál de sus personalidades era la que se dedicaba a seducirle? ¿A robarle los sentidos? ¿A obligarle a abandonar el deseo de atraparle? Porque él era el asesino, tenía que serlo...

-- ¿Agente Yuy? – esa voz le regreso de sus pensamientos.

-- Póngase esa cosa – dijo de forma imperativa sin voltearse a verlo. No quería que aquella necesidad que había nacido en él al verlo sin el alzacuellos regresara de nuevo. No cuando el tocar aquellos cabellos le había hecho reaccionar cerrando el puño y girándose para no verle.

-- No voy a hacerlo hasta que usted me responda – aseguro el chico de forma segura y molesta haciendo que Heero se girara para verle con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué tenía que llegar a ser tan molesto y tan terco? Quizá si le asustaba un poco pudiera lograr que desistiera de la pregunta. Así que, caminó de forma rápida haciendo que el seminarista retrocediera hasta topar con la pared de forma sonora cerrando los ojos por el dolor, mientras Heero colocaba ambos brazos a sus lados para evitar que pudiese escapar. Entonces Duo volvió a abrir los ojos topándose de lleno con aquellos ojos frío mirándole de forma dura.

-- A... gente... Yuy – tartamudeo sin poder completar una frase coherente

Pudo ver como aquellas blancas mejillas habían comenzado a pintarse de rosa primero, para pasar a un rojo fuego después. Ojalá pudiera saber que tanto pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, determinar si este chico que ante la vista de todos era casi un santo, podía llegar a ser un asesino en serie.

"Un asesino en serie"

Ese pensamiento le hizo retroceder sin dejar de verle. Estaba allí, en esa iglesia, para encontrar a un asesino, nada mas para eso, no tenía tiempo para responder preguntas sin sentido ni para iniciar juegos infantiles. Pero aquella mirada violeta, aquel cuerpo tan perfecto, aquella sonrisa tan luminosa, aquella piel tan blanca, aquellos labios tan delici...

¡Maldición!, Tenía que salir de allí antes de que aquel hechizo hiciera efecto en él.

Heero se dio la vuelta sumamente molesto y salió a toda prisa sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba de pasión. Tenía que huir de esa absurda necesidad. ¡Pero él no era de los que huía de un problema!, ¿Por que ahora lo estaba haciendo de esa forma, casi como si de ello dependiera su vida?

Esa sensación le parecía conocida, el huir ahora, era como aquella vez en el callejón con el criminar, pero a la inversa. En aquella ocasión no podía moverse, aun que lo quisiera; y en esta ocasión no podía quedarse, aun que lo quisiera.

-- ¡Agente Yuy! – aquella voz gritando de nuevo su nombre le hizo detenerse. No podía arriesgarse a tocarle de nuevo, porque si lo hacía, toda aquella necesidad iba a ganarle y no sabía como podría reaccionar. Ya le estaba costando mucho mantenerse bajo control. Pero esa voz suplicante fue más fuerte y sin haberlo calculado, sus pies fueron los que se detuvieron.

Espero a que el seminarista estuviera cerca. No iba a arriesgarse a ver aquellos ojos violetas escrutar su rostro como solía hacerle. Su simple aroma era como una droga que poco a poco estaba invadiendo su cuerpo y apoderándose de sus sentidos. Estaba temblando por dentro, aun que por fuera se veía igual que siempre. Su corazón resonaba en sus oídos y terminó por apretar fuertemente sus puños para evitar caer de nuevo en aquel hechizo.

-- No ha respondido mi pregunta – le escucho murmurar a sus espaldas. Esa afirmación le hizo abrir mucho los ojos, pero cuando se giro para verle su semblante de nuevo era frío.

-- Pensé que sabía leer entre líneas – espetó en tono helado haciendo que el chico le viera de forma detenida a los ojos – ¿O lo que usted esta buscando es una respuesta directa?.

-- Eso mismo es lo que quiero. ¿Quiero que me diga, directamente, porque ha hecho eso? – ¿eso era lo que realmente quería? ¿Quería una demostración? ¿A caso le estaba retando?

Miró con el ceño fruncido aquel rostro blanco. Podía ver la determinación en aquella mirada. Si, lo estaba retando. ¿Pero retándolo a que? ¿A caso estaba buscando una respuesta física? ¿Cuál de sus personalidades estaba buscando eso? ¿Sacaría a flote al asesino si le daba gusto?

¿Lo haría? Porque no intentarlo...

¡Porque era un seminarista!, ¡Demonios!, alguien que pertenecía al clero, nada más que por eso. Porque era incorrecto, porque jamás debería suceder. Pero la voz de su cerebro trabajando a toda prisa, era opacada por el sonido de su corazón. Y aquella necesidad creciente fue la que le hizo hablar.

-- Esta bien – afirmo Heero dando un paso al frente para perderse en aquella mirada. Quería darle su respuesta, quería decirle algo convincente para que dejara de molestarle con el asunto, pero al verse reflejado de nuevo en aquellos cristales violetas, cualquier cosa que se hubiese comenzado a formar en su cabeza se borro por completo. Lo único que hizo fue alargar sus brazos y tomar aquel cuerpo delgado y cubierto por la sotana para acercarlo al suyo y depositar sus labios sobre aquellos otros entreabiertos.

Sintió aquel cuerpo temblar entre sus brazos, tratando de soltarse de su agarre. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía aquellos labios moverse bajo los suyos, respondiendo de una forma, quizá tímida, dejando que su lengua se moviera a su antojo. Sentía de nuevo su sabor en su boca, embriagándose, intoxicándole y haciéndole olvidar todo. Quizá buscaba asustarlo un poco, quizá quería sacar a relucir su verdadera personalidad, quizá.... ya no se acordaba que buscaba al besarle de esa forma. Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar y eso no era lo que buscaba.

Pudo sentir como aquellos brazos, que al principio forcejeaban por soltarse, habían dejado de moverse. Quizá no le abrazaban, pero tampoco estaban forcejeando mas. Se animó a abrir los ojos para ver el rostro del seminarista y se maravillo con la vista. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro se veía sumamente sonrojado. Y eso le hizo temblar, sacudiéndole el cuerpo...

¡Pero eso estaba mal!

Muy mal...

Entonces Heero lo soltó de forma lenta dejando aquellos labios entre abiertos y vio como Duo se replegó contra la pared del aquel pasillo bajando el rostro sonrojado y subiendo una de sus manos hasta sus labios. Estaba temblando, podía ver como su cuerpo se sacudía y su respiración agitada se escuchaba con claridad.

-- Yo... – dijo Heero frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que el seminarista levantara la mirada para verle. Pudo ver la huella que un par de lagrimas había dejado sobre aquellas blancas mejillas y quiso moverse hasta él para borrarlas. De nuevo ese amargo sabor en la boca del estomago le había hecho cambiar su expresión siempre fría por una de preocupación. Pero se recompuso al instante para decirle de forma seca - Espero que eso haya respondido a su pregunta.

Se lo había demostrado, esperaba que eso bastara para que dejara de preguntar.

-- Su pregunta quizá no haya sido respondida, pero la de nosotros si...

Heero se giro de forma brusca topándose de lleno con la mirada acusadora de cuatro hombres. Uno de ellos era su jefe; el comisionado del FBI y su jefe directo, el comandante Darlian; y los otros 3 eran parte de su equipo de subordinados.

"Maldición" – se dijo mentalmente sin cambiar en ningún momento su semblante – "Ahora si va a sacarme del caso"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Darlian lo tomo del hombro sin darle tiempo a nada, explicándole y exigiéndole, pero él solo había podido ver aquellos ojos llorosos que le veían alejarse. Quería borrara toda aquella tristeza que asomaba en ese rostro blanco, pero no podía hacerlo ahora, por fin su jefe le había atrapado y no iba a soltarlo hasta que le diera ese maldito reporte.

Cuanto se arrepentía de no haberlo terminado esa misma tarde mientras estuvo en su oficina.

Darlian le había sacado de la iglesia y lo tenía cerca del callejón. Su voz subía de tono cada vez que él se negaba a su petición. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con todo lo que le estaba diciendo y él no era alguien que se impacientara con mucha facilidad, pero ese hombre le estaba pidiendo algo que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

-- ¡Ya te dije que detengas esta investigación! - insistió el comandante Darlian alzando la voz de nuevo – ya no ha habido mas muertes y necesito que tomes otros casos mas importantes, dejaremos esto a la policía.

-- Tengo otro sospechoso – dijo Heero tratando de conseguir algo mas de tiempo

-- ¡No tienes nada! – Diablos, alguien ya le había contado. No le había mando el reporte para evitar que se diera cuenta de que no tenía ninguna prueba - Solo tu intuición. Y si a lo que te refieres con otro sospechoso es – dijo metiendo la mano al interior de su saco para mostrarle un par de fotos - a esta cosa, no cuentes con ello.

Heero tomo entre sus manos las fotos dándole un vistazo rápido. Eran las ampliaciones mejoradas de lo que había visto en el video que había tomado Quatre. Pero a simple vista no se veía nada. Pero esas las vería después, así que las guardo. De momento tenía que lograr convencer a su jefe de que le diera más tiempo.

-- No me refiero a las fotos, si no, a una persona. Aun que no hemos podido encontrar datos de ese otro chico, pero lo vamos... – dijo tratando de hacerle ver al hombre que realmente tenía algo.

-- ¡Tu no! y no te atrevas a hacerme esa pregunta que veo tatuada en tus ojos – Al parecer su jefe estaba empeñado en quitarle el caso.

-- Jamás he dejado un caso sin resolver – insistió haciéndole ver que su reputación estaba en juego.

-- Siempre hay una primera vez – trato de hacerle desistir, pero Heero no estaba dispuesto a ceder - El clero esta sobre mi y el departamento esta exigiéndome que te detengas – explicó el hombre.

-- Traize... – murmuro Heero desviando la vista, pensó que no le había importado el verlo allí, pero al parecer solo había fingido no darle importancia al asunto. Era probable que ese hombre le hubiese informado todo a su jefe, después de todo, ¿no le había dicho que él tenía ojos y oídos en todos lados y no habría nada de lo que no se enterará?

-- Su eminencia personalmente solicitó que hagamos algo; o detenemos a su muchacho o nos vamos - ¡Maldición! creí que no haría nada - ¿Tienes pruebas suficientes en su contra? ¿O algo de esa otra persona? – Heero cabeceo en negativa, solo tenía aquellas fotos ampliadas y ya le había dicho que no servían, es más, el sabía que así sería – Entonces tenemos que irnos.

-- ¡Maldición! – dijo en voz alta dándose por vencido. No tenía nada más con que rebatirle, no tenía nada que ofrecerle para hacerle cambiar de opinión. No tenía más que darse por vencido y acatar las ordenes.

-- Además, no me gusto nada lo que vimos – dijo Darlian bajando la voz casi a un murmullo, para que solo Heero pudiera oírlo. Heero frunció el ceño y le miro de forma fría.

-- Eso no significa nada – trato de justificarse, pero la mano del comandante Darlian le impidió seguir hablando.

-- Mira muchacho. Yo se que utilizas cualquier método para lograr tus objetivos. Yo jamás me meto con ellos. Soy de los que piensa que el fin justifica los medios, ¡pero eso se me hizo una verdadera exageración!. Si su eminencia Traize se entera, que casi estoy seguro de que lo hará – si, él también lo estaba - me obligara a que te arreste por acoso.

-- Yo no lo estoy acosando – dijo algo alterado, pero controlando su voz haciéndola notar tranquila.

-- No es lo que parecía – dijo el hombre suspirando pesadamente - Ese chico va a ser Sacerdote, ¡Por dios Heero!. ¡Es casi como si lo estuvieras violando!

-- ¡Yo jamás!... – trató de protestar.

-- ¡Papá! ¿Ya terminaste?

Pero aquella voz, que reconoció de inmediato, interrumpió cualquier cosa que iba a decirle al hombre. Ambos hombres se giraron para ver aparecer detrás del mayor a una hermosa chica vestida de forma elegante, usando su cabellera rubia totalmente suelta, sujeta a sus espaldas por un par de trenzas.

"Maldición" – volvió a murmurar Heero para sus adentros.

-- ¡Hola Heero! No sabía que estabas aquí – Claro, pensó el agente.

-- Hn – cabeceo Heero en forma de saludo

-- Relena, me temo que no podré acompañarte a cenar – le dijo el hombre a su hija haciendo que en la chica apareciera una cara de tristeza (que para Heero parecía fingida). Después se giro a ver a Heero de nuevo - Heero ve con ella – Heero pudo haber gritado una palabrota, pero mando hasta el fondo cualquier indicio de asesinato y contesto de forma fría y serena.

-- Lo siento...

-- Oh, vamos Heero, aceptare ir a donde tu quieras – dijo Relena colgándose de su brazo sin darle tiempo a negarse.

-- Vamos muchacho, esta noche no tienes mas cosas que hacer – insistió su jefe – ya mañana me das tu reporte – Heero trato de negarse, pero su jefe insistiendo y Relena colgada de su brazo no se lo permitieron – No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Llevas a mi hija a cenar, cuando acabes terminas tu reporte y mañana nos vemos en la oficina para asignarte tu siguiente caso.

Heero no era de los que se dejaba manipular, pero sabía que Relena era demasiado terca e insistente, quizá no tanto como cierto seminarista, pero él era diferente a ella. A penas la vio aparecer, pudo notar el asco que aquel lugar le inspiraba, pero era tanta su insistencia por tenerle de alguna forma, que no le había importado hacerse presente en aquel lugar. Quizá ya era hora de ponerla en su lugar.

Relena sonrió triunfante cuando Heero cabeceo en acuerdo.

-- ¿Estas segura que iras a donde yo te lleve? – cuestiono Heero viendo los ojos azules de la chica.

-- ¡Totalmente segura Heero! No me importaría comer en un basurero, mientras este contigo

-- Hn – respondió Heero en acuerdo.

Unos minutos después, Relena estaba sumamente arrepentida de sus palabras. Metió a toda prisa la mano a su bolso de mano y saco su costoso bote de perfume y se puso a rociarlo por todas partes.

-- ¡Heero que asco! – dijo tapándose la nariz con una mano, mientras con la otra levantó una cucharilla para sopa - ¡Mira esto! Esta sucia y oxidada – dijo devolviéndola al plato mientras Heero sin preocuparse daba otra probada a la comida haciendo que Relena se espantara - ¡Yeek Heero! Yo jamás comeré esta porquería – dijo empujando el plato al frente indicando con ese acto que no iba a comerlo.

-- Dijiste que a donde yo quisiera – aclaro Heero mientras uno de aquellos vagabundos se sentó a un lado de la hija del comisionado y ésta rehuyo su compañía haciéndose hasta la otra orilla mientras con la botella de perfume alejaba el mal olor.

-- ¡Jamás creí que me trajeras al comedor de pobres de esta iglesia! – dijo viendo a Heero enfurecida – Si lo que no querías era pagar, yo hubiese pagado por ambos en un lugar diferente, algo elegante, como a lo que yo estoy acostumbrada. ¡Esto es horrible! – dijo elevando la voz haciendo que todos voltearan a verla y que aquel vagabundo que se había sentado a su lado se levantara y se fuera.

-- Buenas noches señorita – Tanto Heero como Relena levantaron la vista para ver a la persona que se había acercado a ellos. La última misa acababa de terminar, así que el resto de las personas que acudían regularmente al comedor de pobres iban llegando – Lamento que no le guste nuestra comida – dijo viendo el plato que la rubia había despreciado con una mirada melancólica – quizá usted este acostumbrada a otro tipo de comidas – continuo mientras tomaba aquel plato entre sus manos - pero este sencillo plato de sopa, para estos hombres y mujeres que muchas veces no han comido en días, es como un lujoso manjar – termino al tiempo en que entrego el plato a otro de aquellos vagabundos que apenas lo tuvo en sus manos, se dio prisa en devorarlo como si tuviese muchos días sin comer. Heero sonrió para si mismo, lo había hecho de nuevo, pero por lo menos esta vez no fue él quien recibió su regaño, si no, Relena, quien estaba sumamente sonrojada, no sabía si de vergüenza o de coraje al verse retada de una forma sutil pero severa.

-- ¡No padre!, lo siento, yo no quise... – trato de disculparse la rubia, pero Heero le interrumpió.

-- Solo es un seminarista – dijo el agente dando una cucharada mas a la comida, haciendo que Relena girara la vista para verlo.

-- Pero me convertiré en sacerdote en tres semanas, agente Yuy – dijo Duo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos mientras clavaba su mirada violeta en el agente. Heero levanto su vista para clavarla a su vez en la del seminarista. Al parecer el evento de hacía unos minutos lo había olvidado y dejaba asomar su acostumbrado humor bélicos al insinuarle que no tenía vocación.

-- ¿Por qué sigue dando por hecho algo que aun no ha sucedido? – pregunto Heero frunciendo el ceño apartando el plato para cruzar a su vez los brazos, dándole replica.

-- Porque va a suceder – aseguro el seminarista descruzando los brazos e imprimiendo toda la seguridad en sus palabras.

-- ¿Y si fuese evitado? – cuestiono Heero acercándose en la mesa, retándolo con sus palabras, haciendo que Relena solo elevara una ceja de forma suspicaz.

-- ¿Y quien va a evitarlo? – cuestiono Duo de forma seria sin dejar de ver aquella mirada cobalto, dejando apoyar ambas manos sobre la mesa, aceptando el reto.

-- Yo...

Relena se paro de golpe haciendo ruido al empujar la silla hacía atrás con su cuerpo deteniendo aquella pelea verbal. Había fruncido el ceño al presenciar aquella discusión, ¡Heero jamás le miraba como veía a ese chico usando sotana!. Era bastante llamativo, debía admitir, con esa trenza larga descansando en su espalda y esos ojos violetas, llamaba mucho la atención, hasta ella se sentía un poco atraída hacía él, pero pertenecía al clero y allí no había nada que hacer.

-- Heero – dijo viéndolo fijamente - ¿Nos podemos ir? ¿Me llevas a mi casa? – por algún motivo quería alejarlos, llevarse a Heero lejos de ese chico. Sentía que él, con todo y sotana, era una verdadera amenaza.

-- Trajiste tu auto, vete sola – dijo Heero sin mirarla, acercando su plato para darle otra probada a su sopa.

-- ¿Qué? – gritó la rubia sumamente molesta, apretando los puños por la furia. Heero siempre la rechazaba de esa forma, pero nunca espero que lo hiciera delante de él.

-- Yo aun tengo cosas que hacer, tu padre me pidió un reporte para mañana – dijo el agente sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-- Pero yo...

-- Agente Yuy – interrumpió Duo haciendo que Heero levantara la vista de su plato para verle – usted sabe que este barrio no es seguro, mucho menos para una mujer sola – Ahora comenzaba a caerle bien el seminarista, pensó sonriendo la rubia. Quizá él lograra convencer a Heero de que la acompañara.

-- Esta bien – dijo Heero haciendo que de nuevo Relena sonriera de forma triunfal – le pediré a Quatre que te lleve - ¿Qué? Eso jamás, pensó Relena y se dio prisa en avisar.

-- No es necesario – dijo ofendida – se cuidarme sola – termino dándose la vuelta enfadada.

-- Muy bien, entonces, buenas noches Relena – eso termino por enojarla mas y se giró para verle.

-- ¡Eres insoportable! – dijo sin poder controlar su genio.

-- No tienes porque soportarme. Solo deja de buscarme y tenderme trampas.

-- Yo no te he tendido ninguna trampa – dijo haciéndose la sorprendida.

-- Acompañaste a tu padre a este lugar con el pretexto de ir a cenar con él. Tu bien sabes que a estas horas él se reúne con todos los agentes para saber los avances en los casos, por lo que no iba a poder llevarte. Y lo sabes porque lleva años haciéndolo. Así que llegaste, estuviste escuchando una conversación privada y te apareciste en el momento correcto e hiciste que me pidiera llevarte a cenar en su lugar.

-- Grrrrr – gruño enojada dándose la vuelta y saliendo a toda prisa del comedor.

-- ¿Eso hizo? – cuestiono Duo sentándose en la silla que momentos antes había dejado Relena. Heero solo asintió tomando un trago de agua para pasar la comida - ¿Cómo lo supo?

-- No lo sabía, solo lo supuse, pero su reacción me lo confirmo.

-- Es usted muy listo

-- Debo serlo, si no, no resolvería los casos – dijo de forma sincera, aun que bien pudo haber sonado a presunción.

-- Sin embargo... – Duo mordió su labio – dejara este caso – Heero apretó fuertemente el vaso que tenía en su mano al escucharle decir aquello. Frunció el ceño, él jamás abandonaba un caso, en esta ocasión se lo estaban ordenando - Yo no estaba escuchando – dijo el chico viendo el ceño fruncido del agente – Solo que su jefe hablaba tan alto, que todos nos hemos enterado – dijo Duo bajando la vista. Su semblante se notaba triste ¿Era debido a su partida?, No, bien podría ser otra cosa.

-- ¿Por qué se aflige? – cuestiono Heero tratando de averiguar esa mirada triste. Aun que no sabía porque deseaba saberlo.

-- Porque me había acostumbrado a su presencia y creo que sin usted merodeando por los alrededores de la iglesia, ese asesino volverá a presentarse

"¿Es una amenaza?" Pero no podía decirlo de esa forma

-- ¿Me extrañara a mi o al agente? – ¿O a mis besos? Le hubiera gustado preguntar, pero ya que el chico parecía querer dejar el asunto en el olvido, él lo haría también.

-- A ambos – dijo sin dudar, Heero frunció el ceño de nuevo – Usted parece alguien muy duro...

-- Lo soy - aseguró

-- No, no lo es, solo es pura apariencia, ya que, debajo de esa mascara de frialdad y dureza, existe alguien cálido, capaz de... – dijo deteniéndose y dejando a medias lo que iba a decirle. Heero pudo ver el sonrojo en aquel rostro y como el chico no había podido sostenerle la mirada.

-- ¿De? – cuestiono Heero intrigado ante ese sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas del seminarista. ¿Realmente no estaba dispuesto a olvidar ese último beso?

-- De muchas cosas - completo el chico poniéndose de pie, pero Heero lo tomo de la muñeca impidiendo que se fuera. Duo había volteado asustado a verle, dejándole ver el temor en aquellos ojos violetas - ¿Agente?

-- ¿De que soy capaz, seminarista Maxwell? – Duo se sonrojo aun más y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza haciendo que el sonrojo de su cara fuera más evidente - ¿Quiere que se lo diga? ¿O que se lo vuelva a demostrar?

-- ¡NO! – gritó soltándose de forma rápida de aquel agarre y logrando que con aquel grito todos aquellos en el comedor se giraran a verle.

-- Eso es porque ya lo sabe – aclaro el agente alzando una ceja – ¿Verdad?

Heero pudo ver como las blancas mejillas del seminarista se habían sonrojado a tal grado que parecía un tomate. Se giro de forma rápida y salió casi corriendo del comedor. Heero dejo mostrar una mueca en forma de sonrisa en su rostro.

"Claro que lo sabe, por eso se fue corriendo"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Había sido un error haber probado la sangre joven. Tanto tiempo alimentándose solo de sangre vieja que no había podido resistirse al olerla tan de cerca. Por eso, ahora, teniéndola tan a la mano, no podía dejarla escapar. Ese olor le estaba volviendo loco. Ese sabor en sus labios, en su lengua, diluyéndose con su saliva, lo quería volver a saborear.

Relena había salido tan enojada de "ese cuchitril", que ni siquiera se fijo por donde se metió. Fuera de ese cuartucho donde daban "porquerías" a comer no había luz y como ella era tan desorientada, doblo hacía donde vio algo de luz y se encontró caminando dentro del recinto principal de la iglesia. Ella no era para nada asustadiza, pero el lugar no daba nada de confianza. Estaba todo tan oscuro, solo aquellas velas encendidas le daban algo de luz, pero el rojo se reflejaba por todos lados y le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Hacía donde volteara solo había oscuridad y mas oscuridad.

Por fin vio algo de luz procedente de una puerta y se dirigió de forma rápida hacía el lugar. Al salir, el aire frío de la noche la recibió y se sintió mejor de encontrarse fuera, pero un aroma desagradable llego hasta su nariz haciendo que, de nuevo, se la cubriera con los dedos – ¿Por que le gusta a Heero permanecer en este inmundo lugar? – se pregunto.

-- Maldito Heero Yuy – se dijo Relena con enojo atravesando aquel callejón maloliente, buscando la salida del lugar. Era demasiado lúgubre y oscuro, tal como el interior de la iglesia, y aun tenía que buscar su auto.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se giró de forma rápida buscando la causa. Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, mientras su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada y un miedo indescriptible comenzó a apoderarse de ella haciéndole temblar. ¡No!, tenía que ser imposible, tenía que ser una mentira, una fantasía que le jugaba su cabeza al encontrarse precisamente en ese lugar.

Quería gritar y no podía, simplemente su boca se había trabado y la voz se le había ido. ¿Qué era aquello que se acercaba sigilosamente a ella, como flotando sobre el suelo? ¿Qué era aquello? Esos ojos rojos inyectados en sangre le hacían erízale la piel y ponerle los cabellos de la nuca de punta. ¿Qué era aquello?...

-- ¡UN VAMPIRO! – gritó por fin haciéndose hacía atrás, tumbando una serie de maderos y la basura acumulada en aquel lugar tropezándose con lo que había tumbado mientras era arrastrada por todo ese muladar.

Todo quedo en silencio, solo una risa sorda se elevo en todo aquel lugar.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Heero escucho aquel grito y salió corriendo hacia el lugar de donde creyó provenía. Uno de los únicos lugares que podrían producir esa cantidad de eco, además del interior del recinto, era el callejón. Y dentro de la iglesia no había nadie, solo quedaba aquel lugar donde habían estado ocurriendo los hechos.

Mientras corría, pidió reporte a Stand, que era quien estaba dentro de la iglesia. Pero Stand le había dicho que solo estaba recogiendo sus cosas ya que le habían solicitado en otro caso. Heero maldijo en silenció la rapidez con la que Darlian estaba actuando, así que solo pregunto por el padre Roberts y el agente le informo que estaba descansando.

Roberts no parecía estar en peligro... ¿Y el seminarista?

Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada tan solo al pensar en aquella persona, así que acelero el paso...

Sus pasos apresurados retumbaron en todo el lugar hasta llegar al callejón, mientras se dio prisa en sacar su arma y apuntarla al frente al poder ver de reojo, como alguien estaba agachado en ese lugar lleno de basura, tierra, tablas viejas y roedores. La escasa luz proveniente del interior de la iglesia no le permitía ver bien aquella silueta, pero algo muy dentro de si, le decía quien era.

-- Póngase de pie con las manos en alto – dijo de forma calmada sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma. Y así de espaldas, pudo ver como la figura frente a él comenzaba a levantarse y tomaba forma frente a sus ojos - ¿Qué hizo ahora, seminarista Maxwell?...

La imagen que vio ante sus ojos al girarse le hizo saltar el corazón del pecho. Duo se había girado de forma rápida haciendo que su larga trenza ondeara frente a sus ojos como si esta fuese un látigo. Era una imagen tan sensual, como si el seminarista fuese un modelo profesional a quien le pidieran girarse ante una cámara para ser captado cuando su cabello ondeara alrededor. Además, aquella enorme sonrisa adornaba su blanco rostro y aun que permanecía con las manos en alto debido a su orden, no parecía asustado ni culpable.

Pudo notar que unas gotas de sangre resbalaban de su mano derecha. En otras circunstancias pudo haberle acusado de asesino, pero no esta vez, ya que a pesar de que ya estaba oscuro, aun no era tan tarde. Quizá su razonamiento le llevaba a concluir algo equivocado, pero estaba seguro que el seminarista, esta vez, no tenía nada que ver con cualquier cosa que hubiese ocurrido ene se callejón.

-- ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué Sangra? – cuestiono de forma imperativa guardando el arma.

-- Escuche el grito – dijo bajando las manos al ver que Heero guardaba el arma y salía por completo al callejón buscando algo con la vista – Aquí no hay nadie. Y esta sangre la encontré allí – dijo señalando el punto. Pero Heero ya la había visto y estaba agachado, igual que había estado él, revisándola - ¿Ya confía en mi? – preguntó de pronto. Heero solo le vio de reojo.

-- ¿Qué vio? – pregunto Heero desviando la vista y observando los puntos rojos, ignorando la pregunta antes hecha. La sangre no era abundante, quizá un rasguño. Pudiera ser sangre de algún animal.

-- No vi nada. Yo iba co... – se interrumpió haciendo que Heero levantara la vista para verle – caminando por aquí, cuando escuché el grito y al parecer llegue primero.

-- Hn – dijo Heero parándose cuando su comunicador sonó, escuchó por un momento la voz de Quatre y luego respondió – Insiste, vamos para allá – dijo volteando a ver al seminarista Maxwell – Vamos al frente del edificio, creo que fue Relena quien grito. Si esta es su sangre – dijo deteniéndose un poco para analizar sus palabras – realmente me gustaría saber que le paso – dijo concluyendo y comenzando a caminar. Duo le siguió y volvió a preguntarle.

-- Esta vez no me grito asesino, ni me acuso de nada. ¿Ya confía en mi? ¿Ya cree que yo no soy a quien busca? – Heero solo le vio de reojo, pero le ignoró de nuevo - ¡Contésteme!, necesito saberlo.

-- ¿Por qué es tan importante para usted el que yo confíe? – cuestionó Heero sin dejar de caminar. Podía ver el lugar de donde le había llamado Quatre, estaban cerca.

-- Porque yo... yo... yo... no lo se – dijo Duo deteniendo a Heero por la manga, el agente se detuvo para mirarle. Sus ojos violetas estaban mirándole fijamente, parecía ser él quien esperaba una respuesta y no al revés - ¿Debería saberlo?

-- Eso solo usted se lo puede contestar – dijo Heero y volvió a caminar.

Duo se quedo viendo el piso, sin moverse, sin saber cual era la respuesta a la pregunta que él se estaba haciendo. Cuando Heero no escucho que le siguieran, se giro para ver que tanto estaba haciendo ese chico y lo que vio no le gusto. De nuevo aquella cosa amarga en la boca de su estomago le hizo soltar aquellas palabras que se estaba empeñando en guardar.

-- Yo... – dijo haciendo que Duo elevara la vista para verle – confió en usted, seminarista Maxwell.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Quatre salió del auto al escuchar el gritó elevarse por detrás de la iglesia. Hacía un buen rato que había llegado a la iglesia en compañía de Trowa, su médico de cabecera. No era tiempo para reír por sus pensamientos, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara a su rostro. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando vio la casa en la que había sido atacado, pero reprimió ese miedo que había comenzado a asomar en él y siguió de largo.

Parecía el grito de una mujer.

Y lo primero que apareció ante sus ojos fue el auto lujoso de una chica a la que conocía muy bien. Relena Darlian estaba dentro sujetando fuertemente el volante del auto. ¿Sería ella quien había gritado? Heero aun no se comunicaba con él, le había dado uno de sus celulares, ya que el departamento aun no le reponía el dañado. Quizá Heero no lo había escuchado, aun que se había escuchado muy fuerte.

Desacelero el paso hasta llegar a la ventana del piloto, donde estaba Relena. La vio pálida y viendo a la nada, era como si estuviese asustada y golpeo el vidrio para intentar que le contestara. Pero Relena no respondió. Toco de nuevo y otra vez no respondió, ni siquiera volteo a verle.

-- Heero – comentó el rubio a través del manos Libres llamando a su Jefe – Relena esta en su auto, pero no responde a mi llamado, parece estar en shock. ¿Escuchaste el grito de hace un momento?

-- Insiste, vamos para allá – le escucho responder.

Quatre volvió a tocar al vidrio del auto, pero esta vez uso sus llaves para hacer más ruido, fue entonces que Relena volteo y bajo la ventanilla.

-- ¡Quatre!, ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó la rubia como si nada, haciendo que Quatre soltara un suspiro de alivio. Quizá el auto estaba blindado y el simple golpeteo con la mano no se escuchaba por dentro.

-- ¿Esta bien, señorita Relena? Hemos escuchado un grito de una mujer y a la primera persona que veo es a usted. ¿Gritó por algún motivo? – Relena le vio con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que Quatre se sintiera asustado.

-- ¡Claro que si! – dijo sollozando –¡MIRA, ME ROMPI UNA UÑA! – gritó tan fuerte como habían escuchado antes – Me caí en ese inmundo callejón, estoy toda llena de barro y basura, huelo horrible – dijo haciendo un puchero – Si ese maldito jefe tuyo no se hubiera negado a llevarme a mi casa, no me hubiese pasado todo esto – sentencio enojada.

-- Lo siento – dijo el rubio apenado - ¿Quiere que le acompañe a casa?

-- ¡NO! – gritó Relena frunciendo el ceño y poniendo en marcha el auto pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo y alejándose a toda prisa.

Quatre solo observo el carro alejarse de forma preocupada, Relena parecía enfadada por haberse caído en el callejón, pero el grito que él había escuchado parecía de miedo, no de enojo. Había podido ver que el dedo índice de la rubia tenía un punto con sangre, como el que tenía el padre Roberts. Era todo tan extraño... que no sabía que pensar.

-- ¿Dónde esta Relena? – cuestiono Heero al rubio, Quatre solo cabeceo en negativa

-- Se fue muy enojada contigo – señalo

-- Hn. ¿Fue ella quien gritó? – Quatre asintió con la cabeza – Había un poco de sangre fresca en el callejón, ¿Esta herida?

-- No se puede decir que este realmente herida, ya que se quebró una uña – Heero bufó de forma fastidiada – pero el dedo si tenía sangre, un punto sobre una roncha, como la del padre Roberts o como esa – dijo señalando el brazo de Duo

Heero siguió la mirada de Quatre y se topo con el brazo de Duo, el seminarista elevo la mirada de su propio brazo hasta los dos agentes.

-- ¿Usted se topó con Relena en el callejón?

-- No – aseguro el chico – como ya le había dicho, yo iba corriendo... – se interrumpió igual que antes sonrojándose un poco - es decir, caminando por allí, cuando escuche el grito y como estaba cerca llegue primero que usted.

-- Hn – dijo Heero viéndolo fijamente, para después voltear a ver a Quatre – bueno, aquí no hay mas que hacer. Recoge todo, nos vamos ahora mismo.

-- ¡QUEEE!

Heero se giró para ver el semblante del seminarista y su propio semblante hubiese cambiado, si no fuera porque él tenía tan bien controladas sus reacciones. Duo se veía desencajado, sumido en la sorpresa, la desesperación y la tristeza. Su rostro siempre lleno de luz, ahora se veía ensombrecido. Aquella sonrisa que le viera solo unos minutos antes, ahora había desaparecido por completo.

Sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se hacía pedazos al verle de esa forma. Quería abrazarle y decirle que no sufriera, porque el verle así le hacía sufrir a él también. Quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarle, mientras le prometía que iba a volver.

Pero en lugar de hacer una tontería como aquella, entró de nuevo al interior de la iglesia y se perdió entre la oscuridad del lugar. Huyendo de su propio sentir, de esa necesidad de volver a tomarle entre sus brazos, de tocarle y besarle.

"Soy un idiota al sentirme así"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Relena llevaba metido el pie en el acelerador, corría a toda prisa por aquellas calles, pasándose semáforos, en amarillo y rojo, sin precaución. Pero lejos de estar preocupada por causar algún accidente o por verse involucrada en uno, iba riendo.

Su cuerpo presa de la adrenalina que le daba el ir conduciendo a tan alta velocidad, más la lujuria envolviéndole al haber protagonizado, minutos antes, una escena que para ella había sido como llegar al cielo; le había hecho elevar la temperatura y bajar el capote del auto convertible no le ayudaban a bajarla.

Aun se sentía transportada al cielo, flotando entre las nubes mientras recreaba en su memoria lo antes vivido.

Se había sentido presa del miedo al creer ver "al vampiro" acercándose a ella. Había gritado de terror, pero se dio cuenta que solo había sido una fantasía creada por su cabeza. Quien se había acercado a ella era ese hermoso, guapo, sexy y educado seminarista.

-- No me importa que sea del clero – dijo en voz baja mientras recorría todo, segundo a segundo, en su cabeza.

Había caído en medio de la inmundicia, llenándose de lodo, de basura y se había quebrado una uña y lastimado un dedo haciéndole sangrar. El chico se había arrodillado y sonreído, haciéndole latir el corazón como nunca antes, quizá se había sentido avergonzada de ser vista toda sucia, pero el chico le había ayudado a levantarse tomándole de la mano y al ver que sangraba él, había metido su dedo en su boca chapándolo con su lengua de una forma, que para ella, había sido de lo mas sensual. La había hecho sonrojar y su cuerpo se había calentado de una forma tan rápida que se encontró, como nunca, retirando su mano de forma rápida y alejándose del chico a toda prisa para entrar en su auto.

Aquella atención le había dejado en shock. Y en ese estado Quatre le había encontrado. Obviamente no le iba a decir al rubio lo que había hecho aquel seminarista con su dedo y como la había echo sentir a ella.

-- Si las cosas con Heero no funcionan, te robaré al clero, Hermoso y sexi seminarista. Solo tienes un pero, pero eso se arregla fácilmente – se dijo Relena soltando la carcajada y siguiendo su loca carrera hacía su casa.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quatre abrió la puerta de su auto y metió la ultima parte de su equipo. Con la destrucción de su computadora, solo habían quedado algunas cámaras infrarrojas y su rifle de asalto. Generalmente no bajaba tantas cosas del auto, por eso no tardó tanto en guardarlas. A penas se podía imaginar que tuvieran que dejar ese trabajo. Esta sería la primera vez que Heero dejaría un caso sin resolver y seguramente se sentiría mal por ello.

Lo vio caminar por el pasillo que conducía de la sacristía a la salida, por un lado del recinto principal, con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón. No sabía si ya se había despedido de todos, él por lo menos, ya lo había hecho. Le había dolido mucho decirles adiós, porque él, al contrario de su jefe, si establecía lazos con aquellos con los que convivía y en la medida de lo posible, los visitaba después de terminado el trabajo. Sabía que Heero jamás volvía y siempre seguía las reglas del FBI en lo referente a los lazos afectivos con la gente de los casos con las que se involucraba.

No, Heero jamás regresaría a ésta iglesia ni a ésta gente.

Y lo más probable era que tampoco se despidiera de ellos, ya que no los consideraba sus amigos; si los llegaba a ver en la calle, tampoco les dirigiría el saludo. Reglas eran reglas y Heero sabía seguirlas, aun que, también podía romperlas.

Vio como Heero se acercaba a él, su auto estaba estacionado justo detrás suyo, así que abordo y espero que Heero saliera. Su jefe no le había dado ninguna orden, pero sabía que él iba a regresar a su oficina a terminar ese dichoso reporte. Así que iba a seguirlo para saber si podía ayudarle en algo.

Pero poco antes de salir de la iglesia le vio detenerse y girarse: Alguien le estaba hablando.

-- Agente Yuy – la voz cansada y rasposa del padre Roberts le hizo detenerse. No era su intención despedirse de ninguno de ellos, por eso les había sacado la vuelta. Pero el hombre mayor había sido amable con ellos y no quería hacerle ninguna grosería, así que se regreso – Le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por nosotros – dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano a Heero, este la tomo para estrecharla.

-- No pude hacer nada.

-- Claro que lo hizo. Se que si por usted fuera, no se iría de aquí. Pero su jefe le ha obligado. Le deseo lo mejor y cuando desee volver, aquí tendrá amigos y toda esta gente agradecida – dijo extendiendo la mano y mostrando a todos aquellos vagabundos que se habían ido acercando a él para despedirse.

Justo lo que no quería estaba sucediendo ahora. Aquellos hombres y mujeres que ocupaban el comedor de pobres, estaban ahora allí, rodeándole, dándole la mano, besándosela, abrazándole con lágrimas en los ojos, como si aquella despedida realmente les estuviera partiendo el corazón. De pronto se sintió como si él fuese uno más de los miembros de aquella congregación y al alejarse, todos sus feligreses le despidieran llorando.

Se alejó un poco dándoles las gracias, buscando con la mirada la verdadera persona de quien deseaba despedirse, pero no estaba allí. Solo aquel otro usando sotana, aquel chico rubio con la cicatriz en la cara. Sus ojos verdes le veían de forma extraña. No podía saber que pasaba por la cabeza de aquella persona al estarle observando de esa forma.

Erick se acercó hasta él y extendió la mano. Heero elevó la suya de forma lenta sin apartar su mirada cobalto de aquella otra verde. ¿A caso iba a agradecerle como el resto de aquellos hombres?

-- Que lástima que se vaya – aquello lo tomó por sorpresa ¿A caso era sarcasmo? Pero no parecía haber sido dicho en ese tono, parecía decirlo sinceramente. Si este era el asesino, ¿No sería mejor para él, que se fueran?

-- Me aseguraré de que la policía atrape a ese asesino – dijo Heero informándole que no se quedarían desprotegidos. Erick sonrió sin soltarle de la mano

-- Pero creo que todos preferíamos que fuera usted quien estuviera aquí y no la policía, sobre todo Duo – Heero se soltó en ese momento frunciendo el ceño.

Prefirió no decir nada, solo cabeceo en forma de saludo a todos los presentes y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí. Se sentía extraño, a sus espaldas estaba toda la gente con la que había convivido en esos meses, menos uno. Y hubiese preferido que fuera al revés. Que solo uno estuviese a sus espaldas. Pero quizá era mejor así.

Si, era mejor así. Se olvidaría de ese caso, se olvidaría de esa gente, se olvidaría de ese seminarista. Se olvidaría que alguna vez le vio rezando de forma tan ferviente, se olvidaría que alguna vez logro sorprenderle, se olvidaría de que alguna vez le atrajo, de que alguna vez le osculto de una forma insolente, de que alguna vez le abrazo a su cuerpo, de que más de una vez le beso...

Y entonces, poco antes de llegar a la salida, aquella imagen que tanto le atormentaba le salió al paso.

Lo que vio, de nuevo no le gusto nada, le hizo sentir que algo en su interior se quebraba. Él, él que siempre se considero de acero; alguien sumamente duro y difícil de conmover; ahora se sentía reblandecer por aquella mirada. Los ojos violetas de aquel chico, siempre tan llenos de vida, estaban cubiertos no solo por la oscuridad de la noche, si no, por la más cruda de las tristezas. Jamás, en todos sus años de experiencia, había visto la tristeza reflejada con tanto realismo en un rostro. ¿Sería porque esta era real?

-- Agente Yuy – dijo el seminarista acercándose hasta él.

Heero se sintió, como en aquella ocasión frente al asesino, petrificado, sin poderse mover, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba sin poderlo controlar. Quería ignorarlo e irse, dejar de sentirse como si lo estuviera abandonando. No eran nada, ni siquiera amigos. No tenía porque sentir la culpabilidad inundarle el cuerpo.

-- ¿Qué quiere? – dijo controlando todo lo que estaba sintiendo y articulando la pregunta con toda la frialdad que le fue posible.

-- Darle las gracias – dijo bajando la vista de forma dolida. Heero pudo sentirlo, sabía que su frialdad le estaba haciendo daño y de nuevo aquella necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, comenzó a nacer en él. Apretó los puños para evitar que su subconsciente le fuese a traicionar.

-- Ya lo hizo el padre Roberts. Espero que siga las recomendaciones de seguridad que les deje y si me disculpa – dijo metiendo los puños apretados de sus manos a las bolsas de los pantalones – aun tengo que terminar un reporte – dijo comenzando a caminar y pasando por un costado del chico. Pudo ver como Duo ni siquiera se movió o elevó la cabeza para verle alejarse. Permaneció así, hasta que ya no pudo verle más, entonces sintió un par de brazos sujetarle fuertemente por la espalda, deteniéndole.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma enorme al sentir aquella calidez rodeándole por completo el cuerpo. El frió de la noche fácilmente podía ser remplazado por un abrigador abrazo como aquel. No quería retirarse, no quería dejar de sentir aquel dulce calor, aquel embriagante dolor al sentir su propio cuerpo reaccionar ante aquel otro cuerpo que le sujetaba.

Sacó sus manos como pudo y se soltó de aquella cálida prisión.

-- Lo siento, yo – dijo Duo bajando la vista sintiéndose ruborizar – Solo quería despedirme.

Heero elevó una de sus manos y colocando sus dedos sobre aquella blanca barbilla le hizo elevar el rostro para verle. Sus ojos violetas estaban cubiertos por las lágrimas ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Realmente le dolía tanto el saber que se iba? Si era así, entonces ¿Este tampoco era el asesino? ¿Entonces, quien sería?

Una lágrima resbaló por aquella mejilla y el dedo de Heero se movió para borrarla. Pudo sentir la calidez de otra mano sujetar la suya. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica le golpeara fuertemente el cuerpo y le bloqueara por completo la mente, ya que se encontró de pronto haciendo cosas que no tenía permitido hacer.

Separó su mano de aquel rostro lloros para meterlo en la bolsa de su camisa y obtener una tarjeta de ella.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" – se preguntó al ver aquello que permanecía entre sus dedos – "Si este chico es el asesino, me estoy suicidado" – pero su mano se extendió dándole a Duo aquello que llevaba consigo.

-- Esta es mi dirección – escuchó su voz como si alguien más estuviera hablando – Aquí vienen el teléfono de mi casa – "!Maldición! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" – los teléfonos directos de mi oficina en el FBI y mis celulares – "¿A caso quiero morir?, ¿En que momento mis sentidos se han dormido a tal grado que revelo información clasificada?" – el segundo – dijo apuntándolo con el dedo – es el que trae ahora Quatre.

Duo tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos y sonrió de forma amplia. Aquella sonrisa le hizo sentir mejor, pero su cuerpo y su mente seguía totalmente desconectados. Porque mientras su cabeza gritaba que se marchara de allí lo antes posible, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse y cuando por fin lo hizo, solo fue para abrazarlo a su cuerpo y susurrarle al oído unas palabras que jamás creyó pudieran salir de su boca.

-- Dejé esta vida y vengase conmigo –"No puedo estar diciendo esto"

-- ¡A... age... agente Yuy! – le escucho tartamudear, pero también sintió como un ligero temblor sacudió el cuerpo que estrechaba entre sus brazos, como si una corriente de frío le hubiese estremecido.

-- No le pido que se decida ahora, ya tiene mis datos, sabe donde y como localizarme. Solo piénselo – "¿A caso quiero que vaya a matarme?"

-- Yo... – dijo Duo separándose de él para verlo a los ojos – no tengo nada que pensar. Pertenezco a este lugar y es aquí donde me voy a quedar – Y al pronunciar esas ultimas palabras se separó por completo del cuerpo de Heero dando dos pasos hacía atrás.

Heero se sintió de pronto vacío, como si al separarse del cálido cuerpo del seminarista le hubiesen arrancado un trozo de su ser. Pero era algo que jamás daría a conocer. Pareciera que al ser pronunciadas aquellas palabras con tanta determinación, su cuerpo y su cabeza se hubiesen vuelto a unir, porque ahora su cuerpo respondía ante sus ordenes. Había mandado todo cuanto hubiese sentido hasta el fondo de su alma, cabeceo en acuerdo ante lo que escuchó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Olvidaría todo lo que había pasado en ese caso una vez que terminara su reporte. Cerraría ese capituló en su vida y tomaría otro. Si, eso mismo iba a hacer.

-- Vámonos Quatre – dijo Heero de forma imperativa al ver al rubio parado delante de su auto. Seguramente al verlo regresar a la iglesia, se había bajado para esperarlo.

-- Si

Abrió la puerta del auto y arranco a toda velocidad para alejarse lo más que pudiera de esa presencia que le había hecho reaccionar como jamás lo creyó en su vida.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El nuevo día había llegado de forma lenta a las oficinas del FBI. Darlian estaba impaciente porque llegara su mejor agente, pero este, aun no se dignaba a aparecer. Sabía que no estaba en el caso que recientemente le había quitado, ya que Heero siempre le obedecía. Así que no le quedaba más que esperar...

Heero bajó del auto de forma rápida. El sol estaba justo sobre su cabeza, no había llegado temprano a la oficina de forma deliberada, porque aun estaba muy molesto al tener que dejar un caso sin resolver. Llevaba el reporte completo del caso, bajo su brazo, dentro de un grueso fólder. Iba a entregárselo a su jefe, tal como se lo había pedido, pero si creía que iba a tomar otro caso, iba a llevarse una enrome sorpresa.

Había estado toda la noche meditando en lo que tenía que hacer y había tomado una decisión. Quizá para muchos dormir y pensar con claridad por la mañana les daba resultados, pero a él, le resultaba mejor no dormir, razonaba mas.

-- ¡Heero! – la voz de Quatre ni siquiera le detuvo. Iba determinado a hablar con el hombre de la última planta de aquel edificio – Heero, espera – dijo Quatre dándole alcance - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Por qué me pediste que llegara a estas horas? – Quatre había esperado que Heero le permitiera ayudarle a elaborar el reporte durante la noche, pero su jefe lo había mandado a dormir y que esperara su llamada. Lo que nunca se imagino es que Heero le llamara durante la madrugada citándolo a esa hora.

-- Solo sígueme, me interesa que escuches lo que voy a decirle a Darlian – Quatre cabeceo en acuerdo y lo siguió.

Heero cabeceo en forma de saludo a todos los que se topaban en su camino. Ni siquiera uso el ascensor y decidió subir por las escaleras. Tenía buena condición y el ejercicio le ayudaba a tranquilizar su enojo. Quería decirle unas cuantas palabras a su jefe de forma tranquila.

Cuando llegó al piso donde estaba el comisionado, ni siquiera espero a que su secretaría le anunciara, pasó por enfrente de la chica y abrió la puerta.

-- Espere, agente Yuy, no puede pasar – pero Heero y Quatre ya estaban dentro. Darlian elevó la vista al escuchar la puerta y los gritos de la mujer y se topó de llenó con un par de ojos que le miraban de forma seria.

-- Esta bien, déjalos, los estaba esperando – le dijo a la contrariada secretaría, haciéndola salir con un ademán.

Heero dio un par de pasos hasta el escritorio del hombre, sacó el fólder y lo dejó caer pesadamente, haciendo que al golpear con la madera, éste hiciera mucho ruido.

Darlian le observo de forma seria, con el ceño fruncido. Si Heero estaba enojado, él lo estaba más. Habían perdido mucho tiempo en ese caso y no habían logrado nada.

-- ¡Siéntense! – pidió Darlian de forma severa, pero solo fue Quatre quien le hizo caso. Heero, en vez de sentarse, cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño a su vez.

-- Quiero saber a que agente le va a dar mi caso – exigió – Y solicitó que se me mantenga informado de los avances.

-- No – sentenció Darlian de forma rotunda – Tú vas a hacerte cargo de otro caso y te olvidaras de este – dijo señalando el abultado reporte.

-- ¿Por qué? Después de que me a obligado a dejarlo, ahora tampoco puedo saber si han encontrado a ese asesino – masculló

-- No va a haber nadie que te informe – dijo Darlian, restándole importancia al asunto, sacando un sello del primer cajón del escritorio y estampándolo de forma sonora sobre la carátula del expediente

-- ¡Cerrado! – exclamo Quatre con asombro y volteando a ver a Heero. Su jefe había trabajado tanto en ese caso, que podía imaginar como se sentía.

-- Se lo van a dar a la policía – dijo Heero tratando de normalizar el tono de su voz, lográndolo apenas – Todo porque nada de lo que encontramos les parece suficiente.

-- Me alegra que lo entiendas Heero – dijo Darlian suspirando de forma aliviada. Ya se imaginaba tener que luchar más con él para convencerle de que abandonara, en definitiva, ese caso – No ha habido mas muertes y según tus propios informes, en es barrio suele haber muchos altercados, peleas entre pandillas, asaltos y hasta asesinatos. Suponemos que uno de esos mal vivientes fue quien atacó a Quatre.

-- No... – trató de protestar Quatre, pero la mano de Heero en su hombro le hizo callar.

-- Además – continuó al ver la reacción de Heero – has roto la regla principal en este trabajo – Quatre alzó las cejas y Heero las frunció mas – Has establecido lazos con esa gente.

Heero se acercó hasta la ventana ahumada de la oficina de su jefe para ver hacía el interior. Muchos otros agentes estaban sentados en sus lugares, trabajando en distintos casos, esforzándose al máximo por resolverlos y él... iba a abandonarlo.

Darlian seguía hablando sobre aquella regla, la regla de oro que manejaba su vida, y no podía menos que estar de acuerdo con él. Había establecido lazos afectivos con la gente de aquella iglesia, con el sacerdote, con los vagabundos, con los feligreses y sobre todo, con aquel seminarista.

"Con aquel seminarista"

-- Por eso te hice dejar el caso – termino Darlian haciendo que Heero se girara para verle de nuevo – lo regresaremos a la policía. Pero si de algo te sirve, estoy seguro que esa persona, "El vampiro", ya debe haberse ido de los alrededores.

-- Hn –solo dijo Heero, aun que él lo dudaba.

-- Así que voy a asignarte un nuevo caso – dijo el hombre sacando un nuevo expediente del escritorio – es...

-- Espere – dijo Heero parándose delante del escritorio apoyando ambas manos sobre este – no quiere un nuevo caso.

-- Pero Heero... – trató de protestar Darlian, pero Heero se le adelanto interrumpiéndolo.

-- No voy a tomar un nuevo caso, por lo menos no ahora – Darlian se sobresalto recargándose en su asiento y viéndole de forma fija.

-- ¿He? Entonces ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó cuando Heero guardó silencio por demasiado tiempo.

-- Quiero irme a Europa – Quatre abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo. Y Darlian se altero tan solo al imaginarlo.

--¿Qué? ¿Pero de que diablos estas hablando? No tenemos ningún caso que nos obligue a ir tan lejos. Ni siquiera algún seminario, platica o algo.

-- No estoy pidiendo irme de trabajo o de estudio.

-- ¿Entonces?

-- Quiero Vacaciones. Tres semanas, para ser exacto. Y voy a irme a Europa – dijo Heero mostrando una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

Después de todo, nadie podía negárselas. Tenía muchos años en el FBI y jamás se había tomado vacaciones. Así que, Darlian iba a darle vacaciones o él iba a tomárselas, esa era su decisión y nadie iba a poder hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara

¡No tenía internet! :'(


	11. Chapter 11

**Entre Sombras de Sospecha**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Shonen Ai, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

WARNING: Este capitulo contiene un poco de Lime. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 11

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Era tarde, lo sabía, pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto. Tampoco le importaban las implicaciones de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sabía que era una locura, pero por lo menos, no estaría solo.

-- No tenías porque venir, Quatre – dijo Heero de forma seria viendo los ojos aqua del rubio.

-- Pero quise hacerlo Heero – aseguro mostrando la más encantadora de las sonrisas – Cuando Darlian me dio la opción de tomarme vacaciones igual que tú o asignarme otro jefe, no lo dude ni un instante.

-- Decidiste venirte a Europa conmigo – dijo Heero mostrando una mueca en forma de sonrisa

-- Por supuesto que si – dijo Quatre entusiasmado

-- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? – dijo Heero un poco preocupado, pero al rubio no pareció importarle

-- Claro que lo se – aseguro

-- ¿Ya hablaste con Trowa? – La mirada de Quatre se ensombreció y bajo la vista hasta el suelo – Creo que no lo has hecho ¿Crees que no entenderá?

-- No supe como decírselo y preferí no hacerlo, por el momento.

-- Bueno, respeto tu deseo. Entonces...

Ring, ring, ring.

El ruido del celular de Quatre hizo que Heero se interrumpiera. Aun estaba usando uno de los de su jefe, ya que estaba de vacaciones, le repondrían el equipo dañado hasta que regresara al trabajo.

Quatre observo a Heero primero, esperando su permiso para responder la llamada, cuando Heero le indico que lo hiciera, tomo la llamada.

--¿Si? – cuestiono el rubio

-- ¿Quatre? ¿Por qué estas contestando tú el teléfono de Heero? – Quatre se extraño un poco, hasta que identifico la voz.

--Ha, señorita Relena. Lo que pasa es que Heero me dejo su celular cuando él mío fue dañado. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-- Bueno, que bien que te encontré a ti ya que ninguno de los teléfonos de Heero responde. Tu seguramente si sabes donde esta tu jefe, él siempre te dice todo. Dime a donde se fue de vacaciones.

-- ¿De vacaciones? No, yo no... – dijo poniéndose nervioso viendo fijamente aquella mirada cobalto que no dejaba entre ver nada

-- ¡Claro que lo sabes!, Tu siempre sabes donde esta Heero y que esta haciendo. Se que se fue de vacaciones por tres semanas, fue lo único que le pude sacar a mi padre, y quiero que me digas ¿A dónde se fue?

-- Yo no se a donde... – Heero levanto la mano pidiéndole el aparato al rubio y Quatre se lo entregó.

-- Relena... – la fría voz del agente hizo que la rubia guardara silencio de golpe.

-- ¡Heero! – dijo casi en un grito recuperando el habla – No quería interrumpir tus vacaciones, pero yo...

-- Relena – Heero le interrumpió – voy a tomar un avión rumbo a París en este momento. Voy a estar tres días allí, después salgo rumbo a España, enseguida a Alemania e Italia. Seguramente tu padre ya te dijo que estaré tres semanas fuera. Si quieres alcanzarme...

-- Si, si, si – dijo Relena a la carrera, interrumpiéndolo, temiendo quizá, que Heero se arrepintiera de sus últimas palabras – En este mismo momento salgo rumbo al aeropuerto, me compraré ropa allá. Espérame allí, si no te alcanzo, espérame en París.

-- ... – Heero colgó sin darle respuesta y le entregó el celular a Quatre. Seguramente Relena pensaría que iba pasando por alguna de las puertas de seguridad del aeropuerto y que la señal se había cortado.

-- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso, si no es verdad? – cuestiono el rubio viendo a Heero sin entender la enrome mentira que le había soltado a la rubia.

-- Porque así me la quito de encima por ese tiempo

Quatre soltó la carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su jefe. Ya se podía imaginar a Relena buscando a Heero en cuanto hotel se le pusiera en frente. Tres semanas no serían suficientes para registrar todos los hoteles en esas ciudades.

-- Pongámonos a trabajar, Quatre. Solo nosotros dos debemos de bastar para atrapar a ese asesino.

-- ¡Si jefe!

Heero puso el auto en marcha y metió el pie hasta el fondo para llegar a ese lugar lo antes posible.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Europa...

Claro, Europa cruz con Asía, justo el entre calles donde se encontraba la iglesia de St. James. Le había mentido a su jefe, le había mentido a sus compañeros, a Relena y a todo el mundo – Yo jamás dejo un caso sin resolver – por eso había solicitado vacaciones.

Si, lo había decidido, iba a atrapar a ese asesino en un plazo máximo de tres semanas y para ello tenía a dos sospechosos con un porcentaje diferente de posibilidad, pero porcentaje al fin y al cabo.

Había estado toda la noche planeando lo que iba a hacer y por la mañana, ya lo tenía casi todo listo. Una vez que salió del FBI, telefoneo al padre Roberts para informarle de su salida del país. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero también sabía que el hombre se lo comunicaría a sus dos sospechosos. Esperaba con ansias que el asesino se confiara lo suficiente como para cometer ese error que tanto buscaba y pudiera atraparlo.

Sin embargo, había pasado poco más de una semana de vigilancia continua y aun nada ocurría. Mientras él se escurría por la misma ventana que permanecía abierta, Quatre vigilaba por fuera. Siempre llevaban sus armas cargadas y debían mantenerse comunicados en todo momento. Heero sabía que Quatre estaba en peligro y él también; ambos habían visto al asesino y ambos podrían ser atacados por este en cualquier momento. No iban a contar con refuerzos ni con más gente que les ayudara a perseguir a ningún sospechoso. Si iban a llamar al FBI, la policía o quien fuera, tenían que tener identificado al asesino.

El interior de la iglesia estaba tan oscuro como siempre, ni las velas o la pequeña lamparilla que alumbraba a los santos lograba iluminar el lugar por donde pasaba. Pero él no necesitaba luces, conocía el interior del recinto como si esta fuese su casa, no en balde había estado tanto tiempo trabajando en el lugar y su memoria fotográfica le facilitaba mucho el trabajo de identificación nocturno. Además, las cosas en ese sitio no cambiaban nuca. La misma alfombra raída al centro del pasillo principal, la misma banca rota al frente del enorme cristo que adornaba el centro, aquel reclinatorio mal puesto. Nada cambiaba, ni siquiera la escoba que descansaba en la pared derecha, a un costado de la salida a la sacristía. Quizá esta vez había un solo cambio, olía un poco a aceite. Era posible que hubiesen limpiado la madera de las bancas o los santos. Y no se equivocaba, ya que un enrome garrafón con ese liquido permanecía recargado a un lado de la banca frente a la salida, aun con el trapo sobre ella.

Salió a la oscuridad de aquel pasillo, después de haber verificado que en el interior de la iglesia no había nadie. Camino de forma lenta, mirando para todos lados, esperando no ver a nadie, como todo el resto de la semana había sucedido. La gente del comedor de pobres se retiraba a dormir en punto de las 10 pm. Ni el padre Roberts ni el seminarista Maxwell o Erick el vagabundo, daban algún rondín al comedor, que era donde todos esos vagabundos dormían. Los platos de la cena solían lavarse muy temprano, para evitar tener que retirarse demasiado noche. El padre Roberts dormía solo, con la puerta cerrada y el seminarista Maxwell hacía lo mismo. Si alguien tenía que salir al baño, tenía que hacerlo acompañado, nunca deberían salir solos del comedor. Las puertas deberían ser cerradas a las 10 pm y no se debía dejar entrar o salir a nadie después de esa hora. Todas esas recomendaciones se las había dejado Heero antes de irse y al parecer eran seguidas al pie de la letra. Ya que en esos 10 días que había estado vigilando, no había visto a nadie después de esas horas.

Aun así, caminaba alerta, recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón. Sabía que debía llevar lentes infrarrojos, pero le limitaban el espacio y si el asesino se escondía detrás de él, no iba a poder verle lo suficientemente rápido como para reaccionar a tiempo.

Llegó hasta aquel pasillo, el que conducía hacía los claustros. Podía caminar y llegar hasta el comedor, donde estaban los vagabundos, pero hasta hoy, sus pasos por ese pasillo le habían llevado cada noche hasta ese claustro, aquel que se encontraba casi al final del corredor y que aun permanecía con la chapa rota.

El claustro del seminarista Maxwell...

Desde aquella primera noche que llego a St. James, después de que había sido obligado a dejar el caso, le había estado vigilando muy de cerca. Tanto a él, como a Erick, pero sus ojos estaban mas centrados en ese chico, en lo triste que se veía. Desde que le conocía le había visto sonreírles a todos, se dirigía con alegría a la gente y parecía ser la luz en medio de la oscuridad de aquella iglesia. Pero ahora, aquella luz se extinguía como se extingue la luz de una vela.

Había visto como las ojeras se empeñaban en aparecer bajo aquellos ojos violetas haciendo que se viera enfermo. No quería admitirse a si mismo, que estaba algo preocupado por la salud del chico. Y como no iba a estar cansado y ojeroso, si cada noche que llegaba hasta el claustro, podía escucharlo rezar de forma ferviente hasta muy entada la noche.

Ojalá pudiera saber que tanto pedía en sus rezos, pero nunca permanecía el tiempo suficiente como para escucharlo pedir por algo. Solo se aseguraba de que estuviera bien y una vez que lo había hecho, continuaba con su recorrido, para después regresar sobre sus pasos de nuevo hasta ese claustro y volver a escuchar detrás de la puerta como las plegarías de aquel chico parecían no querer terminar.

Muchas veces se recriminó a si mismo por regresar sobre sus pasos cuando debería irse. Por no poder reprimir la necesidad de tan siquiera escucharle. Tenía que hacer acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que poseía para no empujar aquella puerta y entrar a verle, a hablarle, a tocarle, a besarle...

¡Maldición!

Esta era una maldita tortura diaria.

Al final terminaba yéndose, escuchando aun aquellos murmullos procedentes de sus labios. Mandando al fondo de su ser, cualquier pensamiento o intención de entrar a esa habitación.

Y esa había sido su rutina hasta el día de hoy. Solo mirarle, escucharle y jamás acercarse a él. Necesitaba atrapar al asesino para alejarse de allí, para dejar de torturarse con esa cercanía. Pero hasta hoy no había encontrado nada. Ningún error, ninguna señal, nada. Era como si realmente ese asesino se hubiese ido de allí. Sin embargo, si sexto sentido le decía que él aun seguía allí.

¿Alguna vez, alguna noche, ese asesino cometería el error que tanto buscaba para poder largarse de ese lugar?

Ya no lo soportaba, no soportaba ver a ese chico tan triste, vagando por la iglesia sin ánimos, sin aquella alegría que tanto contagiaba a los demás. No le sorprendería enterarse que la disminución de la asistencia en las misas se debía a la apatía del seminarista Maxwell y no a que la gente se sentía insegura sin ver a la policía en el lugar.

Como le gustaría poder ir a preguntarle porque ya no sonreía. Pero no iba a delatarse ante uno de sus sospechosos, ante aquel que podía desarmarle con esos ojos violetas. El único que había hecho de él lo que ningún criminal jamás había podido hacer.

Y sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron frente a aquella puerta con la chapa rota. Y lo que escucho de forma clara, le hizo acelerar el corazón como pocas veces le había sucedido con persona alguna. Apretó los puños dispuesto a tocar a la puerta, pero apunto de azotar sus nudillos contra la madera, decidió mejor darse la vuelta y alejarse de ese lugar.

Si no lo hacía ahora, si no huía de esas palabras, era probable que olvidara quien era y donde estaba para cometer un crimen en contra de ese seminarista.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quatre se sintió cómodo, cálido y una suave sensación de paz le inundo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y dejó que una sonrisa asomara a su rostro. ¿Por qué se había sentido tan temeroso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Abrió los ojos de forma rápida al tiempo en que su mano se deslizó debajo de la almohada llegando hasta su pistola. La empuño de forma rápida y poniéndose de pie sobre la cama la apuntó contra aquella criatura: "El Vampiro"

Sabía que no debía haberse dormido, sabía que tenía que mantenerse despierto para esperar a que aquella criatura le buscara en su departamento, pero al parecer el sueño le había vencido y había terminado tendido en su cama.

El miedo al ver aquellos ojos rojos le invadió de nuevo. Los terribles dientes asomándose en la comisura de aquellos labios le hizo helar la sangre y comenzó a temblar. Quería gritar, quería moverse, quería apretar el gatillo, pero estaba petrificado de horror. Las lagrimas comenzaron a asomar a sus ojos y a escurrirse como cascadas por sus mejillas.

Iba a morir...

Su corazón se acelero hasta casi estallarle mientras sus lagrimas no dejaron de caer por sus mejillas. Pudo ver, a través de su llanto, que aquella criatura comenzó a acercarse hasta él. ¡IBA A MATARLE!, ¡A MATARLE!

Trowa... ¡Trowa!... ¡TROWA¡

El nombre de su amado por fin escapó de su boca y no dejó de gritar y gritar hasta que logró que con sus gritos aquella horrenda criatura comenzara a retroceder.

¡Trowa!

Sus gritos fueron aminorando y de nuevo regresaron sus movimientos a su cuerpo. Su corazón seguía latiendo a toda prisa, pero ya no tenía miedo. Comenzó a parpadear limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro y entonces... despertó.

Estaba sentado en su auto, frente a aquella iglesia, era de noche y había dormitado un poco teniendo aquella ¿pesadilla? No. Ya no una pesadilla. Desde que Trowa llegó a su departamento aquel día y le sorprendió entrando de sorpresa, aquel miedo había desaparecido y se había dado cuenta, gracias a Trowa, que todo estaba en su cabeza. Heero, su jefe, afirmaba que aquel a quien apodaban "El Vampiro" era un humano y un humano no podía trepar las paredes para subir hasta su habitación, además, para averiguar su dirección, tendría que haberle seguido, ya que todos sus datos estaban muy bien resguardados en las oficinas generales del FBI y seguirle, cielos, seguirle sería de los mas complicado ya que siempre se aseguraba de dar muchas vueltas antes de llegar a su casa, algo que había aprendido en su entrenamiento como agente. Mientras estaba en un caso, antes de llegar a su hogar, debería asegurarse de no ser seguido, pero esa era una rutina que había adoptado de diario y no solo por caso.

Trowa...

Solo de pensar en su forense no podía evitar en reír. Quizá aquel sueño en el que se veía despertándose de golpe y tomando su arma bajo la almohada había sido un fragmento de realidad mezclado con fantasía, ya que, cuando había perdido el sentido en brazos de Trowa, aquel día, había despertado en cuanto se sintió en la cama, tomo el arma que estaba bajo la almohada y le apuntó a quien creyó, por un instante, era el vampiro. Pero era Trowa...

-- Quatre, soy yo, baja el arma –la voz de Trowa le hizo despertar de su sueño y bajó el arma como si esta fuese de plomo.

-- ¿Trowa? ¿Cómo? ¿Tu? ¿Tu? – había comenzado a tartamudear al sentirse confundido y emocionado. Sus piernas se doblaron y cayó hincado sin dejar de ver aquella mirada esmeralda. Trowa le sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarle a su cuerpo.

-- Me tenías preocupado, te estuve llamando toda la noche y al no poder comunicarme fui a buscarte a la iglesia primero, luego al FBI y Heero me contó. Fue él quien me dio tu dirección.

-- Pe... ¿Pero como entraste?

-- Nunca debes dejar la llave, ni bajo el tapete de bienvenida, ni sobre el dintel de la puerta. Cualquiera puede encontrarla.

-- Oh – Quatre había comenzado a reírse a carcajadas. Él, un agente del FBI, entrenado en las mejores técnicas de seguridad, no había podido mantener su puerta cerrada. Constantemente dejaba su llave bajo el tapete, por si se le llegaban a perder sus llaves. Conseguir un cerrajero en aquella zona era muy difícil, y como siempre llegaba a deshoras y muerto de cansancio, le pareció el lugar mas seguro.

Su sonrisa reflejaba felicidad y una completa ensoñación, que al escuchar los golpes al vidrio de su auto se sobresalto apuntando el arma con cierto miedo. Pero aquellos ojos verdes viéndole con cierta burla le hicieron sobreponerse de inmediato para bajar del auto y quedar de frente a ese chico que tanto le volvía loco.

-- Sigues creyendo que soy el vampiro – afirmo el moreno de ojos verdes mostrando una enorme sonrisa haciendo que Quatre sintiera cosquillas en todo el cuerpo al verle.

-- Lo siento Trowa, yo... yo... – dijo sintiéndose sonrojado al verse descubierto. No cabía duda que estar en aquel sitio, a solas y en plena noche le hacía sentir temor.

-- No te preocupes – le dijo poniendo su dedo índice en los sonrosados labios del rubio – yo también estaría en alerta de estar en tu lugar. Lo que no comprendo es ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí? Durante todo este tiempo nos hemos visto poco. Tenía ganas de verte esta noche, así que llamé a la oficina del FBI y me dijeron que estabas de vacaciones. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - dijo Trowa haciendo que Quatre se sorprendiera - Y seguramente aquí también esta tu jefe,¿cierto?

Los ojos de Quatre se abrieron de forma enorme al verse atrapado. Sabía que tenía que haberle dicho lo que planeaba, incluso Heero entendía que le dijera, pero él no había tenido el valor para informarle que se iba a arriesgar de nuevo y esta vez no habría refuerzos que pudieran apoyarles.

Bajó la vista de forma apenada, sin saber que decirle, sintiéndose avergonzado. Seguramente Trowa pensaría que no le tenía la suficiente confianza y quizá que no le amaba lo suficiente. Sus lagrimas amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos, cuando sintió el contacto tibio de aquellos dedos morenos posarse sobre su barbilla para obligarle a verle.

Su corazón se deboco en su pecho al sentir aquellos labios fríos, debido al clima nocturno, posarse sobre los suyos haciéndole entrar en calor de forma inmediata y contradictoria. Haciéndole sentir electricidad por todo su cuerpo y obligándole a sostenerse de aquellos brazos que se posaban sobre sus hombros.

Dejó que aquella boca le guiara y cerro los ojos abandonándose a la calidez de aquel otro cuerpo que parecía amoldarse a su cuerpo de forma perfecta. Se sintió llevado a las nubes y flotar en el cielo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, al sentir de nuevo los pies en la tierra, vio aquella mirada esmeralda posada en sus ojos aqua. Sonrió al haber olvidado el motivo de su turbación anterior, pero fue Trowa quien le regreso de nuevo a la realidad.

-- Voy a acompañarte – anunció haciéndole abrir mucho los ojos.

-- No – dijo a la carrera alejándose de él. Si el asesino aparecía podría herirlo y dios no lo quisiera, hasta matarlo y eso jamás iba a perdonárselo. Él era un agente destinado a estar en el campo, Trowa era un forense, él jamás correría el riesgo de morir si se presentaba una situación – No Trowa, por favor, debes irte – dijo Quatre tratando de convencerlo de retirarse – yo iré a buscarte mañana a tu departamento, pero esta noche debo estar solo. Por favor, entiéndeme – dijo al ver que Trowa negaba con la cabeza

-- Voy a quedarme. Se que al pedirme que me vaya solo estas tratando de protegerme y te lo agradezco, pero no lo necesito – dijo tomando las manos del rubio – quiero estar contigo en esto, incluso, al enterarme que pediste vacaciones, he hecho lo mismo. Tuve el presentimiento de que estarías aquí y fue a donde primero vine.

-- Trowa – dijo Quatre sintiéndose emocionado, ya que estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo demasiado bien.

-- Si quieres le pido permiso a tu jefe para quedarme a hacer la guardia contigo – Quatre abrió mucho los ojos – No me lo impidas, entiende que quiero estar contigo en todo momento, las buenas y las malas. ¿Me lo permitirás?

Las lagrimas que Quatre estaba conteniendo comenzaron a derramarse en ese momento y se soltó de las manos de Trowa para abrazarse a él. Sentía su corazón en la garganta y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Jamás había escuchado palabras mas hermosas dirigidas a él.

-- Si Trowa, si quiero – dijo el rubio sintiendo como los brazos de Trowa se cerraban con fuerza sobre su cuerpo correspondiendo al abrazo que le estaba dando.

"Esto mas que una petición para quedarse" – pensó Quatre – "sonaba como una declaración de amor".

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El viento frío de la noche se colaba a través de la pequeña ventana que estaba en la parte alta del claustro. La luz de una única vela era lo que iluminaba el interior. La voz susurrante de aquella persona, era lo que inundaba por completo el solitario lugar. Una cama y una sola silla recargada en la puerta para evitar que alguien la abriera desde afuera, era lo único que acompañaba aquella soledad.

Duo estaba hincado frente a la cama, rezando como cada noche de forma ferviente. Susurraba sus plegarías sintiéndose agobiado, derrotado y sumamente cansado. Tenía días de sentirse así y cada noche rezaba hasta quedarse dormido. Pero esta noche en particular, el sueño no acudía a él y los rezos no lograban calmar esa opresión que sentía en el pecho. Estaba triste y no lograba darse los ánimos necesarios para sonreír. La sola idea de verse feliz ante los demás le daban ganas de llorar.

No sabía identificar desde cuando se sentía así. Solo sabía que era una sensación extraña que jamás había sentido y que no sabía como aliviar. Era como estar enfermo, ya que no dormía y no comía bien. Pero no había medicina que pudiera curarle o aliviarle en algo. Todos lo notaban, todos en esa iglesia sabían que algo le estaba pasando, pero nadie le decía nada. Quizá temían ofenderle o recordarle aquello que le causaba dolor.

-- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? – se dijo en voz alta, sintiendo que un temblor inundaba su cuerpo haciéndole sacudirse, mientras por sus mejillas un par de lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar - ¿Por qué estoy llorando? – se dijo limpiando aquellas gotas saladas con la manga de su sotana, para después poner una mano en su pecho sintiendo aquella opresión cada vez más fuerte - ¿Qué es este dolor? ¿Por qué me siento tan vacío, como si me hubiesen arrancado el corazón? ¡Duele! – dijo en un grito tocándose el pecho - ¡Duele mucho! Es un dolor insoportable que no me ha dejado comer, ni dormir en estos días ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo – dijo, viendo de nuevo aquella imagen que estaba colgada en la pared - ¡Dios mío!, dame una señal para identificar este padecimiento, para poder tomar la dirección correcta. ¿Dime que debo hacer, porque mi cabeza no deja de pensar en aquella persona, en aquellas palabras, en aquellos ojos, en aquellos besos? – tomó entre sus manos la cabeza mientras sollozaba - Yo se que no debo pensar en eso, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ya no soy dueño de mis pensamientos... – dijo secando sus lágrimas de nuevo - ¡Dame una señal! ¡Por favor!, te lo suplico, sácame de este sufrimiento.

Los golpes a la puerta le distrajeron y giró la cabeza para ver hacía la puerta. Vio la silla que impedía que alguien entrara, el agente Yuy le había pedido que la mantuviera así y había seguido su consejo para mantener su puerta cerrada desde entonces. Así que se levanto de donde estaba, secó sus lágrimas de nuevo con la manga de su sotana y caminó hasta la puerta retirando la silla y abriendo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma enorme al verlo parado delante de su puerta, su rostro se iluminó como si el sol se reflejara en él y por el impulso que da la felicidad lo abrazó fuertemente pasando sus manos por la amplia espalda.

-- ¡Agente Yuy! – dijo ahogando un gemido acomodando su rostro contra su pecho.

-- ... – Heero no supo como reaccionar en aquel momento, solo se quedo parado con aquel cuerpo pegado al suyo, sintiendo su calor y tratando de controlarse a si mismo para no responder a aquel abrazo y a aquellas palabras dichas cuando se encontraba rezando. Había perdido contra si mismo y había regresado sobre sus pasos para tocar a esa puerta y recibir semejante bienvenida. Su cuerpo se había movido solo. No pudo detenerlo, por más que su cerebro gritaba que se detuviera, este no lo había hecho.

-- Estoy tan feliz – dijo el seminarista apretándolo fuertemente haciendo que el corazón de Heero se fuera hasta la garganta sin poder evitarlo.

Él, él, que siempre podía controlarse ante todo acontecimiento, ante cualquier persona y provocación, no podía controlarse cuando estaba frente a este chico. Y mucho menos cuando lo tocaba, cuando podía sentir el calor de su piel y el olor de su cabello. Ya lo sabía, lo había descubierto hacía relativamente poco tiempo, pero al sentirlo así, pegado a su cuerpo, su auto control, su lucidez, su pensamiento racional y su mente siempre analítica podían irse al carajo...

Un temblor comenzó a invadirle el cuerpo y apretó los puños sintiéndose indefenso, presa de algo que no sabía descifrar.

"No lo haga" - se dijo sintiendo ese temblor recorrerle desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza – "no me abrace de esa forma, no me deje sentir su calor, oler su aroma. No lo haga" – se dijo cerrando los ojos – "No me apriete mas a su cuerpo porque me será imposible controlar por mas tiempo el mío"

No quería responder a aquel abrazo, pero sin poder controlar sus reacciones por mas tiempo y sintiendo que sus pensamientos racionales le abandonaban por completo, sus brazos se cerraron sobre aquel delgado cuerpo, correspondiendo a aquel otro dado.

-- Creí que no volvería a verle – dijo Duo sin soltarle de aquel cálido abrazo, sintiendo el calor que la piel del agente le transmitía – En cuanto el padre Roberts nos dijo que se iba a Europa, llamé al cuartel del FBI solo para corroborarlo y cuando me confirmaron lo que ya sabía me dieron ganas de llorar – aquella confesión le hizo abrazarle mas a su cuerpo, dejando que sus manos comenzaran a recorrer aquella espalda de forma lenta, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que él estaba muy lejos de sentir – Apenas puedo creer que realmente usted este aquí – dijo el seminarista levantando el rostro para verle con la mas amplia de las sonrisas – No esperaba que regresara tan pronto de sus vacaciones, creí, por un momento, que se olvidaría para siempre de nosotros. Pero algo muy dentro de mi me decía que usted iba a volver, por eso, cada noche, dejó abierta esa ventana, la misma que usted usaba cuando se colaba para vigilar de cerca esta iglesia ¿Fue por allí por donde se coló esta noche? – Pero Heero había dejado de escucharle por verse inmerso en aquellos labios sonrosados y tentadores que se abrían y cerraban por la acción de su dueño. Podía ver el brillo en aquellos ojos violetas y su reflejo le dejo momentáneamente en shock, lo que veía en aquellos ojos le fue difícil de identificar. ¿Por qué se veía de esa forma? ¿Por qué parecía estar contemplándolo de forma soñadora? ¿Cómo si él fuese una estrella de cine o algún santo?

Sintió que su cuerpo se movía solo de nuevo, acercándose poco a poco a aquellos labios que sonreían, como hacía mucho tiempo no le veía sonreír. Pudo ver esa mirada fija en sus ojos, dejándole acercarse sin retirarse, sin moverse ni un ápice, apretando con fuerza la tela de su saco.

-- ¿Agente Yuy? – cuestiono el chico viéndole fijamente, pero al no obtener respuesta de Heero volvió a cuestionarle - ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué me ve de esa forma? – solo le veía, pero no respondía a sus cuestiones. Trató de separarse de aquel abrazo en el que él mismo se había puesto, pero no pudo moverse – Agen...

Y entonces, sin avisar, Heero dejó que sus labios avanzaran acortando la distancia entre ambos, cerrándose sobre aquellos otros levantados hacía él por estar viéndole a los ojos. No pensaba, solo dejó que su cuerpo se moviera y actuara por si solo.

Duo sintió como si un rayo le tocara la boca y le electrificara por completo el cuerpo haciéndole abrir los ojos sobremanera. Pero no pudo moverse, solo su corazón latiendo a toda prisa se daba el lujo de latir. No lo previó, no lo esperó, pero muy dentro de si, lo deseaba. ¡Pero estaba mal!, muy mal... por eso se dio prisa en tratar de soltarse sin lograrlo.

Heero apretó mas aquel cuerpo delgado al suyo, podía sentir que forcejeaba, pero entre más trataba de apartarlo, mas le apretaba. La electricidad que recorría su piel, a cada minuto se incrementaba.

Duo forcejeaba, pero aquellos brazos parecían acero sólido y entre mas trataba de alejarse, más cerca se encontraba de él. De ese agente que se empeñaba en aparecer en su cabeza más que los propios rezos. Por más intentos que hacía por apartarlo de su mente, más aparecía en ella. No sabía porque, y entre mas intentaba alejar los recuerdos de sus besos, estos se empeñaban en aparecer más en su memoria; torturándole, quemándole, haciéndole desearlos como nunca antes. Era como ser presa de una droga y no poder dejarla.

¿Pero no podía o no quería?

En esos momentos su mente no quería reaccionar, solo su cuerpo parecía querer hacerlo, porque estaba temblando, tal como lo dijese el agente antes de irse. Sentía calor y algo que jamás había sentido revoloteaba en su estomago haciéndole cosquillas, pero lejos de causarle risa, estaba apunto de llorar; porque había una emoción creciendo en su pecho y llenándole de algo indescriptible, algo que le hacía sentirse lleno, protegido y querido. Pero a la vez le asustaba y le causaba dolor.

¿Era esto amor?

¿Esto era el amor?

¿Entonces no estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo?

¿Era esta la señal que tanto estaba pidiendo?

¿Eran los besos del agente Yuy la señal que le estaba mandando?

¿Y si así era, entonces porque negarse?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Heero entonces lo sintió, la boca del seminarista, antes cerrada, comenzó a abrirse de forma lenta dándole libre acceso a su lengua, dejando que le acariciara primero despacio, para poco a poco ir incrementando sus movimientos dentro de ella tentando y saboreando con gusto aquel exquisito sabor, embriagándose con el.

Esta vez sentía los brazos del seminarista sujetarle con fuerza de la espalda, profundizando aquel beso. Sus manos dejaron de apresarle para comenzar a masajear su espalda, tal como le hacía antes, amoldándolo, dejando que sus cuerpos fueran los que comunicaran aquellas nuevas sensaciones.

Se separó de la boca del seminarista cuando le hizo falta el aire, podía escucharlo jadear y al elevar la vista, pudo ver su rostro sonrojado y sus pupilas dilatadas, además de ver sus lagrimas derramarse por sus mejillas. Se veía hermoso, tentador, así que volvió a tomarle por la nuca para repetir el beso, pero en esta ocasión no encontró resistencia alguna, al contrario, se vio arrastrado por unos brazos delgados, pero fuertes, tomando posesión de su boca y por completo de sus sentidos. Su cuerpo reaccionó como jamás lo había hecho, el fuego le consumía por dentro y algo en su entre pierna comenzó a palpitar. Había estado manteniendo el control hasta donde pudo, pero el arrebato del seminarista le arrancó la poca cordura que le quedaba.

La ropa era estorbosa y el calor le sofocaba, así que retiro su saco como pudo arrancando el porta armas también y dejó que sus manos fueran deslizándose por la ropa del chico de forma lenta, tocando cada punto de aquella espalda, levantando la sotana hasta la mitad para poder sacar la camisa negra del pantalón y poder recorrer con entera libertad aquella blanca y suave piel. Un gemido escapo de la boca de Duo al sentir aquella caricia haciéndole acelerar la respiración aun más.

Separó sus labios de su boca para poder deslizarlos por su cuello, dejando arrastrar su lengua por el, arrancando con los dientes aquella muda barrera blanca que se interponía siempre entre ellos.

Sin el alza cuellos en el camino, las cosas podían salírsele de control demasiado pronto. Pero en esos momentos la cordura no parecía tener cabida en ninguno de los dos.

Abrió los ojos deteniéndose por completo ya que un pequeño atisbo de lucidez llego hasta su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que hacía con el chico, con uno de los sospechosos, con un futuro sacerdote.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo? – se pregunto - Este chico pertenecía al clero y él le estaba profanando al comportarse de la forma en la que lo hacía. Pero aun que su cabeza lo sabía, su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar a sus cuestionamientos.

Todo se estaba saliendo de las manos. Además, ¿Quién estaba respondiendo a sus besos y caricias? ¿El seminarista? O ¿El asesino? ¿Cuál de las personalidades del seminarista era la que estaba con él en esos momentos? Si era el asesino, debería darse por muerto.

Pero estaba muy lejos de importarle.

-- No – susurro el chico al darse cuenta que era depositado sobre su cama de forma lenta , pero era una negativa demasiado suave, tentadora, era como si le estuviera pidiendo que continuara en lugar de detenerse – No – volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez una mano se interpuso entre sus labios y la piel de aquel cuello tan exquisito. Pero no se detuvo, metió dos de aquellos dedos en su boca y comenzó a chuparlos, metiéndolos en su boca y sacándolos; primero de forma lenta haciendo que del chico escaparan algunos gemidos de sorpresa, para después comenzar a meterlos y sacarlos de forma más rápida – no – dijo de nuevo empujándolo de su cuerpo – deténgase – imploro apretando los ojos, pero abriéndolos al instante al sentir la mano de Heero posarse sobre su miembro y haciéndolo reaccionar como jamás creyó que pudiera pasar - ¡NO! – gritó de forma fuerte despegando aquella mano de su cuerpo.

-- ¿Por qué no? – cuestiono Heero de forma sensual acercando su cuerpo al del seminarista, haciéndole sentir su propia excitación despierta, haciendo que su cuerpo quemara ante la intimidad.

-- ¡Basta! – murmuro en un jadeo - basta

-- No, ¿Por qué no se deja arrastra conmigo hacía el pecado? Sabe que lo desea, su cuerpo lo esta gritando – Duo abrió los ojos sobremanera y empujó como pudo el cuerpo que estaba casi sobre él.

-- ¡No entiende!, ¡no entiende!, ¡esto esta mal!, ¡muy mal! – dijo casi gritando parándose para quedar de frente al agente.

-- ¿Cómo puede estar mal? No puede negarme que siente lo mismo que yo, que reacciona al igual que yo, que quiere lo mismo que yo – dijo Heero parándose al igual que él, acercándose a ese chico con cada afirmación, para tomarlo entre sus brazos de nuevo y tratar de besarle, pero Duo volteo el rostro antes de que este pudiera lograrlo.

-- No, no, eso es lo que esta mal – dijo tratando de forcejear con él sin poder lograrlo - ¡Déjeme ir!, usted solo esta tentándome, es el diablo que quiere que claudique – dijo Duo soltándose de aquel agarre y retrocediendo sin querer verlo a la cara.

Heero se sintió molesto por esas palabras y camino de nuevo para cercarlo contra la pared con su cuerpo. Quería que le mirara, que le viera a los ojos y repitiera lo que había dicho, pero al no hacerlo voluntariamente, lo tomo fuertemente por el mentón y le obligo a mirarle.

-- Oh, no, yo no soy el diablo, usted lo es. Yo jamás había reaccionado a nada, ¿lo entiende? – Duo abrió mucho los ojos - Y ahora, cuando usted esta cerca, solo tiene que mirarme para que yo caiga en ese hechizo que son sus pupilas. ¿Eso es normal? – cuestiono, pero no esperó respuesta - Por supuesto que no es normal. Yo soy un científico un escéptico por naturaleza y desde que usted apareció en mi vida no he hecho más que creer en tonterías de vampiros y apariciones fantasiosas, cuando solo debería creer en los hechos y aquello que vean mis ojos y pueda ser probado por la ciencia.

-- Yo no soy culpable de sus debilidades – dijo en forma de reproche el seminarista

-- Se equivoca seminarista Maxwell. Usted y solo usted es culpable de todo esto.

-- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice para que me crea culpable de la debilidad de sus creencias?

-- Mirarme con esos ojos que transmiten pureza. Hechizarme con cada palabra que salía de su boca y se transformaba en un reto, en un sarcasmo o un regaño disfrazado de verdad. Usted es el único que ha logrado traspasar mis barreras sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

-- Nunca fue mi intención

-- Una buena parte de las pruebas le acusan a usted de ser ese asesino que tanto busco. Y sin embrago yo... – Heero le observo sin poder completar la frase, en lugar de eso, asaltó de nuevo esos labios que tan tentadores se apretaban en forma de puchero.

Heero lo empujó contra la pared, cercándolo con su cuerpo, evitando con sus brazos cualquier posible salida. Sus labios se movían de forma ruda sobre aquellos otros que no parecían moverse, pero que sin embargo respondían, de forma tímida quizá, pero lo hacían. Saboreaba con rudeza el interior de la boca de Duo, quería castigarlo por lo que sentía, por lo que le hacía, por creerlo culpable, por no encontrar al asesino, por la frustración de haber tenido que dejar el caso... por todo...

Pero el seminarista no era culpable, el culpable solo era él mismo, eso le hizo suavizar el beso. Dejó que su lengua se relajara dentro de aquella boca, aminorando la presión de sus brazos sobre aquel otro cuerpo, dejando que sus manos acariciaran y masajearan aquella espalda de forma lenta. Logrando que el cuerpo del chico temblara ante su contacto, que gimiera, de forma quizá inconsciente, su nombre, cuando por fin se separó de su boca para besar su cuello.

Dejó que su mano se colara por entre la tela de la sotana y abriera el cierre del pantalón para llegar hasta el miembro semi despierto del chico, quien al sentir aquella tibia mano no pudo evitar el soltar un gemido aun mas fuerte. Dejó que su mano siguiera su camino, que tomara entre sus dedos aquel miembro haciéndolo crecer entre sus dedos y comenzara a masturbarle. Primero de forma sensualmente lenta, arrancando a sus paso ligeros quejidos para después hacerlo mas y mas rápido.

Duo no pudo evitar gemir ante la sensación de aquella mano sobre su miembro, no podía hacer nada, solo sentía un placer infinito que le nublaba la mente y le hacía olvidar hasta su nombre. Sus manos se aferraban a la tela de la camisa del agente mientras apretaba su boca para evitar soltar algún gemido demasiado fuerte, porque mientras su razón ya no trabajaba, su cuerpo sabía perfectamente bien donde se encontraba y que ningún sonido debía emitirse o el padre Roberts, Erick o la gente del comedor de pobres podían llegar y encontrarlos en semejante situación.

Pero todo se borraba demasiado rápido de su cabeza, mientras aquella mano no dejaba de moverse en su miembro y él se quejaba de forma silenciosa, sonando como gemidos de forma queda ante los oídos de Heero, mientras subía y bajaba por aquella piel caliente.

Heero sintió la respiración de Duo cada vez más acelerada y descontrolada, era la primera vez que veía la pasión desbordarse de esa forma en el cuerpo del seminarista. Y no podía negar que le gustaba y mucho. Le excitaba y le hacía hervir la sangre como nadie lo había hecho antes.

-- Dígame que esto no es lo que quiere, dígame que quiere que mi mano se detenga y no se siga moviendo de la forma en la que lo hace dándole placer.

Pero de la boca de Duo solo escapaban ligeros quejidos. Podía ver el rostro del chico sonrojado, agitado y disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo con su mano, porque en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa.

Sabía que en poco tiempo iba a terminar e incremento la velocidad. Asaltó de nuevo aquella boca devorándola con sus besos, suprimiendo con tal acto el fuerte gemido que escapó de la boca del seminarista al terminar en su mano, mojándola con su blanca semilla y manchando de paso, parte de su sotana.

Heero lo sintió sujetarse de sus hombros, al parecer estaba agotado, respiraba aun de forma agitada al separarse de su boca, tomando aire a grandes bocanadas. Pudo ver como por aquel rostro angelical y blanco, las gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y a este le acompañaban las lagrimas que escurrían por su rostro. Sin embargo, también podía verle sonrojado, mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras se recuperaba. Así que retiró la mano que aun mantenía dentro de los pantalones del chico de forma lenta, sin dejar de verle y fue entonces que abrió los ojos y los clavó de forma penetrante empujando el cuerpo del agente de él.

-- ¿Qué ha hecho? – dijo Duo frunciendo el ceño

-- Qué hicimos, porque yo no lo hice solo

-- ¡No!, Esto no debió pasar, no – dijo Duo a la carrera sumamente asustado. Heero se acerco a él sujetándolo por el brazo. Pero de un fuerte tirón se soltó - ¡No me toque!, no vuelva a hacerlo, porque si no...

-- No se mienta, esto era lo que deseaba. Esta era la señal por la que tanto estaba pidiendo. ¡Ya la tiene!

-- ¡No!, yo jamás... – dijo desviando la vista del agente, pero Heero no estaba dispuesto a pasar por el victimario.

-- Claro que si, si no, dígame ¿que es esto? – dijo mostrándole la mano manchada de semen. Duo al ver lo que Heero le mostraba, se sonrojo hasta mas no poder guardando silencio. Se sentía avergonzado, sucio, una completa basura. Heero aprovecho ese momento para acercarse de nuevo a él y sujetarlo fuertemente por la cintura.

-- No, ¡suélteme! – dijo tratando de empujarlo de su cuerpo, pero Heero le sujetaba fuerte. Duo no quería mirarlo a la cara, así que Heero le tomo fuertemente por el mentón obligándolo.

-- ¿Qué parte de usted es la que quiere que me vaya? ¿Qué parte fue la que respondió a mis besos y a mis caricias? ¿Qué parte de usted es la que quería que continuara hasta llegar al final?

-- ¡Yo no tengo doble personalidad! – gritó Duo molesto

-- Entonces ¿Era usted todo el tiempo? – dijo Heero sin entender

-- ¡Si!, ¡si!, ¡si! – dijo cerrando los ojos totalmente enrojecido. No sabía lo que decía, estaba contestando la verdad y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Necesitaba salir de allí, alejarse de ese hombre y pensar, limpiar su conciencia, su cuerpo. Ya no sabía que hacer o que pensar. Solo sabía que tenía que salir de allí - ¡Suélteme!, Tengo que irme, déjeme salir, suélteme – dijo empujándolo fuertemente debido a la desesperación y el miedo, y lanzándolo al suelo.

-- ¡Espere!, ¡Espere! – gritó Heero desde el suelo tratando de detenerle, pero Duo no le hizo el menor caso. Tomo fuertemente la silla y abrió la puerta a la carrera, pero antes de salir, Heero dijo algo mas, que de no ser por el miedo que Duo sentía al haber terminado en la mano del agente, se hubiese detenido - Yo lo amo... – pero Duo ya se había ido.

"¿Yo lo amo?"

"LO AMO"

-- ¿Fui yo quien dijo esas palabras? – se cuestiono Heero sin creer lo que había salido de su boca.

Heero se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama del seminarista. ¿Por qué había dicho aquellas palabras? Habían salido de su boca sin pensarlas. Jamás había declarado amor a nadie y ahora las decía justo en el momento en el que el Seminarista Maxwell había escapado de sus brazos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería retenerle? ¿Por qué no quería que se fuera de su lado? ¿Es que le quería para siempre junto a él, compartiendo su vida?

-- Si. La respuesta a cada una de esas preguntas es si – se dijo con seguridad levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta la parte donde había dejado el porta armas para ponérselo, después se dirigió a la puerta para irle a buscar.

Iba a convencerle, a hacerle ver que ordenarse sacerdote era una tontería cuando ambos sentían amor. Porque no podía dudar que el Seminarista sentía algo por él, no sabía si realmente era amor, pero si por lo menos le gustaba eso podría bastar para transformarlo, esperaba, en algo mas.

-- Y lo voy a lograr... – se dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo a la oscuridad del lugar.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"¿Que había hecho?, ¡Que había hecho!, ¡QUE HABÍA HECHO!

Había salido corriendo del lugar sintiéndose miserable, enojado, pero consigo mismo al estar experimentando cosas que se suponen eran prohibidas. ¿Entonces porque tenía que sentirlas? ¿Por qué no había detenido al agente Yuy cuando le había masturbado de esa forma? ¿Por que no había detenido aquella mano, aquellas caricias? ¿Por qué sentía tanto placer cuando le besaba, cuando le acariciaba? Durante toda su vida se le dijo que el deseo carnal para un clérigo era incorrecto y era castigado con el peor de los castigos. En el pasado, aquel que pecaba solía azotarse la espalda así mismo hasta sangrar. En el presente... ¿en el presente que se tenía que hacer para espirar una culpa tan terrible?

¿Rezar?...

¿Serían suficientes los rezos para sentirse menos culpable?

Llegó corriendo hasta el altar y se hinco elevando sus manos y cruzando sus dedos. De sus ojos escapaban las lagrimas que desde hacía mucho tiempo no derramaba. Ojalá esas gotas saladas pudieran eliminar la suciedad que sentía en todo su cuerpo, pero sabía que ni siquiera el bañarse y tallarse fuertemente con jabón o lejía podría lograrlo.

Estaba sucio...

Rezaba y rezaba de forma fuerte, muy fervientemente, apretando los ojos y uniendo sus manos de tal forma que dolía, pero mas le dolía la traición de la que se sabía participe. Porque en algún momento él había correspondido a esos besos, a esas caricias. Había deseado que ese otro cuerpo le poseyera. Y le había hecho terminar.

Lo había deseado, lo había deseado. Era un vil pecador, un asco.

-- Estoy sucio, yo no merezco ser tu siervo, no soy digno. He cometido el peor de los pecados y lo peor de todo es que no puedo arrepentirme señor – porque a pesar de sentirse mal, lo había disfrutado - No merezco ser parte de tu rebaño, no puedo serlo. Merezco la muerte por lo que he hecho – dijo en voz baja, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían desde su rostro al suelo – Si con mi vida lavo esta ofensa, por favor, tómala ahora mismo.

-- ¿Entonces, es tu deseo morir?

Abrió los ojos de forma enorme al escuchar la voz en off de alguien a quien no identifico. Sabía que las imágenes no hablaban, así que no podía ser dios, pero si podría ser su voz interior haciéndose presente en su cabeza de forma tan real que pareciera escucharla. Así que cerró los ojos de nuevo y asintió.

-- Si. Quiero morir, ese es mi deseo. Si mi muerte lava mi culpa, entonces debo morir – aseguro.

-- ¿Es tan ferviente tu deseo de morir? – volvió a escuchar. Esta vez no abrió los ojos y asintió.

-- Si, lo deseo fervientemente

-- ¿Estarías dispuesto a ofrecer tu cuerpo en sacrificio para lavar tu ofensa? – Duo volvió a afirmarlo de forma convencida y resignada.

-- Quiero morir. Quiero morir ahora mismo.

-- Entonces, que así sea.

Sintió como un viento frío recorrió su espalda y sin darle tiempo a nada, vio de reojo unos ojos que reconoció de inmediato. Estaba a sus espaldas, inclinado detrás de él. Al ver aquella mirada muy cerca suyo sintió terror, no solo miedo, era algo indescriptible. Los ojos de esa persona parecían vacíos de toda emoción, era como estar viendo la muerte misma. Se quedo inmóvil, incapaz de moverse, sintiéndose presa de un miedo infinito, algo que jamás había sentido y jamás creyó sentir.

- T... T... Tu... ¿Por qué? – alcanzó a tartamudear sin poderse mover de su lugar. Su cuerpo pesaba y le era imposible moverse. Aquel frío y aquel miedo que sentía le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, mientras veía como esa persona se iba agachando poco a poco hasta estar a su altura en el suelo. Entonces vio como aquellos ojos comenzaban a cambiar de color, a un rojo sangre, y como al abrir su boca un par de enormes colmillos asomaban de ella.

Se sintió levantar de la ropa de forma fácil, mientras veía con horror como arrancaba de un tirón los primeros botones de la sotana para abrirla y dejarle al descubierto el blanco cuello. Y él no podía moverse, de su boca no salía palabra alguna para detenerle.

¡Quería gritar!, pedir ayuda, pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno.

Sintió el frió punzando en su cuello y como algo se desgarraba en su interior y entonces el dolor acudió a él. Sus ojos se abrieron en horror al comprenderlo todo.

Este era su fin...

Era el dolor más agudo que jamás hubiese sentido, sentía que algo punzante le atravesaba la piel y como algo viscoso comenzaba a escurrir por su cuello y caía derramándose por él hasta llegar al suelo en gruesas gotas.

Sus ojos estaba abiertos de par en par, veía claramente como aquel ser bebía de él y poco a poco le arrebataba la vida. No era así como deseba morir, no era así como pensaba que sucederían las cosas, pero si esta era la voluntad divina...

Un fuerte sonido inundo por completo la iglesia. A sus oídos pareció ser el rugido de un león. Entonces sintió que era dejado caer al suelo y aquello que atravesaba su piel se había retirado, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

Solo cerró los ojos y dejó que el asesino tomara su vida y de esta forma fuese castigado por su pecado...

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara...

Sorry por dejarlo en esta parte, pero como ya me había tardado mucho en actualizar esta historia, pues quise subirles este adelanto.

Y Lamento la tardanza, pero aquellos que tienen un autor alert, sabrán que subí otro fic de otra serie (Prince of tennis). Fue un regalo de Cumpleaños para una amiga. Me lo pidió desde hace un año y como buena mexicana, lo dejé para al último. Pero bueno, ya esta este capitulo, el siguiente ahora si es el final. Espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Entre Sombras de Sospecha**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Shonen Ai, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Religión. El tema de la religión es tratado en este fic yaoi, ya que hay sacerdotes. Si alguien tiene problemas con algo de esto, les pido por favor, no lo lean.

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

CAPITULO 12 ** FIN **

Habían llegado hacía unos días al arzobispado, tomando posesión de la habitación y del despacho del cura encargado. La comitiva de su eminencia Traize siempre solía apoderarse de todas las habitaciones y oficinas sin pedir permiso, ya que para eso eran los superiores.

Su eminencia había llegado a ese arzobispado en especial, ya que quería tener todo listo para el día en el que los nuevos sacerdotes se ordenaran, incluido Duo, por supuesto. Contaba con ello. No estaba dispuesto a que, después de todos los problemas que el chico les había causado, de buenas a primeras este abandonara.

El padre Roberts le había dicho que Duo tenía serias dudas sobre su vocación y que estas dudas habían surgido cuando ese policía apareció en la iglesia. Por eso había utilizado todas sus influencias para hacerlo retirar del caso.

Y lo habían retirado.

Pensó que ya tenía todos sus problemas resueltos, y que solo debía preparar la ceremonia para la ordenación, pero se había equivocado. Ya que esa noche en especial, le habían llevado un reporte urgente de uno de los seminarios. Se dio prisa en leer y al terminarlo, frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza sobre el papel, arrugándolo por completo. Casi de inmediato llamó a gritos al abogado del clero que siempre estaba con él.

– ¿Dígame su eminencia? - dijo Dekim llegando de forma somnolienta al lado de aquel hombre totalmente vestido de rojo.

Nada mas al entrar, frunció el ceño de forma molesta dejando caer su cansada vista en aquel hombre de cabellos avellanados que le estaba estudiando de igual forma. Su eminencia parecía preocupado. Pero aun así, parecía imposible de creer que Traize luciera tan fresco, siendo mas de media noche. El hombre se desvelaba constantemente atendiendo los asuntos del clero, pero siempre estaba listo a la hora de los llamados. Jamás faltaba, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Pocas veces se enfermaba y a pesar de su edad, se veía y comportaba como un jovenzuelo de 20años.

Y él que se moría de sueño.

– Toma, lee esto y dime que opinas – dijo tendiéndole las hojas arrugadas al hombre.

Dekim tomó las hojas, se puso sus lentes y comenzó a leer. Con forme los párrafos pasaban sus ojos se iban agrandando. Cuando por fin llegó al final, hizo lo mismo que Traize, arrugó las hojas y dijo de forma segura.

– Debemos pedir ayuda – Traize se recargó en su asiento de forma fastidiada. Eso lo sabía, pero el anciano parecía no comprender el motivo de su preocupación.

– ¿A quien? ¿A la policía? Si nosotros no lo hemos podido encontrar, ¿como lo harán ellos? - Dekim pareció enfurecerse por el tono sarcástico con el que su eminencia se dirigió a él, por eso se dio prisa en responderle.

– No a la policía, pero quizá al FBI. Usted pidió que se retirara a ese hombre, al agente Heero Yuy del caso de la iglesia de St. James – Dekim guardó silencio esperando ver la expresión de su eminencia. Cuando vio que este esperaba que continuara, prosiguió - Podemos solicitarles que venga exclusivamente él a investigar en nuestro caso – Traize se enderezo en su lugar y cabeceo en acuerdo.

– Comunicame con Darlian

Dekim se inclinó levemente en forma de despedida y salió del despacho de su eminencia de forma rápida.

Traize tomó de nuevo aquel reporte y lo estudió con calma. Durante meses habían estado ocultando lo que estaba pasando en el seminario: muertes por anemia severa. Varias veces había visto esos reportes. En el presente año, ya llevaban 10 seminaristas muertos por esa causa, 2 en el último mes. De antemano sabía que no era una enfermedad y ya no iba a poder seguir ocultándolo. Las familias buscaban otras respuestas, hasta ahora los habían podido convencer de no acudir a la policía y como eran católicos, aceptaban la muerte de su familiar como un designio divino. Pero no faltaría aquella madre, padre o hermano, que en su aflicción, acudieran a las autoridades y muy pronto iban a encontrar relación con los muertos por el "vampiro".

Dada la enorme cobertura que los medios le habían dado al caso de ese asesino serial, varias eran las familias que estaban inquietas y habían informado sus deseos de realizar una autopsia a los cuerpos. Y eso no lo iba a poder evitar.

Desde que estaba en el seminario había escuchado esas historias sobre fantasmas, momias, sombies y vampiros. Siempre las considero fantasiosas y poco creíbles. Desde siempre han existido cuentos de terror que rondan las escuelas. No faltaba aquella historia que decía que una muñeca se aparecía en los baños de las niñas, o la clásica mano pachona que salía del escusado.

Pero la historia que surcaba el seminario era ligeramente distinta.

Se contaba que hacía algunos años, habían muerto muchos seminaristas a causa de una enfermedad extraña. Se presentaba como una anemia severa y aquellos que la padecían morían en poco tiempo. Pero que esa enfermedad se había presentado cuando ingresó al seminario un nuevo sacerdote, quien les daba clases de espiritualidad y teología. Este sacerdote nunca salía del seminario de día, era muy blanco y pocas veces le veían comer. De allí que surgieran los rumores sobre un vampiro chupa sangre que solo atacaba de noche.

"A mi gusto solo eran tonterías"

"Paso el tiempo entre cuentos y fantasías de mis compañeros. Nunca supe si lo que decían era cierto o no, hasta que un día, poco antes de que me ordenara, llegó un nuevo sacerdote a impartir clases de Teología."

– Zech Merquise...

Todos quedaron impactados al verle. Tenía el cabello rubio platinado, casi blanco, sus ojos eran celestes, casi transparentes y tenía la piel sumamente blanca. No hubo quien no relacionara a este sacerdote con el vampiro de los cuentos.

Todos le tenían miedo y le sacaban la vuelta.

Y las cosas empeoraron, porque varios compañeros enfermaron: anemia severa, según informaban los médicos. Muchos se ordenaron y se sintieron aliviados de ser mandados a diferentes iglesias - estábamos huyendo del seminario- Nadie quería regresar y estar bajo el mismo techo que ese sacerdote.

Pero en algo había una diferencia con aquel cuento de horror: no había muerto nadie. Aquellos que habían enfermado se recuperaron al cabo de cierto tiempo y continuaron con sus estudios hasta convertirse en sacerdotes - al igual que yo.

"Todo parecía ser realmente una leyenda urbana, hasta que fui ascendido y mandado al arzobispado. Un día de tantos, revisando unos documentos de los seminarios a mi cargo, cayeron en mis manos varios reportes de sucesos extraños. Todos aquellos seminaristas que habían presentado anemia severa, decían haber visto a una persona entrando a sus claustros. Aquellos ojos rojos les habían dejado paralizados, sin poder pronunciar palabra o gritar. Vieron lo que parecían ser un par de colmillos sobresaliendo de la comisura de los labios de aquella persona. Todos, sin excepción, mostraban un par de marcas en el cuello con un punto rojo en medio. Pero nadie podía reconocer a la persona que les había hecho aquello."

¿Por qué habían sido ocultados?

"Reuní todos los reportes que pude y los compare. Todos decían casi lo mismo, pero eran de distintos seminarios. No había un solo sacerdote que hubiese estado en todos aquellos seminarios en los periodos de tiempo en que se presentó la enfermedad."

"No supe que hacer y lo deje pasar. El tiempo fue pasando y yo fui creciendo con esa duda y esas muertes en mi conciencia, porque en algunos casos, si habían muerto algunos seminaristas. Yo sabía que pude haberlas evitado, si tan solo hubiese solicitado ayuda."

"Siempre me sentí culpable y por eso, cada vez que algún reporte de anemia severa llegaba a mis manos, lo ocultaba. Aquellos que sabían de mis averiguaciones sobre dicha enfermedad, como Dekim, sabían que tenían que ocultar mis suposiciones y negar cualquier posibilidad de que hubiese un vampiro."

"Cuando supe lo sucedido en St. James, sabía que había una posibilidad de que hubiese ocurrido algo semejante a lo que sucedía en el seminario, solo que al extremo. El cuerpo había sido vaciado de sangre y había provocado su muerte."

"Era parecido, muy parecido. Y se pareció aun mas cuando pude leer la declaración de una de las testigos y la declaración ampliada del seminarista Duo Maxwell."

– Si – se dijo de forma segura – los vampiros están comenzando a salir a la luz...

Heero salió de la habitación del seminarista sintiéndose extraño. Jamás le había profesado amor a ninguna persona. Nunca nadie le había despertado esa clase de emociones. Él, que siempre se mantenía bajo control y se vanagloriaba de mantener ocultos ante todos esos sentimientos. Siempre supo que, emociones y sentimientos, eran debilidades y mostrarlas ante los demás era darle armas para hacerle daño. Por eso, desde muy niño, se había empeñado en ocultar ante todos, hasta de si mismo, eso que pudiera vencerlo.

Pero desde hacía unos meses esos sentimientos se empeñaban en salir a la luz sin poder evitarlo. Por mucho tiempo mantuvo bajo control todo lo que sentía. Ocultaba bajo una mascara de frialdad lo que pensaba, todo aquello que le hacía reaccionar de forma extraña, todo aquello que no podía explicar de una manera científica. Hasta que llegó ese chico a su vida y la puso de cabeza. Fue entonces que aquella pared invisible pareció hacerse pedazos y ante él aparecieron los sentimientos: Odio, locura, miedo, amor... amor.

Y por quien...

¿Por quién?

– Por Duo Maxwell... el Seminarista

"Maldición, un seminarista, un amor prohibido y no solo por el hecho de ser otro hombre, si no, porque su religión lo tachaba de ser un pecado mortal."

De repente su corazón comenzó a latir con furia, tuvo que levantar su mano hasta colocarla en el pecho y masajearlo con fuerza. Era algo que jamás había sentido, era como si miles de agujas se encajaran en él. Era como si algo malo estuviera pasando. Entonces la imagen del seminarista inundo por completo su mente y la necesidad de correr y encontrarlo se hizo más fuerte.

¿Un presentimiento? ¿Era esto un presentimiento? Él jamás se dejaba guiar por esa clase de sentimientos. Siempre tacho de ignorantes y fantasiosos a los que decían guiarse por esa clase de emociones.

Pero ahora estaba corriendo sintiéndose guiado por una fuerza extraña. Corrió sin darse cuenta por aquel pasillo que minutos antes había recorrido. Mientras corría de forma desesperada sacó el arma y la llevó en la mano lista para disparar a quien le saliera al paso. Seguramente ese camino era el mismo que había tomado el chico de la trenza. Ese camino llevaba directo al interior del recinto principal de la iglesia. El seminarista había dicho que quería limpiar su alma y para un católico como él, eso significaba confesar sus culpas. Así que lo más probable era que estuviese rezando como hasta hacía unas noches lo estaba haciendo.

Llegó de forma rápida hasta el lugar, la puerta estaba extrañamente abierta, él la había dejado cerrada y decidió entrar de lleno al interior...

Allí, frente al altar, había una figura totalmente negra. Tenía buena vista, pero distinguir entre la obscuridad no se le daba bien a nadie, por suerte varias veladoras aun permanecían encendidas y la diminuta luz que alumbraba a los santos de las orillas, le permitió distinguir que era esa sombra.

Cuando entró al recinto, aun tenía el arma en la mano,entonces la elevó al distinguir algo negro prendido al cuello del seminarista - Tenía el cuello del seminarista entre sus dientes - Pudo ver como la sangre escurría por aquella piel blanca, tiñéndola de rojo.

Sintió temor, coraje e impotencia. Temor al ver como esa criatura había atacado al seminarista y le hería haciéndole sangrar. Coraje, al haber osado probar esa blanca piel y hacerle daño. Impotencia por no poderle disparar directamente por temor a herir al chico.

Pero él nunca dejaba que sus temores le vencieran ni que sus emociones interfirieran. Tenía que controlarse y hacer lo que debía. Así que, apretó el puño sobre el arma y disparó.

El sonido del disparo sonó como el rugido de un león inundando por completo el lugar.

Sentía el corazón acelerado, a punto de reventar, pero sabía que no debía descontrolarse. Estaba seguro de que le había herido, solo que se había movido dejando caer el cuerpo del seminarista totalmente ensangrentado. Sin medir las consecuencias y sin pensar en lo que hacía, corrió hasta el chico.

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar y él no era de los que reaccionaba por impulso, siempre lo tenía todo calculado y en esta ocasión sus sentimientos habían interferido con su trabajo.

Y no sabía si había logrado controlarse lo suficientemente a tiempo para salvar al Seminarista.

Afuera del recinto, la noche y el frío no se sentían tanto, ya que Trowa había llevado un termo con café para acompañar a su rubio en la vigilancia.

– Gracias – dijo Quatre sonriendo de forma amplia al recibir una pequeña taza con el liquido caliente. La acunó entre sus manos para calentarse. Sintió como el calor del recipiente comenzaba a calentarle, pero solo estaba frío por fuera, porque por dentro se sentía caliente.

Sintió un ligero cosquilleo recorrer su rostro, se giró topándose con aquella mirada esmeralda detenida en él. Por un momento pensó que aquella caricia se detendría, pero se había equivocado, ya que aquel dedo que acariciara su mejilla, había continuado descendiendo hasta tocar sus labios haciéndole estremecer y sonrojar al mismo tiempo.

– Están fríos – dijo Trowa acercándose a sus labios para depositar un beso fugaz – quizá pueda hacerlos entrar en calor – continuó para volver a besarle, pero esta vez de forma mas apasionada. Se separaron cuando les hizo falta el aire – Me gustaría compartir contigo todo. Lo que sientes, lo que piensas. Me gustaría ayudarte con el trabajo en la medida de lo posible – Quatre le observo con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Parecía que cada vez que Trowa hablaba, era solo para declararle su amor.

– También me gustaría, pero... - trató de hacerle ver que su trabajo era peligroso, pero el dedo de Trowa atravesándose en sus labios le interrumpió.

– Se lo que vas a decirme, que eres policía, que tu trabajo es riesgoso; pero sabes – dijo viéndolo fijamente y tomándolo de la mano – Me gustaría estar allí cada vez que lo necesites. Aun que se que sería imposible, pero ojalá eso fuera posible.

– Puedes ayudarme – dijo sonrojándose – abrazándome fuertemente – Trowa sonrió de forma amplia al escucharle y se dispuso a acercarse a él para pasar sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo del rubio.

Pero el fuerte estruendo proveniente del interior de la iglesia les sorprendió. Soltaron todo lo que traían en las manos y saltaron del auto. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar al frente de la iglesia. Quatre vio con horror como Trowa levantaba la pesada cadena del portón viendo que el candado aun estaba puesto. Heero nunca entraba a través de ese lugar, siempre usaba una de las ventanas abiertas del lugar. Así que tomó a Trowa de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo rumbo al lugar donde estaba esa ventana. Pero poco antes de llegar, vio como la puerta del comedor de pobres se abrió de golpe dejando salir a varios de los vagabundos envueltos en cobijas.

Estaban aterrados.

– ¡Agente Winner! - gritó uno de esos hombres con jubilo en la voz – Dentro de la iglesia esta el Vampiro – gritó asustado – mató al seminarista Maxwell, esta tirado en el piso, lleno de sangre. El agente Yuy no va a poder con él – dijo a la carrera el hombre haciendo que el corazón de Quatre se fuera hasta la garganta.

¿Habían matado al seminarista? ¡Dios!, Tenía que darse prisa en ir a ayudar a Heero. Su rostro dejo entre ver el temor que la sola palabra "Vampiro" le causaba, pero no era ahora cuando iba a flaquear. Se había prometido a si mismo guardar todos sus miedos en su interior y ayudar a capturarlo. Pero no quería que aquel a quien amaba sufriera algún daño en el proceso.

– Quedate aquí Trowa – dijo Quatre sacando su arma a la carrera y quitando el seguro.

– Voy a ir contigo, aun que no quieras – dijo el moreno de forma segura. Quatre volteo a verle, tratando de transmitirle con la mirada el miedo que sentía de que algo le pasara. Pero lo que vio en el rostro de Trowa, le hizo entender que no habría nada que hiciera o dijera que le convenciera de dejarle.

– Trowa – pero el forense cabeceo en negativa

– Iré detrás tuyo, cuidare tus espaldas – dijo sonriendo. Quatre supo en ese momento que podía contar con él siempre que lo necesitara. Le sonrió de forma luminosa y cabeceo en acuerdo. Quizá lo dejaría seguirlo solo por esta vez.

– ¿Sabes usar una de estas? - dijo sacando una de sus armas de la funda que llevaba bajo el brazo. Trowa la tomo entre sus manos y le quito el seguro.

– Por supuesto – aseguro sonriendo – vamos por ese hombre – dijo entrando primero que Quatre al comedor de pobre.

– Esperame – dijo dándose prisa en seguir al forense al interior de la iglesia.

Heero se puso en cuclillas a un lado de Duo, sin bajar el arma en ningún momento y girando los ojos de un lado a otro para evitar ser sorprendido, dejó que sus dedos llegaran hasta el cuello del caído. Su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido esa clase de temor. Estaba temblando de tan solo imaginar que ese chico, el que estaba tirado en el suelo, estuviese muerto o mal herido. Pero se sintió aliviado al sentir el pulso del seminarista latiendo de forma fuerte, pero irregular. Estaba sangrando aun y la hemorragia no parecía querer detenerse. Sabía porque, "El Vampiro" le había administrado una gran cantidad de eparina y eso le había diluido la sangre.

¿Pero cuando? ¿En que momento lo había hecho? ¿A caso cuando le había mordido? Estaba tan oscuro que no le sorprendería toparse con que ese vagabundo cargaba con alguna jeringa cargada con ese medicamento y se lo había inyectado al seminarista aprovechando la falta de luz.

-- Tontos humanos que creen que una simple bala de acero puede con alguien como yo.

Aquella voz la reconoció de inmediato. ¡Ese era el asesino! Se puso de pie de un salto volteando para todos lados, tratando de distinguir algo entre tanta oscuridad.

Un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo girarse de forma brusca y apuntar el arma. La sonora carcajada que ya antes hubiese escuchado le hizo girarse de nuevo hasta donde parecía provenir. Pero el eco que envolvía el interior del lugar le hacía difícil prever la ubicación.

– ¿Donde estas? - gritó de forma enérgica – Sal de tu escondite – Tenía que hacer algo con Duo, no podía dejarlo allí tirado y desangrándose. Deseaba sacarlo en brazos de ese lugar y correr al primer hospital que encontrara o atenderlo él mismo mas minuciosamente. Pero mientras el asesino no apareciera no podía moverse y eso lo tenía terriblemente desesperado - Quatre... - alcanzo a murmurar al audífono que llevaba prendido al oído, pero un fuerte tirón se lo voló de las manos haciéndole retroceder por la sorpresa.

– De nada te servirá pedir ayuda, Duo va a morir muy pronto

"¿Que?" Vio de reojo al seminarista en el suelo con preocupación. Por sus conocimientos médicos sabía que si no paraba la hemorragia si sucedería lo que decía ese asesino.

-- ¿Qué haz hecho? –dijo sin perder de vista a Duo y al mismo tiempo moviendo los ojos para todos lados previendo el ataque de ese "vampiro". Ojalá hubiese alguna luz, además de las velas.

-- Todavía no lo hago, pero lo haré en cuanto acabe contigo – Heero se sintió paralizado al escucharle. Y entonces, frente a él, en medio de aquella oscuridad pudo distinguir un par de ojos, pero estos estaban totalmente rojos, como si estuvieran inyectados en sangre y le veían con odio.

Por impulso elevó el arma apuntándole a la persona que estaba frente a él. Pero algo le impedía jalar el gatillo, de pronto se sintió de nuevo como aquella vez, trató de mover su dedo para que saliera la bala de su pistola, pero no podía moverse. Ni siquiera pudo mover su cuerpo. El miedo comenzó a hacer presa de él, como la primera vez que le había enfrentado. Trago saliva con dificultad al darse cuenta que estaba a merced de ese hombre, si le iba a matar, podría hacerlo en cualquier momento, ya que su cuerpo no iba a poderle responder cuando quisiera defenderse.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos y pudo sentir como si algo le liberase. Al abrir los ojos pudo escuchar de nuevo esa carcajada, pero ya no vio esas orbes rojas por ningún lado. ¿A caso estaba jugando con él? Pero al regresar la vista al seminarista, vio que alguien le levantaba por el cuello.

Entonces disparó.

Pero de nuevo aquella sombra se había movido de forma rápida dejando caer el cuerpo del chico al suelo. Regresó de forma rápida hasta él y puso sus dedos en el cuello de Duo para sentir su pulso. Era cada vez más débil. Tenía que sacarlo de allí lo antes posible.

¿Pero como hacerlo? ¿Como?

-- ¿Qué le haz hecho? Casi lo has matado - dijo Heero aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo de allí con él. La risa que inundo la iglesia le sacó de sus pensamientos. Le tenía atado de pies y manos. No podía descuidarse ya que podía ser atacado por el asesino, pero tampoco podía descuidar al seminarista por temor, a que ese tipo, lo fuese a rematar. Tenía que sacarlo de su escondite, lograr que le diera la cara, así por lo menos sabría su identidad y si de casualidad escapaba, ya sabría a quien buscar. Lo iba a provocar, si su intuición no fallaba, lo iba a sacar del lugar donde estaba - ¿A caso eres tan cobarde como para esconderte entre las sombras? ¿Por que no sales y me enfrentas? ¿Tanto miedo me tienes?

Las risas que momentos antes inundaba el recinto desaparecieron. Y entonces, por fin, ante sus ojos apareció aquella figura vestida de negro. "El vampiro" estaba parado frente a él, mostrando una sonrisa burlona y viéndole sin temor, a pesar de estarle apuntando con un arma, ya que por instinto de supervivencia, la había sacado . Aquellos ojos rojos, aquella boca mostrando un par de enormes colmillos, como los de un perro enfadado. Eran tal cual Quatre los describía. Pero ahora también podía verle el rostro de forma clara, si, tenía que ser él.

Rubio... extremamente blanco... y con esa enorme cicatriz surcándole el rostro.

"Erick..."

"Erick, el vagabundo."

"Erick, quien siempre vestía como uno más de los seminaristas, porque había sido tomado bajo la protección del padre Roberts y el seminarista Maxwell."

"Erick era el asesino que tanto buscaba y ahora estaba frente a él."

– ¿Tu? - dijo Heero asombrado, pero después de todo no tenía porque sorprenderse tanto, Erick era uno de sus sospechosos. Lo que no sabía, era porque había dañado a una de las personas que mas le había ayudado en esa iglesia - ¿Por que le has hecho esto a Duo? - no pensaba quedarse con la duda - Matarlo, ¿por qué? El te estaba ayudando - el asesino de nuevo rió a carcajadas

– Y yo lo estoy ayudando a él – afirmo de forma convencida

– ¿De que forma, arrancándole la vida cuando apenas esta comenzando a vivirla? - Erick volvió a reír a carcajadas

– Pero no morirá, al contrario, Duo vivirá por siempre, por años, por siglos, por milenios... - dijo sin titubeos extendiendo ambos brazos para indicar la cantidad de tiempo - pero a mi lado – Heero frunció el ceño con molestia ¿De que diablos estaba hablando? Ningún ser humano podía vivir tanto tiempo. ¿Y como que a su lado? Eso, solo sobre su cadáver

-- ¿Qué eres tu? – cuestiono sin comprender. Podía estar pensando muchas cosas, pero el asesino jamás lo podría adivinar, ya que ante él y ante cualquiera, siempre mostraba su mascara de frialdad.

Lo vio sonreír mostrando todos los dientes. Pudo ver con mas detenimiento ese enorme par de colmillos que sobresalían de la comisura de sus labios. ¿Que era esto? ¿Que criatura estaba frente a sus ojos? ¿Se habría implantado esos dientes? No, eso era imposible, por lo menos no se los había visto en los últimos días y nunca había visto al vagabundo abandonar la iglesia como para ir a un dentista a implantarse colmillos. Y entonces el asesino contesto su duda.

-- Soy aquello que nunca quisisteis creer – dijo sonriendo de forma amplia. Heero frunció mas el ceño. No era cierto, no podía ser un verdadero vampiro porque estos no existían - Soy tan real como vos – de nuevo ese acento extranjero y antiguo ¿Estaría tratando de confundirlo? - Quiero a Duo conmigo. Desde que lo vi en St Thomas, hace más de 4 meses, me propuse hacerlo mi compañero, mi amante - ¿Cuatro meses? Casi el tiempo que llevaba en el caso. ¿Se estaba confesando frente a él? - Pero no podía hasta que él así lo deseara, hasta que buscara la muerte y debo darle las gracias por hacerle desearla, por lograr perturbarlo a tal punto, que no pudiese encontrar otra forma de huir que la muerte – de nuevo volvió a reír - ya que fue gracias a vos, a sus continuos acosos, que ahora podré tenerlo.

-- Eso no voy a permitirlo – dijo entre dientes

-- No vas a poder evitarlo, tonto y estúpido mortal

-- Hace 4 meses asesinaron a un vagabundo en st Thomas, has sido tu, Erick. En St George y aquí mismo, siempre has sido tu, Vagabundo ¿A caso es esa otra personalidad? – una risa sorda inundo todo el lugar

-- Siempre me he mantenido oculto, es la única forma que tengo para poder alimentarme sin que nadie se lo tome enserio. Los vagabundos no le interesan a nadie, siempre están solos, viviendo como y donde pueden. Enferman y mueren con facilidad, por eso son mis mejores presas.

– ¿Alimentarte? ¿Presas? ¿Crees, a caso, que los vagabundo de aquí o de cualquier otro lugar son comida? ¡Estas enfermo!

– ¡No estoy enfermo! - dijo enojado elevando la voz – Estoy maldito – dijo dejando ver en sus facciones el cansancio y la melancolía – Estoy condenado a vivir por siempre, a ver pasar el tiempo sin envejecer. Pero no lo haré solo, por más de 400 años he estado solo y ya me aburrí.

– ¿400 años? Eso es imposible.

– ¿A caso me veo mas joven? - dijo entre risas – Me veo de la edad que tenía cuando me convirtió mi maestro. Será la misma edad de la que se verá siempre Duo. Nunca envejecerá, siempre será bello, pero solo yo he de disfrutarlo.

– No

– No puedes evitarlo

Y sin decir mas, se abalanzó contra Heero a tal velocidad que parecía volar. Heero elevó el arma y disparó una y otra y otra vez, pero Erick corría a tal velocidad que evitaba toda bala que iba dirigida a él. Heero lo vio llegar demasiado rápido y sin poderlo evitar, esté lo atacó; el agente sintió como algo pareció rasgarle con furia el brazo haciéndole soltar el arma. Debido a la velocidad y el impulso, fue lanzado hacía atrás golpeándose el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos al sentir el golpe y un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho. Estaba sangrando, podía sentir algo escurriendo que bajaba desde el hombro y doblaba por el codo. Desde el suelo abrió los ojos topándose de lleno con la imagen del seminarista, aun estaba inconsciente, pero le veía respirar. Tenía que recuperarse rápido y salir de allí con él. Así que, se paró buscando su arma, pero al tiempo en que sus dedos se cerraron sobre la empuñadura, un zapato se dejó caer sobre ella evitando que la pudiera levantar.

Una sonora carcajada volvió a inundar el recinto. Erick le veía de nuevo con una sonrisa sarcástica y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

– Tu serás la comida de mi Duo cuando despierte.

– E... Erick – dijo Heero sintiendo el dolor de algo atravesándole el brazo.

– Erick Black, Edward Willson, Michael Robins, no se, he tenido tantos nombres a lo largo de mi vida que si me dices solo vampiro, entenderé.

Heero abrió los ojos viéndole desde su posición en el suelo. "¿Edward Willson?, ¿El maestro de aquella escuela? ¿A quien trataron de linchar? Eso era imposible de creer."

De nuevo el brazo dolió, tenía que salir de allí, así que elevó ambos pies golpeando el cuerpo de Erick empujándolo al frente y liberándolo del pie que le apresaba. Se levantó a la carrera y corrió a toda prisa, brincando las bancas de la iglesia. Le dolía el brazo y estaba sangrando de forma profusa, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, se había quedado sin arma y ese "vampiro" parecía tener mas fuerza de la que aparentaba.

Le vio de pronto frente a si y trató de sacarle la vuelta, pero el vampiro se había movido demasiado rápido y de nuevo le veía frente a él. Subió de nuevo a la banca que estaba a su costado, seguido muy de cerca por aquella criatura, que golpeaba fuertemente la madera con sus zapatos haciendo que el eco resonara en todo el lugar. Lo vio volar por los aires, dándose una maroma en el, para quedar de nuevo de frente. ¿Era tan ágil como para brincar de techo en techo y llegar en cuestión de segundos de la iglesia a la casa que estaba enfrente? Si, al parecer si.

– Porque no se da por vencido, agente Yuy, no va a poder seguir huyendo más de mi.

Se vio de pronto atacado una y otra vez por algo filoso. No sabía que era, solo pudo levantar sus brazos y tratar de defenderse. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué? Le estaba causando grandes y profundas heridas. Pudo ver que esa criatura le atacaba con sus uñas, las movía contra él, como si fuesen afiladas dagas de acero.

– Aaahhhh – cada arremetida con esas garras le desgarraba la tela de la camisa y se encajaba en su piel haciéndole lanzar un gemido de dolor.

El sonido de un disparo se escucho como un fuerte trueno en aquel pasillo haciendo que tanto Trowa como Quatre acelerara más el paso. Para Quatre, aquella puerta parecía alejarse con forme avanzaban, era tanto su temor de que el vampiro estuviese dentro que estaba sudando a chorros y su corazón se aceleraba al grado de sentirlo casi estallar.

Estaba asustado, pero no estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de su jefe, le había prometido su ayuda y por mas miedo que tuviera, iba a cumplir su deber.

Llegó primero que Trowa y trató de abrir, pero la puerta no cedía. Trowa se unió en su intento por abrir la puerta que le llevaba al interior de la iglesia, pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada por dentro.

Escucharon varios disparos seguidos, luego nada. Detrás de ellos, varios vagabundos se habían echo presentes. Como la puerta no abría, encendió las luces del interior y se puso a gritarle a su jefe.

– ¡Heero! - gritó golpeando la puerta - ¡Habré la puerta, Heero! - pidió con desesperación al darse cuenta que dentro estaba todo demasiado silencio.

Pero lo único que escucho fueron pasos rápidos y el sonido de la madera moviéndose. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué?

Después de la forma en la que Erick le atacaba, de pronto todo paro y al elevar la cabeza vio a aquella criatura corriendo hacía la puerta que conducía a los pasillos del interior de la misma. Puso el cerrojo y volteo sonriendo con malicia a verle. En ese momento las luces de los costados de la iglesia se encendieron cegándolo por unos momentos, pero eliminando un poco aquella maldita oscuridad.

– ¡Heero! - esa voz la reconoció de inmediato, era Quatre - ¡Habré la puerta, Heero!

¡Era eso!. Esa criatura había detectado el movimiento afuera y se había adelantado para cerrar la puerta impidiéndole el paso a su subordinado. Pero esta era su oportunidad. Pudo ver de reojo como aquello que usaban para atizar el fuego de las velas aun estaba en su lugar. Era una vara larga de acero con una punta de flecha en un extremo, a un costado habían soldado un gancho del que colgaba una campanilla vacía, que era la que sofocaba la llama de la vela.

Corrió a toda prisa para tomarla, mientras vio como el "vampiro" frunció el entrecejo viendo lo que hacía. Casi lo vio volar hasta él y sintió como era tomado fuertemente del cuello y volteado para quedar de frente a él, a Erick.

– Tu no eres más rápido que yo – dijo con voz grave apretando el cuello del agente. Sus ojos rojos inyectados en sangre le veían con odio, con resentimiento. Sus colmillos asomaron en su boca cuando la abrió para intentar acercarse lentamente hasta su cuello.

A pesar de sentirse sofocado por la falta de aire, sonrió un poco al tenerlo así de cerca. Erick vio esa mirada y se detuvo sin entender esa media mueca. Entonces se hizo hacía atrás, apenas a tiempo para evitar que la punta de acero fuese encajada en su cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar que esta misma se encajara en su brazo, rasgándole la manga de la sotana y encajándose en su piel haciéndole sangrar.

– Al parecer, eres vulnerable – dijo Heero poniéndose de pie con dificultad, sosteniendo el atizador en las manos cubierto de sangre.

El vampiro lo empujo fuertemente haciéndolo volar algunos metros y cayendo sobre su espalda, pero Heero se dio la vuelta sobre su eje quedando de pie frente a él.

Pudo ver como Erick dejaba ver una sonrisa sarcástica al tiempo en que levantaba el brazo mostrando la herida que sangraba. Estaba a los pies de Duo y la sangre parecía escurrir desde su brazo hasta el rostro del seminarista. Por un momento creyó que le haría algo, pero solo lo vio lamer con su lengua la sangre que escurría de su brazo y recorrió con ella toda la herida, casi al instante quedo cerrada, como si esta jamás hubiese existido.

¿Que significaba esto? Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

– Eres un tonto humano – dijo entre risas – nosotros somos inmortales e invencibles

Un balazo y una patada sobre la puerta hicieron que Erick y Heero voltearan hasta el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Quatre, seguido de Trowa y de varios de los vagabundos que se quedaban en el comedor de pobres entraron en ese momento.

Todos soltaron una expresión de horror al contemplar la escena. Duo estaba tirado frente al altar con la cara sangrando y bajo su cuerpo parecía haber un gran charco de sangre. Huellas de pisadas rojas, recorrían toda la iglesia mientras trozos de las bancas de madera estaban esparcidos por todo el interior. Pedazos de algunos santos rotos, también estaban en el suelo y frente a ellos, mas al fondo, estaba Heero cubierto de sangre.

Erick mostró los dientes a los recién llegados, como si fuese un gato erizado. Quatre elevó el arma al instante, sintiendo su corazón en la garganta, y disparó. El vampiro salió volando hacía él con ambas manos alzadas, pero esta vez fue Trowa quien disparó dando en el cuerpo de la criatura y haciéndolo desviarse.

Heero corrió por su arma, estaba tirada a un costado del seminarista quien seguía sangrando e inconsciente. Lo vio por unos instantes, la sangre de Erick manchaba por completo su blanco rostro haciéndolo verse como una más de aquellas victimas de asesinato, no sabía que mas hacer, estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo, así que apretó el puño sobre el arma y sin moverse de su lugar comenzó a dar instrucciones.

– ¡Quatre, sigue disparando, no permitas que se te acerque!, Trowa, ven a revisar al seminarista. Ustedes – dijo dirigiéndose a los vagabundos que permanecían en la puerta viendo como estatuas todo lo que estaba pasando – ¡salgan de aquí y traten de cerrar por fuera! - había que evitar que Erick escapara.

Trowa corrió hasta llegar al lado de Heero, barriéndose sobre el piso de la iglesia para llegar lo antes posible hasta Duo. Cuando Heero vio que Trowa atendía al chico, se paro para ayudar a Quatre. Erick había corrido evitando las balas, pero no podía salir del interior del recinto debido a que la puerta que conducía a los corredores estaba cerrada por fuera y la puerta principal se cerraba a las 10 de la noche y no se abría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Quatre seguía temblando, pero no dejaba de jalar del gatillo, siguiendo en todo momento aquella sombra que parecía volar por todo el interior de la iglesia, hasta que la pistola dejó de disparar. Quatre apuntó el arma a aquella criatura que giró sobre su eje para dirigirse a él. Comenzó a retroceder despacio, mientras seguía disparando, pero su pistola se había quedado sin balas, la otra arma se la había cedido a Trowa. Su cuerpo se paralizo de miedo al verle de forma clara. Era Erick, pero a la vez no era nadie. Su mano seguía elevada empuñando el arma, pero sus dedos se negaban a moverse, su cuerpo entero se paralizo, solo su corazón seguía latiendo.

– Tro... Trowa – musito entre dientes al ver su peor pesadilla convertida en realidad.

Heero apunto el arma a la criatura que caminaba rumbo a su subordinado, pero esta cayó de sus manos haciendo un fuerte ruido que retumbo en el interior del recinto. Su brazo derecho estaba desgarrado y sangraba haciendo que le fuese imposible sostener nada con ella. Al mismo tiempo luces brillantes comenzaron a aparecer ante sus ojos y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar haciéndolo ponerse de rodillas.

¿Tanta sangre había perdido?

– ¡Quatre! - gritó Heero en su lugar viendo como aquella criatura estaba cada vez mas cerca del rubio.

Quatre vio con horror como aquella criatura se aproximaba a él. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder, trataba a toda costa de gritar, de decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca. Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse y aun que tenía la mano levantada con el arma aun empuñada, esta ya no traía balas.

– Esta vez no habrá nadie que te salve – dijo Erick mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Te equivocas – Erick volteo al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas y una bala en la frente le hizo caer a su costado.

– ¡Trowa! - gritó Quatre sintiéndose libre de aquel temor que le impedía moverse o gritar y corrió a los brazos de su amado.

– Te dije que cuidaría tus espaldas – dijo el forense abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de su rubio.

De nuevo una carcajada inundo por completo el recinto. Trowa empujo a Quatre detrás de su cuerpo y empuño el arma, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Un golpe empujo a ambos chicos haciéndolos volar varios metros por el aire hasta hacerlos chocar contra la pared de la iglesia. Ambos cayeron inconscientes rompiendo varias bancas de la iglesia.

– ¡Soy inmortal! ¡Inmortal! - gritó Erick, haciendo que el eco dentro de la iglesia repitiera las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

Heero trato de ajustar su vista de nuevo al frente. Veía todo borroso, pero pudo distinguir las figuras de Quatre y Trowa tiradas. Respiraban, ya que veía sus pechos subir y bajar, eso ya era ganancia. No sabía que tan heridos estaban, pero no podía atenderlos ahora. También alcanzó a ver que Trowa había arrancado las mangas de su camisa y con estas había improvisado una venda para envolver el cuello del seminarista y con ella tratar de detener el sangrado del chico. Pero ahora, tenía que buscar la forma de detener a Erick. Ya sabía que un arma de fuego no iba a poder con él y que el atizador tampoco podía hacerle mucho daño.

¿Como detener a alguien que no parecían hacerle daño las balas? ¿Como?

El eco de los pasos de Erick le sacó de sus pensamientos, elevó la vista topándose de lleno con aquella imagen caminando de forma lenta hasta él. Seguía viendo borroso, así que sacudió la cabeza para tratar de aclararse la vista. Pudo ver como Erick se agachó cerca de él para tomar entre sus manos aquella varilla de acero con la punta de flecha.

¿Que iba a hacer ahora?

Estaba hincado, totalmente indefenso. Su arma había caído al suelo y aun que la tuviera entre sus manos no iba a poder utilizarla, ya que su brazo estaba destrozado debido a las heridas que Erick le había causado. La única arma que hubiese podido utilizar, era la que ahora traía ese asesino entre sus manos.

Un quejido a su costado hizo que Erick se detuviera y Heero girara su vista hasta donde provenía aquel quejido. Duo parecía estar despertando, pero se quejaba y se movía demasiado, era como si su cuerpo temblara y se convulsionarse.

– Espera, hay que revisar al seminarista Maxwell antes de que muera – dijo con desesperación, tratando de despertar en Erick algún sentimiento que tuviese dormido por aquel chico, después de todo, lo había estado ayudando y el rubio había confesado que le había seguido hasta allí para llevarlo con él.

Pero Erick solo comenzó a reír sin hacer el menor intento por acercarse a Duo. Heero abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verle elevar el pie y sintió como era lanzado al suelo con él sin poder oponer demasiada resistencia. Erick permanecía con el pie apoyado en su pecho, dándole a entender con esta acto que le había ganado.

Esta vez, Heero había sido su presa y sonreía al saberse victorioso.

– Voy a torturarte sin matarte – dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que esta se escuchara retumbar en el interior de la iglesia como una lúgubre sentencia - quien acabará con tu vida será aquel a quien tanto amas... - dijo al tiempo en que elevó el atizador y lo dejó caer en el hombro del agente haciéndolo gritar de dolor – Porque Duo esta comenzando a dejar este mundo – Heero abrió los ojos con dolor y sorpresa al comprender aquella palabras.

– Aahh, detente – pidió Heero tomando con su mano izquierda aquel pedazo de acero – aun no esta muerto, todavía...

– Duo muy pronto se unirá a mi, como un vampiro mas – le interrumpió encajando de forma más profunda el aceró en el hombro del agente.

– Argggh – trató de suprimir el gritó de dolor, ya que muchas veces eso era lo que buscaban los asesinos. Les gustaba causar dolor, escuchar los gritos de sus victimas, eso les excitaba y no iba a darle ese placer.

Erick retiró el acero del cuerpo del agente, entre risas, levantándose por completo de el para poder probar aquella sangre que cubría la punta, con su lengua. Esto lo aprovecho Heero para tratar de incorporarse, pero solo logro ponerse de rodillas de nuevo, ya que sentía que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas.

– Sangre, quiero más de tu sangre... - dijo Erick volteando a ver a Heero con aquellos ojos rojos – te perforaré primero, después seré yo quien te mate...

Heero le vio mover aquella vara de acero hacía atrás, tomando velocidad para encajarla en su cuerpo. Se sentía mareado y veía borroso, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y sabía que no iba a poder esquivar aquel golpe.

Esta vez si le iba a matar.

– ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Que es todo este alboroto?

– ¡Padre Roberts!

El grito general de todos los vagabundos que permanecían afuera del recinto no se dejó esperar. Se sentían aliviados de ver al anciano hombre, pero el miedo aun se reflejaba en sus sucios rostros.

Entre balbuceos atropellados y gritos sin orden, trataban de poner al cura al tanto de lo que ocurría adentro.

– ¿El vampiro esta adentro? - cuestionó con sorpresa ante la afirmación de todos - ¿Y el agente Yuy?

– Esta adentro, también el agente Winner y el medico que ha venido a vernos. El agente Yuy nos pidió que saliéramos de la iglesia y cerráramos por fuera.

– ¿No se supone que estaba de vacaciones? - murmuró el cura para si mismo en voz alta. Entonces se percato de algo, volteo para todas partes y al no encontrarlo, cuestiono - ¿Han visto a Duo o a Erick?

Todos enmudecieron y bajaron la vista.

El ruido adentro le hizo dar un paso hacía la puerta, pero todos los que allí permanecían se atravesaron para evitarlo.

– No entre padre Roberts

– ¿Por que no?, ¿Donde están Erick y Duo? ¿Que esta ocurriendo allí adentro? - dijo con desesperación el hombre

– Los dos están allí adentro – dijo uno de los vagabundos

– ¿Están peleando con el vampiro?

– ¡No!, ¡ERICK ES EL VAMPIRO! Y ¡MATÓ AL SEMINARISTA MAXWELL! - gritaron varios al mismo tiempo – lo vimos, lo vimos.

La cara del padre Roberts perdió todo color, no se esperaba una noticia como esa. No era para nadie desconocido el aprecio del hombre por Duo y sabían que Duo le quería igual. El hombre subió y bajo la mano de su boca a sus costados sin poder pronunciar palabra. Hasta que por fin, apretó los puños y habló elevando la voz.

– Rápido, rápido, que alguien vaya a la casa de la señora Sara, la vecina de enfrente y díganle que llamé con urgencia a la policía, el FBI y una ambulancia – dijo a la carrera – Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí rezando y esperando que ellos no necesiten nuestra ayuda... - termino el hombre bajando la vista y entrelazando sus manos al tiempo en que elevaba una plegaria, rogando porque aquellos que estaban dentro, realmente estuvieran bien.

Heero sentía su corazón en la garganta; él que jamás se asustaba, que jamás se dejaba vencer por sus temores, ahora estaba a merced de ellos sin poderlos controlar u ocultar. Veía en cámara lenta como aquella punta de acero se acercaba a su cuerpo con una velocidad que, sabía, le haría un daño terrible y le dejaría en peligro de muerte.

Estaba a punto de morir y lo estaba esperando, sin poderse mover o hacer algo para evitarlo.

No iba a poder detener al asesino de las personas que vivían en aquella iglesia.

No iba a poder ayudarle a su subordinado, Quatre o a Trowa, que aun estaban inconscientes.

Y sobre todo, no iba a poder ayudar a Duo...

Duo...

Vio venir aquella vara esperando el fatal golpe, su corazón martilló con fuerza sin permitirle cerrar los ojos, pero entonces algo detuvo a Erick.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y con incredulidad. Lo que estaba viendo ahora era la imagen mas terrorífica, y a la vez la mas hermosa que jamás hubiese visto en su vida. Ya que, el seminarista Maxwell estaba parado entre él y el asesino, impidiendo que Erick le matara al detener con su mano aquella pieza de acero haciéndole sangrar.

¿Esto era un sueño? ¿O una pesadilla?

¿Era un ángel o un demonio lo que le había salvado de morir?

No podía saberlo, su mente analítica no le permitía darse cuenta que lo que estaba frente a él no era lo uno ni lo otro. Era difícil identificar al seminarista, ya que traía por completo el cabello suelto, este le llegaba debajo de la cintura y había adquirido un tono rojizo al haber estado expuesto a la sangre que estaba bajo su cuerpo. La sotana estaba por completo cubierta de sangre y dejaba entre ver parte de los pantalones.

¿Era él?

– ¿Du... Duo? - murmuró con apenas aliento. Esto hizo que el chico volteara a verlo y entonces el cuadro quedo completo.

El cabello largo se movió conforme el movimiento de su cabeza y sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos violetas que tanto le habían gustado cuando recién le conoció, eran ahora de otro color, de un color amarillo cristal, casi transparentes y sin brillo, sin vida. No existía mas esa sonrisa. Su rostro estaba pálido y totalmente manchado de sangre, al igual que su cuello, sobre el que se veía un par de ronchas, como las que tenía el padre Roberts y como las que fueron encontradas en los muertos. Aquellas vendas que había improvisado Trowa con las mangas de su camisa, colgaban sobre el hombro del chico.

– "¿Que es esto?" - pensó Heero sin poder despegar la mirada del seminarista

– ¡Duo! - gritó Erick tratando de quitarle el atizado al chico, pero Duo no lo soltó - ¿Que estas haciendo? - gruñó – ¡yo soy tu amo!, es a mi a quien debes obedecer.

– ... - Duo solo se quedo observando a Heero sin decir nada

– ¡El es tu cena! - dijo apuntando a Heero que seguía en la misma posición - ¡Mátalo!, bebe su sangre y termina de convertirte en vampiro para que seas mi pareja y dejen de atormentarte la culpa y los remordimientos.

Pero Duo frunció el ceño y regreso su vista al rubio. Cerró su puño sobre el acero doblando la punta de la misma hasta que esta se quebró y cayó al suelo haciendo ruido.

"¿Por que el seminarista tiene tanta fuerza? ¿Que es lo que le pasó?"

– No – dijo de forma clara – yo jamás haría eso.

– ¡Vas a morir! - sentenció Erick con molestia – Necesitas sangre, la sangre de él – dijo volviendo a apuntar a Heero. Duo miró al agente por unos instantes, para después volver a ver a Erick y negó de forma vehemente - ¡Vamos!, tienes hambre, puedo verlo en tus ojos, estas ansioso por probar ese manjar. El aroma de la sangre de todos ellos llega hasta tu nariz y despierta tu necesidad de comer ¿Porque no te sacias teniéndolo tan cerca?

– Yo... no soy un asesino – murmuro

– ¿Prefieres morir tú a verlo morir a él? - Duo no dijo nada, solo bajo la vista. Erick se enfureció aun mas y apretando los dientes habló de nuevo - ¿Tanto le amas?

Heero pudo ver como un ligero sonrojo pintaba aquellas pálidas mejillas manchadas de sangre. ¿Un vampiro sonrojado? Era lo mas hermoso que sus ojos hubiesen visto.

"¡Vampiro!"

¿Y desde cuando había comenzado a creer en esas criaturas creadas por la literatura? El era un científico, un escéptico, no tenía porque creer en fantasías. Pero todo lo que había visto esa noche y todo lo que estaba sintiendo, no era lógico, ni normal. Si alguien se lo hubiese contado, seguramente pensaría que esa persona estaba inventando todo o que tenía algún grado de locura.

– No voy a convertirme en asesino, jamás mataría a un ser humano, mucho menos al agente Yuy – En los ojos de Erick parecieron brillar las llamas de odio.

– El corazón humano es tan débil, tan frágil y tan imperfecto – dijo Erick con voz ronca – ¡PERO TU YA NO ERES HUMANO! – gritó colérico – No tendrías porque conservar estas tontas emociones humanas. No deberías conservar sentimientos por él, ni por ningún otro ser cercano a ti.

Heero comenzó a levantarse de forma tambaleante. Se sentía muy débil y todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor, pero logro permanecer de pie, a unos cuantos pasos del seminarista, quien seguía de espaldas a él y frente a Erick.

Su sangre escurría por el brazo estrellándose contra la raída alfombra del suelo de la iglesia. Pero no podía permanecer solo viendo sin intentar hacer algo.

– ¡Soy humano! - dijo Duo casi sin voz

– No lo eres – replico Erick – Solo mirate – Duo desvió su vista hasta sus manos y vio las uñas crecidas y sus manos llenas de sangre. Elevó una de sus manos hasta su boca, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando pudo sentir sus afilados colmillos – ¡Tu así lo decidiste! Tu buscabas la muerte y este es el castigo que obtuviste por dejarte arrastrar a la lujuria, por caer en la tentación.

– N... no – trató de murmurar, pero de su boca no salían las palabras.

– No lo escuche – la voz de Heero le hizo girarse para verle. Heero estaba parado frente a él, viéndole fijamente, sostenía con su mano izquierda su brazo derecho que escurría sangre. Su camisa estaba desgarrada y sobre sus brazos podían verse varios arañazos – No lo escuche. Esto no es un castigo que le haya mandado su dios. Esto se lo ha hecho él y nadie mas – Erick comenzó a reír de nuevo.

– Usted le hizo caer en el pecado y no lo niegue, porque yo estuve allí – Heero frunció el ceño con molestia – Este es tu castigo, Duo. La muerte en vida. Estas condenado a vivir eternamente.

– ¿Contigo? - pregunto Duo inquisitivo.

– Si, conmigo – respondió Erick mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción que a Heero le dio asco.

– No – dijo de forma convencida. La sonrisa de Erick se borro de inmediato haciéndole fruncir el ceño con molesta de nuevo. Heero mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa al oírle, esas palabras fueron como una pequeña luz en un túnel lleno de oscuridad y de cierta forma le llenaron de felicidad.

– Parece que nada de lo que hiciste por conseguirle te dio resultado, Erick – dijo Heero sin borrar esa sonrisa. Erick gruño apretando los puños – ni matar a esa pobre gente para hacerme creer que él era el asesino. Fue a ti a quien seguí aquella noche hasta los callejones. Trepaste por las paredes frente al lugar donde estaba Duo para hacerme creer que era él quien había matado a aquel otro vagabundo. Siempre sabías donde estaba y que estaba haciendo, por eso te hiciste ayudante de seminarista, para saber donde buscar la oportunidad de atacarle. Tu fuiste quien ataco a Quatre - Erick volvió a reír.

– Que fácil fue engañarle, agente Yuy. Que fácil fue burlarse de usted y culpar a Duo de todo lo que yo hacía. Ustedes los humanos son tan tontos, que su propia estupidez me dio la oportunidad perfecta para tenderle una trampa y arrastralo a la perdición – dijo entre risas – ya no tiene salvación, si no se convierte en un vampiro pronto, como yo, morirá.

– Lo prefiero – dijo Duo en un murmullo – jamás matare a nadie, ¡nunca!.

"¿Qué?"

Las palabras del seminarista le cayeron como balde de agua helada. ¿El chico prefería morir a convertirse en asesino? ¿Pero que prefería él? Las respuesta a su pregunta llegó demasiado rápido, haciéndole latir el corazón a toda prisa.

Quería verlo vivo, ¡Vivo!, quería que esa sonrisa y esos ojos siguieran mostrando luz y fueran el motivo por el que la gente le buscara. Quería que todos disfrutaran de esa alegría y de esa esperanza que el chico sabía transmitir. Quería que todos escucharan su regaños inocentes y aprendieran a ver las cosas de forma positiva, tal como las veía él.

Quería que viviera, si, quería que siguiera viviendo aun que él no pudiera disfrutar de esa alegría jamás.

Y debido a ese pensamiento, las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera detenerlas.

– No – dijo dando un paso al frente haciendo que tanto Duo como Erick voltearon a verlo – no quiero que muera – dijo aproximándose hasta Duo de forma lenta.

Ambos, tanto Duo como Erick, permanecieron a la expectativa, viendo como Heero caminaba de forma lenta hasta pararse frente al seminarista. Heero le veía a los ojos, aquellos ojos cristalinos que habían perdido todo color, le observaban de la misma forma. Quería ver una vez más aquella mirada curiosa, desafiante, poder escuchar sus comentarios convertidos en regaños. Pero sabía que eso ya no sería posible.

No quería que muriera.

Levanto su brazo izquierdo hasta cerrar su puño sobre la tela del cuello de la camisa y de un fuerte tirón la abrió llevándose de encuentro los primeros botones. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, aun que apenas y podía creerlo. Giró un poco la cabeza dejando expuesto su cuello.

– Hazlo... - dijo de forma firme.

Erick sonrió ante lo que estaba viendo. Una vez que Duo bebiera la sangre del agente Yuy, se convertiría por completo en un vampiro y todo sentimiento humano se iría junto con la vida de ese hombre.

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron con sorpresa al ver latir aquella vena en el cuello del agente. Podía ver la sangre correr por ella y el aroma le llegaba a torrentes inundando por completo sus pulmones y haciéndole tener un hambre infinita. Mandaba ordenes a su cerebro, pero este parecía gritar solo "hazlo", "hazlo", aun que él no quería hacerlo, su cuerpo pareció moverse solo.

Erick esperaba con ansias, acercándose de forma lenta, al igual que Duo lo estaba haciendo. Quería estar en primera fila, cuando el chico encajara sus colmillos en el cuello del agente, ese sería el momento en el que pasaría a ser por completo suyo.

Duo cerró los ojos al tiempo en que sus manos se elevaron para tomar el cuello del agente. Su boca se abrió dejando ver aquellos colmillos afilados. Sentía su corazón latiendo a toda prisa y de forma descontrolada. Podía sentir entre sus dedos, también, el fuerte latido del corazón del agente. Parecían latir al mismo tiempo, igual de fuerte, igual de rápido y de forma sincronizada.

– Vamos, hazlo, porque si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo – dijo Erick haciendo que Duo abriera los ojos.

Y entonces, de forma rápida, Duo empujo al agente separandolo de su cuerpo, para igualmente rápido tomar a Erick del brazo jalándolo hacia si, dándole la vuelta para ponerlo de espaldas a su cuerpo, sujetándole el brazo en una llave y poniendo el otro brazo bajo su cuello.

– Rápido agente Yuy, ¡Váyase!

– ¡DUO! - gritó Erick tratando de soltarse al tiempo en que Heero salió corriendo rumbo a la puerta.

Pudo darse cuenta que el seminarista había adquirido fuerza en lo que fuese que le había hecho Erick, pero también sabía, que no podía esperar que le detuviera por siempre. Tenía que hacer algo para detenerle, ¿Pero que?, las balas no parecían hacerle daño y el atizador solo le había hecho una leve herida que había cicatrizado demasiado rápido.

Entonces, cerca de la puerta, vio algo que quizá iba a poder funcionar...

– Duo, ¡Suéltame! - gritó Erick tratando de soltarse de los brazos del seminarista, viendo como el agente Yuy corría, apenas, hasta la puerta que le sacaría del interior de la iglesia. No podía permitirlo, quería deshacerse de él y si salía, cabía la posibilidad de que escapara y regresara con refuerzos y eso le pondría más difícil su caza. Pero primero tenía que soltarse y lo antes posible.

Si, Duo había adquirido fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para retenerlo.

De un fuerte tirón, se soltó de los brazos del seminarista, Duo trató de detenerlo de nuevo sujetándolo por la manga de la sotana, pero un codazo en la cara lo mando al suelo. Erick corrió a toda prisa para alcanzar al agente que ya había abierto la puerta. No iba a escapar de sus manos ahora que lo tenía tan cerca y tan debilitado.

– No huya

El eco de aquella voz se escucho en todo el interior del recinto e hizo voltear a Heero. Los ojos rojos del "Vampiro" le dejaron helado, sin poder moverse o emitir palabra alguna. No sabía que clase de poder usaba para lograr que sus victimas se quedaran sin movimientos o sin poder hablar. Necesitaba hablar, decir algo para que aquello que había planeado con tanta premura, diera resultado.

– Ya no hay mas a donde ir – dijo tomándolo fuertemente por el cuello al tiempo en que dejaba enseñar sus afilados colmillos.

Vio esos ojos rojos cerrarse al tiempo en que acercaba su boca a su cuello. Había dejado al descubierto esa parte de su cuerpo para el seminarista. Estaba dispuesto a morir, pero no a manos de un asesino serial como Erick.

Erick estaba saboreando su victoria, solo le faltaría lograr que Duo probara la sangre humana, pero aun le quedaban esos dos chicos que habían entrado de forma intempestiva a tratar de ayudar al agente. Pero de nuevo algo le evito llegar hasta el cuerpo inmóvil del agente y se vio siendo lanzado hacía atrás.

Heero se quedo de pie, libre de aquello que le impedía moverse, viendo al frente el cuerpo del seminarista. Duo se había recuperado rápido del golpe que le diera Erick y había llegado por su espalda para separarlo de su cuerpo. Pero al no poder medir su reciente fuerza, le había lanzado hacia atrás haciéndolo volar por el aire y estrellándose contra el suelo unos metros más allá.

Duo volteo a verle y pudo ver aquellos ojos enrojecidos, como inyectados en sangre. Los colmillos asomaban a su boca, mientras un hilillo de sangre escurría desde su nariz hasta el labio superior de su boca.

Sujetó su brazo derecho con el izquierdo, su sangre empapaba casi por completo la manga de la camisa y seguía goteando. Quiso dar un paso para acercarse al seminarista, para tratar de ayudarle. Se veía sumamente mal, quizá estaba peor que él, pero el chico dio un paso hacia tras y comenzó a agitar las manos en negativa.

– No se acerque – dijo con voz pausada – algo malo me esta pasando... - dijo dejando a medias lo que estaba diciendo. Heero pudo ver como aquel delgado cuerpo estaba temblando.

– ¿Qué le sucede? - cuestionó Heero dando otro paso corto hasta el chico que había bajado su cabeza y cubierto el rostro con sus manos.

– No lo se – murmuró – huelo miedo, sangre y me ha dado mucha hambre. Jamás había tenido un hambre como esta, una necesidad tan fuerte por comer. Además, puedo escuchar su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, escucho la sangre corriendo por sus venas y como esta escurre por su brazo y cae estrellándose en el suelo - dijo viéndole de reojo – Yo ya no soy lo que era antes y no se si volveré a serlo algún día.

– Volverá a serlo – pero Duo sacudió la cabeza en negativa al escuchar las palabras del agente.

– Incluso en estos momentos, me esta costando mucho trabajo el mantener esta terrible necesidad de comer, bajo control.

– ¡ENTONCES COME! - el grito de Erick retumbo en toda la iglesia. De nuevo ese "vampiro" llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos, colocándose frente a la puerta de forma rápida, impidiendo la entrada o salida de cualquier persona – No te resistas a tus nuevos instintos, sabes perfectamente que él es tu comida. Tu cuerpo pide, implora por esa sangre, por esa comida que saciará tu apetito.

– N... no

– Entonces cargaras por siempre con la culpa de haber cometido el pecado de lujuria con él – dijo señalando a Heero

– No es lo mismo que asesinar

– Pero también es un pecado, como lo es amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo – dijo Erick mostrando una sonrisa - ¿Por que no acabas con tu dolor ya mismo? Ya sabes cual es la única forma.

– No lo haré

- ¡ENTONCES VOY A MATARLO YO MISMO Y DESPUÉS TE HARE BEBER LA SANGRE DE TODOS EN ESTA IGLESIA! - dijo Erick haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a tornarse rojizos.

Heero supo de inmediato que si permitía que Erick actuara, ya no iba a haber poder humano o sobrehumano que le salvara. Así que cubrió al seminarista con sus brazos, abrazándolo a su pecho y lo volteo dándole la espalda a Erick, al tiempo que gritó.

– ¡AHORA!

Al grito de Heero la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a varios de los vagabundos y al padre Roberts. Erick sintió como un liquido viscoso le baño por completo, el aroma le resulto familiar y retrocedió limpiándose el rostro y sintiéndose asustado.

– ¿Que cree que esta haciendo?

Heero metió su mano izquierda a la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó el encendedor. Erick retrocedió dejando una mancha liquida en el suelo. El no era de aquellos que tomaba ventaja de su puesto, no era de los que tomaba la justicia en sus manos y ejecutaba a aquellos criminales que, a pesar de saberlos culpables no podían permanecer en prisión por falta de pruebas. Este era el caso de Erick, el vampiro, porque pudo haberle confesado todos sus crimines, pudo haber matado a varios de los vagabundos y herido a sus hombres, sin embargo, no tenía forma de probarlo.

Todos aquellos que protegiera antes, estaban ahora en la puerta, viendo con horror cuanto ocurría, mientras Heero mantenía el encendedor en su mano.

– El liquido que te cubre es inflamable, si una chispa de esto llega a caer en él, morirás – dijo viendo a Erick, para después ver a los que estaban en la puerta - ¡Ustedes, deben protegerse! Váyanse de nuevo y cierren por fuera – les dijo.

– Soy inmortal, un simple fuego no podrá conmigo. Ya has visto que mis heridas pueden cicatrizar.

– Un simple fuego marco tu rostro cuando los moradores de aquel pueblo incendiaron tu casa. ¿Pero que ocurriría si el fuego te envuelve por completo? - la sonrisa del rostro de Erick se borró por completo. Heero lo sabía, por eso había aprovechado que Duo había detenido al vampiro un poco para tomar el aceite con el que limpiaban las bancas y entregarlo a la gente que aun permanecía afuera. No les dijo nada, solo "esperen mi señal y lancenlo a la persona que este detrás de la puerta".

– Agente Yuy – dijo Duo de forma incrédula - ¿Le va usted a matar? - Heero volteo a verlo de reojo, pero no dijo nada, solo observo al asesino de forma fija, frunció el ceño y hablo de nuevo.

– Entréguese y le prometo que nadie le va a dañar – La risa sorda de Erick volvió a inundar el interior del recinto

– ¡TONTOS HUMANOS!, son tan fáciles de manipular. Mantienen una tonta fe a sus estúpidas leyes. Usted sabe que la policía o el FBI no podrá detenerme por mucho tiempo. Las balas no me dañan, ¿Como van a detenerme? Usted sabe que no puede hacerme nada, y yo puedo decirle que me entregaré y en cuento me de la espalda, le matare

Heero mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa. Presionó su pulgar por el pequeño mecanismo del encendedor y una diminuta llama apareció en el mismo. La sonrisa de Erick volvió a desaparecer y Heero pudo notar como algo resbalaba por la frente del vampiro: una gota de sudor. Así que no estaba equivocado, de nuevo su pensamiento analítico le daba la respuesta que buscaba.

– Agente Yuy – la suplica en aquella voz le hizo girarse un poco para ver al seminarista. Pudo ver en aquellos ojos amarillos, el miedo. ¿A caso creía que a él le esperaba el mismo fin?

– ¡Hágalo! - grito Erick - ¡HAGALO! Y se llevara una terrible sorpresa – dijo mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa cínica. Heero pudo ver como los ojos de Erick se giraron para ver al seminarista que aun permanecía detrás de él, para luego verle de nuevo y exigirle que le quemara.

¿A caso el seminarista Maxwell era esa sorpresa a la que se refería Erick? ¿Que le iba a pasar al chico si mataba al vampiro? Según la literatura, al matar al vampiro maestro, todos aquellos a quienes hubiese convertido regresaban a la normalidad, siempre y cuando, estos no hubiesen bebido sangre.

Pero eso era un cuento, algo que no podía ser cierto ¿Pero a caso no estaban pasando demasiadas cosas extrañas esa noche?

Erick volvió a sonreír al ver la duda en el rostro del agente, estaba casi seguro de que no le haría nada. No podía dejar de admirar su intuición y su razonamiento, ya que, había comprendido de inmediato que la sorpresa que le esperaba era algo referente a Duo.

Así que el vampiro dejó escapar una estruendosa risa, y se lanzó hacía él con las garras extendidas.

Duo vio como Erick casi volaba hasta Heero, así que se dio prisa en tratar de detenerlo. Lo vio pasar por enfrente de sus ojos de una forma tan rápida, que solo alcanzó a tomarlo por la pierna, logrando apenas que se detuviera. Pero si había logrado golpearlo en el brazo.

Heero vio todo tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, solo sintió el golpe sobre su brazo haciéndole soltar el encendedor, el cual voló por el aire apagándose al ser soltado el mecanismo que permitía escapar el gas para mantenerlo encendido.

El encendedor se elevó por los aires, para después comenzar a caer dando giros en el aire. Poco antes de tocar el piso, el último giro le hizo quedar de boca, haciendo que la pequeña piedra interior se soltara debido al golpe y rebotara por su cuenta contra la punta metálica haciendo que soltara una chispa. Esta chispa fue lo único que se necesito para que el fuego comenzara.

– ¡ERICK! - gritó Duo al ver como el fuego fue corriendo por aquel rastro en el suelo hasta alcanzar el cuerpo del rubio.

Heero detuvo el delgado cuerpo del seminarista, abrazándolo de nuevo a su cuerpo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, evitando que se acercara al cuerpo ardiendo del asesino, ya que en poco tiempo este había quedado envuelto en llamas. Lo único que escapaba de aquel cuerpo era una risa sorda que inundaba todo el lugar.

– Erick – solo podía murmurar entre sollozos, mientras su lagrimas escurrían mojando los brazos del agente.

Heero solo pudo abrazar aquel cuerpo, sintiéndolo temblar. No sabía que iba a pasar ahora, pero no le importaba. Duo estaba con él y estaba vivo, al parecer la amenaza de Erick solo había sido un intento para tratar de evitar su captura.

Lo único que importaba ahora era que Duo estaba vivo.

El cuerpo ardiendo de Erick cayó al suelo, su risa dejo de escucharse y entonces giró lo que debería ser su rostro y sus ojos rojos se abrieron viendo a las dos personas que aun estaban frente a él.

De nuevo una risa sorda y luego nada...

Heero cerró los ojos abrazando de nuevo el cuerpo del seminarista al suyo, suspirando de forma aliviada al sentirlo vivo, pero entonces, el cuerpo del seminarista se desvaneció en sus brazos.

– ¿Seminarista Maxwell? - pregunto Heero de forma preocupada depositando el cuerpo del seminarista en el suelo. ¿Se habría desmayado?

Se dio prisa en tratar de revisarlo, a pesar de que aun veía borroso y se sentía mareado, confiaba en sus instintos para saber si algo andaba mal con el chico.

Y si, todo estaba mal.

No podía sentir su respiración, aun que podía escuchar brevemente latiendo su corazón. ¿Pero por que no respiraba? A caso era, ¿Un paro respiratorio?

De forma rápida comenzó a dar masaje al pecho del chico para evitar que su corazón dejara de latir. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que el corazón de Duo se detuviera, pero con la poca fuerza que tenía, eso iba a ser imposible.

– Resista, resista... - dijo de forma desesperada, escuchando a lo lejos las sirenas.

Al parecer, la policía iba llegando al igual que alguna ambulancia. El color de las torretas ya comenzaban a iluminar el interior y el sonido de las sirenas inundaban el silencio del lugar.

– ¡DUO! - gritó tratando de que el chico abriera los ojos, pero no parecía dar resultado...

¿A caso Duo iba a morir?

Trowa abrió los ojos sintiéndose mareado. A su nariz llegaba el aroma nauseabundo de carne quemada, era como cuando en la morgue, alguien solicitaba que el cuerpo fuese incinerado. El era quien se encargaba, no solo de las autopsias, si no, también de meter el cuerpo al crematorios y soportar ese horrible aroma que aveces le hacía volver el estomago.

Se incorporó viendo a su alrededor y vio a su rubio en iguales condiciones que él, quizá un poco maltratado, pero bien.

– Q... ¿Quatre?

– Yo estoy bien, ayuda a Heero por favor

Lo había olvidado, el agente Yuy y ese "vampiro".

Escucho a lo lejos como alguien pujaba. Giro la vista y pudo ver algo quemándose, un cuerpo y al frente, al agente Yuy.

Se incorporo tomando su cabeza con una mano y entonces pudo ver lo que realmente el agente estaba haciendo: trataba de reanimar al seminarista Maxwell.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo para tratar de ayudarle.

– Trowa – dijo Heero viendo como alguien se hincaba a su lado – es un paro respiratorio, estoy tratando de...

– No vas a poder, dejame hacerlo a mi, tu dale respiración – Heero ni siquiera lo cuestiono – a mi cuenta.

– Si

A cada cuenta de Trowa, Heero soplaba aire por la boca del chico, pero este no parecía reaccionar.

Afuera, todo parecía ser caos, las sirenas, las luces y las voces solo haciendo que todo se confundiera. Pero dentro las cosas no eran mejores. Quatre había llegado hasta donde estaban ellos y solo podía mirar sin saber que hacer o como ayudar.

Heero había dejado de sentir dolor, solo se sentía desesperado por volver a ver aquellos ojos violetas, aquella sonrisa clara y aquella felicidad que siempre parecía acompañarle. No quería verlo muerto, no quería.

– No me deje – dijo de forma audible, poco le importaba que Trowa y Quatre le escucharan o que le escuchara cualquiera otra persona – no se aleje de mi, no crea en esa tontería que le dijeron, la muerte no es ningún castigo para el amor. Luche, luche conmigo.

– AHORA

A la voz de Trowa Heero volvió a tapar la nariz del seminarista con su mano izquierda para volver a soplar aire por su boca. Pero contrario a las otras ocasiones, esta vez lo escucho suspirar.

– DUO – dijo Heero viendo que había color en aquellas pálidas mejillas. Pudo ver como de forma lenta el seminarista comenzó a abrir los ojos y entonces volvió a ver ese hermoso color en ellos, de nuevo eran violetas, ya no mas amarillos o rojos.

Trowa se detuvo al ver como Duo comenzó a elevar la mano para tocar el rostro del agente, Heero se dio prisa en tomar la blanca mano manchada de sangre y dejar que le tocara. De nuevo había calor en aquel toque, ya no estaba fría como hacía unos momentos. La sensación que despertaba en su cuerpo era de nuevo como choques eléctricos y le hacían latir el corazón a toda prisa.

Duo sonrió.

– Me gusta mas mi nombre, cuando sale de sus labios – Heero sonrió en respuesta

– Ssshhhh, no hable, seminarista Maxwell, no se canse – dijo sin soltarle la mano, que ahora dirigía hasta su pecho, pero Duo no le hizo caso, porque volvió a hablar.

– No, no me diga mas seminarista, dígame Duo, como hace un momento lo hizo, así yo podré decirle Heero y no agente Yuy – Heero elevo la mano del chico hasta sus labios y depositó un beso en ella.

– Duo – Duo sonrió al escucharle – Duo – volvió a repetir Heero viendo aquellos ojos violetas brillar como antes, viéndole detenidamente y transmitiendo la felicidad de siempre. Ya lo había dicho una vez y jamás pensó en volverlo a decir, pero la necesidad se hacía presente ahora, ahora que lo veía tan vivo como antes. Por eso, cerrando los ojos y apretando aquella mano contra su pecho, se animo a decir de nuevo – te amo, Duo Maxwell.

Tras segundos interminables, Heero abrió los ojos preocupado al no escuchar ningún comentario del chico en el suelo, temía ver su rechazo en aquellas orbes violetas y que su vida terminara al escucharle, pero lo que vio solo fue el llanto de Duo resbalar por sus mejillas.

Duo apretó la mano de Heero y sonrió de forma amplia haciendo que la vida regresara al cuerpo del agente.

– Erick tenía razón – dijo Duo soltando la mano de la de Heero para dirigirla de nuevo hasta el rostro del agente y comenzar a delinear aquellos labios que en más de una ocasión le habían besado – yo jamás iba a poder matarte, porque yo también te amo – Heero sintió su corazón latir a toda prisa al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero entonces la mano del chico cayó de forma pesada hasta el suelo, mientras sus ojos violetas se cerraron.

– RAPIDO, HA CAIDO EN PARO CARDIACO – gritó Trowa a Heero y Quatre, pero Heero, que era quien tenía conocimientos médico, solo se había quedado viendo el rostro apacible del seminarista.

"¿Duo?" - quiso preguntar, pero se había quedado en silencio, viendo como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Escuchaba a lo lejos que Trowa decía algo de un paro cardíaco, pero ya no veía bien, ya no escuchaba bien y por último, sus piernas le dejaron de responder haciéndole caer al suelo, a un costado del seminarista.

Con la poca fuerza que aun le quedaba, había elevado su mano izquierda para tomar la del seminarista, entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico, para ya no moverse más.

– ¡Heero!, ¡HEERO! - grito Quatre con desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos, pero su jefe ya no respondía.

¿Es que acaso este era el final para ambos?

Continuara...

N/A: Sorry por la enorme tardanza y sorry por el final de capitulo. Como ven, este no es el final, el final será el próximo capitulo, ahora si ya no habrá mas.

Lamento si me tarde en actualizar, pero se me había ido la inspiración y por más pelis, mangas y fics de vampiros que leía, esta nada mas no volvía. Además, me quede sin compu(2 laptops en 2 años, ¡Que record!) y mi internet esta fallando mucho, me he llegado a quedar sin internet por una semana y no solo sin internet, también sin teléfono (jamás se cambien a Telum o cablevision). Espero que ahora si las cosas se calmen y puede subirles muy pronto el capitulo final y no, esta vez no habrá epilogo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Entre Sombras de Sospecha**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Shonen Ai, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Religión. El tema de la religión es tratado en este fic yaoi, ya que hay sacerdotes. Si alguien tiene problemas con algo de esto, les pido por favor, no lo lean.

- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

CAPITULO 13

Era de Madrugada en el arzobispado. Los primeros oficios acababan de terminar, pero él no había asistido a ellos. Iba a la carrera, atravesando uno a uno los pasillos de aquel sitio. Le habían llevado una noticia que se le hacía imposible de creer. Su corazón se aceleró solo al escuchar a aquel sacerdote susurrarle al oído aquello.

Estaba temblando, aun que procuraba mantener bajo control cualquier sentimiento. No podía darse el lujo de sentirse, mucho menos mostrarse, perturbado ante su visita.

Abrió la puerta de aquel despacho de forma rápida y cerró a sus espaldas. Había una persona allí, lo sabía, pero no estaba preparado para verle y por más que se había prometido a si mismo no mostrarse perturbado, su subconsciente le traicionó a último momento..

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando aquel hombre, vestido de negro como el resto de los sacerdotes, se giró para verle. Sintió miedo, aquel miedo que sintiera cuando solo era un seminarista, ya que, los ojos celestes de aquella persona le miraron de forma fija y pudo darse cuenta con horror, que no había cambiado nada...

¡Nada!

– Zech Merquise – aquel nombre salio de sus labios como en un susurro.

Zech se veía tan joven como cuando llegó al seminario. Aun usaba el cabello largo y platinado. Sus facciones eran delgadas y finas, sin ninguna arruga, incluso, se veía más joven que él, como si fuese un veinteañero cuando debería estar rondando los cincuenta o más.

"Un vampiro" - fue la primera idea que cruzó por su cabeza, pero se dio prisa en borrarla de ella para recuperar la compostura que brevemente había perdido.

– Zech Merquise – dijo de forma audible comenzando a caminar para ocupar la silla de su escritorio, mientras le indicaba a su visita, con un ademan, que tomara asiento - ¿Que hace usted aquí? - continuó guardando cualquier pensamiento sobre vampiros que hubiese surgido en su cabeza. Zech sonrió sentándose y disponiéndose a hablar.

– Me mandaron a ordenar a los nuevos sacerdotes. Se que aun falta una semana – aclaro – pero he venido a ponerme a sus ordenes, eminencia Traize – Traize frunció el ceño al escuchar la forma en la que, su antes profesor, le llamaba ahora.

Traize se quedo observándolo, pensando el porque ese hombre no había cambiado nada y sobre todo, porque seguía ocupando el mismo puesto que tenía desde que había sido un seminarista.

– Parece que tiene dudas de mi, su eminencia – dijo Zech sin evitar aquella mirada inquisidora. Traize frunció el ceño de nuevo, no le gustaba nada aquel titulo viniendo de alguien que se supone, era mayor que él.

– Deja de decirme "su eminencia" - puntualizo – eres mayor que yo aun que te veas mas joven. ¿Quiero saber porque no has aceptado nuevos cargos y sigues fungiendo como maestro?

– Me gusta enseñar – dijo sonriendo de nuevo, pero Traize no pareció muy convencido.

– ¿Enseñar? Para la edad que tienes, ya deberías ser obispo – Zech rió de nuevo, Traize se irritó al pensar que ese hombre, anciano, solo estaba jugando con él.

– No soy codicioso, Traize. Prefiero mil veces ser solo un humilde y feliz maestro, a un rico obispo infeliz. Es parte de lo que enseño y debo predicar con el ejemplo – Traize solo bufó, jamás estaría de acuerdo con esa ideología, pero nunca iba a ganarle a su antiguo maestro en una discusión filosófica.

– Esta bien, no voy a discutir contigo sobre una materia que dominas a la perfección. Mejor dime como le haces para verte aun mas joven que yo – Zech se encogió de hombros.

– No tengo ningún secreto, ni método mágico. Así como tampoco tengo ninguna preocupación, como para hacerme fruncir el ceño, como a ti – Traize elevo su mano hasta su entrecejo y sintió aquellos pliegues que marcaban ya su rostro.

– ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - dijo conteniendo su furia, ¿a caso le estaba llamando viejo?

– Entre mayor sea el cargo, mayor será la demanda de tiempo y de atención. Así como también, mayores serán tus preocupaciones y mas rápido se te marcaran las líneas de expresión.

– ¡Estas diciendo que no te hiciste una cirugía plástica! – Zech volvió a reír de buena fe. Pero no afirmó ni negó nada. Se paró de la silla en la que estaba e hizo una leve reverencia ante aquel hombre.

– Como dije antes, he venido a ordenar a los nuevos sacerdotes, por lo que me pongo a su disposición, eminencia. Pero si me permite, vengo un poco cansado del viaje y me gustaría descansar un poco antes de presentarme en los oficios.

"¿Descansar un poco u ocultarse del sol? " La media mueca que apareció en el rostro de Zech le hizo pensar por un momento que había hablado en voz alta, pero estaba seguro que eso no lo había hecho. Así que dejando su nerviosismo de lado, indico

– Claro, daré instrucciones para que se te asigne un claustro donde puedas descansar y ojalá puedas acompañarnos a comer – Zech inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

– Lo siento eminencia, pero tengo por costumbre, antes de ordenar a nuevos hermanos, hacer doble ayuno por una semana completa. Así que solo me permito tomar agua y un poco de pan durante la cena.

– "Debí esperar algo como esto" - pensó Traize observándolo de forma profunda – Esta bien, te veré en los oficios entonces – Zech asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir dejando a Traize pensando - "Deberé mantenerte vigilado las 24 horas del día, seas o no, un vampiro.

Quatre abrió los ojos sintiéndose confundido. Había dos sentimientos en su interior que le hacían estremecer. El primero era la felicidad por haberse entregado, en cuerpo y alma, por primera vez a Trowa. Debido a eso, se sentía infinitamente bien, cálido y amado. Su primera vez había sido maravillosa y el forense había sido cuidadoso y tierno con él. Pero esa felicidad se encontraba empañada debido a ese segundo sentimiento, la tristeza por lo ocurrido en aquella iglesia a Heero y al seminarista Maxwell.

Apenas la noche anterior, Trowa lo sacó de aquel infierno, en shock. Había visto caer primero a Duo, después a Heero y a pesar de ser un agente entrenado y que se suponía debería estar acostumbrado a los peores escenarios, no pudo soportar aquel horror. Parecía haber sido sacado todo de una película de espantos. El escenario era perfecto, ya que dentro de la iglesia había sangre por todos lados, madera hecha pedazos, santos destrozados, un cuerpo carbonizado y sus amigos tirados uno al lado del otro. La policía había llegado iluminando toda aquella oscuridad con sus torretas, llenando aquel silencio con un sin fin de sonidos. Junto con la policía llegaron los paramédicos, el FBI y la prensa. Todos buscaban saber que ocurrió, preguntaban, acosaban, tratando de obtener una respuesta que en esos momentos nadie parecía saber.

Quería irse con sus amigos, ver como se encontraban, saber que realmente iban a sobrevivir a todo ese horror, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra, no pudo ni siquiera ordenar a sus pies que le llevaran a las camillas en las que subían a su jefe y al seminarista. Subieron a ambos a una sola ambulancia. Solo se vio siguiendo con los ojos las acciones de todos, hasta que Trowa le condujo fuera de aquello.

Trowa le llevó hasta su casa porque estaba mas cerca. No había podido declarar, ni saber que había sido de aquellos en la iglesia. El forense le había conducido en silencio hasta la cama, curado sus heridas y cambiado sus maltratadas ropas por prendas limpias. Cuando por fin pareció reaccionar, los recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarle y la desesperación hizo presa de él, pero Trowa pudo sereneralo con besos y caricias que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más apasionadas hasta que terminaron por borrar cualquier recuerdo de lo pasado las últimas horas. Había respondido a Trowa de la mismo forma en la que Trowa le respondía a él y se habían entregado mutuamente. Habían hecho el amor de forma lenta, recorriéndose y memorizándose cada punto sensible del otro. Casi era de día, cuando el cansancio los sumió en un sueño profundo.

Había dejado pasar todo el día al sentirse como flotar entre nubes de algodón, pero ya era tiempo de regresar a la realidad. Así que se incorporó en la cama con cierta molestia, separando el posesivo brazo de Trowa de su cuerpo. Se vistió de forma rápida con sus maltratadas ropas, antes de ir a cualquier parte, tendría que ir a buscar algo de ropa a su departamento. Salió del cuarto y desde el teléfono del forense se puso en contacto con Darlian.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió que alguien le abrazaba por la espalda.

– ¿Te vas sin despedirte?

– ¿T... Trowa? - tartamudeo su nombre sintiendo los labios del mas alto devorarle el cuello – tengo que ir a ver al comisionado, me esta esperando – dijo reprimiendo entre sus labios la risa que los besos de Trowa le estaban provocando.

– ¿Y realmente es tan urgente que le veas? ¿No puedes quedarte otro rato? - insistió el mas alto sin soltar al mas pequeño.

– ¡Trowa! - dijo Quatre tratando de imprimir un tono de reclamo a su voz, pero esta en lugar de sonar autoritaria sonó divertida. Pero aun así el forense se separó del cuerpo del agente haciendo que un suspiro de protesta se ahogara en los labios del rubio.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - dijo de pronto Trowa, clavando sus ojos verde en los acqua del rubio.

– N... nn... no – tartamudeo Quatre sin saber que decir.

– ¿Vas a decir lo que paso? ¿Lo que realmente paso? - Quatre suspiro, sabía lo que iba a pasar al rendir su declaración, pero no le importaba, así que cabeceo de forma afirmativa ante la pregunta.

– No me van a creer, pero tengo que hacerlo, eso es lo que Heero haría y lo que esperaría de mi. Todo el tiempo que estuve a su lado, me enseño a no mentir en mis reportes y por mas absurdos que estos sean, siempre deben contener la verdad – las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas del rubio mientras seguía hablando, cuando terminó, Trowa dejó deslizar uno de sus dedos secando el húmedo caminó que estas habían dejado. Quatre elevó la vista topándose de nuevo con aquellas orbes esmeraldas fijas en sus ojos.

– Lo se – se interrumpió un momento para besar la nariz del rubio – Se que dirás la verdad y por eso voy a acompañarte, para reafirmar con mi declaración, todo lo que tu digas - Quatre sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

– Trowa, no es necesario – pero el alto de ojos verdes le interrumpió tomándolo por la barbilla para que le viera.

– Aun que no lo sea, voy a ir, solo dejame vestirme y te acompaño – dijo separándose del rubio y casi corriendo hasta su habitación. Quatre sonrió no del todo de acuerdo, pero antes de que Trowa desapareciera por completo en el interior de su habitación, volteo a verle – creo que primero iremos a buscarte ropa mas adecuada y no sería mala idea de que te trajeras toda tu ropa para acá – Quatre abrió los ojos de forma enorme al escuchar las últimas palabras del forense.

Trowa se quedo parado en el umbral de la puerta viendo aquellos ojos enormes, viéndole de forma asombrada. Esperaba alguna reacción de parte del agente, pero esta no llegaba. Así que se acercó de forma lenta hasta quedar de frente al rubio. Quatre elevó la vista hasta toparse con aquellos ojos esmeraldas, no sabía que decirle, o que significaban aquellas palabras.

Trowa observo aquella mirada tan transparente, podía ver en aquellos ojos una pregunta que aun no soltaba.

– Lo que te quiero decir con esto – dijo elevando ambas manos para tomar el rostro de Quatre entre ellas – Es que me gustaría que viviéramos juntos. ¿Aceptas?

Las lagrimas de Quatre brotaron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, al tiempo en que balbuceaba de forma feliz.

– Si, si, si Trowa, si quiero – dijo elevando las manos para entrelazarlas detrás del cuello del mas alto y reafirmar su respuesta con un beso.

La tarde caía. Había llegado desde hacía un rato hasta las puertas de aquel edificio, pero se estaba tomando su tiempo para entrar. Podía ver los cristales oscurecidos reflejar los rayos del sol que en poco tiempo morirían al ocultarse el astro.

Estaba solo, pero así lo había querido. Había batallado para convencer a Trowa de no acompañarle a las oficinas del FBI, después de mucho, logro hacer que se quedara. No quería que el forense fuese a escuchar todo lo que su jefe iba a decirle – gritarle - después de que le contara lo que paso.

Y no se había equivocado, ya que Darlian le acribilló a preguntas y no creía nada en sus respuestas.

– ¿VAMPIROS? - gritó Darlian, de nuevo, dando vueltas en su lugar con las manos a la espalda y viendo al rubio que parecía mas un chiquillo regañado frente al director, que un agente especial del FBI - ¿Quiere usted que crea una historia como esa, agente Winner?

– Le aseguro que es verdad, señor. La fuerza de ese hombre era sobre humana, además, tenía esos enormes colmillos y unos horribles ojos rojos. Erick era el asesino serial que tanto estuvimos buscando.

– Pero no creo que haya sido un vampiro – dijo agitando la cabeza en negativa – tiene que haber otra explicación, una explicación que seguramente el agente Yuy me daría de forma clara – dijo de forma efusiva.

Quatre bajó la vista y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Si, seguramente Heero podría darle una mejor explicación, él no tenía esa mente deductiva y ese pensamiento científico que tanto caracterizaba a su jefe. Lo único que él sabía, era que el asesino había sido un vampiro y eso es todo lo que podría decirle a Darlian.

Darlian se giro para ver de nuevo a Quatre y clavar sus ojos en él – ¡Y vaya tomadura de pelo la de ustedes! - Quatre levantó la vista sin entender - ¿Europa? - hasta que mencionó eso.

– Pero, si estuvimos en Europa – aclaro el rubio.

– ¡Claro!, ¡Cruz con Asia! - gritó el hombre dejando caer sus puños sobre el escritorio haciendo ruido y logrando que Quatre apretara los ojos del susto – ¡Ambos desobedecieron las ordenes!

– ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento! - comenzó a disculparse el rubio sin poder mirarlo – pero ese fue el deseo de Heero y...

– A costa de su propia vida – interrumpió Darlian haciendo que Quatre abriera mucho los ojos y los fijara en su director, sintiendo que su corazón latía a toda prisa en su pecho. No sabía nada de Heero desde el día anterior. Su jefe era un hombre muy fuerte y estaba seguro que algo como lo ocurrido la noche anterior no le mataría. Aun que le vio herido, sabía que su fuerza de voluntad era tal, que no sucumbiría. Pero ahora, al ver al director Darlian mirarle de esa forma, es que acaso...

– Señor... - dijo de forma pausada, tratando de leer en el semblante de Darlian la respuesta a la pregunta aun no formulada - ¿Y Heero? - dijo por fin.

Darlian bajó la vista, haciendo que un sudor frió comenzara a recorrer la espalda del rubio, se sentó en su lugar entrelazando los dedos de sus manos al tiempo en que comenzó a sacudir la cabeza en forma negativa. Quatre tragó saliva con dificultad esperando la noticia.

– Éste fue su último caso. Ha terminado su carrera con un récord perfecto. Será despedido con honores.

Un miedo indescriptible le inundo el cuerpo haciendo que de su boca no salieran las palabras, de sus ojos, gruesas lágrimas escurrían manchando su rostro mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos al escuchar semejantes palabras.

El nombre de Heero Yuy quedaría grabado para siempre en la memoria de muchos y en el corazón de unos cuantos.

Trowa se detuvo de golpe viendo hacía arriba aquel edificio alto. La gente comenzó a pasar por un lado de él al encontrarse el semáforo en verde, él prefirió esperar perdido en sus propios pensamientos. El aroma a anticéptico fue lo primero que llego a su nariz y le hizo despertar. Estaba tan acostumbrado a esos olores, que los podía identificar a kilómetros de distancia. Incluso, durante toda la carrera en la universidad, se imaginaba que su cuerpo olía más a ese químico que a algún perfume. Ahora, en el trabajo, prefería oler a cualquier cosa menos a lo que olían los muertos.

Suspiro varias veces antes de dar un paso hacía aquel lugar. No quería llegar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quería ir a ese lugar.

A sus recuerdos llegaron imágenes de su pasado con su hermana. Catherine Bloom era su media hermana, ya que su padre se había divorciado y vuelto a casar. Él había ido a vivir con ella para poder estudiar primero y trabajar después. Vivir con Catherine era como vivir con su madre, ella era cariñosa y sobreprotectora. Muchas veces imaginó que Katy le trataba como si fuese aquel hijo que alguna vez perdió, después de todo, ella era varios años mayor que él. Aquella mañana estaba feliz porque iba de paseo con su novio por un fin de semana. Y jamás regreso con vida. Lo peor, es que no supo nada del accidente, hasta que el cuerpo sin identificar llegó a su mesa de trabajo.

Se fue de espaldas y el bisturí cayó de su mano sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Era su hermana! Y la otra persona en la mesa continua era su futuro cuñado.

Esa noche no pudo hacer su trabajo, ni esa noche ni varias mas. No podía decir que estuviera completamente recuperado de su perdida, pero lo intentaba, era su lucha constante. Aun ahora, durante su hora de trabajo, podía ver la imagen de su hermana tendida en la plancha y es entonces que comprendía lo que Quatre sentía.

Quatre... rió un poco al recordar. El rubio llenaba su vació y le hacía sentir completo. No cabía duda de que el agente Winner parecía algo frágil y débil, pero tenía más fuerza y voluntad que cualquiera. No le había podido convencer de dejarle ir con él a los cuarteles del FBI, así que había decidido ir por su cuenta a ese otro lugar.

Llegó de forma lenta y vio de nuevo hacía la puerta de aquel corredor. Muchas veces estuvo allí cuando era solo un estudiante y después de graduarse y comenzar a trabajar en el anfiteatro, sus recorridos hacía la morgue le llevaban diario hasta allí. Sus largos pasillos recubiertos de pisos y paredes blancas, se veían interminables y solitarios, parecía que no había nadie, por lo que sus pasos se escuchaban retumbar por todo el lugar.

Abrió una puerta y otra. Ya sabía donde se encontraba, Quatre le había telefoneado hecho un mar de lagrimas, quiso salir corriendo para irle a consolar, pero el rubio le aseguro que llegaría pronto, así que siguió su camino, después de todo, ya se encontraba allí y le urgía terminar el trabajo por el cual había ido, para poder ir al encuentro del agente y consolarle.

Estaba despierto. Desde hacía rato escuchaba voces, pero no se animaba a abrir los ojos. Se sentía muy adolorido y confundido. Olía de forma extraña, como a alcohol, y los sonidos que llegaban no eran rezos, cantos o plegarias, todo aquello que se escuchaba en la iglesia. Al principio solo eran murmullos, hasta que poco a poco las palabras se fueron aclarando y algunas llegaron de forma clara.

"Muerte", "asesinatos", "acabado", "quemado vivo"

¿De que estaban hablando?

Entonces las imágenes de lo sucedido llegaron a sus recuerdos de golpe haciendo que se sentara en la cama de forma sobresaltada y un nombre escapara de su boca.

Los médicos y enfermeras, que platicaban afuera, entraron a la habitación al escuchar los gritos para tratar de calmarle, pero ninguno de ellos respondía a sus preguntas. En su desesperación comenzó a forcejear con ellos, arrancándose de los brazos las agujas del suero y la sangre. Varios médicos le detuvieron por los brazos, le obligaban a permanecer en la cama. Pero él necesitaba saber del paradero de aquella otra persona, saber como se encontraba. A su memoria llegaban imágenes espeluznantes y solo quería comprobar que estaba bien, que estaba sano y que había sobrevivido a aquel horror.

¿Por que no respondían? ¿Por que nadie le decía lo que había pasado con aquella persona?

Un pinchazo en su brazos le hizo comenzar a ver borroso, al parecer los médicos habían considerado necesario el calmarle con alguna droga, ya que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrase de nuevo. Quizá era lo mejor, descansar y calmarse un poco, antes de salir corriendo del cuarto y buscarle.

¿Donde estas?

– ¿En donde...? - pero ya no pudo seguir pronunciando palabra, porque se había quedado dormido.

Por un momento pensó que dormiría por mucho tiempo, que aquella droga le iba a mantener pegado a la cama hasta quien sabe cuando, pero no había sido así. Solo se calmo lo suficiente, como para dejar de forcejear y comenzar a razonar con lógica.

Las personas que estaban en el cuarto se fueron, al creerlo dormido, pero escuchaba todo y al abrir un solo ojo, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más. Se quedo quieto por un momento, aguardando a que no regresaran a verificar su estado y esperando a que los sonidos del exterior llegaran hasta él. Estaba todo silencio. Por la ventana no había luces, eso quería decir que ya era de noche ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? No recordaba las cosas, solo había fragmentos, como si hubiese tenido un sueño que no quisiera recordar.

Se sentó en la cama a la carrera al llegar hasta su memoria una imagen, aquella que le hizo forcejear con médicos y enfermeras. Ni siquiera se sintió mareado, no sabía que había pasado con él, ni porque estaba en un hospital, se daba cuenta porque traía una bata abierta por la espalda y los logotipos bordados en las chaquetillas de aquellos hombres les delataban.

Bajó un pie de forma lenta hasta colocarlo en el suelo. Cuidando a cada momento de la puerta, la habitación estaba casi a oscuras, solo una lampara iluminaba el respaldo de su cama. Sintió la luz que le cegaba y se giro dándole la espalda. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la luz? ¿Desde cuando era tan intolerante a ella? ¿Sucedería lo mismo con la luz del sol?

¿A que olía? Ese aroma le distrajo de sus pensamientos anteriores. Era una mezcla entre vainilla y tabaco, muy agradable. Levantó la tela de la bata hasta su nariz y se dio cuenta que el aroma también estaba allí, solo que mas tenue. ¿Desde cuando su nariz identificaba esos olores de forma tan clara?

No sabía, ni quería saber de momento, solo necesitaba encontrar al agente Yuy. Si él estaba allí, era probable que el agente también lo estuviese.

Asomo su cabeza por la puerta del cuarto, estaba totalmente abierta, así que no le fue difícil salir al pasillo. Este estaba vacío, quien sabe a donde se habían ido todos aquellos que habían entrado a su habitación, así que caminó buscando en las puertas los nombres de los pacientes, pero solo había números, no podía estarse asomando a los cuartos, porque algún médico o enfermera podría estar cuidando a los pacientes y podrían intentar regresárle al suyo y no quería, no hasta encontrar al agente Yuy.

Vio la zona de enfermeras al frente, la misma que utilizaban para dar información a los visitantes. Allí debería haber un registro con el nombre del paciente y el cuarto, lo sabía porque siendo seminarista varias veces había acudido a ver a los enfermos en los hospitales. El prefería pediatría, pero era seguro que se manejaran igual todos los pisos. Un área para niños y otro para adultos. Esperaba que no hubiesen mandado al agente a algún otro piso de especialidades y se encontrara en el mismo que él.

Llegó a la carrera hasta el lugar, volteando para todos lados, esperando no ver a nadie. Estiró el brazo por encima de la baranda de atención y tomó el listado.

– ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - del susto soltó el listado y se giró de forma brusca para ver a la persona que le descubrió haciendo que su cabello, totalmente suelto, se moviera junto con él.

La persona frente a él abrió mucho los ojos al verle, pudo ver que se había quedado inmóvil, viéndole con algo que parecía ser miedo.

– El... el paciente de la 401 – murmuro sin dejar de verle – el sobreviviente al ataque del vampiro – continuó.

En ese momento lo supo, un aroma particular inundo sus sentidos, ese aroma lo venía percibiendo al igual que muchos otros, desde que abrió los ojos: olía a miedo.

– ¿Usted me teme? - cuestionó sin perder detalle de aquel paramedico, el hombre comenzó a temblar al escucharle y vio como uno de sus pies retrocedió un paso. Ese aroma se incrementó al verle temblar - ¿Por que me teme? - cuestiono dando un paso al frente para acercarse.

– No, no se acerque, no se me acerque, ¡USTED ES UN VAMPIRO! - gritó antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

– Yo no soy eso – dijo de forma calmada, pero aquel hombre ya se había perdido por el pasillo.

¿Que había sido aquello? No comprendía porque había identificado aquel aroma con el miedo, prefirió atribuirle ese pensamiento a su imaginación y no a otra cosa. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y retomó aquel listado. Se puso a darle vuelta a las hojas buscando un numero y un nombre. Hasta que lo encontró.

Dejó el listado y salió corriendo, era probable que aquella persona que le había descubierto le avisara a alguien más y en poco tiempo llegarían para regresarlo a su habitación. Tenía que llegar al 430, antes de que le fuesen a atrapar.

Sus piernas llegaron solas hasta aquella habitación cerrada. Se paró de golpe, tratando de que su corazón dejara de latir tan aprisa, pero era casi imposible. Levantó la mano para tomar el pomo de la puerta sintiendo como esta temblaba. Abrió despacio. Haciendo que un rechinido agudo le levantara los cabellos de la nuca.

Entonces, entró.

Esperaba verlo en la cama, quizá leyendo algún informe, o durmiendo de forma pacifica. Estaba seguro que la fortaleza del agente le habría mantenido con vida. Era tan fuerte, tan seguro de si mismo, tan terco; que sabía esa terquedad le mantendría aferrado a este mundo. Esperaba verlo en aquella cama, bien y a salvo, pero...

No estaba.

Una cama vacía y bien tendida era la único que había en aquella habitación y en medio del colchón una carpeta con una sola hoja.

La leyó sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, solo había dos motivos por el que la cama estuviera vacía. Uno, era que le hubiesen dado de alta y dos...

¡No!, ¡no podía ser la dos!

Sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el corazón, era un dolor espantoso, algo que jamás había sentido antes y que le hacía casi dejar de respirar. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar haciéndole sudar frió y entonces, la vista se le nublo y su cuerpo dejo de responder. La carpeta cayó de sus manos y él junto con ella, se había desmayado de la impresión.

En seguida llegaron médicos y enfermeras, todos aquellos que habían sido alertados por el paramedico que le descubrió. Lo llevaron de nuevo a su habitación.

Después de todo el alboroto, un hombre recogió la hoja que había caído de aquella carpeta, en ella podía leerse la siguiente instrucción:

"Bajar a la morgue"

Un disparo sonó como el rugido de un león y entonces había caído al suelo creyendo que ese era su fin Lo había deseado, lo había pedido, quería morir y lavar su culpa con ello. Pero nunca vio la luz que se supone aparecería cuando llegara su hora. Su alma no alcanzaría el paraíso prometido y no tendría la vida eterna, por lo menos no la que deseaba. Se había convertido en un monstruo con garras y dientes, capaz de matar para alimentarse.

Matar.

No, él jamás podría matar a nadie. Mucho menos asesinar a alguien a quien quería. Jamás, jamás lo haría. Primero muerto que matar. Ese pensamiento le atormentaba y sus sentidos, recién adquiridos, no parecían querer ayudar.

Estaba perdido, perdido.

Entonces él, él, el agente Yuy había acudido a él para ayudarle de nuevo. Primero al dispararle a aquella criatura para librar su cuerpo de sus colmillos, después enfrentándose cuerpo a cuerpo, a pesar de la diferencia de fuerzas, con la criatura para tratar de ayudarle.

Se sintió perdido al verse transformado en una criatura diabólica, le había dicho que ya no era humano y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había cambiado, ahora tenía fuerza y su olfato detectaba olores y los identificaba con las emociones de las personas. Había olido el miedo de la gente de afuera, el desconcierto del agente Yuy, el odio de Erick.

Estaba perdido, ya no volvería a ser el mismo, jamás.

– Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo esta bien... - pudo escuchar aquellas palabras entre sueños.

Sintió como alguien despejaba su frente y acariciaba sus cabellos de forma cariñosa, para poco después sentir como un beso cálido era depositado en su frente. Eso lo lleno de paz y el aroma a vainilla y tabaco volvió a inundar sus sentidos y sonrió.

– Tranquilo – la calidez de aquella mano acariciando su rostro y despejando su frente le hizo calmarse. Aquel sueño comenzó a despejarse y pudo respirar de forma más serena – todo estará bien, duerma.

Duo abrió los ojos de nuevo. Su corazón dolía, dolía mucho, pero extrañamente estaba tranquilo. Había leído aquello y por un momento pensó lo peor, pero había algo, un aroma que identificaba con el agente Yuy, inundando todo el lugar. Y aquellas palabras pronunciadas entre sueños... ¿Sería solo parte de su sueño o eran realidad?

– No, no estaba soñando, yo se que esta vivo agente Yuy y que muy pronto le voy a ver aparecer por esa puerta – se dijo con seguridad viendo con insistencia aquella puerta cerrada.

El sol comenzaba a colarse por entre las persianas, comenzaba un nuevo día y la puerta abriéndose le hizo esbozar la mas hermosa de las sonrisas.

A pesar de que quien entró no era el agente Yuy, sabía que ese día le iba a ver.

Lo sabía.

Quatre había entrado sonriendo a la habitación del seminarista. Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más al verle sentado en la cama, sonriéndole primero de forma luminosa, para poco después ver que esta se apagaba un poco pero no se perdía del todo.

– Me alegra verte bien, Duo – dijo Quatre llegando hasta él con un pequeño ramo de flores entre las manos – los médicos han dicho que te recuperaste rápido y que en un par de días estarás por completo fuera de aquí.

– Agente Winner – interrumpió el chico al rubio - ¿Como te encuentras? Puedo ver raspones en tus manos y rostro. Quatre levantó la mano para tocarse la otra herida. Luego elevó la vista para ver los ojos violetas del seminarista y sonreirle.

– Ah, estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo fueron unas heridas y golpes leves

– ¿Y el forense, Trowa Barton? ¿Como está?

– El también esta bien, ha ido a hacer un examen a un cuerpo en la mo... - cubrió su boca al ver el semblante del chico, le vio perder todo el color de la cara y se dio prisa en llegar hasta él. No quería hablar sobre el caso, se le había salido, había sido advertido de que no le debía perturbar y le había asustado – Lo siento, no debí.

– No, el no esta allí, no puede estar allí – dijo Duo comenzando a temblar, logrando que de sus ojos cayeran las lágrimas.

– Lo lamento, lo lamento, yo se que usted le estimaba y que debe sentirse mal por eso, pero, pero, pero – comenzó a tartamudear el rubio al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el chico. No era su intención perturbarlo de esa forma, pero no había podido controlar su lengua. No iba a seguir hablando del tema, pero tampoco podía cambiarlo, por eso lo mejor era salir de allí lo antes posible y la puerta abriéndose para dejar entrar a una enfermera le dio la escusa perfecta – por favor Duo, perdone mi imprudencia – dijo de forma apenada, regresando a llamarle de usted y no de tu, como lo venía haciendo desde hace tiempo – es mejor que me vaya, la enfermera le dará algo para calmarle.

Quatre caminó de forma rápida hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrir y salir de allí vio por ultima vez a Duo en la cama. Se sintió triste y le dieron ganas de llorara al ver la tristeza en aquel rostro que siempre mostraba felicidad. Cerró los ojos y abrió topándose de lleno con la alta figura del forense.

– ¡Trowa! - gritó echándose a sus brazos y acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

Duo sollozo al ver la escena sintiéndose triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Por lo menos ellos estaban a salvo y juntos.

Después de la visita de Quatre, habían llegado varios médicos a revisarle y le aseguraban que saldría en un par de días, tal como Quatre le informo. A ellos les siguieron el padre Roberts y algunos vagabundos del comedor de pobres, así como parroquianos que solían visitar la iglesia. Todos aquellos que se enteraron que estaba hospitalizado.

El acceso al área donde se encontraba era limitado, pero al parecer el padre Roberts había logrado colarlos a todos. Hasta su eminencia Traize, y un séquito de tres hombres vestidos de sacerdote, habían llegado hasta su habitación para saber como se encontraba y de paso recordarle que el siguiente viernes se ordenarían los nuevos curas y que esperaba verlo allí, aun que, su eminencia había añadido, en tono juguetón, que no se molestaría si no asistía.

Duo trato de sonreír, lográndolo apenas, pero aseguro en tono firme.

– Allí estaré eminencia.

Traize solo cabeceo en acuerdo sin sonreír ante tal afirmación. Ya se había enterado de todo lo que había pasado en la iglesia, él siempre se enteraba y este horror no podía no llegar hasta sus oídos.

Duo vio la mirada inquisidora de su eminencia. Esos ojos azules le miraban como si supiera que no llegaría a la cita. Por eso volvió a reafirmar su respuesta.

– Le aseguro que allí estaré su eminencia.

– Mi querido Duo, te lo he dicho antes y te lo repito ahora, si no te sientes en condiciones, podrás ordenarte el siguiente año – Duo frunció el ceño y apretando los puños rechazo las palabras del hombre sentado en su cama.

– Así tenga que llegar en silla de ruedas, yo debo estar allí, eminencia.

Traize frunció los labios al escucharle, ya el padre Roberts le había informado, y los rumores al respecto corrían desde que Duo había ingresado al seminario, directo del orfanato. Pero era hasta ahora, que las palabras unidas a todo el contexto, eran entendí bles.

– Nada es un deber, mi querido Duo – Duo abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su eminencia – no es por deber que somos sacerdotes, o cualquier otra cosa, es porque lo deseamos, porque lo necesitamos, porque nos gusta. Sobre todo, porque nos gusta.

– Su eminencia, a mi me gusta ser sacerdote. Ayudar a la gente, atenderles, escucharles. Realmente me gusta mi trabajo – dijo de forma convencida.

– Como te gustaría ser médico, maestro o amante esposo.

Duo se sonrojo sombre manera al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su eminencia. Bajo la vista sin podérsela sostener al hombre vestido de rojo.

Traize se levanto de forma lenta de la cama viendo el semblante apenado del chico. No era quien para cuestionar sus motivos o para menguar sus deseos. Por lo mismo solo dijo.

– Si es tu deseo convertirte en Sacerdote, te estaremos esperando en el arzobispado este viernes – Duo levanto la vista y la poso sobre aquellos ojos azules que aun parecían interrogarle en silencio – pero una vez estando allí, la única oportunidad que tendrás para arrepentirte, será un segundo antes de que digas "si", Duo.

– Yo es... - pero la mano extendida de Traize indicándole que guardara silencio le interrumpió.

– Piénsalo bien Duo, has estado a punto de morir, deberías valorar mas tu vida – dijo Traize dándose la vuelta y saliendo de aquella habitación sin darle tiempo a decir nada mas.

Duo solo lo observo partir. Le había dejado intrigado con esa última afirmación. Claro que había estado a punto de morir, pero no estaba dispuesto a abandonar al padre Roberts. No podía dejarle todo el trabajo de la iglesia al hombre, estaba grande y enfermo. Le debía mucho, y no era ahora, que iba a abandonarlo.

Aun estaba pensando en eso, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y la persona que menos esperaba ver, apareció por ella.

– Seminarista Maxwell, necesito hablar con usted – Duo lo observo detenidamente, para después cabecear en acuerdo. ¿Que quería ese hombre de él?

Por fin la policía había entrado al cuarto del seminarista Maxwell a obtener su declaración. Durante las pasadas horas se les había vedado el paso, argumentando que el herido no estaba en condiciones de declarar. Pero hacía unos minutos, un par de hombres habían entrado a su habitación, seguidos de una enfermera. Quien permaneció todo el tiempo con ellos, preparada para cualquier alteración del paciente.

Había dicho la verdad. Contestando con entera seguridad cada cuestionamiento. También les había informado que no estuvo consciente todo el tiempo y no recordaba cosas de forma clara. Les había contado lo que recordaba, sin omitir nada. Eso le había recomendado el agente Yuy, decir todo, por insignificante que algo le pareciera, debía decirlo.

Lo agentes se fueron sin dar alguna señal de haberle creído o no. Pero el no mentía y no iba a declarar en falso ahora u ocultar lo que había pasado en la iglesia por el temor a que fuese considerado desquiciado..

A pesar de que había estado acompañado todo el día y casi toda la tarde, su mirada no dejaba de ver hacía la puerta esperando a alguien mas, alguien que quizá nunca iba a llegar. Pero la esperanza llegaba y se iba cada vez que a sus sentidos llegaba aquel aroma que tanto identificaba con el agente Yuy. Por mas que el aroma de aquellas otras personas se hacía presente, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el aroma a vainilla y tabaco.

Duo comenzó a quedarse solo en aquella habitación. Sus ojos se giraron hasta la puerta para ver partir a la última persona y antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo dijo en voz alta:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a estar allí afuera, Agente Yuy?...

Duo abrió los ojos de forma enorme, cuando vio que la puerta que estaba apunto de cerrarse fue detenida por una mano fuerte y varonil. El aroma a vainilla y tabaco entro con la corriente de aire que se coló por la abertura. Su corazón se acelero al percibir ese aroma, antes tenue, ahora inundando por completo sus sentidos.

Pudo ver como un paramedico vestido por completo de azul, usando zapatos, gorra y cubre bocas de tela del mismo color que el traje, se detenía en el umbral de la puerta viéndole fijamente. Duo pudo ver aquellos ojos cobalto que tanto recordaba y veía en sus sueños y sonrió de forma enorme.

A pesar de que aun no le veía bien, sabía que era él.

Si, tenía que ser él.

El Agente Yuy.

Continuara...

Si, ya lo se, más de año y medio sin actualizar, pero pasaron tantas cosas malas en tan poco tiempo, que la verdad es un milagro que este subiendo este cap. No es el final, como había prometido, pero subí hasta esta parte antes de que por estar inconcluso, me lo vayan a borrar.

Llevo una buena parte del siguiente capitulo, espero estarlo subiendo pronto. Pero como saben(quienes leyeron Tortura lo saben) mi hija ya va 1o de primaria (¡Dios!, que rápido pasa el tiempo) y el tiempo es cada vez menos.

Espero me disculpen por la enorme tardanza y disfruten de este capitulo y no me desesperen. Prometo subir el final, ojalá este si lo sea, muy pronto.

Saludos a quienes me siguen leyendo y un ojo a esos que se están pirateando mis historias y las adaptan, sigue siendo PIRATERIA. En serio, eso ya es cinismo. Ojalá pudiera denunciarlos. Después escribo en mi bio para decirles cuales son esas historias y en que partes me robaron (son escenas, pero Tortura esta casi entera).


	14. Chapter 14 Final

**Entre Sombras de Sospecha**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Shonen Ai, AU.

Raiting: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Religión. El tema de la religión es tratado en este fic yaoi, ya que hay sacerdotes. Si alguien tiene problemas con algo de esto, les pido por favor, no lo lean.

- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 14 ++ FINAL ++

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa

Warning: Lemon.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa

Heero Yuy nunca estuvo del todo inconsciente. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fueron aquellas palabras que le llenaron por completo el corazón.

"Yo también te amo"

Y luego nada, los ojos de aquel chico se habían cerrado, su mano había caído hasta el suelo y no se había movido mas. Aquellas palabras le habían subido al cielo por escasos segundos, para después sumirlo en el peor de los infiernos.

Su cuerpo no quiso responder a la orden de ayudarle a Trowa a reanimar al seminarista. Por más que su cerebro ladraba ordenes a su cuerpo, éste no quería moverse. Sus piernas permanecieron dobladas en el suelo mientras veía como todo giraba a su alrededor. Sus ojos comenzaron a ver luces intermitentes, luego nada, todo se puso negro y cayó al suelo. Unos segundos después, las luces de las torretas iluminaron todo. La vista le había vuelto, pero no podía moverse. Con mucho esfuerzo y la poca energía que le quedaba, alcanzó la mano del seminarista y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Quería sentir su calor, saber que seguía con vida, pero no sentía nada. Nunca estuvo del todo inconsciente, solo no podía hablar, ni escuchar. Entre abría los ojos y veía todo borroso, mucho movimiento, muchas personas que no alcanzaba a distinguir; solo veía siluetas borrosas y envueltas en penumbras. Su cuerpo estaba insensible a todo, tanto, que no sintió cuando fue entubado y canalizado para que le pusieran el suero y el oxigeno.

Fue subido a la misma ambulancia que el seminarista, eso le permitió medio ver lo que hacían para reanimar a Duo. Pero no podía escuchar lo que decían y aun que podía leerles los labios, sus ojos los sentía tan pesados que no alcanzaba a mantenerlos abiertos todo el tiempo. Hubo un momento en que ya no pudo abrirlos mas.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba lleno de tubos por todos lados, pero él era un hombre fuerte. Había sido el mejor en su rama durante la academia, casi nunca enfermaba y de las heridas sufridas durante los casos, se recuperaba realmente rápido. Algunas veces paso por su cabeza que no era humano.

Pero lo era.

Un Humano como cualquiera, un humano que pensaba, soñaba y sentía como cualquiera.

Y ahora sentía más que antes.

Así que se incorporó en la cama y tomó el reporte médico que estaba sobre la mesa donde servían los alimentos. Frunció el ceño y curvó la boca al darse cuenta de que había sufrido una amenaza de infarto. ¿Una amenaza de infarto? Claro, era de esperarse, después de todo había sufrido un choque hiperbárico (perdió mucha sangre) y es imposible que el cuerpo funcione sin ella. Pero estaba razonando de forma lógica y a pesar de traer un brazo vendado, no se sentía mal físicamente. Eso quería decir que no había sido afectado su cerebro por la falta de oxigeno que, seguramente, le había provocado el estar a punto de la muerte por algunos momentos. Así que no permanecería en cama por más tiempo, no cuando había algo de suma importancia que tenía que averiguar.

– ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? - dijo el médico cuando entro al cuarto y lo vio vestido con sus maltratadas ropas y ya sin nada conectado.

– Tengo cosas importantes que hacer – dijo restando importancia al reclamo que el hombre de blanco imprimía en su voz.

– ¡Pero usted esta convaleciente!, ¡no puede irse, puede recaer! - insistió el joven galeno tratando de hacerlo regresar a la cama. Pero Heero se negó.

– La única recaída que pudiera tener, es un infarto real – dijo de forma sarcástica haciendo que el médico frunciera el ceño con disgusto – además, según los exámenes que me practicaron, todo esta en orden. No tiene caso que ocupe una cama, me siento perfectamente.

– Pero... - trató de refutar, pero el agente le interrumpió.

– Tráigame la hoja de responsiva, así no recaerá sobre usted la culpa si algo me llegase a pasar – el médico apretó los puños y refunfuño. Suspiró pesadamente, al parecer se daba por vencido.

– Esta usted loco, pero será como quiera. Y ya que su ropa esta desastrosa, le facilitare algo de la de los paramédicos.

– Gracias.

No sabía si aquel médico había sido amable o si solo había sido la necesidad de deshacerse de él, ya que había regresado al cuarto en poco tiempo, con la hoja para que autorizara su salida y le había facilitado ropas azules de paramedico. Quizá el hombre pensaba que iría a su casa a cambiarse, pero su idea principal era permanecer en ese lugar hasta encontrar a Duo y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

No le fue difícil saber que Duo estaba en el cuarto 401 y le tenían vigilado. Habían circulado rumores haciendo saber que el paciente era un sobreviviente al ataque del vampiro y que posiblemente este se convertiría en uno de ellos.

La primera palabra que cruzó por su cabeza fue "Tonterías", pero ya no sabía ni que pensar al respecto. Después de todo lo que había vivido la anoche anterior, lo que había visto y sentido, ya no sabía si volvería a reaccionar de forma lógica, como antes.

Vio llegar a varios médicos y camilleros acompañando el cuerpo de un hombre al que introdujeron en la que había sido su habitación. Por lo visto habían sido rápidos al ocupar una cama vacía. Claro, últimamente los crímenes se habían disparado en la ciudad y los hospitales públicos, como en el que estaban, se llenaban con facilidad.

Casi de inmediato se escuchó alboroto dentro del cuarto 401, al parecer por fin Duo había despertado.

Había estado todo el tiempo afuera de la habitación, cuidándole, esperando a que reaccionara y cuando por fin lo hacía, no pudo entrar. Cualquier persona podría darse cuenta de su presencia y echarlo. Así que mejor decidió esperar, los gritos se escuchaban hasta afuera, por lo que sabía estaba bien, solo confundido y desesperado. Si tenía la fuerza para gritar y pelear como lo había hecho, es que ya estaba fuera de peligro y eso le hizo suspirar de forma aliviada.

Permaneció en el umbral de la puerta viendo todo el procedimiento, escuchando todas y cada una de las preguntas que hacía el paciente hasta que se quedo dormido. Hubiese querido estar a su lado, tomarle de la mano y susurrarle al oído que todo estaba bien y que no había nada de que preocuparse, pero no quería delatar su presencia.

Cuando vio que todo se calmaba y las personas se disponían a salir, se dio la vuelta y regreso a aquella banca afuera del cuarto, desde donde había permanecido cuidándole.

Todos salieron hablando del caso, un sobreviviente del ataque del "vampiro", ninguna otra victima había corrido con semejante suerte. La noticia había corrido rápido y debido a eso, reporteros de medios impresos y la televisión buscaban una entrevista, pero la policía les tenía vedado el paso. No iba a poder hablar, hasta que rindiera su declaración.

La mirada de uno de los médicos que salía de aquel cuarto se fijo en aquel hombre, vestido de paramédico, que estaba en una banca a las afueras de la 401. Su ceño se frunció y se dirigió a ese hombre de forma segura y algo molesta. Detestaba su estoica forma de ser, sus sorprendentes conocimientos de todo, le hacían auto suficiente y difícil de tratar; pero aunque le disgustase sobremanera, como buen médico, le importaba su salud y eso precisamente era lo que le había llevado a pararse delante de él.

– ¡Es usted un inconsciente! - Heero, abrió los ojos y le miro con el ceño fruncido sin pronunciar palabra. Sabía que le había reconocido, lo notó por su cara y él le reconoció a su vez, esté era el médico que había acudido a ver a Duo cuando se lastimó las manos – Debería estar ocupando un cuarto en este hospital y mire, esta aquí, en peligro de sufrir un infarto.

Los ojos azulados del agente Yuy le vieron de forma fija y sin cambiar su expresión, comentó de forma fría – No soy tan fácil de matar.

– ¡Esta loco!, Acaba de sufrir una amenaza de infarto y aunque se recupero de forma sorprendentemente rápida, aun esta convaleciente. Tiene que estar al cuidado de un médico.

– Ya tengo a uno – dijo de forma calmada.

– ¡¿A quién?!, yo no veo a nadie por aquí – le vio levantar la mano y tocar su cabeza - ¡Idiota! - le gritó con desesperación – Usted no es un médico calificado y no va a estar confiando en sus conocimientos para saber si va a recaer.

– No se preocupe por mi, estoy en perfecto estado de salud y no voy a morir ahora.

– Vaya a su habitación ahora y quítese ese uniforme – Heero le miro de forma irritada y solo contestó.

– Ya me di de alta y como no tengo ropa, me han facilitado estas.

– ¡Ba!, me rindo, es imposible hablar con usted. Por eso odio a los genios – dijo murmurando, mientras se alejaba sumamente molesto.

Heero esbozó una mueca en forma de sonrisa. No pensaba moverse de allí, hasta no estar completamente seguro de que Duo estaba bien.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

Desgraciadamente, el hambre es canija y como él no había comido desde quien sabe cuantas horas, había comenzado a sentirse débil. Había perdido sangre, le habían transfundido, puesto suero, medicamentos y todo eso le había afectado. Necesitaba reponer energías comiendo. Así que tuvo que bajar hasta la cocina del hospital para comer algo y al regresar fue que se enteró del otro altercado del seminarista con los médicos.

No cabía duda que todo lo que había leído en el expediente del chico, era cierto y mira en donde lo venía a comprobar.

Duo había salido de su cuarto, había sido descubierto por uno de los paramédicos que estaba de guardia. Este era uno de los que creía que Duo se convertiría en vampiro y del susto había ido a despertar a todos los que se encontraba en el cuarto de descanso. El seminarista había sido descubierto en la habitación que había sido suya, desmayado.

Lo habían llevado de nuevo a su habitación para volverle a conectar. Él, por su parte, había entrado en la habitación 430 y levantó el expediente que se encontraba en el suelo. Pudo ver que de él se había desprendido la hoja que decía "bajar a la morgue". Por lo visto aquel paciente que llevaron a la que había sido su habitación, había muerto, y Duo posiblemente lo confundió con él.

Tenía que aclarárselo lo antes posible.

Pero tuvo que esperar a que todos aquellos, médicos y enfermeras, salieran de la habitación para poder entrar. Lo vio inquieto en aquella cama, moviéndose y murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Presa, quizá, de algún mal sueño. Y no era para menos, después de todo aquel horror vivido, hasta él esperaba tener pesadillas alguna que otra vez.

No quiso despertarlo, no quería inquietarlo mas con su presencia y que aquel latido cardíaco, inestable, se saliera de los parámetros de nuevo. No sabía como hacer que se tranquilizara, a pesar de tener los conocimientos médicos, en el campo de los sueños no eran aplicables. Se sentía desesperado, solo viéndolo moverse, sudando por aquel sueño.

Sintiéndose impotente, no atinó mas que a secar el sudor de aquella frente con la mano, despejando los cabellos que caían descuidados sobre ella y comenzó a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras.

– Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo esta bien... - murmuró mientras acariciaba y besaba su frente tratando de que aquel latido se normalizara.

Y para su sorpresa, el latido del corazón de Duo comenzó a bajar, entrando de nuevo a niveles normales y aquella intranquilidad se volvió serenidad.

Después de todo, había logrado tranquilizarlo.

Había permanecido toda la noche a su lado, velando su sueño, procurando susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras cada vez que le veía inquieto. Tomando su mano, sintiendo su calor. A pesar de lo cansado que estaba, procuro no dormir. Le gustaba sentir aquella calidez entre sus manos, saber que ya no estaba aquella frialdad que había sentido cuando lo tenía sujeto al enfrentarse a Erick. Daría lo que fuera por volver a ver esos ojos violetas y esa enorme sonrisa. Quería volver a escuchar sus palabras convertidas en regaños, y que le sorprendiera con la guardia baja.

Pero de momento, solo se conformaba con estar a su lado y vigilar su sueño. Ya habría tiempo, después, para cualquier otra cosa.

Salió de la habitación, a su pesar, poco antes de que hubiese cambio de turno y algún médico o enfermera le descubrieran dentro. Aun no estaba dispuesto a partir.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

Una vez que salió el sol, vio desfilar un sin fin de personas por aquella habitación. Quatre, Trowa, el padre Roberts, los vagabundos del comedor de pobres, algunos feligreses, Traize y su séquito y hasta la última persona que hubiese esperado ver por allí. Siempre procuró esconderse, no buscaba ser descubierto tan pronto. Procuraba escuchar todo lo que hablaban en la medida de lo posible. Pero fue hasta que la última persona salió de aquella habitación que escuchó las palabras que eran dirigidas a él.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a estar allí afuera, Agente Yuy?...

Sintió su corazón agitarse al escuchar aquella voz. Necesitaba mantenerse bajo control, no estaba 100% seguro de que realmente le hubiese escuchado, quizá solo había sido producto del poco descanso y la nula concentración que estaba teniendo últimamente. Así que, asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, tratando de guardar su sorpresa hasta el fondo y mostrando, como siempre, su apariencia fría. Pero todo parecía indicar, que si, realmente ese chico sabía que él estaba allí. Quizá alguien le había dicho que estaba afuera de su habitación. No debería de sorprenderse, pero lo había hecho.

Heero pudo ver de nuevo aquella amplia sonrisa mientras atravesaba en silencio la habitación hasta llegar a él. A pesar de que deseaba tanto ver aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa, mantuvo su apariencia fría ante él. No quería darle a notar cuan contento se podía sentir al verle de nuevo, bien y a salvo.

– ¿Cómo supo que estaba yo aquí? - dijo el agente Yuy retirando el cubre bocas y frunciendo el ceño al verse descubierto.

Duo volvió a sonreír sintiendo una enorme felicidad crecer en su pecho. Ya lo sabía, lo sabía. Pero no sabía explicar como es que lo sabía.

- Gracias por salvarme – dijo de forma sincera sin dejar de sonreír.

Heero solo le observó sin decir nada. Duo tenía un parche en el cuello que cubría aquellas dos ronchas hechas por Erick, el suero colgaba de un gancho movible, al igual que una pequeña bolsa de sangre vacía. No parecía estar mal herido, pero según había leído en el informe del médico de guardia, Duo había sufrido un infarto, pero lo habían logrado estabilizar en la ambulancia. Había ingresado inconsciente y con una anemia severa, hubo la necesidad de transfundirle sangre y mantenerle en observación constante. Por eso se veía pálido y con el cabello totalmente suelto, hasta indefenso, parecía un niño necesitado de seguridad.

Y él quería ser quien se la diera.

Cuando Duo vio que el agente permanecía en silencio solo viéndole, su sonrisa se borro por un instante y bajó la vista hasta sus manos.

- Quizá estoy asumiendo que fue usted quien me salvó – él estaba creyendo que su seriedad se debía a que había cometido algún error – pero ya que es a usted al último que recuerdo...

- ¿Qué recuerda? – preguntó de pronto haciendo que Duo levantara la vista y se sonrojara de golpe. No, no quería ser tan brusco, pero necesitaba saber si recordaba lo último que le había dicho. Se sentía desesperado por escucharle decir lo mismo que antes de caer en un paro respiratorio. ¿Se lo habría dicho de forma consciente, sabiendo lo que aquellas palabras significaban? ¿O había sido todo producto de verse a las puertas de un abismo? Por eso estaba desesperado, por eso quería saber y no dejaría de insistir hasta conocer la respuesta a esa duda - ¿Hasta qué punto recuerda? ¿Sabe que fue lo que ocurrió en esa iglesia? ¿Por qué esta usted en el hospital? ¿Lo sabe? – Duo sacudió la cabeza haciendo que su cabello se agitara con él

- No, yo no lo se. Lo último que recuerdo es haber salido corriendo de mi habitación... - Era buen camino, pero necesitaba seguir presionando hasta obtener la respuesta que buscaba. Lo quería orillar hasta ese punto exacto e iba a insistir hasta lograrlo.

- ¿Por qué salió corriendo? – Duo elevó la vista hasta clavarla en la cobalto del agente y éste vio el dolor en aquellos ojos violetas. No quería verlo sufrir de nuevo, pero por lo menos esa cara le indicaba que recordaba la escena en el claustro. Era tan fácil leer en el rostro del seminarista, que no le hacían faltas las palabras para entender.

- Por favor, no me haga recordarlo, no me haga repetirlo. No estoy en condiciones – dijo bajando de nuevo la vista.

- ... - Heero prefirió callar, hasta que el seminarista volvió a hablar.

- Puede contarme, ¿Qué pasó en la iglesia? Por favor. - Al parecer buscaba cambiar de tema. Pero no podía contarle todo el horror vivido dentro de la iglesia, él mismo le había dicho que no estaba en condiciones. Quería que fuese él quien recordara, no contarle, eso no serviría de nada.

- No es conveniente.

- Por favor. Necesito saber que ocurrió. ¿Erick era el asesino? – Heero cabeceo en acuerdo. ¿Qué caso tenía negárselo? Tarde o temprano se enteraría – Entonces... – dijo bajando la vista y poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla, como meditando sus palabras – Esos ojos rojos, esos horribles colmillos ¿Era Erick? ¿Pero cómo? - dijo viéndolo de nuevo

- No sabemos si Erick era su verdadero nombre, ya que también era conocido como Edward Willson y muchos otros mas, según me comento él mismo – Duo abrió los ojos con sorpresa – No sabría explicarle, ya que no hay algo lógico en todo lo que ocurrió en la iglesia. Durante todo este tiempo, he tratado de construir en mi cabeza una historia coherente, algo que me diga que lo que vivimos no fue un sueño, una fantasía. Pero no he podido hacerlo – realmente su pensamiento siempre lógico no había querido ocuparse en otra cosa que no fuese la salud del seminarista.

– Yo... yo... - comenzó a tartamudear - me parece recordarme con uñas y dientes – dijo tomando fuertemente su cabeza – me parece que todo esto es una horrible pesadilla. Aun ahora, me siento sumido entre penumbras, sin poder recordar todo con claridad. Usted... - dijo elevando la vista para verlo - ¿Usted? ¿Cómo está usted? - dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

– Bien – dijo Heero de forma seca – sobreviví.

– Pero estaba muy mal herido. Sangraba y no podía sostenerse. ¿En verdad está bien? - volvió a preguntar un tanto preocupado.

– Puede verme, estoy de pie y estoy vivo – Duo sonrió de nuevo, mostrándole esa sonrisa luminosa que tanto recordaba.

– No le caería mal un poquito de humildad, agente Yuy

– ¿Humildad? - pero de que diablos estaba hablando ahora. Duo sonrió de forma enorme.

– Estuvo a punto de morir y en lugar de dar gracias a dios, solo dice de forma fría y seca que, sobrevivió – Heero sonrió ante sus palabras. Lo había hecho de nuevo.

– Y lo hizo de nuevo – Duo abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada en los cobalto – Me regañó como es su costumbre, seminarista Maxwell.

– ¡Oh!, ¡Lo siento, agente Yuy, nunca fue mi intención – dijo contrariado y sonrojándose

– No se disculpe, seminarista Maxwell, me lo tengo bien merecido – Duo sonrió de nuevo

– Entonces, en verdad ¿Está usted bien?

– Si.

– Pero venga, déjeme verlo mejor – dijo Duo palmeando la orilla de su cama, indicándole con ese acto que quería que se sentara cerca de él.

Heero se acercó de forma obediente, sentándose en una orilla de la cama del chico. Duo se acercó para ver mejor las heridas de su brazo, sacándolo del cabestrillo y levantándole la manga para revisarle. Heero no perdió de vista la expresión de su cara. Pudo ver el gesto de horror al ver las vendas manchadas de sangre, y como algunas heridas de su mano aun sangraban un poco. Después lo vio elevar la vista para perderla en su cara, sintió sus dedos recorrer de forma lenta las cicatrices que Erick le había causado.

Era una sensación tan placentera, que por impulso cerró los ojos para sentir mejor esas caricias. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y detuvo aquella mano, cuando aquellos delgados dedos comenzaron a descender por su rostro, recorriendo lentamente desde su frente hasta su cuello. Una corriente eléctrica, como si hubiese sido un rayo, le recorrió la espina dorsal y algo en su entrepierna amenazó con despertar.

– ¿A... agente Yuy? - no aguantaba más, iba a tener que seguir presionándolo para poder hablar claramente. La necesidad de tocarle, de besarle y acariciarle crecía a cada segundo. Pero no iba a hacer nada, no hasta saber si recordaba lo que le había dicho aquella noche y sobre todo, si se seguía sintiendo igual.

– Antes de perder el conocimiento, después de que detuvimos a Erick, ¿Recuerda lo qué me dijo? - Duo soltó su mano de la de Heero y bajó la vista. Lo vio dudoso, como tratando de recordar, pero al parecer no lo sabía. Duo elevó de nuevo la vista para verle

– ¿Qué le dije? Estoy tratando de recordar, pero nada viene a mi memoria.

– ¿Recuerda qué le pasó a Erick? ¿Sabe cómo terminó? - Duo abrió mucho los ojos y apretó los dientes mostrando una cara de horror.

– El encendedor... voló por los aires... Erick, Erick... ¡Noooo! - dijo al tiempo en que cubrió su rostro con sus manos – Erick murió... quemado.

– Si – confirmo Heero - ¿Y entonces, qué le pasó a usted?

– Yo... yo... no se. No se. Caí al suelo y no recuerdo nada mas.

– Erick le pedía que me matara. ¿Recuerda eso?

– ¿Matarlo? Yo jamás podría hacer eso – dijo Duo viéndolo fijamente.

– ¿Por qué? - cuestionó el agente.

– ¡Porque, porque no!. No soy un asesino. Jamás le haría daño a nadie, mucho menos a usted, agente Yuy.

– ¿Y por qué menos a mi? - volvió a cuestionar Heero.

Heero vio como Duo bajó la vista, no sabía si estaba tratando de recordar lo que le había dicho. Lo estaba presionando, lo sabía, pero necesitaba que recordara y al parecer, el presionarlo estaba funcionando. Así que elevó la mano hasta que sus dedos rozaron la barbilla del chico haciendo que este levantara de nuevo la vista hasta clavarla en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué le dijo Erick, cuando no quiso matarme? - vio como aquel sonrojo en las blancas mejillas del seminarista comenzó a intensificarse. Pudo sentir como trató de mover su rostro hacía atrás para alejarse de él, pero no se lo permitió.

– Por... por favor... - murmuro Duo tratando de alejarse de nuevo, pero esta vez la mano de Heero le tomó de la nuca para acercarlo más a su rostro.

Heero pegó su frente a la del chico, dejando que su mirada azulada se perdiera en las orbes violetas del seminarista, quien le miraba de forma asombrada. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente teñidas de rojo y sus brazos se empeñaban en tomar su brazo, tratando de soltarse.

– Agente Yuy

– Lo recuerda, ¿Verdad? - Dijo Heero interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Duo iba a decirle. Duo guardó silencio. Mientras la mano del agente dejó de tomarlo fuertemente de la nuca y comenzaba a dejar que sus dedos acariciaran aquella piel cálida y sonrojada.

Heero pudo ver como los ojos del chico se cerraba al sentir aquella caricia, como aquella respiración comenzaba a agitarse ante su solo contacto, mientras su propia respiración se aceleraba a su vez. Disfrutaba acariciando aquella piel, viendo aquel rostro agitado y aquellos labios sonrosados abriéndose y cerrándose debido a la respiración de su dueño.

– A... agente... agente Yuy – le escuchó murmurar su nombre entre jadeos.

– Lo recuerda, ¿Verdad? - repitió la pregunta que aun no había sido respondida. Duo abrió los ojos en ese momento y le observo sin decirle nada, pero no era necesario, su rostro, totalmente sonrojado, le daba la respuesta – Se que lo recuerda, su rostro, sus ojos, todo usted me lo esta diciendo.

– Lo recuerdo – murmuró el seminarista – vagamente, pero lo recuerdo – Heero acarició con dos dedos, la mejilla sonrojada haciendo que Duo cerrara los ojos de nuevo.

– ¿Y lo qué usted me dijo antes de perder el conocimiento? ¿Lo recuerda? - Duo abrió los ojos y los clavó de nuevo en los cobalto – Que Erick ten...

– No lo diga – dijo Duo tapando la boca del agente Yuy con sus dedos, al tiempo en que bajaba la vista.

Heero sintió aquella mano tibia posarse sobre sus labios y quitó la suya del rostro del seminarista para tomar aquella mano, dejando que sus labios besaran los dedos del chico, haciéndole levantar la vista a la carrera para verle de nuevo. Sabía que lo que hacía le traería los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el claustro.

– Agente Yuy, no... - dijo tratando de quitar su mano, pero Heero se lo impidió.

– ¿Por qué no? Su corazón late a la par que el mio, su cuerpo arde como arde el mio. Si recuerda lo que me dijo, sabe que yo... - de un jalón Duo retiro su mano de la de Heero e interrumpió lo que el agente le estaba diciendo a la carrera.

– No, no lo diga. No me torture con sus palabras, con sus caricias. No quiero recordar lo que pasó, lo que hice, por favor – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

– Por favor, seminarista Maxwell, por favor... Duo – los ojos de Duo se abrieron de forma enorme al escuchar su nombre.

– Dígalo de nuevo – pidió Duo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Heero lo escuchara.

– Duo – las lágrimas en el rostro de Duo no se hicieron esperar.

Heero se acercó hasta el rostro de Duo y con suaves besos comenzó a secar aquellas lágrimas. Duo ni siquiera hizo el intento de apartarlo de su lado, al contrario, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del agente para abrazarlo a su cuerpo. Heero sintió aquella calidez envolverle por completo. Jamás creyó que al pronunciar aquel nombre lograría romper las barreras que el chico había construido entre ellos.

– Duo – volvió a susurrar al oído del chico haciéndole estremecer. Se separó un poco de su rostro para levantar con su mano la barbilla del chico.

Los labios de Duo temblaban, mientras la mirada de ambos no se separaba. Podía ver aquella luz en esos ojos violetas, aquellos ojos que por un momento había temido jamas volver a ver. Sentía que su cuerpo era acercado al del seminarista como si este fuese un imán y el chico no parecía oponer mas resistencia. Quizá ahora podría decirle, convencérle, o lo que fuera.

– ¡HEEEEEERRRRROOOOO!

El grito ensordecedor de una mujer les hizo separarse de forma brusca, al tiempo en que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una chica rubia, cargada de maletas y paquetes, apareció enfurecida.

– "Maldición", "Por poco lo logro" - pensó Heero suspirando de forma pesada al reconocer a la rubia que recién llegaba,

– ¿Pero qué significa esto, Heero? - la rubia se aproximó hasta los dos chicos en la cama y sin dejar de ver a uno y a otro, comenzó a reclamar – Me mandaste a Europa por dos semanas. Me puse a buscarte en cada uno de los hoteles de las ciudades en las que me dijiste que ibas a estar. Gaste una fortuna en ropa y cuando llamó a mi casa para decirle a mi padre que no puedo encontrarte. ¿Que crees que me dijo? - sin esperar respuesta prosiguió - ¡Que tu estabas aquí!. Me regrese en el primer vuelo y vengo a verte ¿y con qué me encuentro? ¿Estas con una chica?, ¿En su cama?

– ¡Yo no soy una chica! – dijo Duo algo molesto. Relena volteo a ver a Duo en la cama con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Camino dos pasos para verlo mejor, después sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y exclamó de forma alarmada.

– ¡Oh, por dios!, Usted es el seminarista Maxwell – Duo asintió.

– Si, lo soy – Relena esta vez volteo a ver a Heero y señalando a Duo, reclamó.

– ¿Ahora eres gay? - dijo sumamente molesta. Duo iba a hablar, pero Heero tomó su mano apretándola ligeramente para impedírselo, entonces fue él quien lo hizo.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Relena – aclaró el agente.

– ¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia? Pero si me pediste que te buscara en Europa...

– Lo hice para quitarte del camino. Yo jamás me fui del país – Los ojos azules de Relena centellaron con furia ante lo dicho por el agente.

– Eres un... - trató de volverle a reclamar, pero Heero le interrumpió.

– Te lo advertí, Relena. Deja de buscarme.

– Hay, está bien, está bien – dijo Relena levantando las manos en forma defensiva - Mejor voy a fijar mis atenciones en ese guapo y sexy seminarista – Duo y Heero voltearon a verse sin entender el comentario.

– ¿Cuál seminarista? - preguntó Duo intrigado, después de todo, el único seminarista en la iglesia era él y la rubia no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

– El rubio, el que tenía una cicatriz en la cara. Bueno, eso es lo de menos, una cirugía plástica y quedará muy guapo – dijo Relena de forma sonriente. Al parecer el capricho que tenía por Heero ya había pasado, pero le tenían una pésima noticia.

– Ha, Relena, ese era el asesino – dijo Heero sin darle importancia al asunto.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que el asesino? Si ese chico beso mi dedo cuando me rompí la uña. Limpió mi sangre y... ¿El era el vampiro? - Heero asintió - ¡Dios!, ¡Estuve en peligro de muerte! - dijo aterrada.

- Deberías fijarte mejor en la persona que escoges para atosigar.

– ¡Heero!, ¿Pero cómo te atreves? - volvió a vociferar la rubia, al parecer aun tenía ganas de pelear.

– ¡Alto! - dijo Duo haciendo que Relena guardara silencio y volteara a ver al que estaba en la cama – señorita Relena, le recuerdo que esto es un hospital y tanto el agente Yuy como yo estamos convalecientes. Y no solo nosotros dos, hay mas pacientes en los cuartos contiguos y sus gritos se deben escuchar en todo el hospital. Así que le pido de favor, que si aun tiene mas cosas que decirle al agente Yuy, lo vea con él mas tarde y a solas, ya que no sería conveniente que las demás personas se enteren de su rech... - se corrigió – sus problemas. Y le recomiendo que mida mucho el volumen de su voz – Relena se sonrojo por las palabras dichas por el chico del pelo largo.

– ¡Esto es el colmo! Usted me esta...

– Si, te regañó, como es su costumbre – dijo Heero mostrando una mueca en forma de sonrisa al ver la cara espantada de Relena. Nadie, ni siquiera su padre, le regañaba como lo había hecho el seminarista Maxwell – Ahora, será mejor que salgas. Tu padre debe estar preocupado, así que porque no vas a verlo.

– ¡Aaahhh! - expresó indignada. Se dio la media vuelta, recogió maletas, pateo paquetes y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

Duo suspiro cansado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Heero había permanecido todo el tiempo sujetándolo de la mano.

– Duo – dijo Heero haciendo que los ojos del seminarista se giraran para verlo, pero el no giro el rostro, solo sus ojos – tenemos que hablar sobre...

– Antes de que diga nada – dijo Duo soltando su mano del agente – necesito recordarle que voy a profesar este fin de semana.

Heero frunció el ceño de forma molesta. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, de estar a punto de morir, de confesarse mutuamente lo que sentían, aun así ese terco y estúpido chico pensaba convertirse en sacerdote.

– No – dijo Heero poniéndose de pie y viéndolo de forma fría – usted no puede convertirse en sacerdote.

– Ya le he dicho a su eminencia Traize que lo haré – aseguró. Heero ya se imaginaba que su eminencia Traize no había ido solo a ver como se encontraba, pero por un momento pensó que Duo recapacitaría su decisión. Al parecer se había equivocado.

– Usted no tiene vocación – aseguro Heero haciendo que esta vez fuera el ceño de Duo el que se frunciera – si dio su palabra, deberá retractarse, ya que no voy a permitir que cometa semejante estupidez.

– ¿Que va a hacer, presentarse en la ceremonia y decir que se opone? - dijo Duo de forma sarcástica y molesta, ya que no pensaba que el agente se atreviera a tanto.

– Si – tal afirmación hizo que la boca de Duo se abriera de forma asombrada – voy a ir al arzobispado, que es donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia y les diré a todos que usted no puede ser sacerdote.

– ¡Agente Yuy!

– Y no puede serlo porque además de no tener vocación, usted me ama – Duo se sonrojó y apartó la vista del agente para después hablar.

– Eso... eso no es... no es verdad... - tartamudeo totalmente rojo.

– Debe recordarlo, fue eso lo que me dijo antes de que cayera inconsciente – Heero se sentó de nuevo a su lado tomando fuertemente su barbilla para que le viera - dígame que eso no es cierto, pero viéndome a los ojos – Duo tomó la mano del agente para tratar de apartarse, pero Heero bajó la mano hasta el pecho del chico y oprimiéndola firmemente continuó – dígame que no es cierto que su corazón late apresurado, que su cuerpo no tiembla ante mi tacto, que no esta ansiando que le bese – dijo uniendo sus labios con los del seminarista de forma sorpresiva.

Lo sintió forcejear solo al principio, pero un instante después sintió como se relajaba entre sus brazos, como aquel cuerpo delgado se amoldaba al suyo respondiendo al beso dado. Las corrientes eléctricas cruzaban por todo su cuerpo, le inflamaban la sangre y le nublaban los sentidos. Podía sentirlo temblando ante su tacto, mientras con la mano que no tenía herida, acariciaba su espalda, mientras su lengua viajaba en el interior de la boca del seminarista, saboreando, embriagándose con su sabor.

Se separó de los labios del seminarista cuando les hizo falta el aire, fue entonces que sintió que era empujado con fuerza por el pecho, haciéndolo ponerse de pie para no caer al suelo. Pudo ver como el chico mantenía su rostro bajo, haciendo que los mechones de su cabello cubrieran parte de su rostro y también pudo ver sus lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas hasta mojar la sabana con la que aun se cubría.

Heero Yuy podía ser duro, frío, arrogante y calculador. Usaba su razonamiento siempre lógico para mantener en total control sus emociones y procuraba nunca entablar lazos con sospechosos o victimas. Pero este chico, Duo Maxwell, había sabido... es más, ¡no supo ni como!, pero se había instalado en su cabeza y su corazón, rompiendo todas sus barreras y resquebrajando sus emociones, a tal punto, que le hacía reaccionar como jamás lo había hecho.

Por eso, ver aquellas lágrimas le hacían sentir un nudo en la garganta y la culpabilidad por lo que había hecho comenzaba a martillar su conciencia.

– ¡Váyase!, por favor – dijo de forma firme – no quiero que siga tentándome. Mi decisión esta tomada y aun que usted se presente en la ceremonia...

– Usted pudo darse cuenta, hace apenas unos segundos, que su determinación va a flaquear y mas temprano que tarde, usted va a pecar, según su religión.

La mirada de Duo se clavó de forma penetrante en la cobalto. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella por varios segundos. Y cuando por fin hablo, su voz sonó muy baja.

– Yo jamás...

– No se mienta, Duo, sabe que lo hará. Según su religión, hasta con el pensamiento puede pecar y le aseguro, que lo hará – Duo bajó la vista sin poderle refutar nada.

– Váyase – musito en voz baja – ya no le quiero seguir escuchando, ya no quiero verle más.

Heero lo observo apretando los puños. Estaba molesto por la determinación del chico, por esa absurda lealtad a una vida que no le iba a llenar, que no le iba a satisface en nada y tarde o temprano iba a terminar cansándose de ella. Pero el seminarista no parecía verlo así. El chico quería sacrificare para pagar una deuda moral con aquellos que le habían criado y mantenido por años.

Eso era de admirarse – debía reconocer – pero no quitaba el echo de que le doliera tanto.

– Por favor, márchese, agente Yuy – volvió a repetir Duo, levantando la vista y viendo al agente Yuy aun parado cerca de la cama.

Heero quería decirle que no se iría, que se quedaría allí hasta que aceptara irse con él y olvidara esa tontería de ser sacerdote.

Pero se quedo callado.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

Duo tembló de forma perceptible haciendo que Heero retrocediera. Había podido ver como los vellos del brazo del chico se había erizado, como si tuviera frío. Entonces Duo cubrió su nariz y sus ojos se clavaron de forma sorprendida en la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Los ojos cobalto del agente siguieron la mirada del chico ¿Que estaba viendo, si la puerta estaba cerrada?

Entonces la puerta se abrió y un hombre alto y joven, de cabellos largos y usando una bata medica entró con una bandeja en las manos.

– Buenas noches, la hora de visita ya termino – dijo viendo al agente. Heero volteo a ver a Duo, sus ojos estaban sumamente abiertos, al igual que su boca, y parecía estar temblando de miedo. No sabía que le ocurría al seminarista y su intuición decía que nada bueno, pero no tenía forma de averiguarlo – puede dejarme solo con el enfermo, debo tomar algunas muestras y revisarlo – Heero cabeceo en acuerdo sin saber que decir para quedarse. Aun no terminaba de hablar con el seminarista, pero ya se las arreglaría para verle mas tarde. Dio un paso para alejarse, pero la mano del seminarista cerrada sobre la tela de su camisa se lo impidió.

– No se vaya – le escucho murmurar, al verle de reojo, se dio cuenta que la vista violácea del chico no había dejado de ver al recién llegado – él huele a sangre

Heero quiso hablar y decirle que era obvio que oliera a sangre, acababa de decirle que iba a tomar una muestra de él, así como seguramente, la había tomado de otros pacientes. Pero Duo se le adelanto.

– El no es un ser viviente... - Eso hizo que Heero abriera muchos los ojos

El médico que había entrado, giró el rostro en ese momento, clavando su vista cristalina en aquellos ojos violetas. Duo sintió miedo, estaba aterrado de estar en la misma habitación con esa persona.

Heero observo al recién llegado y pudo notar la mirada clavada en la vista de Duo. No le gustó nada lo que veía, parecía que el médico quisiera asesinarlo con ella.

– ¿Pero de que habla? - dijo el joven a Duo - ¿Yo soy alguien como ustedes? - Heero pudo ver como los ojos del medico parecieron relajarse – Le aseguro que no le voy a lastimar. ¿Es por eso que me dijo que soy inhumano? ¿Por que no le gustan las agujas o algo así?

"Deja de jugar. Tus palabras asustaran a todo el mundo"

– ¿Q... qué? - dijo Duo comenzando a temblar, aun sosteniendo la camisa del agente. Heero observó esa mano y después se giro para ver al médico.

"Sobreviviste a uno de nosotros, por eso puedes olerme... y oírme"

– ¿Q... qué, qué?

– ¿Qué sucede seminarista Maxwell? - pero Duo no respondió, solo seguía viendo los ojos de aquel médico y tartamudeando una pregunta que no alcanzaba a decir.

"Dile que se vaya"

– N... No. No se vaya agente Yuy

"¡Maldición!, dile que se vaya"

– ¡No!, ¡No! - dijo agitando fuertemente la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello suelto se moviera a su vez.

– ¿Qué esta pasando, seminarista Maxwell?, ¿Por qué esta tan alterado? ¿Doctor? - dijo Heero girando la vista de uno a otro de aquellos en la habitación.

– He, quizá le teme a las agujas. Será mejor que le pida a alguna enfermera que le ponga un calmante y yo vuelvo mas tarde – dijo el joven médico dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a partir. Pero Duo le detuvo al volver a hablar.

– ¿Que quiere? ¿por qué esta usted aquí? ¡¿Es acaso un ángel de la oscuridad que viene a buscarme?! - pregunto Duo haciendo que el médico volteara a verle de nuevo.

– ¿Ángel de la oscuridad? - dijo mostrando una mueca en forma de sonrisa – Parece que esta algo confundido. Aun que trabajo en el turno nocturno, no soy ningún ángel – Heero solo frunció el ceño, Duo parecía confundido, pero ese médico tenía un aura extraña que le rodeaba y la acentuaba con sus palabras y sus acciones. Al parecer su razonamiento lógico volvía a funcionar y este le decía que ese tipo, estaba ocultando algo. Y por lo mismo, aunque el seminarista le había pedido que se fuera, no iba a dejarle solo.

– Ya veo – dijo el médico dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a ellos de nuevo – así que no piensa dejarle solo – dijo viendo esta vez a Heero – ¿será usted la mamá del niño? ¿Va a quedarse con él hasta darle su mamila y cambiarle el pañal?

Heero frunció el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras y ver aquella mirada cínica dirigirse a él, aun que esta cambió al instante siguiente. Siempre había usado su poder de observación y su razonamiento lógico para tratar de determinar la personalidad de una persona, casi nunca fallaba, y en esta ocasión, sabía que ese médico estaba ocultando algo y quería sacarlo de la habitación de alguna forma. Pero la psicología inversa no funcionaba con él y saberlo le hizo sonreír.

Pudo ver como la sonrisa de aquel hombre vestido de blanco se borro al ver al agente tan calmado. Heero sabía muy bien como guardar sus emociones y darle vuelta a la situación.

"Prometo que no le haré daño, solo hágalo salir. Debe tener la enorme curiosidad de saber que le ocurre y porque detecta olores que antes no podía ni imaginar que existieran. Yo se lo puedo explicar. No todos somos horrendos monstruos sedientos de sangre y capaces de matar"

Duo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Si, tenía curiosidad por saber que ocurría con él y sobre todos, que iba a pasar en el futuro.

– Agente Yuy – Heero volteo a verle al tiempo en que Duo le soltó de la manga – puede marcharse ahora.

– ¿Hn? - ¿Y ahora que había pasado? ¿No acababa de pedirle que se quedara? ¿Por qué le pedía que se marchara de nuevo? - Hn – solo respondió a la petición.

Heero salió de la habitación, pero lejos de irse, se quedo parado a un costado de la puerta, escuchando, ya que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño a Duo. Ese medico se le hacía extraño y sabía que no debía dejarlo solo en su compañía.

El medico se quedo en su sitio viendo la mirada violácea del chico en la cama. Era notorio su nerviosismo, por lo mismo sonrió.

– Sabe tan bien como yo, que no estamos solos – dijo sin perder esa sonrisa – su amigo esta allí afuera, escuchando todo. No es necesario que le vea, que le escuche, usted puede detectar su aroma.

– ¿Como lo sabe? - preguntó Duo, ya que era verdad, el aroma a vainilla y tabaco seguía estando muy presente, ese aroma que tanto identificaba con el agente Yuy.

– Porque yo también lo huelo – Duo guardo silencio – así como también huelo su miedo y muchos olores que identifico con los sentimientos de ustedes, los humanos. Y digo de ustedes, porque a pesar de que yo lo desee, yo ya no lo soy.

– ¿He?

– El vampiro, ese ser que describían como el asesino de vagabundos, no es el único; hay mas – los ojos de Duo casi se desorbitaron al escucharlo, ¿mas vampiros? - Hemos vivido por muchos años, no somos fáciles de encontrar, ni de matar. Muchos vivimos entre ustedes, los humanos, pasamos desapercibidos porque buscamos escondernos. Tenemos miedo de la crueldad humana.

– ¿Miedo? ¿ustedes tienen miedo de nosotros? ¿Por qué? - cuestiono Duo sin entender.

– ¿Ya vio lo que le paso a este vampiro?, murió quemado. ¿No cree que eso fue cruel?

– Erick estuvo a punto de matarnos. El que muriera quemado fue un accidente, el agente Yuy le pidió que se entregara.

– Ese fue un accidente, pero muchos otros no lo han sido. Esas películas sobre vampiros han creado las absurdas ideas de que nosotros morimos clavándonos una estaca al corazón. No todos somos malos, hay muchos como yo, que sobrevivimos de otras formas, no matamos, al contrario, damos vida.

– Pe, ¿pero como sobreviven?, ¿No beben sangre humana?

– Esa es nuestra principal comida, pero no la única. Yo trabajo aquí, porque tengo de sobra. Hay bancos de sangre y soy quien toma las muestras. No sería la primera vez que una muestra se extravía – dijo el hombre sonriendo.

– Oh -solo pudo decir Duo, sin encontrar ninguna gracia en lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Pero no probaría la tuya

– ¿Por qué no? ¿A caso sabe fea? - el hombre ahora soltó la carcajada

– Todo lo contrario. Estoy seguro que tu sangre sería la mejor que haya probado en siglos y eso la hace peligrosa.

– ¿Humm?

– Fuiste mordido por uno de nosotros, no te convertiste en vampiro porque no bebiste sangre de inmediato y en teoría debiste morir cuando murió tu creador. Pero en extrañas ocasiones, un mordido sobrevive. Tu sangre ha sido contaminada, lo que la hace una droga para un vampiro, y como una droga, no se puede dejar y uno muere por sobredosis.

– ¿Estas diciéndome que mi sangre es veneno?

– Es veneno para un vampiro, cualquier vampiro que pruebe tu sangre, morirá en poco tiempo. Si tu sangre es transfundida a un humano, no sucederá nada. Para ustedes los humanos, tu sangre es como la de cualquier otro.

– ¿Por qué supe que eras un vampiro?

– Mi aroma. Todos los vampiros tenemos el mismo aroma, por lo que es fácil identificarnos. Incluso, ustedes, los sobrevivientes, también su aroma es particular. Te será fácil identificarnos a nosotros o identificar a otro sobreviviente. Ahora deberé llevarme tus muestras, pero ya sabes que las tuyas no desaparecerán.

Duo extendió su brazo y sintió el pinchazo. Poco después el hombre salió de la habitación y casi al mismo tiempo. Heero entró.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

Los ojos de Duo le vieron con sorpresa y casi de inmediato le hablo. Al parecer había olvidado lo que le había pedido e iba aprovechar al máximo cualquier oportunidad.

– ¿Escuchó? - preguntó al agente sin dejar de verlo – Se que estuvo allí afuera, pero no se si escuchó bien todo lo que ese hombre me dijo.

– Escuché todo de forma clara.

– ¿Y que opina? - cuestionó intrigado.

– Por lo menos ahora estaré seguro de que usted ya no corre peligro.

– Pero... pero ¿No le preocupa que haya mas vampiros? ¿mas asesinos como Erick?

– Para serle franco, no.

– ¿Por qué? No le entiendo.

– Según dijo ese doctor, ellos nos temen, tanto como nosotros les tememos a ellos – Duo cabeceo en acuerdo – desde mi punto de vista, ellos son como nosotros, hay de todos los tipos. Así como los humanos se dividen en buenos y malos, también ellos; y buscar a los malos sería como buscar a los criminales humanos. Mientras no lastimen a nadie, yo no haré nada y tampoco puedo hacerlo, porque ya no tengo trabajo.

– ¿Qué dice? - dijo Duo aun mas sorprendido - ¿Cómo que no tiene trabajo?

– Me despidieron por desobedecer una orden directa de mi jefe.

– ¿Pero como pudieron hacerle eso? Usted y el agente Winner fueron quienes detuvieron al vampiro. ¿Eso no le ayudó a que fueran indulgentes? - Heero solo se encogió de hombros, daba la impresión de que no le importaba. Duo bajó la vista y apretó los puños sobre la sabana – Fue culpa nuestra, ¿Verdad? - dijo elevando de nuevo la vista para clavarla en los ojos cobalto del agente.

– Fue nuestra decisión desobedecer las ordenes. Por lo menos Quatre solo fue suspendido, después será reasignado, yo fui el despedido. Fue por mi terquedad, usted o la gente de su iglesia no tuvieron nada que ver – Duo sonrió, a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban la tristeza que le provocaban el saber al agente sin trabajo.

– Está mintiendo por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, pero se que usted lo hizo por nosotros.

– Si quiere verlo de esa forma, entonces le diré que fue por usted.

– ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué dice que es por mí?

– Por que no quería dejar de verlo, porque usted se metió en lo mas profundo de mi mente y no estaba dispuesto a que ese vampiro le hiciera daño – dijo Heero llegando hasta la orilla de la cama para tomarlo de la mano que había comenzado a apretar aquella sabana.

Duo trató de soltarse, pero la fuerza del agente Yuy era mucha, aun estando herido, su fuerza no había menguado en nada. Forcejeo tratando de soltarse, pero Heero no le soltó en ningún momento y volvió a hablarle.

– Escuche – dijo Heero, pero Duo apretó los ojos y bajó la cabeza e hizo intento por soltarse de nuevo, pero esta vez con menor fuerza.

– No

– Escuche – volvió a insistir. Heero le movió la muñeca para captar su atención. Pero Duo volteo la cabeza al lado contrario de donde estaba el agente.

– No – volvió a decirle.

– Escúcheme, solo lo diré esta vez y jamás lo volveré a repetir – Duo dejó de forcejear y le vio a los ojos, entonces Heero le soltó y le vio a su vez – Te Amo Duo – los ojos de Duo se abrieron de forma enorme al escucharlo – no se en que momento paso, no se cuando fue el momento en que rompiste todas mis barreras y te metiste en mi corazón. No se en que momento mi cabeza se nublo a tal punto, que buscaba a toda costa que fueses culpable para encerrarte en la mas oscura de aquellas mazmorras y así poder olvidarme de ti y de lo que sentía, porque yo tenía prohibido sentir. Eras un seminarista, alguien empeñado en convertirse en sacerdote y sin embargo, no me importó – Duo solo le observó y Heero aprovecho para continuar - Quiero que te quedes conmigo, que vengas a mi lado y vivamos juntos. Me gustaría que olvidaras el convertirte en sacerdote, para que te conviertas en la persona mas importante en mi vida. Quiero que me regañes todos los días, que tu sonrisa ilumine mis noches y que tus ojos guíen mis días. ¿Podrías ayudarme, Duo Maxwell? Ya que, te aseguro no habrá nadie en este mundo, que te necesite mas de lo que te necesito yo.

Heero no perdió detalle del rostro de Duo. Esté en ningún momento dejó de verlo y pudo ver como sus ojos se abrían cada vez mas con forme hablaba. Le vio palidecer ante su confesión y ante sus palabras. Le vio sonrojarse y supo entonces que su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte como latía el suyo. Le vio guardar silencio y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supo que le diría, no vio como antes, su interior. Siempre había sido como un libro abierto, transparente, puro y sincero. Siempre supo que él no era capaz de dañar a nadie, pero su estúpida terquedad y el no saber como reaccionar a lo que sentía hacía ese chico, era lo que le había llevado a tratarlo de la forma en que lo hizo.

Sintió que habían pasado siglos desde que ambos habían guardado silencio y solo se habían quedado viendo.

Pero entonces Duo cerró los ojos apretándolos de forma fuerte al tiempo en que apretaba las sabanas con sus manos.

– ¡Lo siento!, lo siento mucho, agente Yuy, pero no puedo ayudarle – dijo Duo sin animarse a abrir los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos sin que se escuchara ningún ruido o comentario. Entonces Duo volvió a abrir los ojos y vio los del agente frente a él.

Heero vio los ojos violetas del chico desde la orilla de la cama. Podía ver como su boca aun permanecía abierta ante lo ultimo que le había dicho. Metió una mano a la bolsa del pantalón azul. Si hubiese podido, hubiera sacado también un cigarro para fumarlo allí mismo.

Estaba realmente molesto.¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco? Pero ya no había mas que hacer.

– Se que conoce la ubicación del bar que esta en el barrio, cerca de la iglesia –Dijo Heero, volviendo a tratarlo de usted. Duo cabeceo en acuerdo - Le estaré esperando el viernes, a las 5 pm – dijo sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos violetas que parecían incrédulos – Creo que tendrá tiempo de sobra para llegar. Después de todo, deberá explicar porque no va a profesar. Le esperaré – dijo Heero dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

– Agente Yuy – la voz de Duo le detuvo en la puerta. Se giró para verle y lo que vio no le gusto nada. Duo permanecía con la cabeza agachada y sus manos apretaban fuertemente le sabana de la cama. Entonces el chico levanto la cabeza y pudo ver como los ojos del chico le veían de forma triste y llorosa – sabe que no voy a ir, ¿verdad?

– Le esperare – dijo Heero saliendo de la habitación y cerrando tras de si.

Heero colocó su mano sobre su rostro antes de recargarse en la puerta de la habitación que acababa de abandonar. Se sentía tan cansado, que lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Y ya que no iba a poder hacer otra cosa, iba a dormir hasta que fuese viernes y Duo tomara su decisión. Duo tenía que decidir...

Amor o Religión.

Y esperaba que fuese amor.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssss

El viernes se llegó terriblemente lento para Heero.

El continuo tic tac de aquel reloj le hizo levantar la vista para ver de nuevo la hora, pero solo habían pasado escasos 30 segundos desde la última vez que le había visto. Su imagen reflejada en aquel espejo detrás de la barra donde estaba sentado, le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué parecía? ¿A caso esa era la imagen que estaba presentando a todos en aquel bar? Ya ni siquiera parecía él mismo.

Regreso la vista al reloj y la hora simplemente no había cambiado, no podía ocultarlo, estaba muy desesperado.

- ¿A que hora le dije? – murmuro en voz baja - ¿A caso no piensa venir?

Apuro el vaso de licor que tenía en la mano y pidió otro. ¿Desde cuándo tomaba tanto? ¿Desde cuándo dejaba que sus emociones le controlaran? ¿Desde cuando se sentía como un humano y no como una maquina de atrapar criminales, frío y sin sentimientos?

- Desde que le conocí a él – se dijo mostrando una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

La puerta del bar se abrió y se giro para ver quien había entrado, pero al darse cuenta de que no era a quien él esperaba, se volvió a girar en su banco, recargando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos. Sintiéndose avergonzado al dejar escapar sus emociones cuando siempre había sido tan controlado.

De nuevo vio el reloj...

Ya era demasiado tarde, era probable que no viniera y que jamás le volviera a ver.

– Es mejor así – se dijo apurando el contenido del vaso y dejándolo sobre la barra de forma sonora.

Tenía el vaso vació apretado en su mano, mientras su cabeza se negaba a dejar de apoyarse en su brazo. Trataba de convencerse de que era mejor que no hubiese llegado, que era mejor seguir como hasta ahora, que no le necesitaba y sin embargo, algo en su interior dolía. Era como si una bala de metal le hubiese atravesado el pecho y se alojara dolorosamente en el corazón. No, no una bala, algo aun más fuerte y más grande, ¿Una bala de cañón acaso? ¿Un misil? No sabía como describirlo. No sabía que podía causar un dolor aun más fuerte que el de un balazo.

Se agarró el pecho tratando de que cediera, pero no era suficiente.

- ¿Por qué duele tanto? – se preguntó en voz baja, pero no había nadie que le pudiera responder. Poco a poco el bar se había ido llenando, pero no había nadie solo. Todos tenían compañía, quien no estaba en grupo estaba en pareja, solo él no tenía a nadie y era la primera vez que se sentía extraño – deme la cuenta – ordeno en tono frío recuperando la compostura frente al barman.

El hombre cabeceo en acuerdo y se alejó un poco. En cuanto le dieran la nota, abandonaría ese lugar para siempre, olvidándose de todo lo que dejaba atrás. Él le había abandonado sin haber estado jamás juntos.

Un vaso alto fue depositado frente a sus ojos y eso le hizo levantar la vista. La bebida era totalmente blanca haciéndola parecer leche, si no fuera por la pajilla que sobresalía, eso es lo primero que hubiese pensado.

– La persona de la esquina le invita esto, señor – dijo el barman, alejándose rápidamente del lugar. Heero volteo para todos lados, pero no vio a nadie en ninguna esquina y el hombre de la barra había entrado al interior del lugar sin darle tiempo a preguntar ¿cuál persona?. Tomo la pajilla, y con reticencia la aventó sobre la barra para tomar un poco de aquella bebida, casi al mismo tiempo la devolvió - ¡Maldición, que es esto!

- ¿A caso no sabe que beber es casi tan malo como fumar?

Heero se quedo congelado en su lugar, no se animó a voltear de inmediato creyendo que al hacerlo la imagen que veía a través del espejo pudiera desaparecer.

Cuando se giró sobre su banco, la imagen de una mujer estaba frente a él, sonriéndole con coquetería. Vio por su hombro buscando a otra persona, pero al no ver a nadie giró el rostro para todos lados buscando aquella imagen que viera reflejada en espejo. Pero no vio nada. La mujer frente a él, hablo y eso le hizo voltear a verla de nuevo.

– ¿Decía?

– Preguntaba que si, ¿acaso no sabe que beber solo es tan malo como no amar? Así que le he mandado "un beso de ángel" pero creo que no le gusto, aun así espero me permita acompañarle. ¿Puedo invitarte otra cosa?

¿Que había dicho esa mujer?, sus palabras las había confundido y las había tomado como un regaño; como si este hubiese sido dicho por la persona a quien esperaba. ¿A caso era tanta su desesperación por verle que hasta le imaginaba? Incluso, había confundido una bebida alcohólica con la leche.

– ¿Y entonces, guapo? - dijo la mujer, tomándolo del brazo y dejando descansar su pecho sobre él mismo de forma seductora. Heero frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarra de la mujer.

– Lo siento, pero soy gay – dijo Heero saliendo de su alcance. Puso unos billetes sobre su cuenta y salió a toda prisa del bar.

Nada mas puso un pie fuera del lugar, encendió un cigarrillo. Estaba obscuro afuera y la luna brillaba en el cielo iluminando todo el lugar; pero la única luz que buscaba le iluminara, no había aparecido y era probable que, jamás volviera a aparecer.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssss

El tiempo había pasado arrastrándose como tortuga, lento, muy lento, dejando sus marcas plasmadas en el rostro cansado de Heero. Había enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos y se sentía derrumbado, abatido y sin embargo, estaba intentando mantenerse en pie.

Darlian seguía telefoneando y dejando mensajes en su celular y en su contestadora en casa, pero él no estaba interesado en escuchar ninguna clase de disculpa o alguna persuasión para que regresara al trabajo. Sabía por Quatre, que le habían solicitado a él para un caso en especifico, el rubio no le supo o no le quiso decir que trabajo era ni quien le había solicitado. Pero él no era curioso y no estaba dispuesto a ir a averiguar con su ex jefe nada.

Sin embargo, llevaba sobre el asiento del copiloto un legajo con las copias que su ex compañero le había mandado por correo. Le había dado solo una hojeada y le había intrigado. No cabía duda de que su ex jefe se había confabulado con el rubio para hacerle regresar al trabajo y casi le convencían, debía aceptar que el caso si le interesaba, pero su orgullo y otra cosa le impedían dar su brazo a torcer.

Su auto se detuvo delante de aquel lugar al que hacía meses había ingresado buscando información: El arzobispado. Había salido de él cargando un archivo con la historia de aquel seminarista, aquel que le había dejado plantado y del cual no tenía noticia alguna desde que se ordeno.

Se había ordenado...

Ordenado...

Ahora era Sacerdote.

Alguien totalmente ajeno, intocable. Ya no iba a necesitar que usara un alzacuellos como muda barrera para interponerse entre su deseo y aquel cuerpo. Con solo recordar que se había ordenado bastaría para detener sus impulsos. Porque aun ahora, doce semanas después de aquella ceremonia, seguía pensando en él como aquel primer día en que le vio rezando, hincado en aquella oscura iglesia y su belleza le había hecho casi soltar el cigarro que llevaba entre sus labios.

Pero no era para preguntar por él que había ido al arzobispado, no, iba por otro asunto, un asunto de trabajo, se lo había repetido una y mil veces. Iba a corroborar la documentación que Quatre le había enviado, antes de hablar con Darlian. Eso y nada mas iba a preguntar en ese sitio.

Claro, también iba a tratar de averiguar quien le había solicitado en el caso. Si, no era curioso, pero le inquietaba un poco la identidad de esa persona.

El auto lo había estacionado cruzando la acera, frente al arzobispado, así que bajó del auto y justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar, se quedo paralizado viendo aquella aparición frente a sus ojos. Sus pies se quedaron pegados al piso al verle allí, hablando con alguien mas, viéndose como siempre, con aquella luminosa sonrisa que adornara su blanco rostro cada vez que acudía a St James. En sus sueños no se veía tan radiante, ni tan luminosa. En aquellos sueños le veía cabizbajo y triste, sufriendo por tener que llevar aquellos hábitos y por tener que cumplir con aquella promesa, con aquel celibato impuesto por sus creencias.

Frunció el ceño al verle reír a carcajadas y darse cuenta que vestía, ya no mas como un seminarista, si no, como todo un sacerdote y que la idea de que iba a sufrir, solo estaba en su cabeza.

El único triste y cabizbajo era otro y no ese chico.

Apretó los puños con furia y frunció mas el ceño. A punto de dar un paso al frente para irle a reclamar por sentirse feliz, cuando él seguía sumido en la tristeza, se arrepintió. Desvió la vista y se giró sobre sus talones. Abrió la puerta del auto y subió dando un portazo que bien pudo hacer que la puerta quedara sellada. Estaba enojado, mucho muy enojado, así que metió el pie en el acelerador hasta el fondo, haciendo mucho ruido con las llantas, para alejarse de ese lugar y huir de todas aquella sensaciones que ese chico le hacía sentir.

Se había jurado olvidarle y con furia se daba cuenta, que estaba más presente que nunca.

Vio por el retrovisor, mientras su auto se alejaba, y le pareció imposible ver como alguien salia del arzobispado y se quedaba parado en medio de la calle, viendo aparentemente hasta su auto. Por un momento creyó verle a él, al padre Maxwell, en medio de la calle, gritando algo que por la lejanía le era imposible oír. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar las tonterías que pasaban por su cabeza. Era imposible que le hubiese visto, él estaba tranquilamente hablando con otro sacerdote en el interior del lugar. Seguramente había sido su imaginación o la enorme necesidad que había tenido de que algo así ocurriese.

Y aun que hubiese ocurrido.

Duo Maxwell, ya era el Padre Maxwell y con eso no había nada que hacer.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssss

Su coraje y enojo lo trajeron dando vueltas en la ciudad por varias horas. Tratando de decidir el siguiente paso, tratando de saber que era lo siguiente que debía hacer. Aunque en su cabeza la decisión estaba tomada, aun le quedaban dudas a su corazón. ¿Él pensando con el corazón? ¿Él que siempre pensaba y analizaba las cosas antes de dar su juicio o tomar alguna decisión?. No, ya no mas, tenía que volver a tomar el control de su vida y por eso se encontró dirigiéndose a donde no pensaba hacerlo, por lo menos no pronto.

Si, definitivamente iba a tomar de nuevo las riendas de su vida, esa vida que había quedado olvidada en el interior de aquella habitación de hospital, cuando le vio por última vez.

– Heero, muchacho, que bueno verte – el comandante Darlian se acercó hasta él para darle un fuerte abrazo y recibirlo con jovialidad en las oficinas generales del FBI – Debo admitir que me tenías con pendiente, creí que no podríamos hacerte volver, pero si estas aquí, es porque has decidido ocupar tu puesto y a aceptar nuestras disculpas.

– Hn – solo dijo Heero. No estaba de ánimos para nada, aun seguía molesto por lo que hacía unas horas acababa de ver, así que decidió saturarse de trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo. Así, regresaría de nuevo a su pensamiento lógico y analítico y volvería a sellar toda esa gama de sentimientos y emociones que habían escapado de su ser, cuando le conoció a él, a Duo Maxwell – ¿puedo preguntar quién me solicitó en este caso? ¿Y por qué precisamente tengo que ser yo?- quiso saber, aun que no era curioso, no pudo evitar el preguntar por la insistencia en que fuese, precisamente él.

Darlian se sentó en su silla y le miro de forma seria, Heero no cambio en ningún momento su postura, solo le vio de forma fría, como siempre acostumbraba.

– No se porque te quiere a ti, Heero. Yo también estoy intrigado, después de todo, fue por su influencia que te retiré de tu anterior caso – Heero se enderezo en su silla al escucharle.

– Traize es quien me quiere en el caso ¿Por qué? Además, ¿Quiere qué vaya al seminario?.

– Ah, sobre eso – dijo Darlian carraspeando de forma nerviosa – Si aceptas el caso, voy a tener que asignarte un nuevo compañero, ya que Quatre...

– Lo se – le interrumpió Heero – Fue asignado con el capitán Wufei Chang

– Veo que sigues en contacto con él.

– Hn – cabeceo el agente.

– Bueno, entonces ya sabes que el capitán Chang no aceptara que se le retire su acompañante, por lo menos no hasta que no resuelva el caso – Heero volvió a cabecear en acuerdo. Wufei debió haberse dado cuenta, desde el comienzo, lo valioso que era Quatre, así que sabía que una vez terminado el trabajo, no iba a deshacerse de él – así que dado la gravedad del asunto y a que estarás conviviendo directamente con el clero, deberé asignarte a alguien que tenga conocimientos de como hay que tratarles para evitar que nos manden directo al infierno y sin escalas – dijo tratando de bromear, pero Heero solo frunció el ceño con disgusto. No estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con alguien que se dejaba manipular y le trataba de imponer las opiniones ajenas. Así que eso lo debería dejar bien claro, ya que una vez que aceptara el caso, convencer a Darlian de lo contrario iba a ser difícil.

– No soy católico, comandante.

– Pues deberás fingir, por lo menos hasta que resuelvas el caso. Y no solo eso, deberás... - Heero se paró de su lugar con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que Darlian se interrumpiera. No quería tener nada que ver con seminaristas, sacerdotes o el clero en general. Ya no mas - ¿Heero?

– Esta dando por hecho que aceptare el caso, pero creo que voy a negarme – realmente no quería hacerlo, le interesaba el caso, pero no quería aceptar las imposiciones del comandante o de algún subalterno que se sintiera con el derecho de mantenerlo con una correa al cuello.

– ¿Heero?

– Ya le dije, no soy católico, ni proceso ninguna religión. Puede asignarme a quien quiera y seguiré sin creer. Nadie va a aleccionarme de como debo comportarme, sería como limitar mi autoridad y mi trabajo. No puede decirme como debo comportarme delante de esos hombres, porque entonces no sería yo – Darlian suspiro de forma resignada. Ya se esperaba esa reacción de su parte, pero creía saber la forma de calmarle y lograr que aceptara los términos que, su eminencia Traize, había dispuesto para el caso.

– Lo se muchacho, lo se. Pero creí que te interesaría encontrar al "vampiro" del seminario.

Heero frunció mas el entrecejo y volvió a tomar asiento. ¡Si!, maldita sea, ¡si! Quería encontrar a ese otro "vampiro". Con la experiencia que le había dejado el caso de St James y lo que había escuchado de aquel medico en el hospital, creía posible atrapar a ese otro ser fantástico que se encontraba en aquella escuela eclesiástica.

Darlian abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y tomo el expediente que tenía en él. Lo abrió de forma lenta y tomo una de las hojas de él.

– Por los datos que nos han dado, este caso es muy parecido al que tuviste hasta hace poco. Las descripciones del sospechoso, ojos rojos, colmillos sobresaliendo de la boca, parálisis, miedo; la eparina en la sangre; la anemia severa por la cual han muerto algunos chicos.

– ¡Maldición!, esto lo esta haciendo apropósito – dijo Heero parándose de nuevo y extendiendo el brazo - ¡démelo! - Darlian sonrió y regresando aquella hoja al archivo, se la tendió a su mejor agente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Heero le miro de forma fría, su jefe si que sabía como convencerle. Desde que Quatre le había mandado el caso por correo, lo vio interesante, pero las hojas que el rubio le mando no estaban completas. Quizá Quatre había tomado algunas hojas al azar o probablemente, en confabulación con su jefe, le había mandado solo unas cuantas, retirando las mas importantes para que cuando fuera a ver a Darlian este le proporcionara aquellos datos que le harían aceptar el caso. Ya que, todos los datos que su jefe le estaba dando le hicieron crecer las ganas de atrapar a ese criminal.

Cerró los ojos con molestia y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, sin dejarle a Darlian darle los pormenores del caso.

– ¡Heero! - gritó tratando de detenerle, pero este no se detuvo – El nuevo agente, ¡Heero!, ni siquiera vas a dejar que te diga su nombre. ¡Heero! - pero Heero ya se había marchado. Darlian suspiro de nuevo – Bueno, ya se enterara mañana – dijo el hombre sonriendo y entrando de nuevo a su oficina.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssss

Heero manejó de forma pensativa hasta su casa. Había aceptado regresar a su trabajo y había tomado otro caso. En un principio se había prometido alejarse de la ciudad para olvidarse de ese seminarista; pero jamás lo hizo. Pasaba los días y las noches en vela, pensando en cada caricia y cada beso compartido con ese chico de ojos violetas. No descansaba y cuando lograba dormir un poco, se encontraba teniendo sueños húmedos con él. Se maldecía, se reprochaba por tener pensamientos y deseos por ese chico, cuando no debía tenerlos. Muchas veces se vio saliendo de su departamento con la firme intensión de irle a buscar. De saber si realmente se había ordenado sacerdote y le había olvidado. Pero así como salia de rápido, así regresaba a su casa.

– Si no se presentó en aquel bar, es porque decidió renunciar a mi – se dijo mentalmente sacando de la bolsa de su camisa un cigarro.

Hacía más de tres meses que no fumaba, desde que aquel chico le había pedido que dejara sus cigarros y sus maldiciones afuera, casi lo había dejado... casi.

Lo prendió con el encendedor del auto y vio de reojo el archivo del nuevo caso. "El vampiro del seminario", era un buen nombre, debía admitirse a si mismo, que ya no le gustaban los números en los expedientes y prefería bautizarlos.

– Je – rió para si mismo al recordar que el seminarista Maxwell le había pedido encarecidamente que no le llamara por un numero, que le llamara por cualquier nombre, hasta por su apellido. Y ahora, después de aquello, ya no podía pensar en sus casos como un numero en un expediente. Ahora, todos aquellos casos en los que había estado involucrado o había prestado sus servicios, tenían un nombre en su cabeza.

Incluso, Quatre se había sorprendido cuando le había comentado el numero del caso en el que trabajaba y él le pregunto por un nombre.

Quatre, si, el rubio seguía en contacto con él, le telefoneaba casi a diario solo para saber como estaba. Si él fuese el forense, estaría celoso de que le hablara tanto a su ex jefe. Pero el médico también se tomaba la molestia en llamarle, incluso, ambos, Quatre y Trowa, habían ido a visitarle con la intención de hacerle salir de su departamento para que se distrajera. Pero no lo habían logrado. No sabía si alguno de los dos tenía noticias de Duo, ya que, no permitía que siquiera le mencionaran su nombre.

No podía culpar a Quatre por haber aceptado la asignación con Chang, después de todo, él había sido despedido y no había pensado en regresar. Él mismo le había recomendado con Wufei y Chang le había dado la oportunidad al rubio. De antemano sabía que Chang era uno de los mejores, solo que el era capitán. A diferencia suya, Wufei había preferido llevar una vida, se había casado, tenía dos hijos y llegaba a casa a dormir cada noche. Ambos habían estado juntos en la academia, competían por todo, hasta que su amigo se enamoro y se casó, llegando solo a la capitanía, mientras él había subido hasta el grado de inspector.

Si, Quatre estaba con uno de los mejores y sabía que Wufei no le iba a soltar tan fácil. Solo esperaba que el agente que Darlian le asignó, fuera aun mejor de lo que lo había sido el rubio. Se lo admitía a si mismo, pero jamás admitiría ante Quatre, que él había sido el mejor subordinado que había tenido; a pesar de su temor a los muertos.

Llegó hasta el complejo de edificios de apartamentos en el que estaba el suyo. Era un lugar lleno de edificaciones iguales, misma altura, mismo color, misma numeración y para una persona poco observadora, encontrar una dirección en ese complejo, sería toda una calamidad. Solía dejar el auto un par de cuadras lejos de su hogar, así, si alguien le seguía, encontrarle le sería mas complicado.

Apagó el motor volteando para todos lados, sus instintos eran innatos, así que no era tan fácil olvidarles. Tomo el archivo del nuevo caso y bajó para dirigirse hasta su casa.

Sus pensamientos no querían apartarse de la imagen de aquel chico. Y solo de pensar que trataría de nuevo con sacerdotes, su corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho. No quería tener sentimientos ni por él ni por nadie. Sabía que sentir algo, lo que fuera, era mostrar debilidad. Tenía que volver a controlar su cuerpo, sus sentidos, sus pensamientos y hasta su corazón. Si iba a regresar al trabajo, y cabía la posibilidad de toparse con él en algún lugar, tenía que tener todo eso bajo estricto control. No iba a dejar que de nuevo, aquello que guardaba bajo esa pared invisible, saliera y le debilitara. Tenía que volver a ser frío, firme, observador y escéptico.

Comenzaba a meterse el sol y las sombras ya cubrían casi toda la calle debido a la altura de los edificios. La oscuridad estaba pronto a llegar y las luces comenzaron a encenderse, dando tonos de entre celeste y anaranjado, al cielo.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta las escaleras que le conducían a su departamento. Subió despacio, eran cuatro pisos y había dos departamentos mas antes de llegar al suyo, que era el último. Tenía vista a la calle de tres planos distintos, por eso lo había escogido en ese lugar, ya que, no tenía vecino a la derecha, solo estaba la pared del edificio; al frente estaba el pasillo que tenían los otros tres y la ventana de atrás podía ser usada para subir al techo. Por la hora, no era común encontrar gente por el pasillo o las calles. La mayoría de los que vivían allí eran hombres jóvenes, trabajadores que llegaban tarde a sus casas, o de plano, no llegaban en días. También había unas cuantas parejas jóvenes sin hijos y parejas del mismo sexo, que al igual que las anteriores llegaban tarde.

Por eso, se detuvo casi al doblar la escalera y ver a alguien sentado en el piso, frente a su departamento y recargado en la pared que daba al lado derecho del edificio. No podía reconocerle. No estaba tan lejos como para no verle bien, además tenía visión 20/20, por lo que confiaba mucho en sus ojos. Por eso estaba seguro de que no sabía quien era. Estaba sentado, pero podía ver que traía un pantalón de mezclilla algo roto, tal como se usaban ahora; una playera a rayas, negro con gris, algo gastada y una sudadera abierta con gorra. Parecía alguien joven porque sus manos así lo delataban, pero no podía verle el rostro.

¿Quien erá? - se dijo mentalmente, comenzando a caminar de nuevo de forma queda y sin dejar de ver a aquella persona. Sus manos estaban metidas en la bolsa del pantalón, pero mientras caminaba, fue sacando una, dejándola lista para tomar su arma si era necesario.

Darlian le había retirado su arma y su placa, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera una propia y un permiso para portárla. Ya mañana recogería de nuevo sus equipos en el FBI, pero ahora no iba a estar desprotegido por si esa persona representaba alguna amenaza.

No creía que este fuera el nuevo agente, ya que su vestimenta no correspondía a alguien perteneciente al FBI. Mas bien parecía el hijo de la persona que le hacía el aseo. Eso le hizo suspirar con más calma y acelerar su paso. Posiblemente la mujer que le ayudaba en la casa, le había mandado a darle algún recado.

– ¿Me esta usted esperando? - a su voz, aquella persona volteo asustada a verle.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma enorme, no era a quien esperaba ver, no era a quien quería ver. Le vio levantarse y quedar al frente suyo. Lucía tan diferente...

– ¿Qué...? - trató de articular palabra, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su boca se había secado y él que se había prometido a si mismo mantener su cuerpo bajo control - ¿Cómo fue que me encontró? - dijo recuperándose de la impresión y frunciendo el ceño hasta donde pudo, poniendo una barrera de frialdad entre ellos – Padre Maxwell – dijo en voz baja ese nombre, tan baja, que solo parecía haber sido dicho para él.

"Padre Maxwell"

Debía recordarlo, saber que aquel que estaba frente suyo, a pesar de estar vestido de civil, era ahora un sacerdote, ya no mas un seminarista.

Vio como aquel chico dio la vuelta a su mano derecha, haciendo el intento de obtener algo de su espalda. - Un arma - Estuvo a punto de sacar las manos de la bolsa del pantalón para obtener la suya. ¿A caso le iba a matar?

Pero a pesar de que su mente daba ordenes a sus manos para que se movieran, su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil, pegado al suelo. Viendo como las ropas que ahora traía el chico se ajustaban como guante a su cuerpo. Su cabello, que había permanecido oculto debido a la gorra de la sudadera, se dejaba ver cuando esta cayó hasta sus hombros.

Aquello que vio extenderse ante sus ojos no fue un arma, era una tarjeta, la misma que le diera el día que se despidió de él en St James. Pero a pesar de tener su dirección, no debía haberle resultado tan fácil dar con él. No era lógico, pero dado que la lógica no encajaba con éste chico, quizá debía preguntar. Pero Duo se le adelantó.

– Le vi por la mañana en el arzobispado – Tal afirmación le pudo haber tomado por sorpresa, pero estaba tratando de mantener cualquier sentimiento bajo control, y la sorpresa estaba incluida.

– Hn – por eso no dijo nada, solo le observó. Se veía sonrojado, como tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para decirle algo.

– Salí corriendo, pero ya se había ido – dijo subiendo la mano y rascándose la cabeza de forma nerviosa.

– Hn - ¿Para qué, para qué quería verle o hablarle? ¿Para qué había ido a buscarle a su casa? Porque no dejaba de dar rodeos y simplemente le decía.

– Yo... yo... - lo vio nervioso de nuevo, desviando la vista en todo momento, sonrojado, indeciso y ya se estaba cansando. Le estaba costando tanto mantener su autocontrol con él al frente suyo y vestido de esa forma – se le ve muy bien – dijo de pronto, levantando la vista de nuevo para clavarla en él.

– Hn – No sabía que buscaba, solo quería que dijera de una vez a lo que había venido, pero parecía que eso no iba a ser rápido.

– Es decir, se recuperó muy bien de sus heridas. Por eso digo que se le ve muy bien, bastante sano – Heero solo cruzó los brazos.

– ¿Sólo a eso vino? ¿A comprobar que he sanado? - dijo tratando de sanjar cualquier tema y hacerlo que se marchara mostrándose frío y distante con él.

– No, no, yo, yo, yo... - tartamudeo de forma nerviosa de nuevo.

– ¿Hn? ¿Entonces? - cuestionó Heero. Duo sonrió un poco y volvió a subir su brazo hasta su cabeza. Heero no supo que le parecía tan gracioso al chico, él estaba muy molesto por la situación.

– Usted me lo está poniendo muy difícil - ¿Difícil? ¿difícil? ¿Él se quejaba de estarle poniendo las cosas difíciles cuando era por su causa que se encontraban en esa situación?.

– ¿A qué se refiere cuando dice que le estoy poniendo las cosas difíciles, Padre Maxwell? - trató de saber.

– ¿He? - dijo Duo de forma sorprendida al escucharle hablar - ¿Padre Maxwell? - cuestionó a su vez el chico. Heero pudo haberse reído de semejante reacción. Pero en lugar de eso solo dijo en forma sarcástica

– Así es, Padre Maxwell. Así es como les llaman a los que, como usted, después de haber sido seminaristas, profesan para convertirse en Sacerdotes, ¿o no? ¿A caso tienen otro nombre, Padre Maxwell?

– Es correcto lo que dice, pero... - dijo Duo, solo que Heero le interrumpió antes de que terminara.

– ¿Pero? ¿A caso a los recién nombrados sacerdotes, se les llama por un nombre alterno? Si no conozco tanto de los títulos otorgados a la gente del clero, me excuso por ello.

– No, no – dijo de nuevo Duo sacudiendo sus manos – es que yo no...

– Usted no ¿qué?, ¿Me va salir con que no es sacerdote? - dijo Heero de forma sarcástica

– Eso es lo que he estado intentando decirle – dijo Duo sonriendo – Yo no soy Sacerdote, no procese - Los ojos de Heero se abrieron de forma enorme al escucharlo. Si no fuera porque estaba manteniendo en control su cuerpo, estaba seguro que este hubiese caído al suelo – Yo, yo no pude ordenarme – Tenía que ser mentira, lo acababa de ver por la mañana vestido como uno mas de los sacerdotes del arzobispado. Quería gritarle que mentía, que lo acababa de ver en el arzobispado vistiendo como uno de ellos, pero no lo hizo. Debía haber una explicación. Mando hasta el fondo lo que sentía y de forma tranquila preguntó.

– ¿Aun no es sacerdote? Eso quiere decir, que lo hará un tiempo después – aseguró.

– No, yo no... yo ya no voy a procesar.

– ¿A caso seguirá por siempre siendo un seminarista?

– No, no, no podría yo... - Esta respuesta terminó con su poca paciencia, por eso explotó.

– ¡Miente!, Le vi en el arzobispado usando aquellas ropas. Un civil no las usaría, solo un sacerdote o seminarista.

– Si, allí me he estado quedando, pero no soy ni sacerdote, ni seminarista – Duo pareció asustado, pero le respondió a toda prisa – y estaré allí por poco tiempo.

– ¿Por qué vestía como uno de ellos? - cuestionó Heero sin entender.

– Porque yo no tengo ropa, ni nada material. Esta ropa – dijo señalando las que traía puestas – me las dieron en el comedor de pobres, ya que no podía salir del arzobispado vistiendo como uno de ellos, sin serlo realmente. Y tampoco puedo estar en el arzobispado vistiendo de civil.

Heero guardo silencio sopesando tal revelación. Si, quizá no era sacerdote, pero eso no quería decir que había renunciado a ello por él. Desde siempre supo que no tenía vocación y quizá por fin lo había aceptado. Pero no con eso quería decir que le aceptara a él. Solo había aceptado que no se dedicaría por siempre a servirle a los demás siendo algo que no quería ser.

– Entonces – dijo Heero haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo - ¿Va a regresar al seminario para ordenarse el año que entra?

– No, también he dejado de ser un seminarista - Heero solo frunció el ceño. ¿Y eso que significaba?

– ¿A qué ha venido realmente? - ya no sabía como llamarle. Saber que no era ni sacerdote ni seminarista le había dejado sin armas para alejarle y solo le había llenado de dudas. ¿Qué quería? ¿A qué había ido? No creía que solo hubiese ido a decirle que se retiraba del clero. Su razonamiento lógico le indicaba que ese chico estaba allí por otra cosa, algo muy distinto a lo que le acababa de revelar. Pero la lógica no encajaba con él, entonces...

– Yo... - dijo Duo sonrojándose de nuevo – yo... - Heero no perdió detalle de aquel tartamudeo. Quizá estaba mal interpretando, quizá aquello que ese chico estaba intentando decirle le abría una posibilidad que creía perdida, pero no estaba seguro de nada y no lo estaría hasta que no hablara.

– ¿Hn? - cuestiono Heero sin hablar realmente, haciendo que Duo levantara la vista para verle de nuevo.

– Yo... yo quería ayudarle, a pesar de que dije que no podía.

– ¿A... ayudarme? - cuestionó Heero sin entender.

– ¿A caso es muy tarde? Si lo es, lo entendería - ¿Tarde para qué? Si, estaba oscureciendo, pero aun no era hora de encerrarse. Además, el chico solo le estaba metiendo mas dudadas de las que tenía y quería despejarlas todas antes de que se fuera.

Duo dirigió sus ojos hacía las espaldas del agente Yuy, Heero giró su vista para ver que era lo que Duo vio, pero no había nadie. Justo cuando iba a volver a hablar, pudo escuchar unos pasos.

– Buenas tardes – giró el rostro para ver a uno de sus vecinos entrando a su departamento, él solo inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo. ¿Cómo es que ese chico lo había escuchado? ¿O acaso lo había visto?

Heero se dirigió a su puerta y abrió. Era mejor seguir hablando dentro y no exponerse a que alguien les viera. Era cuidadoso de con quien se relacionaba y nunca estaba dispuesto a revelar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

– ¿Por qué no pasa?

– Yo... yo... - tartamudeo sin animarse a moverse.

– No hemos terminado de hablar y no me gusta que los vecinos me vean. Cuando estoy en un caso, ellos pueden resultar heridos, así que es mejor que ni siquiera puedan identificarme.

– ¡Ah!, ya regresó al trabajo, que bueno – dijo Duo cabeceando en acuerdo.

Así que caminó hasta entrar en el departamento del agente Yuy. Heero encendió las luces de la sala y dejo el expediente sobre la mesa del comedor, indicándole a Duo que tomara asiento en el sofá, mientras él entraba a la cocina.

– ¿Gusta algo de beber? - le preguntó al chico haciendo que este volteara a verlo.

– ¿He?, si, si, gracias – de nuevo Heero detecto ese tartamudeo nervioso.

Heero ni siquiera le preguntó que deseaba, preparó café para ambos en total silencio. Podía verlo sentado en el sofá de forma nerviosa, jugaba con sus manos y procuraba no verle. Desde el lugar que ocupaba Duo, la cocina era completamente visible y se le hacía extraño que ni siquiera levantara la vista para observarle.

Heero llevó dos tazas de café hasta la sala y se la tendió al chico frente a él.

– Es extraño, que a pesar de su apariencia, usted tome el café tan fuerte – dijo al tiempo en que ocupaba su lugar frente al chico en un sillón.

– ¿Mi apariencia? - dijo Duo viéndole de forma fija

– Desde que le conocí, me dio la impresión de que era alguien ¿Dulce? - dijo lo último en forma de pregunta haciendo que Duo le viera de forma extraña – Lo comprobé al verlo en aquella iglesia. Pero a pesar de su apariencia, también tiene un carácter fuerte y cada vez que me regañaba o cada vez que rompía las reglas lo podía ver.

– ¿Mis reglas o las suyas? - dijo Duo sonriendo. ¿A caso creía que estaba jugando?

– Ambas – respondió Heero dejando el café sobre la mesa de centro para verlo fijamente y sin apartar la vista de él le dijo – ya que usted hizo tambalear mis propias reglas desde el mismo momento en que le vi.

– ¿Va a echarme de nuevo la culpa de sus debilidades? - preguntó Duo rememorando una discusión pasada. Heero pudo haberse sorprendido de que recordara eso, pero ante él se mostró frío e inmutable y solo le observo de forma mas penetrante.

– ¿A caso usted no se siente culpable?

– ¿De qué? ¿De qué debería sentirme culpable?

Heero se paró molesto del sillón y se acercó peligrosamente a Duo en el sofá cercándolo con sus brazos en el respaldo y haciendo que casi soltara la taza del susto.

– ¿Es o se hace? - cuestionó Heero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, dejando que su aliento chocara de forma amenazante con el rostro del chico.

– ¿He? - respondió Duo. Heero pudo ver ese sonrojo tupirle por completo el rostro y como aquellos ojos violetas se ensanchaban al verlo y sentirlo tan cerca.

– No me salga ahora con que no entiende – dijo, tratando de obtener la respuesta a esa pregunta que aun no era respondida.

– Es que no entiendo. ¿De qué me esta usted acusando ahora? Ya una vez me acusó de ladrón, incluso de asesino y soy totalmente inocente. Pero usted me cree culpable de algo de lo que no tengo ni idea – Heero lo liberó quitándole la taza de la mano y sentándose a su lado mientras suspiraba de forma pesada, al parecer no iba a obtener su respuesta hasta no repetirla, y así, frunciendo el ceño, casi grita.

– ¿¡A qué vino?! - volvió a preguntarle clavando sus ojos azules en los violetas de forma molesta.

– Yo... yo... - Duo volteó el rostro sin poderle sostener la mirada. Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo.

– Solo tartamudea, baja la vista y se sonroja; no responde a está pregunta que le hago desde que llegó aquí. ¿A qué vino? - insistió.

– Yo...

– Ya me dijo que no es sacerdote, ni seminarista. Ya tampoco se como llamarle. Me dice que se la estoy poniendo difícil, cuando el único que la pone difícil ¡Es usted!

Duo se puso de pie viéndole de forma triste. Heero pudo ver esa mirada que tanto detestaba. Le hacía sentirse como jamás se sintió antes. Podía gritarle a medio mundo, hacer llorar hasta al mismo presidente si con eso resolvía algún caso. Pero esos ojos violetas, viéndole con dolor, con pena, esos ojos no podía verlos así.

Por eso desvió la vista y apretó los puños.

– Creo... creo... que será mejor que me vaya.

Heero volteo a verlo de nuevo y olvidando mantenerse bajo control, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar lo que decía y se paró a su vez.

"Se va"

– No creí que se pudiera alterar tanto al verme.

"Yo tampoco lo sabía"

Duo caminó por su costado sin detenerse, llegando hasta la puerta, dispuesto a irse. Heero no se movió de su lugar para intentar detenerle. Aun había muchas cosas de que hablar, pero no podía controlarse por más tiempo. Él, él que siempre mantenía todo bajo control, ahora estaba perdiendo contra alguien que ni siquiera se proponía ganarle.

"Si tan solo hubiese ido a aquel bar" - pensó - "Si hubiese ido, ahora tendría la fuerza y la seguridad para no dejarle partir de aquí".

Antes de abrir la puerta del departamento de Heero, Duo se giró para decirle.

– Lo siento - ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Se preguntó Heero girando la vista para verle - yo... siento haber llegado tarde aquel día...

– ¿Hn? - Cuestionó Heero sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Había ido? ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Realmente se había presentado en aquel bar después de que él se había marchado?.

– Después de que abandoné el arzobispado sin profesar. Fui a ver al padre Roberts y volví a hablar con él. Estaba muy indeciso en buscarlo o no - ¿Pero qué esta diciendo? - Después de todo, le dije que no iría - ¡Maldición!, es de humanos cambiar de opinión – Pero las palabras del padre Roberts, las del padre Merquise y aquellas que yo mismo dije al negarme a profesar, me empujaron a ir a aquel bar.

– ¿Fue al bar? - lo estaba escuchando, pero aun no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

– Llegué tarde, usted ya se había ido. Le pregunte al barman y me dijo que alguien con su descripción se había marchado hacía como una hora.

– ¿Fue al bar? - repitió Heero. Duo volteo a verle en ese momento, mostrando aquella encantadora sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

– Siete horas después de la hora acordada. Me dijo que me esperaría, pero creo que si exagere – dijo soltando una risa ligera

– ¿Eso quería decirme? ¿Qué fue al bar? - Duo bajó la cabeza y sin verlo asintió.

– Aja – esa actitud y ese respuesta le indicaron al agente que aun había algo mas – Yo... yo... debo irme, me están esperando en el arzobispado – dijo Duo viendo fijamente los ojos color cobalto de Heero.

"¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué buscaba al mirarle de esa forma?"

– No le quito más su tiempo, solo, solo, solo – esa tartamudez le confirmaba que aun faltaba algo que quería decirle ¿Pero qué? - Adiós, Agente Yuy – dijo dándose la vuelta.

El sonrojo que todo el tiempo le acompañó le llegaba, ahora, hasta las orejas. Mantuvo apretados los puños hasta que tomo el pomo para abrirlo e irse.

¿Le iba a dejar?

¿Iba a dejar que se marchara después de todo lo que le había contado?

¿A caso no había renunciado al sacerdocio y se había dirigido a verle a aquel bar?

¿A caso no le había dicho entre lineas que le amaba? Tan solo con haberse presentado en aquel sitio le indicaba que sentía lo mismo que él.

Era por eso que había ido a buscarle, doce semanas después, pero lo había hecho. Había vencido sus prejuicios morales y estaba ahora en su departamento. Viéndole, hablándole.

"Y a punto de irse"

– Adiós, que dios lo cuide – dijo Duo viéndolo por última vez y dispuesto a salir. Pero de forma rápida fue obligado a soltar el pomo de la puerta y se vio arrinconado contra la madera de la misma.

Sintió el calor del cuerpo del agente contra su espalda y muslos, amoldándose al suyo como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro. Heero le apresaba con sus brazos y su cuerpo, evitando que se moviera o fuera a irse. Podía sentir su respiración en la nuca. Y un cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo entero y le contraía el estómago.

Esa calidez, ese perfecto acomodo y aquellos sensuales labios pegados a la piel de su cuello, le hicieron soltar un gemido de forma inconsciente. Al escuchar aquel sonido escapar de la boca de Duo, Heero apretó mas su cuerpo al del chico.

– Agente Yuy – murmuro sin moverse.

– No se vaya, Duo – le dijo de forma queda al oído, haciendo que Duo abriera mucho los ojos – no me deje de nuevo.

– Yo...

– No me diga que tiene que irse. Si vino aquí después de derribar sus barreras, es por algo. Aun no se como dio conmigo, pero agradezco a lo que sea porque me encontró. Porque ahora, no lo voy a dejar ir.

– A... agente Yuy – musitó aquel nombre de forma asustada.

Heero comenzó a rozar la suavidad de la piel del cuello del trenzado con sus labios, haciendo que un ligero quejido escapara de la boca del chico.

– Amm, por favor – le escucho jadear esas palabras – por favor, no me torture de esta forma.

– Lo mismo digo – le escucho murmurar contra su piel ardiendo – Por favor – suplicó – por favor Duo Maxwell, deja de torturarme.

– Yo no... - trató de decir, pero Heero le interrumpió.

– Si, si lo haces. Quizá de forma inconsciente. Te niegas, con palabras, a que continúe, pero todo tu cuerpo me pide a gritos que lo haga ¿A quien debería hacerle caso?

Duo guardó silencio y cerró los ojos, lo que Heero aprovechó para separarlo de la puerta y girarlo de forma lenta hasta dejarlo frente a él; volviendo a colocar sus brazos sobe la madera de la puerta para evitar que huyera.

Heero pudo ver esa mirada violeta clavada en sus ojos. Brillaban y estaban dilatados. Su rostro resplandecía, como si el sol se reflejara en él. Pudo ver como se sonrojaba ante el escrutinio de su mirada y entonces el chico bajó la vista. Heero no quería dejar de ver aquellos ojos, aquella luz tan luminosa, que se encontró de pronto despegando su mano de la puerta, para llevarla hasta el mentón de Duo para obligarlo a que le viera de nuevo.

Duo no dijo nada, solo lo observó de nuevo. Podía sentir la mano del agente detenida sobre su barbilla y esa mirada cobalto observándole, gritándole algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Oscurecidos, viéndose como dos enormes pozos, profundos e interminables. Se sentía temblar por dentro; deseoso de que todo aquello no terminara nunca. Temeroso de sus propios pensamientos que toda la vida le habían dicho que eran impuros, malos, sucios; pero que ahora estaban muy lejos de importarle.

Heero dejó que sus dedos dejaran aquel mentón y comenzaran a recorrer la piel de aquel cuello de forma lenta

– No te vayas, ladrón – dijo Heero dejando deslizar sus dedos por el pecho del chico. Duo se dio prisa en tomarlos entre sus manos deteniendo aquella caricia.

– ¿Ladrón? - cuestionó Duo viéndolo fijamente - ¿pero qué he robado yo?, Desde el principio me acusó de ladrón, de mentiroso, hasta de asesino. ¡Y no soy nada de eso!

– Eres un ladrón

– ¡No he robado nada! - farfullo en trenzado de forma molesta.

– Claro que si – aclaro Heero de forma calmada.

– ¿Qué robé? ¡Dígame de una vez! - pidió de forma imperativa.

– Eres un ladrón porque desde el mismo momento en que te vi, me robaste el corazón – Duo se sintió como vuelto a la vida, después de todo, el agente Yuy le había estado acusando de algo que al principio creyó era malo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no lo era del todo.

– Entonces, agente Yuy – dijo al mismo tiempo en que sonreía y elevaba los brazos hasta ponerlos a su altura – deberá detenerme, esposarme y meterme preso, porque de ese delito, si me declaro culpable.

Heero tomo las muñecas de Duo con sus manos, como si estas fueran las esposas y mandó ambos brazos del chico hacía su espalda, acercándolo a él. Haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran y pudieran sentir esa electricidad que les recorriera por completo cada vez que sus pieles se rozaban.

Duo sonrió aun mas al tenerlo así de cerca y poder ver esos ojos cobalto tan cerca suyo. Su aroma inundaba por completo sus sentidos y no podía, ni quería alejarse de él de nuevo.

– Será usted detenido y condenado a cadena perpetua – Duo no pudo menos que sonreír ante aquellas palabras.

– ¿De verdad? - dijo siguiéndole el juego al agente.

– Si.

– ¿Y en dónde ha de encerrarme para cumplir mi condena, agente Yuy?

– Mm – Heero pareció pensarlo un poco, para de inmediato responder - ¿Te parece bien este departamento? - Duo comenzó a reír.

– Encantado de pasar el resto de mi vida encerrado aquí, siempre y cuando, usted sea mi carcelero – dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

– Cuenta con ello.

Y diciendo esto, Heero poso sus labios sobre los del chico apretando su cuerpo contra el de Duo. Sintió como aquella boca respondía a su beso de la misma forma en que él le besaba, devolviendo y acariciando con su lengua otra lengua extraña. Los brazos de Duo le abrazaban de forma apasionada profundizando el beso, no cabía duda, el chico estaba consciente de lo que hacía y no estaba dispuesto a dejarle escapar de nuevo.

Heero podía sentir su cuerpo temblando y su respiración acelerada a tal punto, que su corazón casi explotaba en su pecho. Él, él que siempre se mantuvo bajo control ante cualquier situación, ahora estaba expuesto y vulnerable ante un completo inexperto.

Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Regreso a su boca de nuevo, mientras una de sus manos se elevó para tomar la cremallera de la sudadera comenzando a abrirla de forma lenta.

Duo ni siquiera lo sintió. No se sentía frío, al contrario, comenzaba a hacer calor y la ropa se hacia estorbosa. Las manos de Heero comenzaron a levantarle la playera, mientras su boca se separaba de los labios del chico para llegar a su cuello; pero Duo pegó un respingo al sentir la mano de Heero rozar su miembro.

– ¡Espera! - gritó de forma alarmada alejándose de él y volviendo a bajar su playera.

Heero solo lo observo sin decir nada. Era claro que algo le había asustado. ¿Acaso había ido demasiado rápido? Podía verlo sonrojado y jadeando, así como también estaba excitado, tal como lo estaba él mismo.

Pero no era ahora cuando debía detenerse; si permitía que Duo se retractara ahora, quizá nunca volvería a tener el coraje para buscarle de nuevo.

No, no iba a permitir que se arrepintiera, mucho menos que se fuera.

Así que dio un paso para acercarse al chico y lo abrazo fuertemente a su cuerpo. Duo se tensó entre los brazos del agente cerrando los ojos con fuerza, temiendo que este le fuese a hacer daño al pedirle que se detuviera de forma tan repentina. Pero contrario a lo que había pensado, Heero comenzó a hablarle al oído de forma suave.

– No pienses en nada ahora, Duo.

Duo abrió los ojos en ese instante, siendo consciente de aquel cuerpo pegado al suyo, percibiendo con claridad y con fuerza aquel aroma que tanto identificaba con el agente, sintiendo su calor y esa fuerza que le oprimía el cuerpo, pero también el corazón.

– Solo siente – continuó el agente, sintiendo como Duo comenzaba a relajarse entre sus brazos – Olvida todo, olvida al mundo entero, solo quedate aquí, conmigo.

– Yo... yo... - tartamudeo apenas respondiendo al abrazo.

– El amar a alguien, no es como para arrepentirse.

– ¡Heero! – dijo Duo elevando la cabeza a la carrera para verle a los ojos – No estoy arrepentido, solo... solo... - dijo bajando la cabeza de nuevo.

Heero lo soltó, haciendo que los ojos del chico mostraran preocupación. ¿A caso temía que le dejara? Pero no era eso lo que haría. Heero caminó hasta la puerta de la recamara, la abrió por completo, pero antes de entrar, se volvió hacía Duo y extendiendo su mano le dijo:

– Ven.

– ¿He? - cuestionó el chico sin comprender.

- Ven conmigo, rompé esa última barrera que te impide amarme por completo.

– ¿Romper la barrera? - ¿Realmente estaba listo para hacerlo?

– Ven Duo, rompamos juntos esa última barrera y quedate conmigo para siempre.

Duo se sonrojo y sonrió a su vez ante aquellas palabras. Podía ver la sinceridad en aquellos ojos cobalto. Sabía que no mentía al pedirle que se quedara con él para siempre, no era la primera vez que se lo decía y esperaba que está si fuera la última. Así que sonriendo aun más, extendió su mano para tomar la que se le ofrecía, al tiempo en que Heero cerró sus dedos sobre aquella otra y lo jaló hacia si para besarle, para continuar con aquello que habían dejado inconcluso en la sala de su departamento.

La ropa había quedado regada por el suelo de forma rápida, formando una nueva alfombra en el cuarto. La tenue luz de una lampara sobre el buró de Heero, les daba la intimidad perfecta. A pesar de estar desnudos, el calor podía sentirse en aquella habitación.

Duo se vio siendo depositado sobre algo mullido y suave, mientras la boca de Heero le devoraba de forma apasionada. Su cuerpo ardía bajo el cálido cuerpo del agente que parecía amoldarse al suyo de forma perfecta. Manos y piernas recorrían su piel haciéndole jadear como nunca antes lo había hecho; haciéndole sentir que podía tocar el cielo.

– Haa – escapó un gemido más fuerte de su boca cuando sintió que una mano suave descendió por su vientre hasta llegar a su miembro endurecido, comenzando a acariciarlo. Se tensó de inmediato y tomó aquella mano con la suya, tratando de detener la caricia.

– No te asustes – escucho aquella voz ronca pegada a su piel ardiendo, susurrándole – relajate Duo, no esta mal hacer esto cuando dos personas se aman.

Entonces Duo soltó aquella mano y dejo que Heero siguiera acariciando su miembro erecto. Primero de forma suave, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran de forma lenta aquella piel, para poco después, tomarlo con toda la mano y comenzar a masturbarle de forma cada vez más rápida.

Los gemidos de Duo escapaban de su boca cada vez más rápido y más alto. Sabía que en cualquier momento se vendría en su mano. Heero no era ningún santo y sabía que Duo estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, por lo mismo subió hasta su boca y comenzó a besarle de forma aun más apasionada, dejando que su lengua recorriera su boca y atrapara el fuerte gritó que soltó cuando su semilla se derramo por completo en su mano.

Dejó que la respiración de Duo se normalizara antes de poder continuar.

– Eso fue – trató de decir entre jadeos, mostrando una luminosa sonrisa.

– No, no hables en pasado, ya que todavía no terminamos.

Al tiempo en que Heero dijo esto, subió hasta su boca para asaltarla con otro beso apasionado, haciendo que Duo volviese a sentir ese choque eléctrico que hacía que todo su ser se sacudiera. Heero tomó la mano de Duo para guiarla hasta su propia hombría. Sintió como Duo tocaba de forma tímida su miembro, pero en esta ocasión no había retirado la mano asustado. Al sentirlo recorrer con sus dedos la piel de su miembro, un fuerte gemido escapó de su boca. No cabía duda que ser tocado por el chico le hacía hervir la sangre y en poco tiempo no podría contenerse mas.

Él, él que siempre mantuvo bajo control todos sus instintos, todas sus emociones, todas sus necesidades sexuales; ahora estaba casi a su limite; solo con escucharle gemir, besarle y sentir su mano masturbarle de forma lenta.

Dejó que Duo le siguiera masturbando de la forma en la que sintiera mas a gusto, eso no importaba, mientras le siguiera tocando, de la forma en que lo hiciera era lo de menos, después de todo, esta era su primera vez e iba a lograr que se relajara lo suficiente para que lo disfrutara, tanto o más que él. Cada vez que Duo subía y bajaba por la piel sensible y húmeda de su miembro, los espasmos de placer le hacían gemir de forma sonora. Jamás llegó a pensar que pudiera reaccionar así ante las caricias de un completo novato.

– Sigue, sigue Duo, no te detengas

A pesar de que estaba extasiado con las caricias de Duo, tuvo que detenerle antes de que le hiciera terminar en su mano y todo terminara antes de tiempo. Lo hizo de forma sutil, ya que mientras Duo le masturbaba, él bajó su mano llena de semen por debajo de las piernas del trenzado hasta encontrar su entrada.

– ¡Haa! - escapó un ligero quejido de aquella boca, cuando sintió como algo se abría paso en su interior de forma lenta.

– Tranquilo Duo – dijo al sentirlo tensarse de nuevo – no voy a hacerte daño. Yo jamás le haría daño a la persona más importante en mi vida.

Duo pareció relajarse, mientras Heero dejó que su lengua recorriera el pecho del chico llegando hasta una de sus tetillas y comenzando a chuparla, haciendo que Duo soltara un fuerte gemido. Chupó y succionó por igual ambas tetillas por un rato hasta que las abandono para seguir bajando hasta que encontró su ombligo y dejó que su lengua se hundiera en él.

Heero pudo darse cuenta que los gemidos que escapaban de Duo ya no eran de dolor, si no, de placer; así que comenzó a mover el dedo que aun permanecía en el interior del chico comenzando a estirarlo. Se había acostumbrado lo suficiente a él, como para seguirlo preparando. Comenzó a meterlo, sacarlo y estirar su entrada hasta que estuvo listo para un segundo dedo en su interior.

Duo se sentía extraño, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba, además de que su respiración estaba sumamente acelerada, a tal grado, que le costaba respirar. Cada vez que Heero tocaba su piel con su lengua, sentía como algo revoloteaba en su estómago y hacía que algo en su entrepierna volviera a despertar. No hacía mucho había derramado su semilla en las manos del agente y se había sentido llegar a las nubes; no sabía que aun podía sentirse mejor. También sentía los dedos de Heero en su interior, llenándole, haciéndole sentir completo, deseado, amado. Cada vez que esos dedos entraban en él, llegaban a tocar cierto punto que le hacían agitarse y su cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos placenteros que lo hacían jadear.

– Heero – escapó el nombre del agente de su boca entre gemidos – Heero, por favor, haa – volvió a gemir

– No, Duo – dijo Heero separándose del abdomen del trenzado para verle a los ojos – no vayas a pedirme que me detenga ahora.

– Ha, ha, ha, ha, ¿Quién dijo que quiero que te detengas?, ha, ha – dijo a penas, entre jadeos cansados

– ¿Entonces qué me estas pidiendo por favor?

– No se que sigue, pero estoy seguro que esto no es todo y por favor, por favor, no soporto más. Mi cuerpo se siente extraño y estoy a punto de explotar.

Una mueca en forma de sonrisa se dibujo en el apuesto rostro de Heero. No sabía que el ex seminarista pudiera decir frases tan excitantes y sobre todo, que él pudiera estar pensando en esas cosas que antes ni siquiera imaginaba.

Sin darle una respuesta directa, Heero se incorporo en la cama sacando los dedos de la entrada del trenzado. Duo abrió los ojos mostrando una cara de pesar.

– No Duo, esto aun no termina.

Abrió las piernas de Duo y se coloco entre ellas, pudo ver la cara de susto que ponía el chico cuando hizo eso. No quería verlo asustado, ni temeroso de lo que sucedería, porque de llegar a hacerle daño, era probable que no volviera a dejarse tocar jamás. Así que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, ya lo había preparado, pero no sabía si sería suficiente para una primera vez.

– Duo, yo...

No tuvo tiempo de decirle nada, ya que el chico extendió sus brazos y lo apretó a su cuerpo para besarle de forma apasionada. Le daba el permiso que necesitaba para que continuara. Así que tomó una de las piernas de Duo y la levantó sobre sus caderas para que le envolviera, mientras colocaba su hombría en la entrada del trenzado.

Duo sintió su cuerpo ser llenado de nuevo por algo mas grande y mas grueso que los dedos del agente. Se sintió, por un momento, siendo partido en dos. La invasión de su cuerpo le tenso a tal punto, que fue Heero quien gimió de dolor. Pero lejos de empujarle o pedirle que se retirara, le abrazó mas a su cuerpo, encajando sus uñas en la espalda del agente.

– Ahh, Heeroo – gimió al sentir que el miembro de Heero estaba por completo dentro de él.

Al principio, Duo se sintió adolorido, pero al cabo de un momento, ese dolor se transformo en placer al grado de que ahora solo salían gemidos de su boca. Sus caderas habían comenzado a balancearse y Heero había comenzado la dulce tortura de entrar y salir de él. Era una sensación tan placentera, tan irreal. Jamás pensó que pudiera sentirse así con él, que pudiera sentir tanto placer ante algo que siempre le dijeron que era malo, prohibido.

– Ahh Duo – gimió Heero.

Heero pudo darse cuenta que el miembro de Duo volvía a estar despierto, así que extendió una de sus manos sobre el sexo del trenzado y comenzó a masturbarle.

– Ahh Heero, Heero - Heero no dejaba de embestirle causando en él un placer infinito y difícil de controlar - Heero, yo... voy a... Heero... - Gritó Duo al tiempo en que volvía a expulsar sobre la mano de Heero y sobre su estomago, su blanca semilla.

Heero quería seguir conteniéndose, le quería seguir procurando placer, pero ya no podía resistir. Al mismo tiempo en que sintió a Duo tensarse de nuevo, su cuerpo lo hizo a su vez. En cuanto sintió la semilla de Duo llenar sus cuerpos, su cuerpo dejó escapar la suya dentro del cuerpo de Duo. Habían llegado al clímax al mismo tiempo y eso le hacía feliz.

Heero suspiro pesadamente dando sus ultimas resistencias, para poco después salir del interior del cuerpo de Duo acercándose a sus labios para darle un beso y después desplomarse sobre ese cuerpo delgado y perfecto.

Duo se sentía desfallecer, sudoroso y cansado, con el cuerpo del agente Yuy pegado al suyo. Abrazó con fuerza ese cuerpo, mientras respiraba ese nuevo aroma que llenaba por completo sus sentidos: el aroma del amor.

Jamás olvidaría haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma, a aquel a quien amaba tanto, la persona que había despertado en él sentimientos y emociones que jamás había conocido ni esperaba conocer.

– Te amo, agente Yuy.

Heero se acomodo sobre el cuerpo del trenzado, abrazándolo más a su cuerpo y besando su pecho, mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un poco y dejar que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

Duo no supo que pensar ante la actitud que tomaba el agente. Había esperado una respuesta igual, un "también te amo" o por lo menos un "yo también", pero no que se quedara callado.

– Heero – trató Duo de hacer que le viera a los ojos, pero Heero parecía dormir – Heero Yuy – volvió a intentar, pero no respondió - ¡Agente Yuy! - gritó haciendo que esta vez Heero si volteara a verle.

– ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar – dijo Heero intentando levantarse, pero Duo fue más rápido y lo jaló de nuevo para que se quedara en su lugar.

– ¿No vas a decirme nada, agente Yuy? - recriminó Duo entre dientes con el ceño fruncido - ¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa de no volverlo a repetir?

Heero enarco solo una ceja al ver la molestia en la cara del trenzado. Podía leer en su rostro a que se debía su enojo y estaba tratando de controlar el soltar la carcajada. Pero se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea titánica.

Duo vio el pésimo esfuerzo que Heero hacía por no reírse y eso le enfureció aun más. Así que empujó a Heero de su cuerpo y aventó las sábanas a un lado para pararse.

– ¡Si no vas a decir nada, será mejor que me regrese al arzo...!, ¡ha! - gritó cayendo al suelo, ya que al tratar de ponerse de pie, un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de la espalda le hizo doblar las piernas.

– Creo que no te dije que la primera vez, el dolor en tu trasero te mantendría en cama, por lo menos, un par de horas – dijo Heero al tiempo en que se levantaba completamente desnudo de la cama para tomar al trenzado entre brazos. Le escuchó murmurar cosas ininteligibles, y no pudo menos que sonreír – te aseguro que la próxima vez sera mejor y entre más lo hagamos, más rápido te acostumbraras.

– ¿He? - dijo Duo totalmente sonrojado al escuchar lo que Heero decía y al encontrarse totalmente desnudo entre sus brazos y sentir aquella cálida piel rozando la suya. Ese roce le hacía sentir choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo y necesitaba que le bajara ya mismo - ¿A donde me llevas? - preguntó al darse cuenta que no era depositado en ninguna parte y que Heero lo llevaba fuera de la habitación.

– Vamos al baño, a lavarnos, después volvemos para cambiar las sabanas y poder dormir.

– Jm – refunfuño el trenzado, por lo visto aun seguía molesto, ya que desde que lo levanto en brazos, no había querido verle a la cara.

– Duo Maxwell – dijo Heero mientras lo ponía de pie en el piso del baño, Duo volteo a verlo, entonces Heero lo tomó por el mentón y le beso de forma apasionada – Te amo.

– Agente Yuy, no sabe que no es bueno hacer esperar a las personas... - Heero le interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios para que dejara de regañarle.

– Esto fue una especie de venganza por presentarte 12 semanas después del día acordado.

– ¡Heero!

– No sabes cuanto me hiciste sufrir.

– Nunca, jamás, jamás, volveré a hacerlo. - aseguro tomando a Heero por el cuello para ser esta vez él, quien le besara.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

Después de haber tomado un baño y cambiado las sabanas, ambos estaban acostados en la cama. Heero tenía el cuerpo desnudo de Duo entre sus brazos, acariciaba el sedoso cabello del chico con una de sus manos, mientras Duo jugaba con los dedos de la otra mano del agente, mientras le contaba algo a lo que no estaba prestando atención.

Disfrutaba tenerlo así, entre sus brazos, oliendo su perfume, disfrutando de su compañía y de cada palabra que salía de esa boca que había disfrutado y explorado a su antojo momentos antes. No importaba que se desvelaran, total, él estaba acostumbrado a no dormir. Estaba seguro de que, a pesar de que le había dicho al chico que tenían que dormir porque al siguiente día tenía que trabajar, era probable que él no durmiera por el temor a que todo lo que había vivido con él desapareciera al llegar el día. No querría abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño.

Pero aun que él no era curioso, tenía un par de dudas en su cabeza que deseaba despejar.

– Dime Duo – dijo Heero haciendo que el chico callara y se girara un poco para verle – se que te di mi tarjeta con la dirección y mis teléfonos, pero a pesar de saberla, es muy complicado llegar hasta mi. Sin embargo, tu parecías estar seguro de que este era mi departamento. ¿Cómo supiste eso?

Duo se encogió un poco entre los brazos de Heero, haciendo que el agente se inquietara un poco ¿A caso era tan difícil contarle como había dado con él?

– Desde, desde lo que ocurrió con Erick – comenzó a contar sintiéndose un poco nervioso - mi olfato es muy sensible a muy diversos y diferentes aromas. Pero el tuyo – dijo Duo girándose un poco más para alcanzar los labios del agente – el tuyo he podido detectarlo desde mucho antes de que ocurriera aquello. Aun que ahora es mucho mas fuerte que antes.

– Por eso estabas seguro de que aquí me quedaba.

– Si. Desde que llegue a este complejo de edificios, fui siguiendo ese delicioso aroma a tabaco y vainilla que tanto identifico contigo. Aquí, en este sitio, ese aroma es mas fuerte. Por eso me quede sentado allá afuera, sabía que en algún momento ibas a llegar.

– Sabes que por mi trabajo, a veces no llego a dormir en días, ¿Estabas dispuesto a esperarme?

– Si – dijo Duo de forma segura, para poco después titubear – creo. Bueno, si no llegabas en días, iba a tener que regresar una y otra vez. Después de todo, venía con toda la intención de decirte cuanto te amo.

– ¿Realmente esa era tu intención?

– ¡Claro que si!

– Ah, pues como batalle para sacártela – reclamo - Casi tuve que sentarte en el banquillo de los acusados y arrancarte la confesión – Duo comenzó a reír ante lo dicho por el agente - Hace un rato mencionaste, además del padre Roberts, a un tal ¿Padre Merquise? - cuestionó Heero jugando con los dedos de Duo mientras le abrazaba más a su cuerpo - ¿Quién es ese hombre al que le debo el tenerte así, desnudo y entre mis brazos? – Duo se sonrojo y rió de nuevo de forma ligera.

– Si, el Padre Merquise fue enviado desde el Vaticano para ordenarnos. Yo... - Heero le interrumpió, quería saber que tanto había pasado, por eso pregunto.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a ese hombre para renunciar a la ordenanza?

– Creo que fue él quien me empujo a salir corriendo del arzobispado e irte a buscar, llegue tarde, claro, pero llegué.

– Cuéntamelo, con lujo de detalles – pidió Heero sintiendo verdadera curiosidad por ese hombre.

– Si, porque va a sorprenderte lo que te voy a decir sobre el padre Merquise.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

El jueves, doce semanas atrás, había llegado temprano al arzobispado, al igual que los demás. Tenía que dormir en los claustros del lugar. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan incomodo. Además de que había muchos seminaristas listos para profesar, también había un aroma extraño que me tenía inquieto.

Esa noche no había cenado, fue mi penitencia por sentirme extraño en un lugar que debería ser como mi casa.

Me desperté temprano, como es mi costumbre, y participé con todos en los oficios de las cinco. Allí estaba su Eminencia Traize y todos su séquito. Y ese aroma también, aun más penetrante que el día anterior. Fui reprendido varias veces por encontrarme buscando algo con la mirada, en lugar de estar orando. No me quedo mas remedio que dejar de buscar el lugar de donde procedía aquel aroma y rezar.

Cuando terminaron los rezos, quise recorrer el lugar para descubrir de donde venía aquel aroma que aun no lograba identificar, pero no pude. Fui obligado a volver a mi claustro a prepararme para la hora en que fuese ordenado sacerdote.

Estando en el cuarto me puse a rezar tratando de olvidar ese aroma y mientras lo hacía tu aroma, agente Yuy, llegó hasta mi memoria. Quise sacarlo de mis pensamientos, pero me fue imposible. Comencé a rezar de nuevo y a pedir por una señal, lo que fuera, algo que me indicara que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto.

– Algo, lo que sea, por favor – me dije en voz baja, hincado frente a mi cama con los ojos cerrados.

Abrí los ojos de forma enorme al percatarme que aquel aroma, ese extraño aroma que inundaba por completo el arzobispado, comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte en mi cuarto. Comencé a girar la vista de forma lenta hasta ese lugar. Ese aroma era cada vez más fuerte y parecía venir de detrás de la puerta. No sabía porque, pero sentía temor.

Tallé mis ojos de forma desesperada cuando me pareció ver como si una sombra se deslizara por debajo de la puerta y se arrastrara por el piso del cuarto cubriéndolo casi por completo. Estaba aterrado, mi corazón latía con toda su fuerza haciéndome casi perder el aliento.

– A... ¡Agente Yuy! - casi grité cerrando los ojos y subiendo de un salto a la cama. Casi al mismo tiempo aquel aroma y aquella sombra comenzó a difuminarse.

Me armé de valor al ver lo que pasaba y brinque de la cama para dirigirme a la puerta y abrirla. No había nadie frente a mi claustro, ni en el pasillo; tampoco se veía a nadie por el corredor. El aroma seguía presente, pero ahora de forma más tenue.

– ¿Qué fue eso? - me pregunté sin apartar mis ojos del pasillo.

Estaba seguro de que alguien había estado allí, casi había podido verlo. Ahora no me cabía duda de que ese aroma pertenecía a alguien, la pregunta era ¿A quién?

Al poco tiempo me vinieron a buscar, todo estaba ya listo para procesar. Había llegado un nuncio apostólico a ordenar a los nuevos sacerdotes ¿Por qué? Su eminencia Traize podía hacerlo, para eso era Cardenal y Obispo. Seguramente habían enviado al nuncio a alguna misión especial y no solo a ordenar a los seminaristas, pero eso era algo de lo que no podría enterarme.

Estaba formado en la fila, junto a los otros seminaristas, esperando mi turno. Había sido uno de los últimos en llegar, por lo tanto, también sería uno de los últimos en recibir la eucaristía.

Pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de la ceremonia. Desde lo ocurrido en el claustro, unas horas antes, de mi cabeza no desaparecía tu imagen, agente Yuy, ni tus últimas palabras antes de irte del hospital.

"Le esperaré"

Iba a estar en aquel bar, esperando a que yo fuera y no iba a llegar.

No iba a llegar.

"Escúcheme, solo lo diré ésta vez y jamás lo volveré a repetir" – Tus palabras regresaron a mi memoria y golpearon tan fuerte como si estas fuesen un bloque de cemento - "Te amo Duo".

- Dijo que me amaba... - murmuré para mi mismo, caminando detrás de aquellos seminaristas, que al llegar frente al nuncio, posaban su cabeza en el reclinatorio y esperaban por las palabras del rubio platinado para ser ordenados sacerdotes ya.

¡Y yo estaba a punto de llegar!.

¡Y aun estaba dudando!

Cuando te fuiste del hospital, me había auto convencido que era mejor ordenarme sacerdote; pagar con mi vida el favor dado. Retribuirles en algo a aquellos hombres que me habían criado desde que era niño. Tan seguro estaba en ese momento, que el padre Roberts dio su visto bueno a mi ordenación, incluso su eminencia Traize lo hizo.

"Quiero que te quedes conmigo, que vengas a mi lado y vivamos juntos."

– ¡Vivir juntos! - Me sonrojé ante mis pensamientos, ya que llegó a mi memoria, aquel momento vivido contigo en el claustro, momentos antes de ser atacado por Erick – Pero voy a ser sacerdote – me recriminé a mi mismo cerrando los ojos con furia y apretando los puños.

"Me gustaría que olvidaras el convertirte en sacerdote, para que te conviertas en la persona mas importante en mi vida."

– Yo... yo... - Abrí los ojos al recordar esa parte – Yo jamás he sido importante para nadie. Mis padres me abandonaron y fui a parar a un orfanato de donde sólo salí para entrar como seminarista. ¿Y ahora voy a ser sacerdote? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué quiero ser sacerdote? ¿Por qué quiero ayudar a la gente? ¿Por qué quiero pagar mi deuda con los sacerdotes que me criaron, siendo como ellos? ¿A caso no hay otra forma?

"Usted no tiene vocación. Además de no tener vocación, usted me ama"

– ¿Qué? - Dije en voz alta, haciendo que todos voltearan a verme – lo siento – me disculpé sonrojándome y bajando la vista - "Yo... yo... ¿Yo lo amo?

"Erick tenía razón"

Mis propias palabras llegaron a mi memoria. Esas palabras que confirmaban lo dicho por ti. Mi propio corazón lo aseguraba al estar latiendo de forma desenfrenada.

"Erick tenía razón. Yo jamás iba a poder matarle, porque yo también te amo".

Me detuve de golpe abriendo los ojos de forma enorme y entonces levanté la vista. Frente a mi, estaba su Eminencia Traize y el sacerdote que me iba a ordenar. Me quedé petrificado viendo los ojos celestes del hombre rubio. El rubio platinado también pareció sentirse inquieto ante mi presencia. Ese aroma, ese aroma que había venido sintiendo desde que llegue, estaba allí, frente a mi. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver frente a mi a un Sacerdote que olía diferente al resto de mis compañeros, incuso, diferente al propio Traize.

– ¿Duo Maxwell? - cuestionó el rubio platinado. Yo ni siquiera me moví – Si estas listo, ¿Quiéres tomar tu lugar? - pero yo seguí sin moverme o pronunciar palabra.

– Tsk – Traize pareció fastidiado y lo hizo saber de forma ruidosa haciendo que despertara del trance en el que había caído – vamos Duo, hincate o vete. Aun puedes retractarte, nadie te esta obligando – Giré la vista a su Eminencia y luego volví a ver al nuncio.

– Usted es... - traté de decir, pero la mano del rubio, pidiéndome que me acercara, me interrumpió. Lo hice con ciertas reservas.

– No soy de los malos – murmuro para que solo yo pudiera oírle – y se por lo que estas pasando. Así que ¿Por qué no vas con él?. Debe estarte esperando.

Me enderece en mi lugar de forma sorprendida. Pude ver una sonrisa en aquel rostro extremadamente blanco. Lo sabía, sabía que ese aroma era extraño, pero no del todo desagradable, ya que ese hombre no olía a sangre, por lo menos no a sangre humana, como olía aquel médico en el hospital.

Y él me estaba dando la señal que buscaba, de alguna forma extraña llegaba ante mi la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando.

– Lo siento – dije dando un paso atrás para alejarme del reclinatorio y viendo a ambos hombres volví a hablar – lo lamento, pero no puedo procesar. Agradezco sus enseñanzas y sus cuidados, pero me voy a retirar. - dije, para después darme la vuelta y caminar hacía la salida de la iglesia con todas las miradas sobre mi.

– Duo, ¿A dónde vas? - la voz de su Eminencia Traize me detuvo un instante. Yo me volteé para responder a su pregunta.

– A ayudar a la única persona que realmente me necesita – dije sonriendo y sin decir más, salí corriendo del lugar.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

– ¿Así que viniste a ayudarme? – preguntó Heero volviendo a tocar la cálida piel de Duo con su lengua lanzando torrentes de electricidad por el cuerpo del chico.

– Si – dijo Duo en un jadeo, reaccionando ante la caricia tan excitante de Heero.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no me sigues ayudando? – dijo Heero girando en la cama y dejando a Duo abajo con su cuerpo encima. Duo le vio con los ojos muy abiertos, pero se relajo al ver el rostro apacible del agente frente suyo y comprendiendo a la perfección lo que quería.

– Te ayudare, toda la vida, siempre y cuando, tu me ayudes a mi – dijo Duo elevando sus brazos para tomar a Heero por el cuello y besarle de la misma forma apasionada en la que el agente lo había hecho momentos antes. Duo dejó deslizar su cuerpo por el del agente Yuy, haciéndole saber como se encontraba él. Heero se separo de la boca de Duo y enarcando una ceja le preguntó de forma divertida.

– ¿De verdad fuiste seminarista? - Duo comenzó a reír jalando a Heero de nuevo para besarle de forma apasionada y continuar con los besos y caricias hasta que ambos quedaron tan cansados, que se quedaron dormidos.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

Sentía paz, una paz que tenía mucho tiempo de no sentir. Su trabajo era absorbente y el tiempo libre era escaso o nulo, por eso nunca tenía tiempo para él, mucho menos para dedicarle a alguien más. Y sin embargo...

Sin embargo ahora estaba dispuesto a no saturarse de trabajo como en el pasado y llevar una vida de pareja como lo hacía su rival académico de años: Wufei Chang. Estaba dispuesto, incluso, a pedirle consejo de como llevar su vida, si él no podía encontrar un punto medio entre trabajo y hogar.

Hogar... ¿Cuándo él había imaginado tener un hogar? ¿Y con quién? Con...

– Duo Maxwell – susurró Heero aquel nombre, aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras seguía acostado en la cama.

Heero se dio vuelta en la cama extendiendo el brazo y no sintió nada. Frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos, esperaba que Duo aun siguiera acostado, después de todo, el sol aun no salía, debería ser aun de madrugada, así se lo indicaba el aire fresco que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Así que siguió tanteando con la mano sin abrir los ojos esperando sentir ese cuerpo que, apenas la noche anterior, había sido suyo más de una vez. Pero de nuevo no sintió nada.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama volteando para todos lados. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Duo?

– ¿Duo? - salió ese nombre de sus labios con algo de temor ¿A caso todo había sido un sueño? ¿Un sueño, como esos que tenía con tanta frecuencia? - No. Esto fue real – se dijo con seguridad apretando los puños sobre las sabanas. Los recuerdos estaban frescos en su memoria, había dejado un espacio al lado derecho de su cama, cuando él solía dormir a la mitad – Duo se fue – murmuro apretando más la sabana en sus manos.

Pero entonces, un aroma a quemado comenzó a llegar hasta su nariz.

¿Pero qué se estaba quemando?

Se levantó de un brinco de la cama poniéndose el pantalón que había quedado tirado en el piso de la recamara, si había un incendio en el edificio, no iba a salir desnudo de su departamento. Salió corriendo de su habitación y vio todo lleno de humo, así que por impulso cubrió su boca y se agacho para evitar que este le fuese a intoxicar.

No sería ni la primera ni la última vez en que se viera envuelto en un incendio y sabía muy bien como actuar en estas situaciones.

Se arrastró casi a gatas hasta la cocina y a punto de llegar a la estufa, se topó con un par de piernas envueltas en mezclilla. Elevó la vista y pudo ver a alguien abanicando con una bandeja, todo el humo rumbo a la ventana.

– ¿Duo?

– Ah, Heero – dijo el chico de forma nerviosa al tiempo en el que Heero se levantó viendo el problema: Pan quemado aun dentro de la tostadora.

Heero suspiró pesadamente y caminó hasta la estufa para apretar el botón del extractor que estaba sobre la campana, haciendo que el humo comenzara a despejarse de la habitación.

– Lo siento – dijo Duo de forma avergonzada – estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno. Pero ni en el orfanato, seminario o el comedor de pobres, teníamos un aparato como estos – dijo señalando el tostador que Heero había desconectado, pero aun humeaba – Sólo los había visto en la TV y creí poder usarlo. Perdona, casi quemo tu casa – dijo Duo sonrojado y bajando la vista.

Heero se dio prisa en tomarlo por la cintura y acercarlo a su cuerpo, le colocó su mano bajo la barbilla para obligarlo a verle a los ojos.

– No me importa – dijo Heero dejando recorrer su mirada por aquel rostro sonrojado y acariciando con sus dedos la piel de su mejilla – No me importa que me mates del susto o que quemes nuestro hogar, mientras estés aquí, conmigo.

– Entonces me das permiso de quemar tu casa – dijo Duo en tono juguetón, pero el agente Yuy, siempre controlado, pareció espantarse ante la idea.

– No, obviamente no – dijo soltándolo

– Dijiste que mientras este aquí, contigo para achicharrarnos juntos – volvió a decir en son de broma, pero esta vez Heero no parecía tener humor para jugar.

– Deja de bromear, Duo, porque mejor no desayunamos – y diciendo esto Heero lo volvió a tomar por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo para besarle de forma apasionada siendo correspondido de forma inmediata.

Heero no traía puesta la camisa, solo usaba el pantalón que llevaba el día anterior, así que sentir la piel caliente de ese cuerpo contra su pecho, le producía cosquillas por todas partes, sobre todo el estómago. Podía sentir como la lengua del agente recorría su boca robándole el aliento e inflamándole la sangre.

– No, espera, espera – dijo soltándose totalmente rojo y con la respiración acelerada – porque mejor no dejamos esto para mas tarde – Heero lo soltó con renuencia. Después de todo, aun era muy temprano para comer o alistarse para ir al trabajo. Sin embargo, iba a tener que ser paciente con él, no podía presionarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

– Esta bien – dijo de forma resignada - pero dime, ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

– Bueno, estoy acostumbrado a levantarme a estas horas, después de todo, es la hora en la que se dan los oficios. Así que, después de rezar, me puse a preparar el desayuno, ya que tenemos que ir a trabajar – Heero se extraño ante lo que acababa de escuchar, por eso preguntó.

– ¿Tenemos? ¿Ya tienes trabajo? - dijo sentándose en la barra donde Duo había dejado la comida que había preparado antes de quemar el pan.

– Si, hoy es mi primer día – dijo sonriendo - Estuve tres mese en capacitación y hoy por fin me van a dar mi uniforme y me asignarán una plaza.

– Había pensado que casi todo el tiempo habías estado con el padre Roberts – dijo Heero comenzando a comer. No cabía duda de que tener la comida caliente y recién hecha le iba a gustar bastante.

– Allí estuve sólo por poco tiempo, ya que su Eminencia Traize mandó de forma rápida, a un par de acólitos a ayudar al padre – dijo sentándose a su vez frente al agente – Por cierto, le agradezco, en nombre del Padre Roberts y de toda la comunidad de St. James, por su contribución para la reconstrucción de la iglesia.

– ¿Hn? - cuestionó Heero viendo fijamente los ojos violetas del trenzado, pero este estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

– También deberé agradecerle, cuando lo vea, al agente Winner. Sin la ayuda de ustedes dos, la iglesia no hubiese quedado lista tan pronto.

– ¿De qué ayuda estas hablando? - cuestionó de nuevo Heero sin darle importancia al asunto – Yo no he hecho nada.

– No mientas – dijo Duo sin perder su sonrisa – se que fuiste tu y el agente Winner.

– Quatre es muy rico, de él no me sorprendería ¿Pero por que piensas que yo contribuí en algo?

– Solo se que lo hiciste – Heero dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y colocando ambos codos sobre la barra y su mentón sobre las manos cruzadas, le observó de forma fija. Le vio largo rato, como cuando estudiaba el perfil psicológico de algún criminal. Pero éste no era un criminal, era Duo, ex seminarista y la persona mas importante en su vida. Así que suspiró pesadamente y habló de nuevo.

– ¿Y como lo supiste? Traté de mantenerlo en secreto, ni siquiera Quatre lo sabía ¿Cómo te enteraste tu?- preguntó esperando escuchar el nombre de la persona que le delato. Después de todo, si había donado una importante suma para la reconstrucción de la iglesia. Había mandado bancas nuevas y contrató a un plomero para que instalara agua caliente en el lugar, así ya no tendrían que bañarse calentando agua en una cubeta.

– No lo sabía – dijo Duo sonriendo de forma luminosa.

– ¿He?, ¿Me tendiste una trampa? - cuestionó Heero sin dar crédito a la forma en la que Duo le había sacado la confesión.

– He aprendido algunas cosas de usted, agente Yuy – dijo Duo recogiendo los platos para llevarlos al fregadero y comenzar a tallarlos.

– Deberé tener cuidado con lo que diga de ahora en adelante – Duo comenzó a reír, mientras Heero le ayudaba a secar los platos y los ponía en su lugar – ¿Vas a trabajar ayudando gente? - cuestionó Heero regresando de nuevo al tema del trabajo del trenzado.

– Por supuesto que si. Ya me habías dicho que no solo siendo sacerdote podía ayudar a la gente.

– Bueno, entonces, antes de irme a las oficinas del FBI, te dejo en tu trabajo, así sabré donde trabajas y puedo ir a recogerte cuando salga del mio – Duo se dio prisa en aclarar.

– Te agradezco, pero sería mejor que eso lo hicieras mañana, ya que hoy solo voy a recoger mi uniforme y a que me digan a donde me van a asignar. Ya mañana sabré en que lugar voy a estar trabajando y quien será mi jefe. Esta bien si sólo me dejas en la estación del metro, ya que me deja cerca de la oficina de entrenamiento y saliendo del trabajo quiero ir al arzobispado a agradecerles por dejarme quedar allí durante este tiempo.

– A ese lugar si me gustaría acompañarte, después de todo, necesito información sobre el nuevo caso – Duo solo volteo asombrado a verle, pero Heero continuó hablando, cambiando rápidamente de tema - Entonces mañana, sin falta, te llevo a tu lugar de trabajo y te recojo cuando salgas. Quiero saber ¿dónde? y con ¿quién? trabajas. Y sobre todo, quiero que todos sepan, que ya tienes pareja – dijo Heero de forma tan calmada, que parecía ser normal decir tales cosas.

– ¿He? ¿Debería preocuparme por esa reacción tuya? - cuestionó Duo de forma alarmada sin darse cuenta que Heero se había parado de nuevo para colocarse a sus espaldas y tomarlo de la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

– ¿Reacción? - susurró a su oído haciéndolo estremecer - ¿A cuál reacción te refieres?

– A esos celos que parecen demostrar que no me tienes confianza – recriminó el trenzado de forma dolida.

– No pienses eso, Duo. Eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, quiero estar todo el tiempo contigo, pasar las horas, los minutos y los segundos a tu lado - ¿Y desde cuando él hablaba tanto? Claro, desde que nació la necesidad de hacerle entender a Duo, que solo quería que tuviera ojos para él y nadie más – Si hubiera sabido que desde ayer estarías conmigo, no hubiese tomado este caso y en estos momentos te estuviera raptando para irnos a algún viaje fuera del país.

– Pero ya tienes un caso y no vas a dejarlo. Tu nunca dejas un caso sin resolver.

– Si. Pero en cuanto este caso quede resuelto. Tu y yo – dijo dejando que sus labios rosaran la suave mejilla del trenzado de forma cariñosa haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo – nos iremos de luna de miel.

– ¿Luna de miel? Eso solo los casados y nosotros nunca... – dijo interrumpiéndose de golpe y cerrando los ojos de forma fuerte. Heero sintió la tristeza que pareció embargar al chico y no le agradó nada. Así que lo giró para que le viera a los ojos, pero Duo sólo bajó la vista.

Heero no podía verlo de esa forma, ya antes había visto esa cara y cada vez que lo veía así se sentía de forma extraña. Era como si ese rostro, siempre alegre y luminoso, cubierto con una capa de tristeza, fuese capaz de desquebrajar cualquier pared que pudiera construir para protegerse.

Aun que en estos momentos estaba por completo descubierto y vulnerable, estaba mostrando un lado que, persona alguna conocía. Sólo él, sólo Duo Maxwell, sólo él podía conocer hasta su más intimo pensamiento, hasta su más intimo secreto. Por lo mismo lo tomo por el mentón obligándolo a que levantara la cara y pudiera verle a los ojos. Daría lo que fuera por ver siempre esos ojos brillar como estrellas.

– Nosotros también podemos – Duo abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar lo que Heero decía – Hay muchos lugares en este país o en otros, donde podemos hacerlo.

– ¿Te refieres a...?

– Casarnos, si – Los ojos de Duo se nublaron en lágrimas mientras Heero comenzó a limpiar las gotas que comenzaron a escurrirse por las mejillas – Aunque para mi, eso sería un mero tramite, ya que desde ayer, tu te has convertido en mi esposo y yo en el tuyo.

– Heero, yo... - trató de decir Duo, pero Heero lo silenció con un beso.

– Con o sin papel, te quiero a mi lado para siempre. ¿Aceptas?

– ¡Claro que si! - dijo Duo sellando su respuesta con un beso apasionado, haciendo que la sangre de Heero comenzara a hervir y esta vez no pudiera contenerse.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

Heero abrió la puerta de aquel edificio sintiéndose seguro. Había llegado temprano al lugar porque había dejado a Duo en la estación del metro hacía escasos minutos. No podía creer que con tan solo unos besos del trenzado su auto control se hubiese ido al carajo. No cabía duda de que el chico tenía un poder infernal en él e iba a tener que aprender a controlarse, si no quería que un día de estos, Duo se espantara a tal punto, que se fuera de su lado. Y eso no iba a poder soportarlo. Si no fuera porque tenía que ir a trabajar, se hubiera quedado con el trenzado a probar su auto control con él.

Apenas el día anterior había ido a hablar con su jefe y decidió regresar al trabajo. Al parecer, la noticia había corrido rápido por todo el lugar, ya que todo aquel que se cruzaba a su paso le saludaba y le daba la bienvenida llamándole "Agente Yuy". Se sentía bien siendo llamado de esa forma de nuevo. Aun que más le gustaba ser llamado así por Duo.

"Su Duo".

En cuanto entró al piso en el que se encontraban sus oficinas, se vio recibido por un rubio al que tenía tiempo de un ver, pero con el que hablaba muy seguido.

– ¡Heero, que gusto verte de nuevo! - dijo Quatre acercándose a él para saludarle – Me dijeron que ya tomaste un caso y que...

El rubio se vio interrumpido de pronto, al ser levantado por la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa y movido hacía atrás del cuerpo bien formado de un hombre, vestido igual al resto de los que allí se encontraban.

– Ni creas que vas a quitarme a mi subordinado, tan solo porque regresaste, Yuy – dijo aquel hombre de ojos negros y rasgados, cruzándose de brazos y viéndole con el ceño fruncido.

– Chang – saludo Heero inclinando su cabeza en forma de saludo – me presentaran a mi nuevo subalterno dentro de una hora, no tienes porque ser tan agresivo con la persona que le recomendó al jefe que te asignaran a Quatre

– ¡Fuiste tu! - casi grita, pero Heero solo palmeo su hombro haciéndolo callar.

– ¿Cómo esta tu familia?

– ¿He? ¿Ah?, pues – dijo Wufei sintiéndose nervioso, esta era la primera vez que Heero preguntaba algo así, pero parecía sincera su cuestión, así que respondió – Bien, todos bien. Los chicos creciendo, y Meilan esta embarazada otra vez.

– Felicidades Wufei

– Gracias.

– Quizá, un día de estos puedas darme un consejo para llevar un hogar como el tuyo.

– ¿Qué?, ¿He?, si, si, cuando quieras.

– Bueno, los dejo, tengo que ir por mi placa y mis armas. Si el jefe pregunta por mi, díganle que ahora vuelvo.

– Si Heero – contesto Quatre viendo como su ex jefe salía del piso para ir a recoger sus cosas. Sintió la mano de Wufei posarse en su hombro y como este le susurró de forma confidencial.

– ¿Tu crees que algo le haya pasado a Yuy? Ya que ese que acaba de salir, no era ese frío y controlado agente que siempre competía conmigo estando en la academia. Se ve tan sereno y su mirada transmite calidez y no frialdad.

– No sabría decirle, agente Chang, todavía hasta hace unos días, Heero se sentía abatido y profundamente decepcionado de la vida. No se que le habrá hecho cambiar tanto – Quatre subió su mano en un puño hasta que la coloco bajo su mentón, daba la impresión de estar pensando – A menos que...

La puerta abriéndose de nuevo, le permitió ver al comandante Darlian entrando al lugar acompañado por una persona, que tan solo al verla, hizo que en el blanco rostro de Quatre, apareciera una enorme sonrisa y la felicidad inundara su pecho.

– ¡Esto si es una verdadera sorpresa! - gritó al tiempo en que corría para abrazar al recién llegado.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

Por fin volvía a traer bajo el saco la funda con su arma y dentro de la bolsa interior del saco, su identificación. Por un momento, creyó que jamás volvería a usar una placa de agente del FBI y que la única pistola que tendría, sería la que él había comprado para su defensa personal.

Por eso ahora se sentía tan aliviado de volver a tener sus pertenencias con él y no solo porque con ellas volvía a tener el respaldo de la agencia, si no, porque con toda esa fuerza tras suya, podría proteger a Duo de cualquier peligro que se presentara.

"Su Duo" - ya le era imposible sacarlo de su cabeza.

Le había dicho en el hospital, que no le preocupaba la existencia de más criaturas como Erick, pero con el nuevo caso entre sus manos, no podía negar que la seguridad de Duo le preocupaba mucho más de lo que podría preocuparle la suya. Después de todo, la sangre del chico era como una droga y como tal, esos seres podrían buscarle para doparse con ella.

Ojalá tuviera el valor para pedirle ayuda a Duo. Ese nuevo don que le había sido otorgado al haber sobrevivido al ataque de Erick, le sería de mucha ayuda. Duo fácilmente podría identificar a otra criatura como ésas, gracias al aroma que expedían. ¿No le había contado, apenas la noche anterior, que el sacerdote que le iba a ordenar "era de los buenos"? ¿Realmente lo sería?

– Bueno, éso ya me toca a mi averiguarlo – se dijo llegando de nuevo hasta el piso donde estaba su oficina. Darlian le iba a presentar a su nuevo compañero a las 10 am y ya casi era la hora.

A penas hubiera conocido a su subordinado, se iba a dar un tiempo para llamarle a Duo, por eso le había facilitado uno de sus celulares. Para esas horas, ya debería saber la dirección a donde había sido asignado y quería ir a esperarle cuando saliera.

"No puedo creer, que no aguante un minuto más sin verle" - se dijo mentalmente.

No había tenido tiempo de preguntarle en que lugar trabajaba, pero se imaginaba que sería algún restaurante de comida rápida o alguna tienda de conveniencia, de esas que trabajan las 24 horas, ya que eran las únicas que entrenaban a sus empleados, les daban uniformes y después les asignaban a una de tantas sucursales.

"Cuando le hable, le preguntaré la dirección y le caeré de sorpresa antes de irme al arzobispado con el novato" - se dijo mostrando una mueca en forma de sonrisa mientras pensaba éso - "Y una vez cerrado este caso, lograré, bajó cualquier medio, que le den vacaciones a Duo para poder Casarnos"

"¿Casarnos?".

Jamas imaginó que algún día esa palabra pudiera significar tanto. Iba a comprar anillos de boda y a organizar una gran fiesta para ese día. Todo, con tal de ver esos ojos brillar.

En que locura estaba pensando – se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza dejando asomar una mueca en forma de sonrisa en su rostro.

Atravesó los pasillos del piso hasta llegar a la oficina de Darlian, la secretaria no estaba en su lugar, pero tampoco le hubiese detenido, ya que, tenía una cita con él.

Escucho voces en el interior, eso le indicaba que el novato ya había llegado y que al parecer, Quatre y Wufei también estaban dentro. Así que abrió la puerta sin tocar y lo primero que vio le dejo petrificado en su lugar. Por más controlado y entrenado que estaba para ocultar a todo el mundo sus emociones, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran dejando mostrar el asombro que semejante imagen le causaba.

Allí, frente a él, estaba la ultima persona a quien esperaba ver. Llevaba puesto un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata a juego, como el resto de las personas en esa oficina. ¿Eso quería decir que también él pertenecía al FBI?

– Esto, tiene que ser una broma – dijo Heero arqueando las cejas con disgusto.

– Heero, muchacho – dijo Darlian tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo entrar en la oficina – déjame presentarte a tu nuevo compañero. Se que es muy joven y bastante novato, pero es la persona que necesitamos para este caso, por lo mismo ha sido reclutado y acaba de terminar su entrenamiento. Así que se bueno con él.

El novato caminó hasta Heero y poniéndose frente a él, sonrió de forma luminosa haciendo que el corazón de Heero se agitara con violencia en su pecho, mientras su boca se secaba impidiendo que las palabras salieran de su boca. Le vio elevar la mano y extendiéndola frente a él, dijo.

– Mucho gusto, agente Yuy, he oído hablar mucho de usted. Se que tiene un record perfecto y que jamás deja un caso sin resolver. Por lo que me dará mucho gusto y una enorme felicidad, trabajar bajo sus ordenes. Yo soy el agente especial del FBI, Duo Maxwell.

Heero tomó la mano de Duo y la estrecho sin decir nada. Duo en ningún momento perdió su sonrisa, al contrario, esta se ensanchó aun mas cuando Heero la tomó. Pero su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos y su corazón latía desenfrenado presa de múltiples y variadas emociones.

"Trabajar con Duo"

No, no sabía que pensar al respecto. Duo estaría corriendo riesgos innecesarios, riesgos para los cuales no estaba preparado. No quería ni imaginarse al chico en peligro.

No, no. Los contras de esa decisión eran muchos y dolorosos.

Pero también estaban los pros de trabajar juntos. Lo podía tener vigilado y podría protegerle todo el tiempo, además, le vería todos los días a todas horas. Podrían irse al trabajo juntos y podrían regresar juntos. No habría ni un solo segundo en que le perdiera de vista y más que todo, conocía a todos los agentes con los que Duo podría relacionarse.

"Sólo faltaba una cosa y esa la dejaría bien clara ahora mismo"

Heero aun sostenía la mano de Duo, viéndolo a los ojos, perdiéndose en esa mirada violeta que desde el primer momento le había robado el corazón, sintiendo que habían pasado minutos, cuando solo habían pasado algunos segundos desde que "se había presentado".

Mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa viendo como el rostro de Duo dejaba de sonreír y se extrañaba al ver ése gesto, pocas veces visto, en el rostro de Heero. Entonces lo jaló hacía su cuerpo, abrazándolo y apoderándose de sus labios de forma apasionada. Le robaba el aliento y los sentidos. Duo respondió de inmediato, de la misma forma en la que Heero lo hacía, dejándolos a ambos sin aliento en poco tiempo.

Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y con la mirada de todos, sobre ellos, pero eso estaba muy lejos de importarles.

Heero tomó el rostro sonrojado de Duo entre sus manos para hablarle – Bueno, "novato", ya es hora de que nos vayamos a trabajar – dijo soltándolo – Así que, toma tus cosas y no olvides nada, que no por el echo de que seamos amantes, no recibirás un merecido castigo por tus errores.

– ¿Qué dijiste? - dijo Duo sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

– Vamos, date prisa, traete esos folders – dijo señalando una buena cantidad de documentos en el escritorio - que aun tenemos que ir al arzobispado a verificar la información de los expedientes del caso, para después ir al seminario.

– ¡He!, ¡he!, Si, si señor – dijo Duo de forma nerviosa, dándose prisa en recoger lo que Heero le pedía y saliendo tras suya.

Darlian, Quatre y Wufei se dieron prisa en seguirlos hasta el marco de la puerta y se quedaron parados al ver a Heero detenido a la mitad del piso.

– Y esto va para todos – dijo elevando la voz para llamar la atención de los agentes que allí se encontraban – este chico – dijo tomando a Duo por el brazo – no solo es mi compañero, también es mi pareja, vivimos juntos, nos amamos y nada mas cerrando este caso, nos vamos a casar. Así que, quien se atreva a poner sus ojos en él, tendrá problemas conmigo.

– ¡Heero! - dijo Duo alarmado, pero Heero no le hizo caso, solo lo tomo del brazo y lo saco del lugar.

– Si va a necesitar de mis consejos – dijo Wufei rascando su cabeza mientras Darlian y Quatre comenzaban a reír.

– Comandante – habló Quatre haciendo que el hombre mayor volteara a verle - ¿Cree qué esto funcione? - dijo el rubio preocupado.

Darlian tomó al rubio por el brazo y comenzó a reír de forma jocosa. Wufei no perdió detalle de eso, ya que parecía que el hombre estaba contento y realmente no tenía motivo. ¿O si?. Después de todo, haber visto a Heero besando al "nuevo" y enterarse por propia boca de su mejor agente, que tenía pareja y se iban a ¿Casar? - ¡Por dios, casar! - era como dejar viuda a su hija Relena.

– Ya saben, muchachos – dijo Darlian viendo a sus dos agentes – que a mi no me importan los métodos que usen, siempre y cuando, el caso quede resuelto. Y si mi mejor agente y el novato se entienden, no es de mi incumbencia, siempre y cuando esa relación no interfiera con el trabajo. ¿Cierto Quatre?, ¿Wufei? - dijo el hombre viéndolos a ambos.

Quatre se sonrojó, después de todo, él había conocido a Trowa en el trabajo y hasta el último momento, el forense estuvo con el. Ahora vivían juntos y cada vez que podían, hasta trabajaban juntos. Y además sabía que su actual jefe, había conocido a su esposa recién salido de la academia. Ella, al igual que su superior, había sido policía y una muy fuerte, según pudo escuchar, la única que le había podido vencer en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

– Si, tiene razón comandante. Fue muy tonto de mi parte cuestionarle.

– Ah, no te preocupes muchacho, después de todo, el saber que Heero y ese muchacho tienen una relación me alivia.

– ¿Por qué? - cuestionó Wufei intrigado.

– Pues veras, este chico, Duo, hasta hace unos meses era seminarista – confesó el hombre a Wufei, quien no sabía nada del nuevo.

– ¿Qué, qué? - dijo Wufei dejando ver su sorpresa al enterarse.

– Y al haber renunciado al seminario, su eminencia Traize me recomendó que lo reclutara. Fue un verdadero alivio que, su Eminencia en persona, me llamara para informarme que Duo había decidido no profesar, después de todo, yo había ido a hablar con el chico cuando aun estaba en el hospital y le ofrecí trabajar para nosotros, ya que, para este y otros casos parecidos, vamos a necesitar de alguien que sepa como tratar al clero. Su Eminencia Traize nos había separado del caso de St. James, pero ya tenía entre mis manos otros casos parecidos y precisamente involucrados con el clero.

– ¿Pero entonces ese chico no es policía? - volvió a preguntar Wufei sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

– Si y no. Es decir, fue reclutado por el FBI, por lo que de forma automática se convierte en agente. Pero no lo es, porque se niega rotundamente a tomar un arma, aun que se le medio enseñó a usarlas.

– ¿Pero eso no es peligroso para él? Puede salir lastimado si se ve involucrado en alguna situación de riesgo.

– Si, en eso tienes razón. Pero, desgraciadamente, en el caso que se les ha sido asignado, ni saber utilizar un arma correctamente les puede ayudar.

– ¿Pues qué caso tiene Yuy entre manos? - preguntó Wufei sumamente intrigado.

– El del Vampiro del Seminario.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

Duo corrió detrás de Heero cargando los documentos entre sus manos. No sabía como sería trabajar bajo las ordenes del agente Yuy. Había conocido su lado frío, controlado, auto suficiente y conocedor de todo. Pero también conocía su lado apasionado y preocupado por su seguridad y justo ahora, perecía darle a conocer de nuevo sus celos.

Todos y cada uno de ellos le gustaban. También su lado enojado.

– ¿Heero, estas enojado conmigo porque no te lo dije ayer? - Heero se detuvo y se giró para verlo con las cejas arqueadas con disgusto.

– ¿Ya lo sabías?

– He, si – dijo de forma nerviosa - Bueno, sabía que me estaban entrenando para ingresar al FBI, lo que no sabía es que precisamente tu, serías mi jefe. Debo admitir que no solo fui a tu casa a decirte que te amaba, si no, a confiarte que ingresaría al FBI para hacer uso de mi nuevo sentido del olfato.

– Lo sabía, sabía que aun te faltaba que me dijeras algo, pero nunca imaginé que fuera esto.

– ¿Esta usted enojado, Agente Yuy? - cuestionó Duo de forma intranquila.

Heero lo tomo por la cintura de forma sorpresiva, haciendo que Duo soltara todos los documentos que llevaba entre sus brazos. Pero lejos de regañarle u ordenarle que los recogiera, dejó que su boca respondiera a la pregunta que el nuevo agente le había hecho, sin importarle quien les estuviera viendo.

– Te dije que no me importaba que me mataras de un susto o que quemaras mi casa. Tampoco me importa que te levantes de madrugada a preparar el desayuno que he de comerme mas dormido que despierto. Así que, ¿cómo va a importarme tener que venir o regresar juntos del trabajo a la casa y vernos todos los días? Ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa. Escuchar tus palabras o tus regaños – los ojos de Duo comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas al escucharle. Heero elevó sus manos para limpiar con sus pulgares las gotas que se derramaban por esos ojos violetas - Pero eso no quiere decir que no regresemos a nuestro hogar para amarnos y entregarnos uno al otro cada noche, cada día o cada madrugada, como lo hicimos esta mañana o como lo haremos en cuanto lleguemos.

– Te amo, Heero Yuy – dijo Duo tomando las manos del agente entre las suyas. Heero se acercó hasta sus labios para rozarles de forma sensual, al tiempo en que le murmuró.

– Y yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo, Duo Maxwell, novato agente del FBI – dijo apoderándose de los labios del chico de forma mas apasionada y siendo recibido por una boca que respondía de la misma forma. Pero el beso fue interrumpido de forma abrupta por Duo, haciendo que Heero arqueara las cejas.

– Agente Yuy, si no nos damos prisa en ponernos a trabajar, no llegaremos temprano a casa – dijo recogiendo los papeles que habían quedado regados en el suelo, para después comenzar a jalarlo de la mano – no se ponga a holgazanear, agente Yuy, que en cuanto lleguemos a casa, quiero que me vuelva a hacer el amor – Heero esbozo una mueca en forma de sonrisa al escucharle.

– ¿Esas son palabras que diría un seminarista?

– Un seminarista no, pero un hombre enamorado si – respondió Duo sonriendo.

– Entonces, "novato", deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos. Tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa, para hacer el amor con mi amado hasta que desfallezca.

Mas adelante, cuando todo terminara y el caso fuera cerrado, se llevaría a Duo hasta el último lugar del mundo, donde podrían disfrutar de su amor, con o sin argolla en el dedo. Pero si Duo lo deseaba, primero organizaría una gran fiesta donde pudieran intercambiar esos votos, que estaba seguro, Wufei podría encargarse de escribir.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa

– ¡Su Eminencia!, ¡Su eminencia!

El grito alarmado y cansado de un hombre anciano, inundó por completo la oficina que aquél hombre, vestido de rojo, ocupaba. Había recibido una llamada que le avisaba de una desaparición y no sabía como iba a reaccionar aquél hombre de cabellos avellanados. Nunca se sabía que esperar con él, por eso le había ido a avisar de forma inmediata sobre lo ocurrido.

– ¡Eminencia! - dijo recuperando el aire que se le había escapado al subir corriendo las escaleras y llegar hasta el despacho del hombre.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara de susto, mi amigo Bartón? - preguntó el hombre de forma calmada mientras seguía revisando algunos documentos.

– Duo, Su Eminencia, Duo no llegó a dormir en toda la noche al arzobispado y nadie sabe donde esta – dijo el hombre de forma asustada.

Después de todo, su Eminencia había autorizado que el chico se quedara en el arzobispado, cuando dejó la iglesia de St. James, hasta que consiguiera otro lugar para vivir. Su Eminencia tenía muchas consideraciones con él, así que creía que la desaparición del chico, podría afectarle.

Pero contrarió a lo que pensó, Traize lucía muy sereno, tanto, que ni siquiera dejó de ver los documentos cuando le informó de la desaparición de Duo. Él, por otra parte, no podía dejar de jalar sus delgados dedos.

– ¿Su Eminencia? - cuestionó el hombre pensando que quizá Traize no le había escuchado. El hombre vestido de rojo levantó la vista para verle y solo le sonrió de forma calmada.

– No se preocupe Dekim – dijo Traize estampando su firma en el último documento que tenía sobre la mesa – Duo esta donde siempre debió estar.

– ¿He? - cuestionó de forma silenciosa el hombre.

– Está con el Agente Yuy y por lo que dijo Darlian, jamás lo va a dejar...

– ¡Oh por dios!.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa

FIN

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa

N/A:

¡Si!, ¡si!, ¡por fin lo termine!.

Espero que les haya gustado el final y que hayan quedado resueltas todas sus preguntas. Y vaya, agregué un lemon que no tenía planeado, jejejeje. Espero que les haya gustado y que no me haya quedado muy OOC. Pero lo que yo quería dejar muy en claro, es que para Duo era su primera vez.

Y bueno, la pregunta del millón, ¿Por qué advertí que este sería un final diferente? Pues porque es un final abierto, jejejeje. Si, doy a entender que esta historia tendrá continuación, pero ya saben que a mi no me gustan las segundas partes y prefiero dejarla hasta aquí. Tampoco hay epilogo. Debí haber subido esta parte hasta donde Heero parte del hospital, pero dado que ya solo me faltaba el lemon y la escena final, decidí esperar. Espero haya valido la pena la espera, ya que son mas de 40 hojas y no 10 como fueron al principio del fic.

Y bueno, en un principio quería que esta historia fuera mi despedida de los fics, pero creo que no lo voy a hacer. Así que no se sorprendan que por allí, dentro de un tiempo, les vuelva a aburrir con otra locura mas.

Gracias a tod s por leerme, por dejarme sus rr, que les aseguro que leo todo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para contestarlos por el o amor-yaoi. Si de verdad alguien quiere una respuesta rápida, escríbanme a: maryluz_mty . Si, si tengo twitter y también tengo Facebook, pero ninguno de los dos los uso mucho. Es más rápido contactarme por el yahoo. 

¡Gracias de nuevo!, sobre todo a Kadita por darme el BoVo para muchas de estas escenas y respaldar todas y cada una de mis locuras.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
